Rishton Ki Dor
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Rishton ki dor badi nazzuk hoti hain, agar usko sambhal ke na rakha jaaye, toh tootne mein derr nahi lagti. 2 rajparivaar, kaise judenge inme rishte...Plz R&R! Written By: Naughty Pari Published By: DayaVineet'sGirl. [COMPLETED]
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: hi hello everyone.. a story for my sweet sisters… hehe my sweety di, neem di, teddy di, cookie jet di, my pri and my gyani mata :D hope u all like it.. with maharaja and maharani style..**

Yeh hai ajmer joh maharaj prithvi singh rajput ka rajya . inki praja insey bahut hi khush hai.. kyuki yeh aapni prajah ki madad karne ki puri koshish kartey hai.. yeh joh itna bada mahal dekh rahe hai aap sab yahi rehtey hai maharaj prithvi singh. Aaj bhi paramparao ko nibhatey hai.. koi ulangan karey toh daant detey hai..

" _mantra jee Diwali ke subh avsar par sab ghav walo ko mitayi ki beth di jaaye aur haveli ko sajayi jaaye sabko amantrit prath bejh diya jaaye.. dawaat ke liye"_

Mantri " _jee maharaj.."_

Maharaj mantri jee sey akele meh baat kartey hai

" _maharaj aapko bade rajkumar ko aab raj path ki jimedari saup deni chahiye"_

Maharaj muskuratey hai.. " _sahi kaha aapne mantra jee aab hum aapna samay baacho ke saath betana chahtey hai.. humhara sabse bada putra hi agla maharaj hoga.."_

" _kintu wo hai kaha.."_

Maharaj kehtey hai _"hongey yahi kahi.."_

" _jaayie bade rajkumar se kahiye humse aake miley"_

Pehredar _"jee maharaj"_

Pehredar waha se chale jaatey hai haveli ke sabse bade putra ko dhudney ke liye..

Pehredar bahar aangan ki taraf aata hai jahan dusra pehredar ussey batata hai

" _bade rajkumar waha udhar maidaan mei hai"_

Tabhie ek aadmi waha aata hai _"aap_ _jayie mai unhe bulake laata hun.."_

Pehredal sar jhukake waha se chale jaata hai aur wo aadmi maidaan ki aur bartha hai..

 _ **Maidaan mei..**_

2 godhey hotey hai aur unke upar sawar doh aadmi hotey hai jinhone rajkumar wale kapdey pehne hotey hai..

" _bhaisa aapko iss baar mai hara ke hi rahunga.."_ ek rajkumar bolta hai godhey ko bhagtey hue..

Toh dusra muskuratey _"koshish karke dekhlo"_

Godhey aapne antiv parav pe pahuchtey hai aur bade rajkumar jeeth jaatey hai.. wo godey se utar jaatey hai.. aur chote rajkumar unke pass aake kehtey hai..

" _bhaisa aapse koi nahi jeeth sakta.."_

Tabhie wo aadmi waha aata hai " _koi toh hoga hi joh inhe hara sakey kyu rajkumar Rajat"_

Rajat kehtey hai _"arey sachin humhare chote rajkumar vineet bhi kum nahi hai.."_

Vineet kehta hai " _rehene dijiye bhaisa aapse toh mai kabhie nahi jeeth sakta.. "_

sachin bolta hai "arey haan rajat bhaisa aapko maharaj ne bulaya hai"

Rajat _"rajkumar vineet yahi tehriye hum aatey hai abhie"_

Rajat sachin ke saath chaley jaatey hai..

Idher dusri taraf fhooley ke bhakicho mein ek aadmi joh rajkumar ki liwaj mei hai wo madad kar rahe hotey hai maali ki..

Maali kehta hai _"rajkumar aap rehne dijiye hum kar lengey"_

Rajkumar muskurata hai " _arey kaka koi baat nahi humhe bahut pasand hai madad karna"_

Kaka kehtey hai _"aapke jaisa manjare rajkumar sabko de ishwar_ "

Rajkumar ek badi si muskan laatey hai..

Tabhie ek daasi waha aati hai

" _rajkumar dushyant aapko maharani bula rahi hai"_

Dushyant murtey hai aur kehtey hai.. " _aap jaayie hum abhie aatey hai…"_

Dushyant maharani ke kashq ki aur bartey hai

" _maa aapne humhe bulaya"_

Maharani kaushalya kehti hai " _aao putra"_

Dushyant andar aatey hai

" _humhe aapko yeh kehne ke liye bulaya hai aap dusro ki madad karne mei itne vyasth ho gaye hai ki aap aapni maa ke liye kuch pal nahi nikal paatey"_

Dushyant muskuratey hue kehta hai " _Arey maa.. aap bhi na.. aisa kuch nahi hai hum toh aapse bahut pyaar kartey hai.."_

Tabhie koi awaaas aati hai..

" _kaun hai kashq mein?"_ dushyant ghusse se boltey hai

Tabhie ek billi waha se ghusarthi hai

Maharani kaushayla kehti hai _"beta ek billi thi uspe itna krodh"_

Dushyant " _maa hum kya kare humhe aa jaata hai aayie hum aapke pair daba detey hai.."_

Arey aap log kaha chale.. pehle mujh janab se toh mil lijiye… joh aapko yeh katha suna raha hai.. hahaha.. ek kashq ke andar sabse chote rajkumar soh rahe hai wo hai… hum yanki ki rajkumar kavin.

Humhari ek hi buri adaat hai hum aapne aapko sheeshe mei bahut nehartey hai.. kabhie koi kami reh jaati hai humhare pehnave mei toh hum kapde hi fhek detey hai.. kya kare adaat se majboor hai hum..

Hum sabse jyada pyaar aapne bade bhai se kartey hai.. humhari har iccha ko puri kartey hai wo..

Tabhie waha pe rajkumar rajat, vineet, kabir aur dushyant aa jaatey hai..

" _bhaisa aap sab humhare kashq mei koi khas baat?"_

Rajkumar rajat aapni ek pyaari si muskurahat detey hai… " _haan bas yahi dekh rahe they aaj chote shahab ne kitne vastra ka visarjan kiya hai"_

Baki sabh hash partey hai..

Kavin sharma jaatey hai.. " _offo bhaisa aap bhi na.. chaliye pitashree intejar kar rahe hai bhojan ke liye"_

Sabhi bhai waha se chale jaatey hai.. bojhnalye ki aur..

Maharaj prithvi ko pranam kartey hai..

"ek minute.." jorse maharaj prithvi singh chilatey hai

Sabh log unki tarah dekhtey hai..

" _aap sab uske bina bojhan kaise kar saktey hai?"_

Maharani kaushalya aur paacho rajkumar ek dusre ki taraf dekhtey hai..

.

.

.

.

Kaha jaa rahe hai aap sab aapne ek rajya ke baare mei toh jaan liya aabhie ek aur jagah jaana hai..

Chaliye le chaltey hai hum aap sabko jodhpur

Yaha ke maharaj hai amar singh suryavanshi joh ki maharaj prithvi singh jee se bahut hi modern hai aura lag sochke hai… inhone aapne bacho ko aaj ke saath bada kiya hai unhe haar suvidha di hai..

" _mantra jee.. humhari beti ke liye koi rishta teh hua?"_

Mantri kehta hai _"maharaj khoj jari hai… maine suna hai ki ajmer ke maharaj ke sabse bade putra jald hi unki jagah lene wale hai aur unke vivah ki bhi baat chal rahi hai"_

Amar singh _"aacha hum aapko sochke batayengey.. waise humhari sabse badi beti hai kaha pe? Aur baki ki 4 bhi"_

Mantri kehta hai " _abhie hum dekhtey hai"_

Amar singh kehta hai _"nahi hum khud dundh lengey unhe.."_

Idhar bahar angan mei doh larkiyan nirtya kar rahi hoti hai.. toh ek sitar baja rahi hoti.. toh ek gaana kha rahi hoti hai

 _Piya tose naina lage re, naina lage re_

 _Jane kya ho abb aage re_

 _Aayee holee aayee, sab rang layee_

 _Bin tere holee bhee naa bhaye_

 _Bhar pichakaree sakhiyo ne maree_

 _Bhigee moree saree tan badan mora kanpe thar thar_

 _Dhinak dhin dhin, dhinak dhin dhin..._

Joh larki sitar bajati hai wo kehti hai " _wah aru di aur roohi di maza aa gaya.."_

Aru kehti hai " _papasa ko maat batana hai tum toh janti ho hum rajkumariyan hai naach nahi sakti"_

Kuki muskurati hai _"haan nahi bataungi… aur yaha koi hai bhi nahi dikhne ke liye humhare siwa"_

Roohi muskurati hai _"shukriya rajkumari kuki jee aru yeh last baar iske baar mujhe maat nitrya karwana"_

Kuki muhfulati hai.. _"offo_ _nimisha di inhe samjao yaha toh mujhe rajkumari na kahe"_

Nimisha gaane gaane ke baad paani peeti hai _"haan roohi di aap toh issey choti rakumari bulao"_

Itna kehke wo waha se bhagne lagti hai aur kuki uske peeche bhagti hai..

Dono aapne pita se takra jaati hai..

" _papa maaf karna wo hum"_

Amar singh _"koi baat nhi beta.. khelo meri pyaari rajkumari.. aacha aap charo yaha hai humhari preeti kaha hai?"_

Aru waha aake kehti hai _"papa preeti toh gadi mei baithke chali gayi mele mei"_

Amar singh muskuratey hai _.. "yeh larki bhi na.. chaliye aap charo ko maa bula rahi hai.."_

Rajkumari preeti aapni dost keerthi ke saath hoti hai..

" _keerthi dekh na waha chaltey hai.."_

keerthi kehti hai " _preeti hum gher mei bolke nahi aaye hai sab pareshan ho jaayengey"_

Preeti ussey ghusse se dekhti hai " _offo keerthi tu darti bahut hai kuch nahi hoga meri pyaari behena ne papasa ko bata diya hoga.."_

Dono mele mei magan ho jaati hai..

Kuch dher baad unhe gher jaane ka bulawa aata hai toh dono gadi mei bethke haveli chali jaati hai..

Gher pahuchtey hi

Keerthi "mai chalti hun"

Roohi ussey rokhti hai aur kehti hai _"kaha keerthi chalo aao nastha karo humhare saath"_

" _rajkumari jee aap yeh kya keh rahi hai.. mai kaise?"_

Kuki kehti hai " _kya keerthi di mai kaise.. aao maa ne bola hai aapko chaliye.."_

Sabh baithke nashta kartey hai..

Tabhie nimisha ko yaad aata hai.. " _papa hum nastha nahi kar saktey hai abhie!"_

 **A/n: prithvi singh Rajput ne aisa kyu kaha? Kiska intejar hai unhe :O**

 **Aur rajkumari nimisha ne kyu kaha? :O**

 **Aru ke nitya karne ka raaz unke papasa ko nahi pata chalega :O**

 **Dekhtey hai.. baane raho mere saath**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: hi thank you I am glad my sisters like it but gyani mata aur cookie jet di ne nahi padha abhie.. jaldi aa jao warna dekho mai kya band bajaungi… aap dono ka..**

Ajmer mahal

"maaf kijiye hum unhe abhie bulake laatey hai" maharani kaushyla kehti hai

Tabhie rajkumar rajat kehtey hai

"Aap batayie hum leke aatey hai"

Rajat uthne wale hotey hai ki maharaj kehtey hai

"Aap rehenedey aise aan ka apman nahi kartey mantri jee"

Mantri aagey aatey hai

"Jee maharaj"

Aur wo bulane chale jaatey hai

Mantri jee kashq ke dwar pe aatey hai

"Dassi unsey kahiye maharaj unhe bula rahe hai"

Dassi kehti hai "jee rajkumari jee kashq mei nahi hai"

Mantri chauk jaatey hai

"Kaha hai rajkumari? Aapne unhe roka kyu nahi?l"

"Maaf kijiye"

"Aab yaha khade maat rahiye anya daasi ke saath jayie aur dundhiye unhe"

Daasi waha se nikal jaati hai...

"Rajkumari"

Karagher ke pass doh sipayi khade hotey hai koi unke jootey ke lasses ko ganth band deta aur chup jaata hai. pathar unke aur phekta hai dono sipayi aagey bartey hai ki ghir jaatey hai..

Tabhie wo larki jorse hash parti hai aur waha se bhaag jaati hai lekin uske payal ki jhankar gunjti rehti hai...

ek dassi unhe pukarti hai

"Rajkumari palak"

Rajkumari palak murthi hai aur muskurati hai

"Aapse kitni baar kaha hai aap humhari dost hai humhe rajkumari maat kahiye"

Daasi "aapko maharaj ne bulaya hai sab aapki kojh kar rahe hai"

Rajumari palak darr jaati hai

"Hey ram! Chaliye bhagiye jaldi.."

wo daurti hui khane ki table pe pahuchti hai.. Sab muskuratey hai..

"Rajkumari jee kaha thi aap?" Kavin ussey puchtey hai

"Mai kashq mei soh rahi thi"

Kavin muskuratey hai

"Kashq mei thi yaha kisiko pareshan kar rahi thi"

Palak ghusse se dekhti hai kavin ko

"Aapse matlab chup rahiyega warna"

Kaushayla kehti hai

"Aap dono pehle nasta kar lijiye phir jhagriye ga"

Dono chup ho jaatey hai..

Tabhie rajkumari kehti hai

"Maasa kabir bhaisa kaha hai?"

Maharaj kehtey hai

"Aapse jitna kaha jaaye utna kare rajkumari jyada sawal jawab humhe pasand nahi"

Rajkumari palak ghussa ho jaati hai aur bina khaye waha se chali jaati hai..

Maharani kaushyla kehti hai

"Aapko unhe dhantne ki kya jarurat thi"

Maharaj kehtey hai

"Humne krodh mei kuch jyada hi dhaant diya"

Vineet kehtey hai "koi baat nahi pitashree hum unhe mana lengey aap bhojan grehan kijiye"

.

.

.

jodhpur mahal mei

"aap aisa kyu keh rahi hai?"

Nimisha kehti hai

"Wo maasa humhe papita pasand nahi hai.. isliye"

Sab heran hoke dekhtey hai..

maharaj amar singh kehtey hai

"Aapne toh humhe dara hi diya tha kuch aur dijiye rajkumari ko"

Roohi aur kuki nimisha ko shaq ki najro se dekhtey hai..

Maharaj amar singh kehtey hai

"Humhe lagta hai humhari rajkumari roohi aur rajkumari nimisha ko aab vivah ke baare mei sochna chahiye"

Nimisha tabhie khasne lagti hai..

Kuki unhe pani deti hai

"Aap tek hai nimisha di"

Nimisha sar hilake haan kehti hai

"Haan hum tek hai.."

nimisha uthne lagti hai par achanak unhe chakar aa jaata hai..

roohi unhe pakar leti hai

Maharani indravati kehti hai

"Inki tabiyet kuch tek nahi hai aap inhe kashq mei le jaaye"

Rajkumar nimisha, roohi aur areej chale jaatey hai..

Rajkumari nimisha ke kashq mei

"Nimi aap tek hai na?"

Nimisha muskurati hai "haan di mai tek hun"

Areej kehti hai

"Haww di kahi aap garvwati toh nahi hai"

Maharani indravati aati hai

"Rajkumari areej aap kya keh rahi hai"

Areej "maasa hum toh bas mazak kar rahe they"

"Chaliye jaayie aapne kashq mei nimisha ko aaram karne dijiye"

Areej waha se chali jaati hai.

"Maa hum nimisha ke pass hi rehtey hai aap jayie"

Maharani waha se chali jaati hai..

"Di mujhe khatta khane ka bahut maan kar raha hai daasi jayie humhare liye khata kuch leke aayie"

Daasi chali jaati hai

"Nimi sach bata kya hua tujhe?"

Nimisha kehti hai "nahi kuch nahi.."

Darbaar mei

Mantri kehtey hai

"Maharaj ajmer bada rajya hai aur agar hum unse sambandh bantey hai toh angreezi humle mei humhe madad mil sakti hai.. unki fauj kafie badhi hai aur bahut tej rajkumar kabir aur rajkumar rajat unhe train kartey hai.

maharaj sochtey hai

"Aap sahi keh rahe hai rajkumar rajat ke saath hunhari badi putri roohi ke saath baat chalne ke petra likhiye aur rajkumari nimisha ka vivah unke dusre rajkumar vineet se"

Mantri "jee maharaj"

"Aur haan humhare putra akshay se kahiye wahi jaaye patre leke"

Mantri sochtey hai akshay ka naam sochke

"Jee maharaj.."

Daasi nimisha ke kashq mei aati hai jahan sab rajkumariyan hoti hai

"Badi rajkumari aur nimisha rajkumari ka rishta leke yuvraj akshay jaa rahe hai ajmer"

kuki, preeti aur areej muskuratey

"Arey wah di"

Nimisha puchti hai "kiske saath?"

"Jee rajkumar rajat aur rajkunar vineet"

Nimisha chauk jaati hai..

"Naaahhi bhai ko rokhna hoga"

Kuki kehti hai "di kya hua?"

Nimisha kehti hai

"Wo hum..."

Roohi kehti hai "hum kya nimisha bolo"

"Hum gravati hai hum rajkumar kabir se prem kartey hai"

Sabh yeh sunke heran reh jaatey hai...

Darwaje pe khade maharaj yeh baat sunle hai..

.

.

.

Ajmer mahal bahar angan mein

Rajkumari palak talvar bazi ke libaz mei hoti hai aur talvar bazi kar rahi hoti hai jismei wo ek pehredar ko hara deti hai...

Tabhie rajkumar rajat waha aatey hai.. Talvar uski talvar se takrake kehtey hai

"Itna ghussa aacha nhi hai behena.."

Rajkumari ghusse se dekhti hai..

"Aur unhe larne ka prayas karti hai tabhie waha vineet, aatey hai talvar ke saath.."

Rajkumari palak kehtey

"Bhaisa aap dono humhe nhi hara saktey"

Kavin aatey hai "haan hum aapni rajkumari ke saath hai..."

Rajat muskuratey hai..

Dushyant aatey hai "toh hum aapne donk bhaisa ke saath hai.."

Rajkumari palak kehti hai

"Aap teeno ke liye hun hi kafi hai.."

Wo teeno se talvar ki ladai karne lagti hai... Dushyant ki talvar ghur jaati hai aur ve haar jaatey hai.. vineet bhi haar jaatey hai

"Hun toh talvaar bazi bhi tek se nahi kar paatey"

Sachin kehtey hai "koi nahi bhaisa hosla rakhiye"

Rajat aur palak yudh kar rahe hotey hai.. palak ghir jaati hai aur phirse khadi ho jaati hai rajat ko kavin ghira deta hai aur palak ki talvar unki gardan pe hoti hai

"Bhaisa kaha tha humne"

Rajat kehtey hai "haan rajkumari jee aap jeeth gayi hum haar gaye aab khana kha li jiye kripa karke"

Palak hasti hai "aacha chaliye"

Sabhie chaley jaatey hai..

Maharaj kehtey hai "ho gaya humhari rajkumari ka ghussa shant"

Kavin kehta hai "haan pitashree bahut maar khane ke baad"

sabhie hass partey hai... Aur aapna nastha kartey hai..

Mantri jee kehtey hai

"Maharaj ek suchawahak aaya hai suchna leke"

"Hum aatey hai"

Maharaj waha se chale jaatey hai..mantri jee ke saath..

Maharani bhi chali jaati hai unke saath..

Darbar gher mei maharaj aur maharani hotey hai mantri jee ke saath

Maharaj kehtey hai "kahiye kya samachar laaye hai"

Suchnawahak kehta hai "maharaj jodhpur ka maharaj amar singh suryavanshi ke suptra rajkumar akshay aapni behno ka rishta leke aa rahe hai rajkumar rajat aur rajkumar vineet ke liye"

Maharaj chakit ho jatey hai..

"yeh achanak humpe itni meherbani"

Maharani kehti hai "maharaj yeh toh behat khushi ki baat hai rishta khud chalke humhare dwar pe aaya hai"

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "baat toh aapki sahi hai mantra jee unke swagat ki tayari kijiye aaj shyam ko diwali ki dawat sahit unka swagat bhi aache se hona chahiye.."

Mantri jee "jee maharaj.."

Idher jodhpur mei sochna milti hai ki.. angrezo ne aas pass ke ghav mei humla kar diya hai..

Maharaj rajkumari nimisha ki aur bhartey hai.. aur behat ghusse unki aur dekhtey hai..

Sabh darr jaatey hai.. issey pehle ve kuch keh paatey mantri jee samachar laatey hai…

"kya? Yuvraj toh ajmer ke liye rawana ho chuke hai senapati jaldi se seneko ko tayar kijiye humhe rokhna hai sabko.."

Wo jaane lagtey hai aur kehtey hai "Aapse toh hum aake baat karengey rajkumari"

Roohi nimisha ko dhanti hai.. "nimisha yeh sab kya hai? Aap aisa kaise kar sakti hai? Haan? Papasa ne kitna bharosa kiya hai hum sabpe aur aapne kahi ka nahi choda unhe.. akshay bhi nikal chuka hai.. ajmer ke liye.."

Nimisha sar juka ke kadhi rehti hai..

Ek jungle ki aur

Sehnapati kehtey hai.. "rajkumar humhe maharaj ko suchit kar dena chahiye…"

Rajkumar kehtey hai "nahi sehnapati jee mahal mei aaj Diwali ki dawat hai hum unhe koi pareshani nahi dena chahtey hai aur humhare pass itne sehna hai hum unko rokh saktey hai.. chaliye humhe ghav valo ko bachana hai"

Sab log ghav ki aur bhartey hai..

Joghpur se bhi sehna aa rahi hoti hai..

Rajkumar kehtey hai.. "wilsom wapas chale jaao hum tumhe yaha kabza karne nahi dengey"

Wilsom hasta hai "you are going to stop us.. india pe humhara raaj hai.."

Maharaj amar singh kehtey hai "lekin yeh humhara rajya hai.. humhare hotey hue tum log yaha kabza nahi kar saktey.."

Wilsom "then get ready to die.."

Rajkumar kehtey hai aapni sehna se.. "aakraman…"

Idher amar singh bhi kehtey hai "aakraman"

Sabh yudh karne lagtey hai…

Wilsom rajkumar pe goli chalne wale hotey hai ki koi unki aur talwar fhekta hi aur banduk ghir jaati hai.. rajkumar dekhtey hai aur phulle nahi samatey..

Wo aadmi kehta hai "akele hi yudh karne chale rajkumar kabir"

"rajkumar rajat.. aap" talvar se humla kartey waqt kehtey hai angrez sipahi se

"humhe sandes mila tha aapko sahayeta ki jarurat hai isliye hum aa gaye aapki sahayeta ke liye" angrez sipahi se lartey hue kehtey hai..

Wilsom kehtey hai "get prince rajat into trap and you get prince kabir into trap"

20 sipahi rajkumar rajat ko gher letey hai.. aur dusre 20 sipahi rajkumar kabir ko.. sabke haath mei talvar hoti hai..

Idher ajmer mahal mei.. rajkumari palak kehti hai.. bujhtey diye ko rokti hai..

"humhare sab bhaisa ki rakhsa karna bhagwaan.."

Maharaj amar singh rajkumar kabir ki sahita kartey hai.. aur kuch sipahiyo ko maar ghiratey hai..

Lekin rajkumar rajat akele hi unn 20 sipahi se ladh rahe hotey hai.. rajkumar rajat neeche ghira diye jaatey hai aur 20 talvar unke upar hoti hai..

Wilsom hasta hai aur kehta hai.. "you lost prince rajat now I will rule"

 **A/n: hehe toh rajat aur roohi ka rishta hoga?**

 **Nimisha ka sach jaanke baad kya hoga maharaj ka faisla?**

 **Rajat kaise bachega aab? :o**

 **Keep waiting..**

 **Aur ab ek message 2 mohatrmayon ke liye….:p meri taraf(DayaVineet's Girl) se…..**

 **Rajkumari Nimisha…ye aapne kya kar daala :p hume aapse ye ummeed nahi thi. Lekin ghabrao mat, koi na koi hal toh zaroor milega ;)**

 **Aur Keerthi…chinta mat kijiye….aapke pyaar pe hum nazar nahi daalenge. Hum unhe NAA mein jawab denge. :D**

 **Tata, ab iske pehle ye 2 deviyan mujhe aur meri gudiya ko maarein…hum ja rahe hain…:D**

 **Plz R &R! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/n: hi back with another chapter..**

Wilsom says _"you lost prince rajat now I will kill you and rule"_

Ve bahut jorse hastey hai ki kuch pal mei unki hasi ruk jaati hai kyuki jin angrez sipahiyon ne rajat ko nishana banaya tha unmei se 6 neeche zameen pe ghire hue hotey hai. Rajkumar rajat ko mauka mil jaata hai aur ve khade ho jaatey hai sabhie se yudh karne ke liye.

Rajat dekhtey hai ki aapna cehra dhake hue koi hota hai jisne unki jaan bachayi..

Rajputo ne milke sabki angrez ko hara diya hota hai..

Wilsom says.. _"I give up. I am leaving from here for now. But soon I will be back"_

Wilsom aapne baache hue sainiko ke saath wapas chale jaatey hai..

Ghav waley rajkumar rajat, kabir ki jay jay kar kartey hai….

Lekin rajkumar rajat ki nazrein ek insan ko dundh rahi hoti hai.. wo dekhtey hai jisne unki jaan bachayi wo ghodey pe sawar hoke chali jaati hai…

" _kabir hum abhie aatey hai.."_

Aisa kehke ve waha se nikal jaatey hai.. ghodey se unke peeche jaatey hai…

Lekin wo insan bahut raftaar se ghoda doratey hai..

Rajat muskuratey hai… _"humse bhi koi aagey hai.. aacha laga.. lekin aapko shukriya kehke hi rahengey"_

" _yeh toh humhara peecha kar rahe hai.. humne toh inki jaan bacayi.. humhe jaldi jaana hoga.."_

Ve raftaar aur tej kar deti hai.. rajat unke nasdik aatey hai.. ve unki aankhon ko dekhtey hi reh jaatey hai..

" _rukiye humhe aapse baat karni hai.."_

Par ve kuch jawab nahi deti aur teji se chali jaati hai.. rajat unhe dekh nahi paatey.. tabhie ve kuch zameen pe ghira dekhtey hai ve ghodey se utartey hai aur uss chez ko uthatey hai

" _yeh khunda toh kisi sahtri ka hai matlab humhe bachane wali ek kanya hai.."_

Tabhie waha rajkumar kabir aatey hai..

" _aap yaha kya kar rahe hai?"_

Rajat kehtey hai.. _"nahi bas aise hi chaliye mahal chaltey hai wapas.."_

Kabir kehtey hai.. _"haan chaliye.."_

Rajkumar rajat aur rajkumar kabir mahal ki aur rawana hotey hai sehna ke saath toh maharaj amar singh jodhpur ke mahal ki aur..

 **Ajmer mahal**

Ek daasi maharani ko kehti hai..

" _maharani rajkumar rajat aur rajkumar kabir safal huye hai aur mahal wapas lauth rahe hai."_

Yeh sunkar maharani kaushyala behat paresan hoti hai.

" _aaj behat aacha din hai… aur yeh rajkumari kaha hai? Unsey kahiye humhe humhare kaksh mei aake miley"_

Dasi shruti joh rajkumari palak ki behat aachi dost hoti hai ve unhe dundhne jaati hai..

" _yeh rajkumari bhi na humhe musibat mei daal deti hai"_

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Maharaj amar singh

" _mantra jee rajkumari nimisha aur maharani ko humhare samaksh laayie.."_

Tabhie peeche se aawas aati hai _"hum khud aa gaye hai babasa"_

Amar singh peeche palat ke dekhtey hai..

" _humne kabhie kalpana bhi nahi ki thi ki humhari putri aisa bhi kar sakti hai!"_

Nimisha sar jukha ke kadhi rehti hai..

" _aap humhe batayengi ki aap rajkumar kabir ko kaise janti hai"_

" _babasa hum wo… unse prem"_

Maharaj ghussa kartey hai

" _uska natija dikh raha hai humhe.."_

Maharani indravati kehti hai.. _"maharaj abhie tak toh yuvraj pahuch gaye hongey rajmahal ajmer ke aab kya karengey hum"_

Maharaj kehtey hai. _"humhe bhi kuch samaj nahi aa raha hai.. aab humhe yuvraj akshay ki aane ki pratiksha karni hogi.."_

" _kintu unhe vivah ke liye haan keh diya toh?"_

Maharaj soch mei padh jaatey hai..

Nimisha waha se chali jaati hai.. aur kuki se kehti hai..

" _kuki bhaisa ko rokhna hoga kaise bhi kuch kar hum rajkumar vineet se vivah nahi kar saktey.."_

Rajkumari kuki kehti hai… _"di aap shant ho jaayie humhare pass ek tarqeeb hai… hum bhai ko rokh saktey hai.."_

Nimisha puchti hai _"kaise?"_

Kuki kehti hai _"wo aap humpe chod dijiye.."_

Kuki muskurati hai " _agar koi humhare baare mei puche toh keh dijiyega hum mele mei gaye hai.."_

Aur ve waha se chali jaati hai..

 **Ajhmer**

Rath pe sawar hoke rajkumar akshay ajmer mei dakhil kartey hai..

" _saarthi jee rokiye.."_

Saarthi rath rokh deta hai _"kya hua yuvraj"_

" _aap yaha baithiye hum chalayengey"_

Saarthi chakit ho jaata hai.. _"kintu yuvraj"_

" _humne kaha na.. aayie aap"_

Saarthi uthar jaatey hai aur yuvraj akshay rath chalatey hai teji se..

Pehredar dekhtey hai ek raath mahal ki aur badh raha hai…

" _rajkumar akshay aa rahe hai…"_

Sabh unke swagat ke liye aatey hai..

Jaise hi ve rath rokhtey hai.. sab phoolo ki varsha kartey hai..

Mantri jee kehtey hai _"yuvraj aap raath kyu chala rahe they saarthi kaha hai?"_

Yuvraj akshay kehtey hai.. _"wo saarthi jee ko humhe todha aaram karne ko kaha aur humne raath chalaya.."_

Mantri jee muskuratey hai.. _"behat aachi baat hai yeh toh.."_

Rajkumar kabir aur rajkumar rajat bhi aa jaatey hai..

" _yuvraj akshay aap yaha"_ kabir unsey puchtey hai..

Rajkumar kabir hum yaha behat jaruri kaam se aaye hai..

Mantra jee kehtey hai.. _"aayie aap sab andar chaliye maharaj aap sabka behat besabri se intejar kar rahe hai.."_

tabhie rajkumar rajat ussi kanya ke dwar ke pass dekhtey hai..

" _yeh toh wahi hai.."_

Ve waha se nikal ke unke peeche jaatey hai kintu ve kanya gayab ho jaati hai…

" _lagta hai humhara brahm tha.. humhe wapas jaana chahiye…"_

Rajkumar rajat waha se chale jaatey hai aur ve anjaan kanya wapas aati hai

" _aab hum akshay bhaisa ko khabar kaise dengey.. ve toh mahal ke andar chale gaye.. aur yeh rajkumar rajat humhare peeche hi padh gaye hai.. humhe wapas jaana hoga yaha rehna khatre se khali nahi hai.."_

Wahase chali jaati hai..

Darbaar mein maharaj aur maharani ke saath rajkumar sachin, vineet, kavin aur dushyant bhi hotey hai..

Rajkumar rajat aur kabir aapne bhaiyo se milke behat presan hotey hai..

Kavin kehtey hai.. _"kabir bhaisa aapko kitna yaad kiya humne.. pata bhi hai aapko"_

" _humne bhi"_

" _aur agli baar aap akele nahi jaayengey hum bhi aapke saath jaayengey.. akhir hum bhi toh aapki sehna ka hisssa hai.."_ rajkumar dushyant kehtey hai..

" _jee rajkumar.."_

Sabhi beth jaatey hai..

Idher rajkumari palak darbaar ki aur aa rahi hoti hai..

Pehredar kehtey hai.. _"shama kariye rajkumari aap nahi jaa sakti.."_

" _kyu? Humhe bhi janna hai"_

Pehredar _"maharaj ka hokum hai aap aapne kaksh mei jaaye kripa karke.."_

Rajkumari palak ghusse waha se chali jaati hai..

" _hum toh bahisa ko dekhke rahengey aur uss yuvraj ko bhi joh sab uski tareef kar rahe hai.."_

Tabhie shruti waha aati hai..

" _rajkumari chaliye kaksh mei.."_

" _nahi.. humhe darbaar mei jaana hai.. ek tarika hai chal humhare saath.."_

Rajkumari palak shruti ko leke jaati hai aur kapdo ki adla badli karti hai..

Shruti kehti hai.. _"aap humhara sar kalam karwa ke rahengi ek din.."_

" _aisa kuch nahi hoga.. aap bas yaha rahiyega.. kaksh se bahar maat aayega.."_

Rajkumari palak daasi ke besh mei darbaar mei pravesh karti hai aur anya daasiyon aur baki logo ke saath mil jaati hai..

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Nimisha behsabri se kuki ka intejar kar rahi hoti hai wo wapas aati hai..

" _kya hua? Bhaisa ko bataya?"_

Kuki udas hoke kehti hai.. _"nahi di.. humhe mauka nahi mila batane ka.. hum jab vaha pachuhey toh ve mahal ke dvar pe pahuch chuke they.."_

Nimisha rone wali hoti hai.. _"aab kya hoga..hum kabir ke alawa kisi aur se vivah nahi karungey.. aur yeh bacha agar rajkumar vineet ne nahi aapnaya toh.. kya hoga mera?"_

Yeh sab.. maharaj aur maharani sun letey hai.. aur chintit ho jaatey hai…

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Maharaj kehtey hai.. _"aapka humhare ajme mei swagat hai rajkumar akshay"_

Akshay _"bahet shukriya aapka is swagat ke liye maharaj hum jodhpur ke maharaj amar singh suryavanshi ke suputra akshay singh suryavanshi aapni badi behen rajkumari roohi aur rajkumari nimisha ke vivah ka prastav leke aaye hai.. humhari aur se yeh beth svikar kare.."_

Rajkumar kabir achakit ho jaatey hai… _"rajkumari nimisha.. ka vivah vineet se"_

Vineet sunke behat prasen hotey hai.. lekin rajkumar rajat maan hi maan mei udaas hotey hai kyu? Yeh ve bhi nahi jantey

Kuch siphai fhal wagera leke andar aatey hai..

Maharaj prithvi singh puchtey hai.. " _kya hum puch saktey hai.. yeh achanak vivah"_

Akshay muskuratey hai _"maharaj vivah ko hum rajya se nahi jorna chahtey hum aur aap sambandhi ban jaayengey aur avyasakta parne par ek dusre ki madad karya mei kaam aa saktey hai.. hum aapne sambandho ko aur majbut banna chahtey hai.. aur kuch nahi.."_

Maharaj prithvi singh prasan hotey hai.. _"humhe yeh rishta qabool hai.. hum yeh todhtey swikar kartey hai.."_

" _Maharani aapke putra rajat aur vineet ke liye aapko yeh rishtey se koi aapti toh nahi hai.."_

Issey pehle maharani kuch keh pati rajkumar akshay kehtey hai..

" _shyama chahtey hai maharaj lekin hum kuch kehna chahtey hai.."_

Maharaj unki aur dekhtey hai _"kahiye rajkumar"_

" _maharaj hum aapni choti behen rajkumari nimisha ka vivah rajkumar vineet se nahi rajkumar kabir se karwana chahtey hai.."_

Abhie yeh sunke chakit ho jaatey hai..

" _kintu rishta toh rajkumar vineet ke liye aaaya hai.."_ mantri jee kehtey hai..

Rajkumari palak khudse baat karti hai _"yeh pagal hai kya? Kabir bhaisa kyu vivah karengey vineet bhaisa ke liye rishta aaya hai jab"_

Rajkumar akshay kehtey hai.. _"jee haan kintu humhe aapni behen nimisha ke liye rajkumar kabir jaise var ki avyakshta hai humhe rajkumar kabir ko behat aache se jantey hai.. kintu humhari iccha hai ki humhari priya behen rajkumari nimisha ka vivah rajkumar kabir se ho.."_

Rajkumar kabir aur vineet sunke hehran reh jaatey hai..

Rajkumar sachin kehtey hai.. _"kintu aap aise kaise keh saktey hai.."_

Maharaj prithvi singh kehtey hai.. _"aap chup rahiye rajkumar.."_ phir ve rajkumar akshay ki aur dekhtey hai _"yuvraj akshay aap aapna faisla badal doh nahi dengey baad mei.. hum baar baar aapne putro ka aapman nahi sehengey"_

Akshay kehtey hai.. _"hum kisika apnmaan nahi kar rahe hai.. hum bas humhari iccha jahir kar rahe hai.."_

Maharaj kehtey hai.. " _rajkumar kabir kya aapko yeh vivah manjur hai.."_

Rajkumar kabir aapne bhai ki aur dekhtey hai…

" _aap joh faisla lengey humhe manjor hoga.."_

Rajkumar vineet yeh sunke waha se jaane wale hotey hai kintu sachin unhe rokh letey hai..

Maharaj kehtey hai.. _"humhe aapka yeh prastav bhi suvikar hai.."_

" _humhari maasa ne kaha tha ki hum tilak karke hi wapas lautey.. aapki izazat ho toh hum tilak ki rasam karna chahtey hai.."_

" _avysh.."_

" _rajkumar rajat aur kabir aagey aayie.."_

Dono aagey aatey hai par unka maan kahi na kahi udaas hai iss rishtey se… rajkumar rajat ka isliye kyuki ve uss anjaan larki se prem karne lagey hai aur rajkumar kabir isliye kyuki joh rishta unke bhai ke liye tha ve unsey ho raha hai.. unhe aapne bhai ka haq chinne jaisa abaas ho raha hai..

Rajkumar akshay dono ka tilak kartey hai aur dono ko gaaley se lagatey hai..

Vineet yeh dekhke waha se chale jaatey hai aur kabir unhe jaatey hue dekh letey hai..

" _rajkumar akshay aap mehmaan kaksh mei vishram kar lijiye"_

" _daasi aap inhe mehmaan kaksh ka rasta dikhadey.."_

Rajkumari palak sunti hai _… "jee maharaj.. chalyie yuvraj.."_

Yuvraj aur kuch daasiyan darbaar se bahar chali jaati hai..

 **Rajkumar kabir rajkumar vineet ke kaksh ki aur jaatey hai..**

Ve dekhtey hai ki rajkumar vineet 6 bhaiyo ke chitra ki aur dekh rahe hotey hai..

" _rajkumar vineet.. hum humhe shyma kar dijiye.. humhe nahi pata tha ki aisa kuch kahengey yuvraj akshay.. hum vivah se inkar kar dengey.."_

Tabhie rajkumar vineet murtey hai… aur talvaar unki garden pe rakhtey hai.. aur unhe peeche deewar ki aur kar detey hai.. aur behat krodh mei kehtey hai…

" _inkar kar dengey.. aapko inkar karna hota toh aap darbaar mei sabke samne kartey naki humse aake kartey.."_

Kabir unhe itne krodh mei dekhke chakit reh jaatey hai..

" _vineet aap humhari.."_

Vineet kehtey hai.. _"bass.. bhaisa.. aap humesha humhari khushiya chen letey hai.. bachpan se leke aaj tak aap humse aagey rahe hai.. aap kya? Sab humse aagey rahe hai.."_

Unki aankhen se aansu nikal jaatey hai.. ve talwar haata detey hai..

" _rajat bhaisa ghoda aacha dauratey hai.. sachin saheta kartey hai.. kavin ka deemag tej hai.. humse koi na koi humesha aagey raha hai.. socha tha humhare vivah ho jaayega.. lekin nahi… aap aa gaye.. jaayie yaha se.."_

Kabir unhe samjane ki koshish kartey hai..

" _vineet aap.."_

Par vineet krodh mei unhe dhaka detey hai hai aur kabir ke haath mei talvar lagh jaati hai aur rath ghitne lagta hai.. ve waha se chale jaatey hai…

Rajkumar rajat, aur rajkumar sachin sab sun letey hai..

Vineet khudse kehtey hai.. _"rajkumar akshay iss aapmaan ka badla hum jarur lengey aapse.."_

Kabir kehtey hai.. _"humhe akshay se baat karni hogi.. behley hi hum nimisha se prem kartey hai kintu hum aapne bhai ke krodh ka karan nahi ban saktey.. aise ve humse nafrat karne lagengey.."_

Rajkumari palak daasi ke libaz mei hoti hai ghunghat mei ve tek se dekh nahi paati.. aur ghirne wali hoti hai.. rajkumar unhe pakad letey hai..

" _sambalyie.."_

Rajkumari grodith hoti hai.. khud se kehti hai.. _"aaya bada.. humhe sikhane wala.. sabak sikhayengey aapko humhare bhaisa apmaan kiya.."_

Ve mehmaan kaksh pahuch jaatey hai..

" _yeh hai aapka kaksh.."_

Aur ve unke pair pe marti hai aur chali jaati hai.. bhaagtey hue..

Rajkumar akshay chakit ho jaatey hai..

" _Areey.. suniye.. ajeeb daasi hai.."_ ve unki payal dekhtey hai.. aur ussey uthake aapne pass rakh letey hai..

" _aab pata kaise chalega yeh kaunsi daasi hai.."_

Ve kaksh ke andar chale jaatey hai… kabir dusri aur se aatey hai..

" _yuvraj akshay…"_

Akshay murtey hai.. _"rajkumar kabir.."_ musuratey hue kehtey hai

" _aapne darbaar mei kya kiya? Jab vineet ke liye rishta laaye toh humhe kyu kaha?"_ ve todha jorse boltey hai..

" _kabir humhe aap pasand hai aur aap humhari behen nimisha se prem kartey hai.."_

Kabir kehtey hai.. _"kintu hum aapne bhai se adhik prem kartey hai.. hum unka dil duhake vivah nahi kar saktey.. hum abhie pitashree ko bata dengey.."_

Rajkumar kabir jaa rahe hotey hai ki.. rajkumar akshay kehtey hai..

" _rajkumar kabir yeh bhi bata dijiyega ki humhari behen nimisha ke garv mei joh baacha hai vo aapka hai.."_

Rajkumar kabir yeh suntey hi aapne kadam rokh detey hai.. aur rajkumar akshay ki aur murtey hai..

 **A/n: mai bhagne ke liye ready hun**

 **:o kaun hai wo jisne rajkumar rajat ka dil churaya?**

 **Kya wo rajkumari kuki hai? :O**

 **Rajkumar vineet aur rajkumar kabir dono udaas.. :O**

 **Aab kya vivah hoga? :O**

 **Kabir kaise react karengey yeh sach sunke :O**

 **Keep waiting..**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n: thank you for liking it.. this chapter is more of rajkumari nimisha and kabir.. hehe.. sabki baari aayegi chinta maat karo beheno…**

Rajkumari nimisha behat pareshan baithi hoti hai.. aur baki sab unki behene aur keerthi unke pass hoti hai unhe khush karne ki koshish karti hai..

Aru kehti hai "di.. aap udaas maat hoyie.. na varna nanhi si jaan ka kya hoga"

Priti kehti hai "haan di unke baare mei bhi toh sochiye.."

Kuki priti aur aru ke kaan mei kuch kehti hai..

Priti "roo di aur keerthi aap sab baithiye.."

Rajkumari kuki rajkumari nimisha ke vastra pehenke aati hai aur ek garvati ki tarah lagti hai..

"haayee.. daiya re.. maar gaye humtoh.. nandu ke babusa kaha maar gaye jaake.."

Tabhie aru lark eke libaz mei aatey hai..

"tahare wastey khatta laane gaaya tha.."

Ve unhe khatta khilati hai.. aur rajkumari kehti hai..

"arey marako marne ka irada hai kya aapka.. itna khatta.. chee.. le jao.. mahare wastey sangeet gao"

Aru kehti hai.. "pati pe hokum chalati hai.. sharam na ha thareko.."

"thara ansh marey kok mei hai.. thareko sharam na ha.."

Sab hash partey hai.. par nimisha nahi hasti..

"aacha hum sangeet suntey hai.."

"na.. la.. oo..oo.."

Sabhie aapne kan bandh kar letey hai.. nimisha yeh sunke hash parti hai.. sabhie behene unhe hasta hue dekhke behat prasan hoti hai..

Rajkumari roohi kehti hai.. "aap hastey hue behat aachi lagti hai… aab humhe aapko ekant mei chod dena chahiye aap vishram kijiye.. hum sab chaltey hai.."

Sabhi waha se nikal jaati hai..

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Rajkumar kabir acambit ho jaatey hai.. unhe yakeen nahi hota

"Aap kya keh rahe hai yuvraj? Rajkumari Nimisha?"

Yuvraj akshay unhe dekhtey hai.. "aap heran ho rahe hai na kintu yahi sach hai.. ve garbvati hai aur hum jantey hai ve aapse prem karti hai.. aab aap hi batayie hum kaise unka vivah rajumar vineet se hone detey.."

Rajkumar kabir soch mei padh jaatey hai.. "hum… aisa kaise.."

Akshay kehtey hai.. "dekhiye hum chahtey toh yeh sab vaha sabke samaksh keh saktey they kintu issey humhari behen ki badnaami hoti.."

Rajkumar kabir kehtey hai.. "humhe nimisha milna hai.. hum.."

Ve waha se chale jaatey hai.. behat kroth mei hotey hai..

"humse itni badi galti kaise ho gayi? Kaise? Pitashree ko pata chala toh humhe jaanse maar dalengey.."

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Maharaj mantra jee se kehtey hai..

"humhari naak katdi humhari putri ne.. itna bana gunah kiya hai unhone.."

Mantri jee kehtey hai.. "maharaj.. kya aap unke saath bhi vahi karengey joh saza aapne ghav ki aurat ko di thi?"

Sehna pati kehtey hai.. "yeh toh ania hoga maharaj.. aapko sabko barabar saza deni hogi.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "hum kaise unhe saza de de ve humhari putri hai.."

Sehna pati kehtey hai.. "Saza toh sabko milni chahiye chahe ve khud raj parivar ka sadysa ho yeh aapne svem prahn liya tha maharaj.. praja kya kahegi? Aur unhone toh mohabbat karne ka gunah kiya hai"

Tabhie rajkumari nimisha aati hai.. aur kehti hai..

"Mohabbat karna agar gunah hai toh hume ye gunah qubool hai aur hum saza bhi paane ko taiyal hai babasa"

Maharani aur baki sab yeh sunke heran ho jaatey hai..

"kar dijiye humhara sar kalam hum kuch nahi kahengey kintu hum rajkumar kabir se siwa kisiko aapna pati nahi banayengey.." ve rohke kehti hai

Shyam ke waqt 5 baje..

Roohi kehti hai.. "babasa aisa maat kijiye… ve aapki putri hai.."

Kuki kehti hai.. "maat kijiye.. aap unka sar kalam nahi kar saktey aise.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "hum parampara ko nahi todh saktey chahe ve humhari khudki purti ho.."

Rajkumari nimisha ko laaya jaata hai..

 _Bujhi bujhi si nazar mein teri talaash liye_

 _Bhatakte phirte hai hum aap apni laash liye_

 _Yehi junoon yehi vehshat ho_

 _Yehi junoon yehi vehshat ho aur tu aaye_

 _Khuda kare ke qayaamat ho aur tu aaye_

 _Hum intezaar karenge_

Ve sabki aur dekhti hai.. aankh se ansu behtey hai.. kuki aur aru yeh sab dekh nahi paatey aur waha se chale jaatey hai..

"aapradi ka sar kalam kiya jaaye.." maharaj adesh detey hai..

Nimisha aapni aankhein band kar leti hai.. aur ek aadmi talwar unki gardaan.. mei maarne wala hota hai.. tabhie koi ter chala deta hai.. aur talvar neeche ghir jaati hai.. ghodey pe sawar insan.. nimisha ko utha letey hai.. aur chan dhuri pe rokh detey hai..

Nimisha aapni aankhein kholti hai.. aur behat presan hoti hai.. unki khushi ka tikhana nahi rehta

"humhe yakeen tha aap aayengey rajkumar kabir"

Kabir muskuratey hai.. "hum aapko kaise kuch honey detey.. aur humhari amaant bhi toh aapke pass hai.."

Nimisha yeh sunke todhi pareshan ho jaati hai..

Rajkumar kabir unhe utar detey hai..

Maharaj krodhith hotey hai.. "itna dushsahas"

Tabhie rajkumar akshay aa jaatey hai..

"babasa aap yeh kya karne jaa rahe they.. yeh rajkumar kabir hai aur inhone rajkumari nimisha se vivah karne ka nirneh kiya hai"

Maharani yeh sunke prasen hoti hai..

"maharaj aur kya chahiye humhe.. humhari putri khush rahegi.."

"aur humhe rajkumar rajat aur rajkumar kabir ka hi tilak kiya hai.."

"kintu aapko kaise pata" maharaj puchtey hai..

"hum jaantey they nimisha rajkumar kabir se prem karti hai.. aur kisi vyakti joh kale kapde mei tha unhone humhe ek patra likha jismei tha ki nimisha garbvati hai.. humhe mil gaya"

Kuki yeh sunke khush hoti hai.. "humhara kaam ho gaya tha.. iska matlab.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "kintu yeh satya.. maharaj ko batana hoga.."

Akshay kehtey hai.. "babasa.. satya pata chalega toh behat badnaami hogi pura ajhmer aur jodhpur mei bhi.. bahalyi issi mei hai ki vivah hone tak koi kuch na kare.. vivah hotey hi sach hum bata dengey.. jabtak iss baat ko gupt hi rehne dijiye.."

Maharani kehti hai.. "akshay sahi keh rahe hai.. hum aapni putri ki khushi ke liye itna toh kar hi saktey hai.. unhone bina kuch sochey aapki saza ko savikar kiya… hai.. kripa karke.. unka vivah honey dey.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "aap sab kehtey hai toh tek hai.. rajkumari ka vivah rajkumar kabir se hoga.."

Yeh sunke sabhi behat presan hotey hai..

Sabhie aapne aapne kaksh ki aur bartey hai.. rajkumar kabir rajkumari nimisha toh khechke le jaatey hai.. yaha koi nahi hota..

"kabir aap yeh.."

Kabir unke hooton pe aapni ungli rakhtey hai..

"shh.. humhe maaf kar dijiye.. humhare karan aapko itna kuch sehna pada.. humhe pata nahi tha ki aap humse itni mohabbat karti hai.. sach kahe toh humhe nahi pata yeh sab kaise ho gaya.. kintu itna pata hai aap humhare liye behat kimti hai.."

Nimisha kehti hai..

"aur hum aapke siwa kisie vivah nahi kar saktey they.."

Kabir todhe pareshan ho jaatey hai.. "kabhie kabhie kuch paane ke liye behat kuch khona parta hai.. kintu joh hota hai ussey hona dena chahiye.. yahi eshwar ki iccha hoti hai.."

Nimisha muskurati hai.. aur unhe gale se laga leti hai

Ahem ahem.. tabhie aawas aati hai..

Nimisha aur kabir dekhtey hai..

Sabhi behene khadi hoti hai aur hasti hai..

Kabir waha se chale jaatey hai.. sharam ke maare..

Aru kehti hai.. "kya di aab toh aapko unke saath hi rehna hai.."

Priti kehti hai.. "haan sirf nimisha di ko nahi balki humhari roohi di ko bhi.."

Nimisha aur roohi dono sharam se muskurati hai..

Kuki kehti hai.. "aab toh vivah ki tayari shuru karni chahiye.. behat manoranjan aayega.."

Aru kehti hai.. "haan ho sakta humhe bhi humhara rajkumar mil jaaye.."

Keerthi kehti hai.. "aapse pehle toh aapki badi behen kuki ka vivah hoga.."

Kuki ke cehre ki muskan gayab ho jaati hai..

"hum vivah nahi karengey.." kuki kehti hai..

Priti kehti hai.. "haan nimisha di bhi bachpan se yahi kehti aayi hai kintu unka vivah ho raha hai… chalyie rajkumar kabir jaa rahe hai.. unhe vida kijiye taki ve baarat leke aa sakey yaha.."

Rajkumariyan aur keerthi sabhi dwar ke pass wali khidki se dekhtey hai..

Rajkumar kabir.. rath mei sawar hotey hai.. ve nimisha ki aur muskuratey hai.. aur phir chale jaatey hai..

Nimisha behat presan hoti hai.. kintu kahi na kahi ve chintit bhi hoti hai.. aur unhe afsoos bhi hota hai…

Rajkumar akshay aatey hai..

"humhari behena khush hai.. na"

Nimisha muskurati hai.. "haan bhaisa.. behat behat sukhriya aapka.. par kabir aur aap achanak wapas kaise"

Akshay kehtey hai.. "kabir aapse milne ki behat zidh kar rahe they.. isliye hum bhi aa gaye unke peeche peeche.."

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Maharaj kehtey hai..

"maharani sagai ki rasam humhe kar deni chahiye jald se jald "

Kaushalya kehti hai..

"jee maharaj.."

"mantri jee goshit kar dijiye aagle ravivar ko hum jodhpur ke liye rawana hongey.. rajkumar rajat aur rajkumar kabir ki sagai ke liye…"

Mantra jee kehtey hai.. "jee maharaj hum yeh suchna jodhpur ke maharaj tak bhi pahucha dengey.."

 **Rajkumar rajat ka kaksh..**

Ve aapne rajya palang pe vishram kar rahe hotey hai.. aur uss khundey ko dekh rahe hotey hai.. unki nazaro ke samne uss kanya ki aankhein aa jaati hai.. ve aankhein band kartey hai toh unhe vahi nazar aati hai…

Tabhie dwar pe khatkhat hoti hai..

Pehredar aatey hai aur kuch kehtey hai.. jissey sunke unki aankhein khuli ki khuli reh jaati hai..

 **A/n: kaisa laga? Pasand aaya? Hehe..**

 **Kuki kyu nahi karengi vivah?**

 **Kya chupa rahi hai rajkumari nimisha?**

 **Kya suna rajkumar rajat ne?**

 **Hehe keep waiting..**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: I am so happy my sisters are liking it.. padhiye update.. enjoy..**

Rajat yeh sunke behat chintit ho jaatey hai…

Tabhie rajkumar rajat aapne khidki ke pass se dekhtey hai kuch..

"yeh kya hai? Kaun hai waha.. humhe dekhna hoga.."

Rajkumar rajat jaatey hai..

"aap yahi rakhiye hum chale jaayengey"

Sehnapati kehtey hai.. "kintu aap ekant"

"humne kaha na.."

Ve mahal ke bahar chale jaatey hai..

Ghav ke peeche wale jungle se unhe kuch dhwani sunayi deti hai.. ve us dhwani ki aur badhtey hai..

Ve behat nazdik aatey hai.. aur dekhtey hai kuch log talwaar bazi ka abhyas kar rahe hotey hai.. issey pehle ve kuch keh paatey koi unhe kheech leta hai aur daboch leta hai.. todhi si roshni uss vyakti ki aur padhti hai… aur ve uss vyakti ki aankhon ko pehchan letey hai..

"kaun hai aap? Yaaha kya kar rahe hai" ve vyakti unsey kehta hai talwaar unki gardan ki nauk pe rakhke..

"hum hai jissey aapne bachaya tha.. rajkumar rajat.."

Ve talwaar neeche rakh deti hai…

"kya hum jaan saktey hai aap iss samay yaha kya kar rahe hai? Aapko toh aapne rajya mahal mei hona chahiye"

"yahi prasan hum aapse karna chahtey hai itni andher ratri mei aap humhe hi mahal ke peeche wale jungle mei kya kar rahi hai.."

"hum.. jodhpur se hai.. kintu waha hum abhyas nahi kar saktey na inn logo ko kara saktey humhe gupt rehke hi in sabko taayar karna hoga takhi yeh aapni suraksha khud kar sakey.."

Rajat behat prasan hotey hai..

"aap jaisa bhi koi hai.. humhe toh pata hi nahi tha.. kintu hum aapko ijajat nahi de saktey"

Kanya yeh sunke chakit ho jaati hai.. aur krodh mei kehti hai.. "jaisi aapki iccha hum kahi aur chale jaayengey.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "ek shart hai humhari.."

"kaisi shart.."

"aap humhe aapki sahayetha karne dengi.."

"hum kumari hai aur kabhie kisiki shahita nahi letey.."

"yeh samaj lejijye hum aapna karz chuka rahe hai.."

Kumari unki aur dekhti hai.. aur rajat unki aankhon ko.. kuch pal baad ve waha se chaley jaatey hai.."

 **Aagli subah jodhpur mahal**

Rajkumari kuki khidki se andar ghusti hai Bandar gher se.. aur chupke se aapne kamre ki aur badhti hai..

Kintu tabhie keerthi unhe dekh leti hai..

"kuki aap yaha kya kar rahi hai.."

Wo kehti hai.. "kiru di mai vo.. haan behat bhukh lagi thi.. isliye kuch khane aaye they hum.."

Keerthi kehti hai.. "Aap khud kyu aayi kisi dasi ko bejh diya hota? Aur itni subah subah.."

Kuki kehti hai.. "kiru di.. haan humhe lagi thi bukh.. abhie hum jaatey hai.. aapne kaksh mei.."

Kuki waha se daurtey hue nikal jaati hai.. aur kaksh mei aa jati hai..

"bach gaye hum warna.. aaj toh humhe pakarhi liya tha kiru di ne.."

Kuch dher baad..

"maharaj kehtey hai.. 3 din baad gher mei sagai hai mahal ko aache se sajaya jaaye aur samdhi jee ke swagat mei koi kami nahi honi chahiye"

Aru kehti hai.. "babasa.. kya hum sajawat dekh saktey hai.." khushi se kehti hai..

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "awashya putri.."

Kuki kehti hai.. "babasa.. hum di ke vastra ki tayari karengey.."

Maharani Indravati muskurati hai.. "haan putri aap sab milke tayari kijiye.."

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "mantra jee hum sab padso jodhpur ke liye rawana hongey aap sab intejam kar dijiyega.. aur haan shagun ka saman maat bhulyega"

Mantri jee kehtey hai.. "jee maharaj.. aap nischit rahiye sab karya samay pe purn ho jaayega"

"maharani rajkumari palak ko hum ekant mei mahal mei nahi chod saktey.."

Maharani kehti hai.. "ve mahal se bahar kahi nahi jaati unke bratha ki sagai hai unhe le chaltey hai na.."

Kavin kehtey hai.. "haan pitashree unka adhikar ve aapne bratha ke har rasamo ka anand le"

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "jaisi aap logo ki iccha.. kintu sraman rahe humhari putri surakshish rahe"

Mantri jee kehtey hai.. "uska bhi intejam kar diya jaayega maharaj aur phir unki sabse aachi mitra shruti unke saath hi hai.."

Maharani kehti hai.. "haanji maharaj aap nischit rahiye"

 **Rajkumari palak ka kaksh**

Ve roh rahi hoti hai aapne palang pe..

Shruti kehti hai.. "pallu yeh ashq kyu baha rahi ho.."

Palak kehti hai.. "shruti hum mahal se bahar kahi kyu nahi jaa saktey? Hum mahal ki chaar deewaro mei kedh hoke nahi reh saktey.. bhaisa ki mangni hai aur hum nahi jaa saktey.." ve aama mukra takiye pe chupa leti hai aur ashq bahati hai

Tabhie dwar ke bahar sabhi bratha maujudh hotey hai.. aur ve shruti se shant reheko kehtey hai..

"arey yaha toh koi behat anmol ashq baha raha hai.." rajkumar dushyant kehtey hai..

"haan bhaisa sahi kaha aapne.. hum toh yaha kisiko behat aachi suchna sunane aaye they.." kavin kehtey hai..

"kintu koi toh behat vyast hai ashq bahane mei.." sachin kehtey hai..

Rajat kehtey hai.. "kyu humhari rajkumari ko pareshan kar rahe hai aap sab.."

Sabhie muskuratey hai.. ve unke bistar ki aur jaatey hai..

"arey behena idher dekhiye.."

Palak kehti hai.. "nahi.. bhaisa aap sab jaayie humhe kisise baat nahi karni.."

Kabir kehtey hai.. "itna krodh.. ek dum dushyant pe gayi hai.."

Dushyant krodh mei kehtey hai.. "bhaisa.. aap kya keh rahe hai.. humpe iljam laga rahe hai.. dekho pari kya keh rahe hai aapke kabir bhaisa.."

Sachin kehtey hai.. "ve kaha sunegi.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "tek hai toh hum shruti ko hi le chaltey hai humhare saath jodhpur.. pitashree se keh dengey rajkumari ke pass humhare liye samay nahi hai.. chaliye sab"

Sabh log uthke bahar ki aur jaane lagtey hai.. rajkumari uthke dekhti hai aur unke peeche jaati hai shruti ko kheech ke..

Shruti kehti hai.. "arey aaram se.. hum ghir jaayengey.."

"bhaisa hum sach mei aapke saath jodhpur aa rahe hai.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "haanji pitashree ne khud kaha hai.."

Rajkumari khushi se uchalne lagti hai.. "hum abhie taayar hotey hai.. chalo shruti humhari syaheta karo.."

Aur dono kaksh ki aur wapas chali jaati hai..

 **3 din baad**

Sabhie rath mei sawar hoke ajmer ki aur prasthan kartey hai.. maharni aur rajkumari paalki mei sawar hoti hai

Rajkumar palak behat presan hoti hai pehli baar unhone mahal ke bahar kadam rakha..

"shruti hum behat prasen hai aaj.. hum ajhmer se bahar jaa rahe hai.."

Shruti kehti hai.. "haan hum bhi aapke liye prasen hai.."

Ve pardey se bahar dekhti hai..

"rajkumari jee kriypa aap andar hi rahe.." sehnapati jee kehtey hai..

Ve krodh mei andar chali jaati hai.. "offo.. sabh humhare peeche padey rehtey hai.."

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Mantri jee kehtey hai.. "maharaj ajmer se maharaj aur parivar rawana ho chuke hai.. chen ganto mei ve jodhpur ki sima ke andar hongey.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "swagat ki tayari ho gayi?"

Mantri jee kehtey hai.. "jee maharaj.."

Sabhie rajkumariyan balcony mei kadi ho jaati hai..

Priti kehti hai.. "vo dekhiye nimisha di aur roohi di waha se aayengey hehe aapke rajkumar.."

Dono sharma jaati hai..

"chup priti maat sata.. meri di's ko.." kuki kehti hai

Kuch pal baad dhur kuch raath aur paalki aati hui dikhayi deti hai..

Aru kehti hai.. "di dekhiye.. aa gaye wo log.."

Sabhie rath aur paalki dwar pe pahuch jaati hai.. dhol bajhtey hai.. aur swagat ke liye nach hota hai.. maharaj aur maharani aatey hai.. aur galey miltey hai.. aur mahal ke andar pravesh kartey hai.. phoolon ki varsha hoti hai..

Tabhie sabhie rajkumar nikaltey hai.. peeche peeche.. aur rajkumari palak bhi aapni mitra shruti ke saath..

Sabhie rajkumari andar chali jaati hai..

Rajkumar kavin sajawat dekh rahe hotey hai..

"aru jara humhe phool dena toh.." unhe awaas sunayi deti hai.. ve dekhtey hai.. ve phool unhe pakratey hai.. tabhie joh mudda hota hai jispe rajkumari kuki khadi hoti hai ve hilne lagta hai.. unka pav fisal jaata hai aur ve ghirne lagti hai… kintu rajkumari kavin unhe pakar letey hai.. aur phoolon ki tokri ghir jaati hai.. aur phool dono ke upar ghirtey hai.. dono ek dusre ko dekhtey rehtey hai…

"sambalke najukh si kaali ho.." kavin kehtey hai..

Rajkumari kuki kehti hai.. "Aap humhe neeche uthariye.. aapne humhe haath lagaya kaise.. aapki himaat kaise hui.." krodhit hoke chali jaati hai

Kavin kehtey hai.. "palatiye.." muskuratey hue..

Rajkumari kuki palati hai aur unhe aankhein dikhati hai.. aur chali jaati hai.. kavin muskuratey rehtey hai..

Tabhie dushyant waha aatey hai aur kehtey hai..

"ooye.. chaliye koyie maat rahiye.. pitashree se dhant padegi nahi toh.."

Kavin chale jaatey hai..

Rajkumari kuki.. kehti hai.. "samajtey kya hai khudko.. dubara miley toh dhant dodh dengey unke.. huh.." aur ve keerthi se takra jaati hai.

"arey kya hua rajkumari kuki itna krodh.."

"kuch nahi.. koi mustanda tha.. besharam insan" kuki krodh mei kehti hai..

"aacha hum dekhtey hai.. aapko kaun pareshan kar raha hai.."

Keerthi jaati hai.. kintu ve rajkumar rajat se takra jaati hai..

"maaf kijiye.. humne dekha nahi.." rajat kehtey hai..

keerthi kehti hai.. "koi baat nahi.. rajkumar rajat.."

rajat chauk jaata hai.. keerthi ko unka naam kaise pata..

keerthi kehti hai.. "aapko kaun nahi jaanta.. hone wale maharaj hai aap ajmer ke.."

tabhie sachin aatey hai aur kehtey hai.. sagai ki rasam hone wali hai.. darbaar mei upasthith hone ko kaha hai..

yeh sunke rajat udaas ho jaatey hai…

Rajkumari palak kehti hai.. "vineet bhaisa.. nahi aaye.. vo aatey toh humhe kitna aacha lagta.. kabir bhaisa kyu nahi aaye wo"

Kabir ke pass koi uthar nahi hota…

"batayie na bhaisa.. vineet bhaisa kyu nahi aaye?"

Tabhie peeche se aawas aati hai… "hum batatey hai.."

Kabir aur palak peeche murtey hai..

 **A/n: yaha end.. hehe**

 **Kya rajat sagai karengey?**

 **Kuki aur kavin? Hehe miltey hi ladai? Babare..**

 **Aakhir kaun hai vo larki jispe rajat aapna dil de chuke hai?**

 **Dekhtey rahiye..**

 **PS: I'll be updating all my stories in next 10 days. Will try to update as more as I can ! Plz co-operate.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n: thanks for liking it…**

Rajkumar kabir dekhtey hai ki.. rajkumar dushyant hotey hai peeche..

"kyuki mahal mei koi toh hona chahiye na sukraksha vyahasta dekhke ke liye.."

Rajumkumari palak kehti hai.. "kintu sagai toh jyada mehatvyapurna hai na.."

Dishyant kehtey hai.. "behana aap chintik maat hoyie ve vivah mei avyash samalith hongey.."

Rajkumari palak muskurati hai.. tabhie shruti waha aati hai..

"bhaisa hum kuch dher ke liye inhe leke jaa saktey hai.."

Kabir kehtey hai.. "haan bilkul aapki mitra hai.."shruti ussey leke chali jaati hai..

Kabir kehtey hai.. "Aapne unhe asatya kyu kaha?"

Dushyant kehtey hai.. "unhe sach keh detey toh ve behat chintit ho jaati aur phir manoranjan nahi kar paati.. aap nischit rahiye vineet bhaisa ka krodh jaise hi shant hoga ve khud aake aapse maafi manengey.."

Kabir muskuratey hai..

Rajkumar rajat, kabir aur rajkumari roohi aur nimisha.. sagai ki rasam ka aarambh kartey hai..

Mantri jee kehtey hai..

"rajkumar rajkumari ko anguthi pehnaye.."

Rajkumar kabir pehnatey hai..

Rajkumar rajat kuch pal baad.. pehna detey hai..

Mantri jee kehtey hai..

"rajkumari rajkumar ko anguthi pehnaye.."

Dono rajkumariyan pehna deti hai..

Sabhi taliyan bajatey hai.. phoolon ki varsha hoti hai upar se..

Sabhie aapne sthan grahan kar letey hai.. aur nitya aarambh hota hai..

Rajkumari aru ke pair chalne lagtey hai.. kuki muskurati hai..

"aru aapne aap pe kabu rakh.. babasa ne dekh liya toh maar paadegi.."

Aru muskurati hai.. "kya karu di.. gaana ke dhun humhare kaan mei bajte hi.. pair khud chal partey hai.."

Kuki kehti hai.. "humare saath bhi aisa hota hai.. par hum kabu raktey hai.. chup chap baithey reh.."

Kuch pal baad pandit jee aatey hai..

Maharaj amar singh kehtey hai..

"aap humhe subh muhurat batayie ussi samay hum aapni putriyon ka vivah karengey.."

Pandit jee kehtey hai.. "jee maharaj.."

Panjet jeet teethi dekhtey hai aur kehtey hai..

"maharaj subh mahurat aaj se 5 din baad hai.."

Sabhie yeh sunke heran reh jaatey hai..

Maharani kaushalya kehti hai.. "kintu yeh toh behat adhik kum samay hai uske prastach koi aur subh mahurat"

Pandit jee kehtey hai.. "maharani uske prastach aagle 6 mahine tak koi mahurat nahi hai.."

Maharaj amar singh kehtey hai.. "itna samay nahi hai.. hum vivah 5 din baad hi karengey.."

Mantri jee kehtey hai "maharaj aap chintit na ho.. hum koi kumi nahi chodengey rajkumariyon ke vivah mei.."

"toh teh raha rajkumar rajat aur kabir ka vivah 5 din purna hoga aur uske prastach hi hum rajkumar rajat ka abhishek karengey.."

Kuki kehti hai.. "mubarat ho di aap toh maharani baan jaayegi.."

Roohi muskurati hai..

Nimisha bhi sunke prasen hoti hai.. aur maan mei kehti hai..

"ek prastach ye vivah ho jaaye hum kabir ko bata dengey.."

Maharaj prithvi singh kehtey hai..

"aab humhe ajhmer ke liye prastan karna chahiye.."

Maharaj amar singh kehtey hai.. "maharaj shyama chahtey hai.. kintu aap kal sawere prastan kar lijiyega.. kafi samay ho gaya hai vishram karke jaayega.."

Maharaj prithvi singh kehtey hai.. "hum aapki iccha taal nahi saktey.. behtar hai.."

Sabhi muskuratey hai aur mehmaan kaksh ki aur badhtey hai.. tabhie kuki waha se nikal jaati hai…

Rajkumar rajat bhi chale jaatey hai..

Rajkumar dushyant mahal ki galiyon mei khoj rajhe hotey hai..

"haddh hai.. itne bade mahal mei koi bhi sainik nahi hai.." ve krodh mei kehtey hai..

Tabhie ek kanya waha aati hai..

"itna krodh sehat ke liye hanikarak hota hai.. rajkumar.."

Rajkumar dushyant murtey hai…

"aap kaun hai? Aap hoti kaun hai humhe kuch kehne wali.." ve krodh mei kehtey hai..

Rajkumari priti muskurati hai.. "offo dekhiye aap bina wajah humpe krodh kar rahe hai.. kya chahiye aapko?"

Dushyant kehtey hai.. "humhe humare bhaisa ka kaksh nahi mil raha hai.."

Rajkumari priti muskurati hai.. "itni si baat chaliye hum le chaltey hai aapko sab jagah ki jaankari hai humhe.."

Dushyant uske peeche jaatey hai..

Priti aapne maan mei kehti hai.. "kitna krodhit insan hai.. hmm akhdu hai…"

Andheri jungle mei..

Vahi kanya abhyas kar rahi hoti hai aapni sehna ke saath rajkumar rajat bhi aatey hai unki saheta karne..

"aapko sagai Mubarak ho rajkumar rajat"

Rajat kehtey hai.. "Aap waha thi na"

Kanya kehti hai.. "kya farak parta hai.. aap toh kisi aurke hone jaa rahe hai.."

"humhe farak parta hai.. kyuki hum aapse prem kartey hai.."

Yeh sunke kanya achambith reh jaati hai..

"aap kya keh rahe hai.. rajkumar"

Rajat kehtey hai "satya keh rahe hai hum.. aapko pehle jab dekha toh aapki aankhon se humhe prem ho gaya tha.. aab aap humhe na sone deti hai na jaghne.."

Ve aapne ghutne pe aatey hai.. "kya aap humhari jeevan saathi banegi.. aap humhari patni hone ke kabil hai aur aap hi ajmer ki maharani banne ke.."

Ve kanya ke nayan mei aksh hotey hai..

"kintu rajkumari roohi ke saath hum vishwasghat nhi kar saktey behen hai wo humhari.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "ve samajdhar hai ve samaj sakti hai hum unhe samjayengey.. bas aap ek baar keh dijiye aap humse prem karthi hai.."

Tez Hawa chalney laghti hai… baarish aa jaati hai.. sabhie sena ghav ki aur dorne laghtey hai.. aur kanya ke chehre pe Dhaka dupata.. udh jaata hai.. aur unka chera dikh jaata hai.. rajkumar rajat dekhke heran reh jaatey hai…

"aap.."

Kanya kehti hai "haan hum.. par hum aapse vivah nahi karengey kyuki hum roohi di ko dhoka nahi de saktey.. aapko unsey hi vivah karna hoga… aur humne aapse kabhie prem nahi kiya.. hum shama mangtey hai aapse.."

Ve mudh jaati hai aur ashq bahati hai.. aur aapni aankh band kar leti hai.. rajkumar rajat unke kandey pe haath rakhtey hai.. bijli karakti hai.. aur ve kanya darr jaati hai aur rajat ke galey lipat jaati hai.. rajat muskuratey hai…

Kanya ki aankho ke samne rajkumari roohi ka chehra aa jaata hai aur ve aapne aapko kabu karti hai aur waha se daurti hui mahal ki aur chali jaati hai..

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Rajkumar kavin bahar anghan mei aapni kamar seedhi kar rahe hotey hai..

"aaj toh.. behat thakaan ho rahi hai humhe.."

Tabhie ve kisiko dekhtey hai andar aatey hue chori se..

"yeh kaun hai.."

Ve jaatey hai aur pakar letey hai..

"Aah.." kanya palatti hai..

"Tum!" chilati hai..

Kavin kehtey hai.. "aap yaha itni raat ko chupke chupke.."

Kuki kehti hai.. "aapse matlab.. dekhiye agar aapne aapna muh khola na.. toh jaan le lengey hum aapki.."

Aur ve waha se chali jaati hai.. kavin unhe dekhtey rehtey hai..

"haaye.. kya bala hai.. humhara dil itna jorse darak raha hai ki fat hi jaayega.."

Kuki krodhit hoti hai.. "mustanda kahika.. jab dekho humahre beech mei aa jaata hai.. huh.." aur aapne kaksh mei bhaagke jaati hai..

Rajkumar akshay.. shruti se takra jaatey hai..

"maaf karna humne dekha nahi.. koi baat nahi.. aap kaun?"

Tabhie rajkumari palak aati hai.. aur kehti hai..

"yeh rajkumari palak hai.."

Shruti ki aankhein badi ki badi reh jaati hai.. "Aap.."

Palak unke pair pe marti hai..

Akshay kehtey hai.. "rajkumari.. palak.. aur aap?"

"hum.. shruti.. hai inke mitra.. hum chaltey hai bhaisa bula rahe hai.."

Ve dono nikal jaati hai..

"ajeeb larkiyan hai.. sawal kisse karo jawab koi aur deta hai.."

Shruti kehti hai.. "Aapne yeh kya kaha.."

Rajkumari palak kehti hai.. "shh.. mauka mil jaayega humhe mela ghumne ka.. chup rehna… iss raaz ko raaz hi rehene dena.."

"kaunsa raaz.. rajkumari palak.."

Yeh sunke dono darr jaatey hai…

 **A/n: hehe.. hope everyone likes it..**

 **Bahut raaz hai aaab toh khulne ko…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n: thank you for liking it.. here is the next…**

 **Cookie jet di hehe.. confuse maat hoyie.. jaldi suspense khul jaayega..**

 **My pri – hehe tek hai jee.. aise hi review kijiye.. thanks a lot..**

 **Areej- hehe aur suspense milengey.. chinta maat karo..**

Palak aur shruti peeche murtey hai..

"Aap…" palak kehti hai..

"wo hum yeh kehne aaye they.. yaha ka mela behat khubshurat hai.. aapko dekhne jaana chahiye.."

Shruti muskurati hai.. "jee jarur.. rajkumar akshay.."

Ve waha se chale jaatey hai..

"palak aapne humhe kaha fhasa diya hum kaise jaa saktey hai rajkumari toh aap hai.."

Palak muskurati hai.. "offo.. shru.. aap nahi jaa sakti kyuki aap rajkumari hai par hum toh jaa saktey hai na hum toh aapke mitra hai.."

Shruti uske sar ke peeche marti hai.. "kisiko pata chala toh hum kya karengey.."

"aapko hum leke chalengey.. chinta maat kijiye.."

Agli subah..

Rajkumar akshay kehtey hai.. "babasa.. kyu na humahre mehmaan ko mela dikhaya jaaye.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "baat toh pathey ki hai.. putra.."

Maharaj prithivi singh kehtey hai.. "kintu hum nahi jaayengey humhare sabhi putra avyasha jaayengey.. humhe abhie ajmer ke liye prastan karna hai behat tayari karni hai.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "pitashree hum aur kabir mela dekhne jaayengey.. saath mei rajkumari palak bhi.."

Maharani kaushayla kehti hai.. "inkar maat kijiyega maharaj ve vaise bhi kahi aati jaati nhi hai.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "aap sab ki yahi iccha hai toh tek hai.."

"hum aur maharani ajhmer ke liye nikaltey hai baki sab mela dekhke aa jayega.."

Kavin kehtey hai.. "haan pitashree hum bhi dekhke aayengey.."

Sabhie rajkumar mela dekhne chale jaatey hai.. maharaj ke adesh anusar rajkumariyan bhi jaati hai..

Kuki ki nazar ek behat khubsurat kurtey pe parti hai..

"aayie aayie.. aakhiri bacha hai.. leke jaayie.."

Kuki daurti hai.. aur pakarti hai kintu tabhie koi aurbhi pakar leta hai.. kuki dekhti hai aur wo kavin hota hai..

"chaodiye.. humhara hai yeh.."

Kavin kehtey hai.. "aapka kaise hua apne kimat nahi chukayi abhie iski."

Kuki krodith hoti hai…

"dekho mustanda.. yeh humne aapne bhaisa ke liye liya hai.. aap hathiye…"

Kavin kehta hai.. "aap chodiye issey humhara hai.."

Ve dono kurtey ho ek dusre ki aur khichtey hai..

Tabhie waha keerthi aati hai aur rajat bhi..

"kavin kya kar rahe hai aap.."

Kavin kehtey hai.. "bhaisa.. yeh humhe lene nahi de rahi.. humne pasand kiya hai issey.."

Kuki kehti hai.. "yeh humne dekha tha pehle.. humhe chahiye.."

Keerthi kehti hai.. "arey kuki chodh dijiye.. aap dusra le lejiye.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "kavin aap chod dijiye kanya hai wo.."

Kavin kehtey hai.. "bhaisa.. aap toh kahiye maat.."

Kuki krodh mei chod deti hai.. "Rakho aap aapne pass.. chalo keerthi di yaha se."

Kuki keerthi ko kheechti hai aur rajat unhe jaatey hue dekhtey hai..

"dekha bhaisa.. hum joh chahtey hai wo humhe mil hi jaata hai.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "hum bhi wahi chahtey hai.."

Kavin "kya?"

Rajat kehtey hai.. "kuch nahi aap chaliye.."

Ve dono chale jaatey hai..

Areej aur priti chudiyan dekh rahi hoti hai..

"suniye rajkumar sachin aap humhari sahita kar saktey hai kya.."

Rajkumar sachin waha aatey hai..

"hum kisi kanya ki sahita nahi kartey.. kisi aur ko dhundh lijiye aap.." ve behat bhari awaas mei boltey hai.. aur waha se chale jaatey hai..

Areej "ajeeb manushya hai.. itna kya grinha humse.."

Priti kehtey hai.. "Chod.. na.. rajkumar hai.. humhe kya. hotey hai yeh log aise hi.."

Dushyant sunletey hai.. "aap dekhiye aapni jaban sambaliye.. humhare bratha hai ve samjhi aap.."

Priti kehti hai.. "Aap humesha krodhit hoke kyu baat kartey hai.. yeh chudiyan le lijiye.. aapni behen ke liye.. aur haan unhe krodh se maat dijiyega warna bechari legehi nahi.. chal aru.."

Aur ve dono chali jaati hai.. dushyant sochtey reh jaatey hai..

Roohi aur nimisha.. dekh rahi hoti hai..

Tabhie kabir waha aatey hai..

"kya hum aapki behen ko le jaa saktey hai kuch pal ke liye.."

Roohi kehti hai.. "jaa jarur hum kaun hotey hai aapko rohne waley"

Nimisha sharmati hai.. "aap bhi na.."

Kabir nimisha ko le jaatey hai..

"Aayie.. yeh dekhiye.."

Kabir nimisha ko bache ke vastra dikhatey hai aur kuch kimti khilone..

Nimisha yeh dekhke behat chintit ho jaati hai..

"batayie na kaunsa le humhe toh samaj nahi aa raha kuch.."

Nimisha kehti hai.. "abhie lene ki kya avyashakta hai.."

"arey aap batayie humhe kya le humhe toh samaj nahi aa raha.."

Nimisha kehti hai.. "Aap yeh khilona le lijiye.."

Kabir vayasth ho jaatey hai dukandaar ke saath aur nimisha chali jaati hai aankh se akash behtey hue..

Idher rajat behat khubsurat chunari dekhtey hai.. aur unki aankhone ke samne ussi kanya ka cehra aa jaata hai.. ve turant chunari khareed letey hai..

Keerthi bhi vahi aati hai..

"Arey yeh toh behat khubsurat hai.."

Rajat kehtey hai "aap rakh lijiye.."

Keerthi kehti hai.. "nahi.. nahi aap yeh roohi ko de dijiyega.. uske liye hi toh hai.. na.. hum kuch aur dekh lengey.."

"yeh toh kisi khas insan ke liye hai.." aur ve chale jaatey hai.. keerthi sochne lagti hai..

Palak shruti se kehti hai..

"pitashree ko humhare saath itne sainik bejhne ki kya jaurarat thi.. huh.. hum baache todhi hai.."

Akshay waha aatey hai.. "koi samyashya hai kya?"

Shruti kehti hai.. "haan rajkumar yeh sainik hai samyashya.. pitashree ne humhare saath bejh diya.."

Palak kehti hai.. "jee.. inki wajah se rajkumari jee kuch dekh hi nahi paayegi.."

Akshay kehtey hai.. "arey hum hai na.. inko abhie hatatey hai.."

Ve peeche jaatey hai.. aur sainiko se kehtey hai.. "aapsab jaayie aur sabki ajmer lautne ki vyasta kijiye.. hum yaha dekh lengey.."

"kintu maharaj ne.."

"hum hai yaha aap jaayie.."

Sabhie chale jaatey hai.. shruti aur palak bhi gayab ho jaatey hai..

Akshay kehtey hai.. "yeh larkiyan kaha chali gayi?"

Roohi nimisha ke pass aati hai.. "kya hua? Nimisha teri aankhon mei aksh.."

Nimisha kehti hai.. "kuch nahi bas.. aise hi"

Roohi "humse chupaogi?"

Nimisha kehti hai.. "bas aise hi chalo na aao kuch lo humhare jijasa ke liye.."

Ve chaturayi se baat palat deti hai.. aur unhe vyast kar deti hai..

Kuch dher baad sabhie mele se chale jaatey hai.. aur ajhmer ke liye prasthan kertey hai..

Sabhie rajkumariyan upar se dekhti hai..

Palak kehti hai.. "mele mei kitna anand aaya na.. humhe toh kabhie dekha hi nahi tha.. behat shukriya aapka shruti.."

Ve unhe gale lagake kehti hai..

Kuch dher baad.. vistar ke liye rath aur ghodey roke jaatey hai.. sabhie neeche uthar gaye hotey hai.. ki tabhie.. rajkumari raath ka ghoda.. ajeeb se harkat karta hai.. aur ve dorne lagta hai..

"aah.. bhaisa… bacahyie.." rajkumari palak chilati..

Sabhie dekhtey hai.. "rajkumari.."

"behena.."

Shruti kehti hai.. "bhaisa kuch kijiye.. na.."

Sarthi.. behat koshish kartey hai.. par rok nahi paatey

"saarthi jee kuch kijiye.."

Rajkumari hum preyas kar rahe hai.. tabhie rath ka ek paiya nikal jaata hai.. aur saarthi jee bhi ghir jaatey hai..

Rajkumari behat chintit ho jaati hai aur darr jaati hai..

"maasa.."

Tabhie.. rajkumar akshay ghodey pe sawar hoke aatey hai..

"aap haath dijiye aapna.."

Palak kehti hai.. "Aap pagal ho gaye hai.. hum nahi.."

"shruti haath dijiye aapna.. bharosa rakhiye kuch nahi hoga.."

Palak.. preyasth karti hai.. kintu.. kar nahi paati..

"nahi.. hum nahi kar saktey.."

Akshay krodith hotey hai.. "humhe hi karna padega.." ve raath mei sawar hone ka prayasth kartey hai.. kintu kar nahi paatey..

"shruti aapna haath dijiye bharosa rakhiye humpe.."

Ve aapna haath aagey bharati hai.. aur akshay unhe kheech letey hai..

Palak aapne netra band kar leti hai.. aur rajkumar akshay muskuratey hai..

Akshay ghoda ruk detey hai..

"aap surakshit hai.."

Palak aapne netra kholti hai.. kuch pal baad rajat aur dushyant waha aatey hai.. rajat ghode ko kabu mei kar letey hai..

Dushyant kehtey hai.. "aap tek hai na.."

"haan bhaisa.. hum.."

Akshay kehti hai.. "yeh kafi darri hui hai.."

"Aapka behat sukhriya rajkumar.. kintu aap yaha.."

"haan hum toh jaruri kaam se nikle they.."

Rajat aur dushyant rajkumari ko leke chale jaatey hai..

"ajeeb hai.. aur behat aacha bhi ek mitra ke liye itna prem.. humne galti nahi ki humhari beheno ka rishta yaha karke.."

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Kuki kehti hai.. "5 din baad vivah hai.. behat kum samaye hai.. hum teeno aap dono ko behat yaad karengey.."

Roohi kehti hai.. "hum aa jaayengey aapse milne.. jab bhi aap humhe yaad karengey.."

Keerthi kehti hai.. "aacha hum chaltey hai pitashree ne bulaya hai.."

Aru kehti hai.. "di.. mantri jee.. toh aapko kisina kisi karya ke liye bula letey hai.."

Keerthi kehti hai.. "humhare babasa.. jaana toh padega hi.."

Keerthi jaane laghti hai aur maharani mil jaati hai.. maharani indravati.. kehti hai..

"jaa rahi hai aap"

Keerthi muskurati hai "jee kakisa.."

Aur ve chali jaati hai..

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Rajkumari palak aapne kaksh mei vishram karti hai..

"kakasa.. ve tek hai aapn nischit rahiye.." shruti kehti hai..

Maharaj prithivi singh behat krodith hoti hai..

"humne aapse kaha tha unhe maat leke jaayie kintu kisine nahi maani humhari.. dekh liya kya hua"

Rajat kehtey hai.. "kintu pitrashree v eek hadsaa tha.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "hadsaa nahi tha sajish thi.. aap nahi samjengey.."

Aur ve waha se chaley jaatey hai..

Sachin puchtey hai.. "maasa.. pitashree kya keh rahe hai.."

Maharani kehti hai.. "kuch nahi putra.. ve bas chintit hai"

Aur maharani chali jaati hai..

Vineet puchtey hai.. "kintu yeh hadsaa hua kaise.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "uss rath pe toh hum jaane wale they kintu.. palak ne jidh ki aur ve gayi.."

Kabir kehtey hai.. "tathprastach.. yeh humla aapke liye tha.."

Rajat sochtey hai.. "Wilson.."

Dushyant aapni talvaar nikaltey hai.. "hum uski jaan le lengey.."

Kavin kehtey hai.. "shant bhaisa.. sab kushal mangal hai.. chaliye humhe toh neend aa rahi hai.. aur humhe unhe bhi toh dekhna hai.."

Aur ve chale jaatey hai..

Sachin ne kaha "yeh kiski baat kar rahe they"

Rajat kehtey hai.. "maalum nahi.. chaliye sab vishram kar lijiye.."

Sabhie jaane lagtey hai..

"vineet.."

Vineet murtey hai..

"aap humhare vivah mei samilit nahi hongey?" kabir puchtey hai..

Vineet krodh se unki aur dekhtey hai.. aur kaksh se bahar chale jaatey hai..

Kabir pareshan ho jaatey hai.. "anya rishta jodhne ke liye ek rishta tooth raha hai.. kaise bachaye.. issey.."

Jodhpur mahal..

Koi kanya mahal se bahar jaa rahi hoti hai.. aur rajkumari roohi dekh leti hai.. ve unka peecha karti hai.. aur phir unhe pakar leti hai..

"kaun hai aap…"

Kanya chakit ho jaati hai..

"humne pucha kaun hai aap.." ve jorse bolti hai..

Kanya murti hai.. aur aapne cehre se parda hatati hai.

Roohi chakit reh jaati hai..

"rajkumari…. "

 **A/n: finally done with it..**

 **Hope all like it.. hehe..**

 **:o kya hoga aagey?**

 **Dekhtey rahiye..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/ with it..sorry for long n: back wait.. enjoy reading..**

Rajkumari roohi "aap"

Vo kanya kehti hai "di hum aapko sab batayengey kintu kirpya karke aap babasa ko kuch na kahe"

Aur rajkumari kuki waha se chali jaati hai..

"Humhari baat toh suniye rajkumari"

Par kuki waha se ja chuki hoti hai..

"Aab hum kya kare kahi yeh koi navi musibat na khadi kardey"

 _ **Aagle din haldi ki rasam**_

 _ **Ajmer mahal**_

"Rajkumar sachin aur dushyant aap jodhpur mahal pahuchayengey"

"Maasa hum kyu aap vineet bhaisa ko bejh dijiye na"

Maharani kehti hai "aap humhe maat samjayie humhe kya karna chahiye"

Sachin nahachatey hue bhi rajkumar dushyant ke saath jodhpur mahal ke liye rawana hotey hai

Jodhpur mahal

Keerthi "rajkumari roohi aur nimisha aap dono ka vivah hone jaa raha hai toh aap dono koi bhi karya nhi karengi.."

Priti "sahi kaha keerthi di"

Mantri jee aatey hai "maharani rajkumar dushyant aur sachin haldi leke aa rahe hai"

Dono aatey hai

Rajkumari areej "aap yaha humhe toh laga aapko hum pasand nhi"

Sachin kehtey hai "sahi kaha aapne humhe aap pasand nhi hai hum nafrat kartey hai aurato se siwaye humhari maasa aur behen ke"

Ve jaane lagtey hai areej unka haath pakar ke rokhti hai

"Aisi bhi kya khata"

Rajkumar sachin uthar diye bina hi chale jaatey hai..

Idher rajkumar dushyant kehtey hai

"Aap dhyan se kaam kijiye"

Tabhie priti aati hai

"Akru rajkumar aap humhe maat samjayie humhe kya karna chahiye samjhe"

Dushyant ketey hai "hum toh bas saheta kar rahe they"

Priti "hum aapni saheta khud karte hai akhdu jee aap aapne mahal ka khyal kijiye"

Shaadi wale din

Tayari shoro aur joro se ho rahi hoti hai..

Rajkumar rajat wahi pe aatey hai

"Hum aapse prem kartey hai aur aapke siwa hum kisise vivah nhi karengey"

"Aap yeh kya keh rahe hai rajkumar aap rajkumari roohi ka dil nhi todh saktey"

"Humhara kya hum unsey shaadi karke aur jyda takleef dengey"

"Aapko lagta hai praja humhare rishtey ko swavikar karegi"

"Nahi malum kintu hum aapse hi vivah karengey keerthi"

.

.

.

Rajkumari roohi aur nimisha shinghar kar chuki hoti hai..

Maharani indravati "aap dono behat khubsurat lagh rahi hai"

Mantri jee aatey hai

"Maharani maharaj ne aapko aur rajkumari roohi aur nimisha ko darbar mei bulaya hai"

Ve sab jaatey hai...

"Shyama chahtey hai kintu hum rajkumar rajat vivah nhi kar saktey"

"Yeh aap kya keh rahe hai"

"Shyama chahtey hai kintu hum kisi aur se vivah karna chahtey hai"

Rajkumar rajat yeh kehke waha se chale jaatey hai..

Rajkumari roohi ke ankho mei ashq hotey hai

Rajkumar akshay krodith hotey hai

"Aisa kaise keh saktey hai vo humhari behen ko mandap pe aise chodke nhi jaa saktey hum unke pran le lengey"

Rajkumari roohi ussey rokti hai

"Aap aisa kuch nahi karengey"

Rajkumari nimisha kehti hai

"Di rajkumar rajat aise kaise aapko inkar kar saktey hai wo bhi vivah wale din"

"Shayad hum mein hi koi kami hai"

Rajkumar vineet yeh sab sun letey hai..

"Aur aap udaas maat hoyie aapka aur rajkumar kabir ka vivah hai chaliye mahurat nikla jaa raha hai"

Nimisha kehti hai "nahi hum nhi jaayengey aap"

Roohi muskurake kehti hai

"Humhe kuch nhi hua chaliye aayie sab"

Sabhie mandap ki aur jaatey hai aur waha baithe dulhe ko dekhke chakit reh jaatey hai..

Rajkumari roohi aap yaha prastan kijiye aur rajkumari nimisha aap vaha

Maharani kaushyla kehti hai "aao suputri"

Dono aapne satan pe virajman hoti hai..

Roohi achambit hoti hai ki rajkumar rajat vivah kaise kar rahe hai!

saath phere hotey hai..

Manglasutra aur sindoor ki vidhi bhi aarambh hoti hai..

Pandit "var vadhu badho ka ashirvad le"

Rajkumar kabir aur nimisha ashirvad letey hai

Rajkumari roohi bhi aapne var ke saath ashirvad leti hai..

Tabhie kavin kuch dekhtey hai aur dulhe ka sehra hatatey hai

"Vineet bhaisa"

Sabhie yeh dekhke achambit hotey hai..

Rajkumari roohi bhi achambit reh jaati hai..

Rajkumar akshay aur krodhit ho jaatey hai.. "yeh nhi ho sakta.. aap ki himmat kaise hui humhari aur badon ke salah ke bina humhari behen se vivah karne ki.."

Maharani kaushlya kehti hai.. "aap jantey hai rajkumar vineet kya kiya hai aapne! Aapne bade bhai rajkumar rajat ka sthaan lene ka apradh kiya hai aapne…"

Kavin kehtey hai.. "rajat bhaisa kaha hai? Kahiye vineet bhaisa.."

Mantra jee kehtey hai.. "maharaj uchit hoga.. ki hum.. ekant mei iss masle ko suljaye"

Sabhie..kaksh ki aur jaatey hai..

Maharaj amar singh.. "yeh kya harkat hai aapki?" krodhit hoke puchtey hai..

Rajkumar vineet kehtey hai.. "pitashree humne toh bas ek aurat ka saman bachaya hai.. agar aaj vivah na hota toh duniya ke samne aana behat muskil ho jaata.. rajkumari sahiba ka.."

"aap kis apman ki baat kar rahe hai? Rajkumar rajat toh.."

Vineet unhe bech mei rok detey hai.. "vivah se bhaag gaye hai.."

Maharaj unpe haath uthatey hai.. "vineet… jaban sambalkar.."

Rajkumar kabir kehtey hai.. "pitashree.. aap kya kar rahe hai.. satya yahi hai rajat.. ne vivah se inkar diya tha.. unhone khud yeh baat humse aur rajkumari roohi ko batayi thi.."

Sabhie yeh sunke heran reh jaatey hai…

Maharaj prithvi singh.. "wah maharaj.. yeh hai aapke suputra.. ek humhari putri ka dil dukha de vivah se inkar kar deta hai toh tohdusra beena anumati ke humhari putri se vivah kar leta hai.."

Kavin dushyant aur sachin krodith hotey hai..

Sachin kehtey hai.. "Aap humhare bhaiyon pe yun lanchan nhi laga saktey"

Kaushalya kehti hai.. "aap shant rahiye…"

Maharaj amar singh kehtey hai.. "maaf kijiyega.. kintu aapka putra akshay rajkumari nimisha ka rishta leke aaya tha.. humhare putra kabir ke liye.. humhare putra vineet ko sabke samne tukraya gaya tha.. aapki putri ki wajah se.."

Rajkumar kabir kehtey hai.. "pitashree.. yeh samay nhi hai larne ka.. joh hua ussey hakikat maan ke hi humhe aagey barna hoga.."

Maharni indravati kehti hai.. "shyama kijiye kintu hum rajkumari roohi ka vivah nahi mantey yeh chal se kiya hua vivah hai…"

Rajkumari roohi kehti hai.. "maasa humhara vivah ho chuka hai chahe wo chal se kiya ho ya anumati se.. vivah toh hua hai.."

Maharaj amar singh kehtey hai.. "maharaj vivah humhare bade putra se ho ya chotey se aapki putri jaa toh ajmer rahi hai.. humhare putra rajat ki aur se hum aapse shyama yachna kartey hai.."

Maharani kaushalya maharani indravati se kehti hai.. "aapki putriyon ka hum aache se dhyan rakengey unhe koi kami nahi hogi… sawikar kar lijiye.. humhare putra ne toh aapki putri ka ek tarah se saman bachaya hai.."

Maharaj prithvi singh kehtey hai.. "bidaai ki goshna kariye mantri jee.."

Rajkumari areej, priti, kuki prasan hoti hai… aur udaas bhi..

Bidaai ki rasam shuru hoti hai…

Rajkumariyan galey lagti hai..

Priti "hum aapko bahut yaad karengey.."

"hum bhi aaapko bahut yaad karengey.." nimisha kehti hai..

Rajkumari roohi aur nimisha..aapni aapni doli mei beth jaati hai.. aur ajhmer ke liye prastan karti hai…

Roohi sochti hai.. "keerthi kaha hai?"

Keerthi dhur se unhe jaatey hue dekhti hai.. "hum aap dono se mil nahi saktey they.. kis muh se jaatey aapke pass.. shyama kar dijiye humhe.."

 **A/n: done..hehe.. marna maat mereko.. bye bye see you soon..**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n: thank you for the reviews…**

Ajhmer mei sabhi ko sujith kiya jata hai rajkumari roohi ka vivah rajkumar vineet se hua hai.. sabhie yeh sunke heran hotey hai kintu presan ho jaatey hai..

Kuch dher baad.. sabhie mahal ki aur aatey hai

Maharani kaushayla dono ki aarti utharti hai.. dwar pe..

"aap dono ka humhare parivar mei swagat hai.. rani roohi aur rani nimisha.."

Dono ashirvad leti hai..

Tabhie rajkumari palak aati hai…

"aapka swagat hai humhare mahal mei.."

Ve chawal ka kalash neeche rakhti hai.. aur muskurati hai..

Dono kalash ghirati hai aur andar pravesh karti hai.. aur main dwar ki aur jaatey hai.. sabhie pholon ki varsha kartey hai..

Maharani kehti hai..

"daasi aap inhe inke kaksh mei le jaaye aap vishram karey"

Dono ko kaksh mei bejh diya jaata hai..

Rajkumari palak aur shruti saath hoti hai..

"shruti.. rajat bhaisa ne kya kiya yeh.. aur unhone aisa kyu kiya.."

Shruti kehti hai.. "humhe nhi pata wo toh wahi jantey hai.. pata nahi kakashree unhe kya saza dengey.."

Palak kehti hai.. "humhe behat darr lagh raha hai.. kahi pitashree unka raaj tilak na rokdey.."

.

.

.

.

Rajkumar rajat..

"Aap itni chintith kyu hai?"

Keerthi kehti hai.. "chintith na ho toh kya ho aap jantey hai na aapne kya kiya hai? Humhare liye aapne.. humhari priya dost ko tukhraya.. na jaane kya sochengi wo"

Rajat kehtey hai.. "Aap hi batayie agar hum unsey vivah kartey toh kya unhe khush rakh paatey kabhie na kabhie toh sach pata chalta na.. toh aaj hi sahi… vineet ne unse vivah kiya aur humhe purna vishwas hai ve unke saath humse zyada khush rahengi.."

"par aapne unsey maharani hone ka adhikar chin liya.. aur aap jantey hai hum ek mantra ki putri hai jisey samaj raj ghrane mei kabhie sawikar nhi karega.."

"hum nahi mantey aise niyamo ko.. humne aapse prem kiya hai.. aur vivah bhi aapse karengey warna jeevan bhar vivaah nhi karengey.."

Itna kehke ve waha se chale jaatey hai..

Keerthi peeche murti hai.. aur kisiko waha paake heran hoti hai..

"aap.."

.

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal..**

Maharaj amar singh krodith hotey hai..

Mantri jee kehtey hai.. "maharaj aap ek baar rajkumar rajat se vartalap kar lijiye.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "aab kya bacha hai mantri jee.. itna bada nirne unhone swayam le liya.. humhe batana avyastak nhi samjha unhone.."

"hum agar aapka batatey toh kya aap humhe samajtey.." peeche se awaas aati hai..

.

.

.

"priti aap"

Priti unke pass aati hai.. "keerthi di aap.. hai jiski wajah se meri di ko tukraya rajkumar rajat ne.."

Keerthi kuch keh nhi pati.. "priti humhari baat suniye humne.."

Priti krodith hoti hai… "aapko pata hai agar rajkumar vineet unka haath nhi thamtey sahi samay mei toh meri di ka kya hota.. aap rajkumar rajat se prem karti hai toh vivah the hone se pehle kyu nhi bataya babasa ko.. hum… aapko kabhie sama nhi karengey.." aur waha se daurti hui chali jaati hai..

Priti mahal pachuchti hai aur kaksh mei jaati hai.. roti hui.. kuki waha hoti hai..

"priti aap roh kyu rahi hai.." kuki kehti hai..

Priti kehti hai.. "kuki di.. vo.. kuch nhi bas nimi di aur roohi di ki yaad aa rahi hai.."

Kuki muskurati hai.. "yaad toh humhe bhi aa rahi hai par ve jaha hai khush hongi.. aap chinta na karey.."

.

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal..**

"aap.. aa gaye.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "pitashree hum shyama mantey hai kintu humhari majburi thi… humhare pass aur koi chara nhi tha.. hum kisi aur se vivah karna chatey they.."

"agar aisa hi tha toh sagai ke dauran aapne inkar kyu nhi kiya.."

"uss samay humhe kuch samaj nhi aa raha tha.. shayam kijiye.. humhe.. par hum rajkumari jee ko khush nhi rakh paatey.."

Amar singh kehtey hai.. "aapke shayama mangney se humhari izzazat samdhi ke samne badh toh nhi jaayegi.. aapka raj tilak hone se pehle vivah hona avasya tha.. kintu aapne…"

Rajat kehtey hai.. "vivah hum karengey kintu unsey jinhe hum chahtey hai.."

Maharani kehti hai.. "kaun hai vo kanya."

Rajat kehty hai "jodhpur ke mantri jee ki suputri keerthi"

Yeh sunke sabhie heran reh jaatey hai..

.

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Maharani indravati putri roohi aur nimisha ke kaksh mei prastuth hoti hai.. aur unke saath beetaye pal ke baare mei soch ke bhavyuk ho jaati hai..

Tabhie priti waha aati hai.. rotey hue..

Unke peeche kuki aur areej bhi aati hai..

"priti bata tu kyu itne aksh bah rahi hai…"

Maharani khadi ho jaati hai..

"putri kya hua aapko?"

Areej kehti hai.. "maasa.. aap hi puchiye humhe toh kuch bata nhi rahi hai.."

Priti kehti hai.. "maasa kuch nahi bas humhe di ki yaad aa rahi hai aur kuch nhi.."

Maharani indravati kehti hai.. "purna kuch aur baat hai aap batayie… kya hua.."

Priti kehti hai.. "maasa.. kuch nhi hai.." nazrein jhukatey hue..

Indravati "rajkumari aap humhe asatya maat kahiye.. hum aapki maasa hai sab samajtey hai.. batayiee kya baat hai.."

"maasa.. wo.. hum jantey hai rajkumar rajat kisse prem kartey hai."

Yeh sunke sabhie heran reh jaatey hai..

Maharani indravati krodh mei kehti hai.. "kaun hai? Batayie humhe.."

Priti kehti hai…. "keerthi di.."

Yeh sunke sabhie heran reh jaatey hai…

"kya kaha aapne? Rajkumari.."

Sabhie chakit hoke peeche dekhtey hai aur maharaj ko waha paatey hai mantri jee ke saath..

.

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Rajkumari nimisha ka kaksh..

"bhabhisa humhe aapni dekh rahek mei sajhwaya hai issey hum asha kartey hai aapko pasand aaya hoga.." rajkumari palak kehti hai..

Nimisha muskurakey kehti hai.. "behat khubsurat hai aapki tarah.."

"bhabhisa aap behat thak gayi hongi vishram kar lijiye.." shruti kehti hai..

"haan bhabhisa hum na jaatey hai kuch pal mei kabir bhaisa aatey hongey.. khayal rakhiyega.."

Aur shruti aur palak waha se chale jaatey hai..

Nimisha.. kaksh ko dekh rahi hoti hai.. rajkumar kabir ki talwar aur dhal wah hoti hai… ve talwar ko aapne haatho mei leti hai.. aur talvar ko nikalti hai aur murti hai.. ki tabhie rajkumar rajat aa jaatey hai.. nimisha ghabra jaati hai..

"shyama kijiyega.. humhe nhi pata tha aap humhare peeche hai.."

Kabir aagey aatey hai..

"aapne humhe pehle hi ghayal kiya hai aab kya talvar se bhi ghayal karne ka irada hai.."

Nimisha sharma jaati hai.. "nahi.. aisa koi irada nhi hai humhara.."

"vaise aaj tak kisine himat nhi ki humhari talvar ko haath lagane ki.. aapne toh.."

Nimisha darr jaati hai.. kabir muskuratey hai..

"aacha chaliye aap humhari patni hai aapka toh aab barabar ka haq hai humhari cheezo par.."

"aap bahut daratey ho humhe…"

"hmm.. kuch din pehle humhe laga tha ki humhara vivah ho paayega ya nhi kintu.. sab ho gaya.. aab aapko aaram karna chahiye aapki sehat ke liye aacha nhi hai zyada chalna phirna.. chaliye.."

Nimisha todha chintith hoti hai..

.

.

.

Rajkumar vineet ka kaksh..

Rajkumari palak kehti hai..

"roohi bhabi sa humhe shyama kijiyega hum nhi jantey they ki aapka vivah rajat bhaisa se nhi vineet bhaisa se hua hai… varna hum yeh kaksh ko aache se sajatey.."

Roohi muskurati hai.. "koi baat nhi.."

"shruti chal chaltey hai.. vineet bhaisa.. aane wale hongey.."

Shruti aur palak waha se chale jaatey hai…

Kuch pal baad rajkumari vineet waha aatey hai.. aur kuch kojh rahe hotey hai..

"hum aapse kuch baat karna chahtey hai.."

Vineet kehtey hai.. "dekhiye rajkumari roohi humhe todha waqt dijiye yeh vivah halatone humhe karwaya hai… duniya ke samne toh hum pati patni banke rahengey kintu yaha ek ajnabee ussey zyada kuch nhi.. aap yaha bestar pe soh sakti hai.. hum dusre kaksh mei jaa rahe hai.." itna kehke vineet takiya leke chale jaatey hai..

Roohi yeh sunke dukhi hoti hai..

.

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal**

"aap janti hai aap kya keh rahi hai rajkumari priti.."

"babasa hum satya keh rahe hai.. humne khud rajkumar rajat aur keerthi di ko baat kartey suna hai.."

Mantri jee kehtey hai.. "kaha hai wo.."

Prithvi singh kehtey hai.. "kya karengey ussey bulake.. humhe toh yakeen nhi ho raha hai… mantra sumendra.. tumhari putri ne toh humhari nak hi kata di… ek hone wale maharaj ke saath prem kiya usne…. Yeh jantey hue bhi ve rajgehrane se sambadh nhi rakhti.."

Mantri yeh sunke behat… udaas hotey hai.. "maharaj aapne toh humhe ek pal mei paraya kar diya.."

Maharani kehti hai.. "maharaj aap uss kanya pe aisa iljam na lagaye…"

Maharani kehti hai.. "aapko chinta nahi hai ki aapki putri roohi ke saath kya kiya unhe… aap har baar keerthi ka paksh kyu leti hai… itna sab hone ke baad bhi…"

Mantri sumendra aur maharani ek dusre ki taraf dekhtey hai…

 **A/n: hope u all like it.. marna maat mereko.. don't worry cookie jet di, gyani mata, peacock.. soon teeno ka track bhi shuru hoga… keep reading..**

 **Kya chupa rahi hai nimisha kabir se?**

 **Kya vineet aur roohi ke beech panap paayega pyaar?**

 **Kya hoga rajat aur keerthi ke rishtey ka anjam?**

 **Koi raaz hai joh maharani aur mantra jee sabse chupa rahe hai?**

 **Sochiye….**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/n: thank you for the reviews…**

 **Priti- rajkumari priti shant ho jaayie aapko jarur milega aapka rajkumar todha sayam rakhiye…**

Maharani indravati kehti hai.. "maharaj aap shayad bhul rahe hai mantri jee saalo se aapke saath hai har nirney mei unhone aapka saath diya hai aur katinayi mei aapke saath khadey hai koi bhi nirney lene se pehle aap soch lijiyega.."

Itna kehke ve waha se chali jaati hai rotey hue..

Mantri sumendra "maharaj.. hum aapni putri ko leke yaha se chale jayengey aap unhe saza maat dijiyega.." itna kehke ve bhi nikal jaatey hai..

"maharani sahiba.." mantra jee pukartey hai..

"sumendra bhaisa aap humse kuch maat kahiye.. humhe lagh raha hai yeh raaz chupake humne sabse badi galti ki hai… "

Mantri jee kehtey hai.. "nahi maharani sahiba.. humne koi galti nhi ki hai…. Aap aise karengi toh maharaj ko raaz paata chal jaayega.. aur humhare itne saalo ki mehnat vayarth ho jaayega.."

Rajkumar akshay sun letey hai.. "kis raaz ki baat kar rahe hai yeh dono.. hum pata lagaye ki nahi.."

Tabhie priti, areej aur kuki waha aatey hai..

Kuki "Akshay bhaisa aap yaha kya kar rahe hai? Chaliye.. humhe aapse jaruri baat karni hai.."

Rajkumar akshay kehti hai.. "kya hua hai aap teeno itne chintit kyu hai?"

Chalo angan mei jaatey hai aur akshay ko batatey hai.. akshay yeh sunke behat heran reh jaatey hai..

Akshay krodith hotey hai aur keerthi ki aur jaatey hai..

Areej "bhaisa rukiye.. kahi kuch galat na kardey krodh mei.."

Kuki kehti hai "chalo chalke rokhtey hai.. "

Teeno jaati hai.. kintu akshay pehle hi nikal jaatey hai..

Keerthi sabhie ko sikha rahi hoti hai talvar bazi.. tabhie koi unhe kheechta hai..

"rajkumar rajat aap.."

"haan hum aapse kehne aaye hai ki humne ajhmer mei bata diya hai hum aapse prem kartey hai.."

Keerthi kehti hai.. "yaha bhi sabko pata chal gaya hai.. humne nhi socha tha sabko aise pata chalega.."

Rajat says.. "pata chal gaya yeh mudey ki baat hai.. aur aab chahe joh ho jaaye.. humhe aapse koi alag nhi kar sakta hum nhi mantey aisi prathao ko joh humhe hi humharey jevan se dhur rehne ka prayastra kare"

Tabhie akshay waha godey pe sawar aatey hai…

Ajhmer mahal

Maharani kehti hai..

"maharaj hum rajkumar rajat ke vishey mei baad mei baat kar saktey hai kintu abhie humhe humhari kulvadhu ke baare mei sochna hoga.. unhe pegh phere ki rasam ke liye bejhna hai.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "Tek hai maharani hum kuch din ke liye iss vishey mei baat nhi karengey"

Agli subah..

Rajkumari palak ranii nimisha ke kaksh mei aati hai aur shruti rani roohi ke kaksh mei..

"pranam bhabhisa.. kaisi rahi kal ki raat.."

Nimisha muskurati hai..

"hmm chaliye maasa ka hokum hai ki aap tayar ho jaaye aapko jodhpur jaana hai pegh phere ki rasam ke liye.. aapke saath kavin bhaisa jaayengey behat jidh kar rahe they isliye pitashree maan gaye.. zyada maat khilayega unhe.. motey ho jayengey"

Roohi ka kaksh..

"roohi bhabhisa aap bhi tayar ho jaaye aapko bhi jaana hai.. aur humhare dushyant bhaisa hai na.. ve bhi jayengey… unhe jodhpur ghumna hai.. vivah ke dauran ghum hi nhi paaye.."

Roohi muskurati hai.. aur maan mei kehti hai.. "kya rajkumar vineet aayengey humhe lene?"

Shruti kehti hai.. "haan unhe toh aana hi hoga.. aap sawal maat kijiye tayar ho jaayie.."

Itna kehke palak aur shruti chale jaatey hai..

Shruti kehti hai.. "pallu aapki payal kaha hai?"

Palak kehti hai.. "pata nahi shruti.. humhe kafi dino se mil nhi rahi hai.. ek kaam kar jabtak humhe nhi milti yeh dusri wali aap pehen lijiye.. humhe waise bhi ek hi payal pasand nhi.."

Shruti muskurati hai.. "aacha tek hai.. chal aab"

Aur dono chale jaatey hai…

Dono jodhpur ke liye nikal jaatey hai..

Idher kuki soch mei padh jaati hai.. aur chupke kisise milne jaati hai..

Sabhie rani nimisha aur roohi ke aane ka intejar kar rahe hotey hai..

Kuch shen baad ajhmer se rath aatey hai..

Maharani behat kush hoti hai..

"aap dono ko dekhke hum behat presan hai.. aayie andar.."

Rajkumar kavin ki najar kintu kisiko dundi hai…

Dushyant kehntey hai.. "bhai kya dekh raha hai? Pehli baar aaya hai kya?"

Kavin kehtey hai.. "nahi bhaisa.. aisa kuch nhi chaliye andar chaltey hai.."

Kavin aur dushyant jaa rahe hotey hai..

Dushyant kehtey hai.. "pata nhi kaha chale gaye sab.. aapki wajah se humesha samay lagatey hai aap.."

Kavin ki najar parti hai.. aur ve chupke se nikal jaatey hai.. dushyant peeche dekhtey hai.. kintu kavin ko nhi paatey..

"yeh kaha chala gaya.. naak mei dum karke rakhta hai.." aur ghusse se murtey hai.. aur takra jaatey hai..

"ouch…" ek kanya neeche ghir jaati hai..

Dushyant haath detey hai.. "shyama kijiye.."

Kanya uthi hai.. "aap.. akru rajkumar aap kabhie nhi sudhrengey.."

Dushyant kehtey hai.. "dekhiye aap mujhe akhdu bulana band kijiye.."

Priti kehti hai.. "akhru ko akhru hi kehtey hai.. kabootar nhi kehtey.. " itna kehke waha se chali jaati hai.."

Priti khudse kehti hai.. "kitna krodh hai ismei… jara si baat pe krodh karta hai.. bhagwaan jaane kya hoga jiska yeh pati banega.."

Dushyant "yeh rajkumari hai ya afat.. kher mujhe kya.. yeh kavin kaha gaya.." aur kavin ko dundhne chale jaatey hai..

Kuki.. dwar se andar kaksh mei jaa rahi hoti hai ki koi achanak samne aa jaata hai.. kuki darr jaati hai..

"aap.. aap pagal hai kya? aisa koi pratak hota hai bhala.."

Kavin kehtey hai.. "jee haan rajkumari hum hotey hai.. aapke dost.."

Kuki kehti hai.."dekhiye rajkumar hum abhie jaldi mei hai aapse baad mei baat karengey.."

Kavin udas hotey hai.. "tek hai hum toh aapse milne aaye they.. aur aapke pass toh waqt hi nhi hai humhare pass"

Kuki kehti hai "Aap bhi naa.. aacha chaliye hum aapko jodhpur ghumatey hai.."

Kavin sunke khush ho jaatey hai..

Priti aur aru ek dusre se baat kar rahe hotey hai..

Aru kehti hai.. "hum roohi di aur nimisha di ko iss sabke baare mei nhi batayengey"

Priti kehti hai.. "haan aru hum nhi batayengey unhe kuch.. dono ka tanav aur badh jaayega.. aabhie chal unke saath baatein kartey hai phir pata nhi kab mulakat ho.."

Dono darbaar ki aur jaati hai..

Keerthi waha hoti hai

"vivah ke baad aapka yaha aana bahut aacha laga.. aap dono kaisi hai?"

Nimisha kehti hai.. "hum bahut aache hai.. par naraj hai aapse jab humhara vivah hua aur hum gaye toh aap nhi thi waha"

Keerthi kehti hai.. "humhe shyama kijiye kintu humhe behat jaruri kaam tha isliye nhi aa sake"

Roohi kehti hai.. "aab aapke pass humse jaruri kaunsa kaam hai?"

Priti kehti hai.. "roohi di.. aap chodiye na hoga koi.. kin baaton ko leke baith gayi hai aap.. chaliye.."

Nimisha "ek shyan priti aap aise kaise baat kar rahi hai.. aap itne krodh mei.."

Priti kehti hai.. "hum krodhith kaha hotey hai.."

Aur ve baat palat deti hai aur sabhie bandhar gher ki taraf jaatey hai..

Nimisha kehti hai "Arey waha itna swadisht bhojan.."

Aru kehti hai "haan di aap dono ke pasand ke pakwan baney hai.. aap dono khub khayega.."

Roohi "hum akele todhi khayengey aap sab khayengey humhare saath.."

Sabhie milke bhojan kartey hai..

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "kintu rajkumar kavin aur humhari kuki kaha hai?"

Dushyant kehtey hai.. "unhe toh hum bhi dundh rahe hai kabse kintu jabse aaye hai dikhey hi nahi.."

Mantri jee kehtey hai.. "maharaj rajkumari kuki rajkumar kavin ko jodhpur ghuma rahi hai.. aap chintith na ho humhare sipahi unke saath hai.."

Maharani kehti hai.. "Arey kintu humhe bataya nahi.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "arey chintith na hoyie.. mehmaan ki sewa hi toh kar rahi hai.."

Aru nimisha ke kaan mei kehti hai.. "di.. mehmaan ya saaiya.."

Nimisha ussey halka sa haath marti hai.. "chup chap khana khayie aap.."

Aru muskurati hai.. "haaye na jaan humhara kya hoga.." aur kho jaati hai..

.

.

.

Shyam ke samay..

Akshay kehtey hai.. "rajkumar rajat aapne joh kiya uske liye aapko shyama karpana humhare liye na mumkin hai kintu humhe haq nhi hai ki hum aapki jaan le sakey.. aur keerthi aap ek baar humse aake kehti toh hum babasa ko samjha detey.. aapni behen ko samjha detey.. yeh sab nhi hota.. kintu aapne kuch bhi batana lazmi nhi samjha.."

Rajat kuch kehne ka prayasth kartey hai.. kintu akshay unhe rok detey hai..

"kuch sunna nhi hai humhee.. sab sun aur dekh chuke they hum kal.. kintu kuch na kaha humne.. krodith hum aab bhi hai.. kintu aap humhari behen ke jeeth hai.. humse madad ki aur asha maat rakhiyega keerthi.."

Aur itna kehke ve chale jaatey hai..

Keerthi "yuvraj akshay baat suniye"

Rajat kehtey hai.. "hum jantey iss waqt sab naraj hai kintu sab tek ho jaayega"

Keerthi krodh mei hoti hai.. "kuch tek nhi hoga rajat kuch tek nhi hoga.. humhare ek rishtey ke liye kahi hum kayi rishtey na khodey.." unke aksh behtey hai aur ve chali jaati hai…

Idher roohi soch mei hoti hai..

"agar vineet lene nahi aaye toh? kahi aisa na ho hum wapas jaaye hi na.."

Jodhpur mele mei

Kuki kehti hai.. "toh aapne sab dekh liya hai.."

Kavin "haanji rajkumari sahiba.. aapka behat behat sukhriya.."

Kuki ko kuch yaad aata hai.. "hmm rajkumar kavin aap waha dekhiye kitna aacha nirtya chal raha hai.. chaliye…"

Dono waha jaatey hai aur nirtya ka anubhav letey hai.. iss dauran kuki waha se gayab ho jaati hai..

Kavin kehtey hai.. "behat behtarin hai.. yeh toh.." aapni bhayi aur dekhtey hai toh kuki ko waha nhi paatey..

"rajkumari.. kuki.. kaha hai aap.." aur chintith hoke unhe dundhne lagtey hai…

 **A/n: hope my sis like it..**

 **Toh kya raaz hai maharani aur mantri jee ke beech?**

 **Kya rajat aur keerthi aapne rishtey kho dengey?**

 **Kaha chali gayi kuki?**

 **Kya priti dushyant ke ghusse ko kum kar paayengi?**

 **Kya rajkumar vineet aayengey?**

 **Roohi aur nimisha ko sach pata chalega?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/n: thank you for liking it.. here is the next chapter…**

Rajkumar kavin rajkumari kuki ko mele mei talshtey hai.. aur unhe kisike saath paa kar santusht hotey hai.. dekhke unhe lagta hai ki ve kisise jhagra kar rahi hai.. aur ve chupke sunney ka praysth kartey hai..

Jodhpur mahal

Rajkumari priti talvar bazi ka abhyas kar rahi hoti hai..

"hehe aap phirse haar gayi humse aru"

Aru kehti hai.. "offo yeh sab humse nhi hota.. aap hi kijiye.."

Tabhie dushyant waha aataey hai..

"aap ek kanya ke saath abhyas kar rahi hai.. toh aapka jeetna jayas hai.. humse karke dekhiye phir batatey hai aapko"

Priti kehti hai.. "ooho rajkumar akhru aap humhe chunauti de rahe hai.. humse haar jaayegney.."

"rajkumar dishyant haara hai toh keval aapni behena se.. aur bhaisa se.. aur kisise mein himmat nhi humhe haara saktey.."

Priti josh mei aa jaati hai.. "wo toh waqt batayega.. kaun kisse haratha hai.."

Dono aapni talvar se ek dusre pe var kartey hai saath mei bachav.. aur humhari rajkumari aru maaze se dekh rahi hoti hai..

"aab bhi waqt hai peeche haat jaayie rajkumari sahiba.."

Priti kehti hai.. "asambhav.."

Dushyanat priti ki talvar ghira detey hai.. kintu priti chaturayi se dushyant ko Dhaka deti hai aur ve ghirtey hai priti aapni talvaar uthati hai aur unki gardan pe rakhti hai..

"kaha tha humne rajkumar humse aap nhi jeet paayengey.."

Dushyant unhe pakartey hai aur neeche ghira detey hai.. aur khud unke upar hotey hai.. priti unhe ghur rahi hoti hai..

"aafat hum ajhmer mei rajkumar hai aaj tak humne harna nahi dikha.. samjhi aap.. krodh bahut hai hum mein chahe toh abhie aapka sar kalam kar saktey hai.. kintu yeh ek abhyas hai.. aur ve chale jaatey hai.."

Priti unhe dekhti rehti hai aur sochti rehti hai..

Ajhmer mahal..

Rajkumar kabir rajkumar vineet ke kaksh mei aatey hai..

"rajkumar vineet.."

Vineet dekhtey hai.. "aap yaha.. humne kaha tha na aapse hum aapse vartalap nhi karna chahtey.."

Kabir kehtey hai.. "jantey hai hum kintu aapko yaad dilane aaye hai aapko jodhpur chalna hai aapki patni ko laane.."

Vineet kehtey hai.. "hum kahi nhi jaane wale jinhe aana hai khud aa sakta hai.."

Kabir heran reh jaatey hai.. "vineet aap bhulyie maat aapne kisise vivah kiya hai koi khel nhi hai.. kuch wadey kiye hai unhe nibhayie.. aapna nhi toh pitashree ki izzazat ka toh khayal kijiye.."

Vineet krodith hotey hai.. "bas.. rajkumar kabir aapko haq nhi hai humhe samjane ka.. aur aap toh humhe gyan diye hi maat.. pehle khud ke girawan mei jhak ke dekhiye.. aapne kya kiya hai! Phir hi dusro ko nashihat dijiyega.."

"vineet bhaisa…!" peeche darwaze se awaas aati hai.. "aap kabir bhaisa se aise kaise vartalap kar saktey hai.."

Jodhpur mela

Kuki kehti hai.. "kya? aap aab humse koi vartalap nhi karna chahtey kintu kyu? Humhari galti kya hai"

Insan kehtey hai.. "aap ek rajkumari hai.. aur hum ek sadaran ghav vale.. aapse vivah ke baare mei socha bhi toh humhare saath saath humhare parivar ka bhi anth ho jaayega.."

Kavin yeh sunke heran reh jaatey hai..

Kuki ke ankh mei aksh hotey hai.. "aap jantey hai aap kya keh rahe hai.. roj hum aapse milne aatey they kisiko bina baataye.. itna waqt saath bitaya humne aur aap keh rahe hai ki aap humse aab koi rishta nhi rakhna chahtey.."

"rajkumari kuki shyama kijiye kintu na humhare mata pita raazi hongey na aapke behtar hoga aap humse dhur rahe.. aur humhara vivah teh ho chuka hai.. shayma chahtey hai.."

Itna kehke wo aadmi waha se chala jaata hai.. aur rajkumari kuki neeche ghutne je bal baith jaati hai..

"ruk jaayie.. hum marr jayengey…" kintu ve aadmi chala jaata hai..

Rajkumari kuki ko kuch samaj nhi aata aur ve pass ek kuwa hota hai uss aur jaati hai.. tabhie rajkumar kavin aatey hai aur unhe rokhtey hai.. aur jorse thappad martey hai.

"pagal ho gayi aap jaan dene jaa rahi thi.." jorsey chilake kehtey hai…

Jodhpur mahal..

Maharani indravati kehti hai.. "aab aap dono intejar kijiye rajkumar kabir aur vineet ke aane ka…"

Nimisha aur roohi muskurati hai…

Kintu roohi jyada chinith hoti hai.. man mei kehti hai.. "humhe nhi lagta rajkumar vineet aayengey.."

Dushyanat sochtey hai.. "yeh kavin aabhie tak aaye nhi sab tek toh hoga.. humhe hi jaake dekhna chahiye.. "

Ve jaa hi rahe hotey hai ki maharaj unhe bula letey hai kuch beth (gift) saupne ke liye..

Rajkumari kuki kuch keh nhi pati… aur kavin unhe le jaatey hai.. kuch dher chalne ke baad kuki aapna haath chudati hai..

"kyu aap humhare peeche padey hai humhe chod dijiye akela.."

Kavin kehtey hai.. "aapko akela chod diya toh aap jaan dene chali jayengi.."

Kuki aksh bahati hai aur kavin unhe sahara detey hai unhe gale se lagake..

"dekhiye aap itne anmol aksh maat bahayie uske liye joh inke maiyne nhi samajta.."

Kuki kehti hai.. "sahi kaha hai kissi pe itna bhi bharosa nhi karna chahiye baad mei pachtana padey… hum kabhie kissi se prem nhii karengey aab.. kabhie nhi.."

Kavin sochtey hai aur maan mei kehtey hai.. "kintu aapse hum bahut prem karengey.. bahut.."

"aapne ek baar nhi socha aapke jaane ke baad aapke parivar ka kya hota aapke pitashree ka kya hota? Unki izzazat sab meeti mei mil jaati.. phir kabhie aisa praysath maat kijiyega.."

Kuki unhe dikhti hai..

"aur dekhiye aapne humhare vastra bheega diye humne badalne badengey… humhe bilkul pasand nhi hai.. hum saaf suthra rehna pasand kartey hai.."

Kuki muskurati hai..

"dekha aapke yeh muskurahat kitni jachti hai.. chaliye.. mahal.."

Kuki haan kehti hai aur dono mahal ki aur jaatey hai..

.

.

.

Jodhpur mahal..

Sevak khabar laatey hai.. "maharaj rajkumar kabir aa rahe hai mahal ki aur.."

Sabhie yeh sunke presan hotey hai..

"arey wah.. kabir jijaji aa gaye.." priti kehti hai.

"par vineet jija ji kaha hai dono ko saath mei aana tha na" aru bolti hai..

Roohi ke chehre pe udaasi chah jaati hai.. sabhie rajkumar kabiir ka swagat karne mukya dwar pe jaatey hai..

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "aap ek kant mei rajkumar vineet nhi aaye?"

Kabir "hmm.. vo darasal vineet.."

Tabhie ek aur rath aake rukhta hai aur rajkumar vineet aatey hai..

"hum yaha hai.."

Sabhie unhe dekhke presan hotey hai..

"aayie.. andaar padhariye.."

Rajkumar kabir aur vineet andar prasthan kartey..

Daasi maharani ke kaksh mei aake kehti hai..

"maharani rajkumar vineet bhi mahal mei pradhar chuke hai.."

Nimisha muskurati hai.. aur sabse zyada presan roohi hoti hai..

"aa gaye vineet jija shree.." nimisha kehti hai.. "chaliye roohi aab aapka bhi intejar samapth hua.."

Rajkumar kavin aur rajkumari kuki bhi mahal laut aatey hai..

Roohi kehti hai.. "kuki aap kaha reh gayi thi.. aapko kabse kojh rahe hai hum.."

Kuki muskurati hai.. aur kavin kehtey hai.. "bhabhi shree vo humne jidh ki humhe jodhpur ghumna hai isliye hum aapne mitre ke saath chale gaye shyama kijiyega humhe.."

Nimisha kehti hai.. "chaliye aab humhe jaana bhi hai.."

Keerthi roohi aur nimishe se vartalap karti hai..

"rajkumari roohi yeh humhari aur se ek chota sa tofha hai.."

Roohi kehti hai.. "kintu iski ky jarurat thi.."

Keerthi muskurati hai.. "jarurat hai.. behat jarurat hai… aap yeh kangan rakhiyega sambalke.."

"jarur.."

Aur phir nimisha ki aur jaati hai.. "aur yeh taweez aapke liye.. yeh aapko aur aapke hone wali santan ko har katinayi se bachayegi.."

Nimisha unhe dekhti hai aur todha pareshan hoti hai..

"nahi hum yeh nhi rakh saktey aap.."

Keerthi beech mei kat thi hai.. "mana maat kijiye rakh lijiye.."

Kabir kehtey hai.. "prem se de rahi hai rakh lijiye rani sahiba.."

Nimisha le leti hai..

Nimisha, roohi, kabir, vineet, dushyant aur kavin ajhmer ki aur nikal jaatey hai..

Kuch dino baad..

Rajat keerthi se milne aatey hai..

"aap humse mil nhi rahi hai.. humne kya kiya hai? Rajat puchtey hai

Keerthi kuch jawab nhi deti aur abhyas karti hai talwar bazi ka..

"hum aapse kuch puch rahe hai.. utar dijiye.." rajat jhor se kehtey hai..

"chilayie maat humpe.. aur hum aapse aab nhi milengey.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. ."kintu kyu? Humhara apradh kya hai?"

Keerthi kehti hai.. "koi apradh nhi hai.. aapka.. bas hum aapse nhi milengey aab.."

Rajat samaj jaatey hai.. "hum samaj gaye.. aap humse kyu nhi milna chahti.. kintu aaj faisla hoga.. aaj hum aapse vivah karengey.."

Yeh sunke keerthi heran reh jaati hai..

"aap kya keh rahe hai.. sabkey virodh jaake aap.."

Rajat unhe rokhtey hai.. "bass.. bahut sunli humne sabki aur aapki.. ya toh aaj aap humse vivah karengi ya aaj hum martyu ko prapth hongey.."

Keerthi yeh sunke heran reh jaati hai..

 **A/n: mereko marna maat I am bhaging.. hehe.. keep guessing..**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/n: thank you sisters… I am glad ki aap sabko yeh pasand aa rahi hai.. aur shyama chahtey hai hum issmei keerthi-rajat part todha jyada hai kintu humhe yeh iiss samay lana jaruri tha..**

Keerthi chilati hai "rajkumar rajat aap aapna mansik santulan kho bhaithe hai kya? talwar neeche kijiye.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "aap bas haan ya na mei jawab dejiye.. haan ya na.. warna hum talwar ko aapne aar paar kar dengey.."

Rajat.. talwar nikaltey hai aur khud pe var karne wale hotey hai.. ki keerthi unhe rok deti hai.. aur jorse thappad marti hai..

"aap yeh kya kar rahe they.. tek hai hum karengey aapse vivah.. kintu aapki mirtyu nhi dekh saktey.. aainda aisa kiya aapne toh humse bura koi nhi hoga.." aksh mei ansu hotey hai..

Rajat unhe galey lagatey hai..

Jodhpur mandir..

Rajat aur keerthi hotey hai..

"aap kya soch rahi hai.." rajat puchtey hai..

Keerthi kehti hai.. "hum sahi toh kar rahe hai na.."

Tabhie peeche se awaaz aati hai.

"humhare bina hi vivah karengey aap dono.."

Keerthi aur rajat murtey hai.. aur akshay ko waha patey hai..

Keerthi kehti hai.. "yuvraj akshay.. aap.."

Akshay muskuratey hai.. "hum jantey hai hum aapse naraz hai kintu hum aapni mitra ke vivah mei aaye hai.. aur haan rajkumar rajat aapke liye ek tofha hai humhare pass.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "kya?"

Tabhie palak aur shruti aatey hai..

"Aap dono yaha.."

Palak kehti hai.. "haan bhaisa.. hum yaha hum aapke vivah mei shamil na ho aisa tohdi ho sakta hai.. bhaley sab naraj ho aap donose kintu hum nhi hai.."

Shruti kehti hai.. "haan bilkul.. chaliye mahurat beeta jaa raha hai.. vivah kijiye.."

Akshay, palak aur shruti ki maujudgi mei vivah hota hai..

Ajhmer mahal..

Maharaj krodith hotey hai..

"kaha hai rajkumari? Mahal se bahar kaise gayi wo? Udhar dijiye humhe…"

Dushyant kehtey hai.. "pitashree shant ho jayie.. mahal mei hi hongi.. kaha jayengi.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "rajkumar sab mahal mei dekh chukey hai kintu kahi nhi mili.. kaha chali gayi? Aap unke 5 bhai hoke unpe najar nhi rakh sakey.. kahi aapne toh hi nhi bejha unhe kahi.."

Sachin, kabir, dushyant, vineet.. mana kartey hai..

"nahi pitashree.. humne nhi.."

Kavin maan mei kehtey hai.. "hey parmathma bachale humhe.. behena jaldi wapas aayie aaap warna humhari gardan nhi milegi.."

Jodhpur mandir

Keerthi aur rajat ka vivah samparn ho jaatey hai…

Palak unhe jaake galey se lagati hai..

"humhe aaj ek aur bhabisa mil gayi.. mubarat ho rajat bhaisa.. chaliye humhe shagun dijiye.."

Rajat kehtey hai… "humhare pass aapko dene ke liye kuch nhi hai.. behen.."

Palak muskurati hai.. "bhaisa hai na.. aap humse wada kijiye.. ki aap humesha humhari bhabi ko kuch rakhengey.."

Akshay samaj nhi paatey hai.. "rajkumari toh yeh hai.. kintu yeh kyu itna hmm.. kuch toh gadbaar hai yaha.."

Shruti sun leti hai.. aur sochti hai.. "yeh pallu bhi na kisi din marwaegi humhe.."

Akshay kehtey hai.. "aab humhe jodhpur mahal chalna chahiye sabko suchit karna hoga.."

Shruti kehti hai.. "haan aur humhe mahal wapas jaana chahiye kaka.. matlab pitashree ko pata chal gaya ki hum mahal mei nhi hai toh afaat aa jaayegi.. chaliye palak jaldi chaliye…"

Rajkumari palak aur shruti waha se nikal jaati hai..

Jodhpur mahal

Mantri jee sumendra maharaj ke saath vartalap kar rahe hotey hai.. tabhie akshay waha aatey hai..

"putra akshay aap iss samay yaha.."

Akshay kehtey hai.. "babasa humhe aapse behat mehtavpurna baat karni hai..

Mantri jee kehtey hai.. "maharaj hum kuch shen baad aatey hai.."

Mantri jee jaa rahe hotey hai.. akshay unhe roktey hai..

"kakasa aapse bhi karni hai.. maasa aur sabhie beheno se bhi"

Mantri jee rukh jaatey hai.. aur sabh aa jaatey hai..

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "batayiye yuvraj.."

"babasa.. wo humne.. darasal ajhmer ke yuvraj rajat se humne mantri jee ki suputri ka vivah karwa diya hai.."

Sabhie yeh sunke heran reh jaatey hai..

Priti krodith hoti hai.. "bhaisa yeh kya kiya aapne.. aap jantey hue bhi rajkumar rajat ne roohi di ke saath kya kiya uske bawajudh aapne.."

Akshay kehtey hai.. "kya? priti? kya unhe vivah karke roohi di ko chod diya? Ya unke peth peeche kuch kiya? Haan? Aur prem karna gunah nhi hai.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "kintu yeh vivah samaj mei nhi mana jaa sakta.."

Maharani kehti hai.. "kyu nhi maharaj? Mandir mei vivah hua hai! Pandit jee ne khud karwaya hai.."

Aru kehti hai.. "maasa.. aap humesha keerthi di ke samkash kyu kehti hai..?"

Maharani kehti hai.. "jaise tum sab humhari jimedari ho waise hi keerthi bhi humhari jimedari hai.. samjhi aap… aur jab bade baat kar rahe ho toh choto ko nhi bolna chahiye."

Maharaj krodh mei kehtey hai.. "maharani sahi toh keh rahi hai humhari putri.. itna moh kyu hai aapko.. insey.. aur mantri jee faisla hum aap pe chodtey hai.. aap behtar samjhe hai.. sab.."

Mantri sumendra maharani ki aur dekhtey hai..

"maharaj hum…"

Akshay kehtey hai.. "babasa.. aapne kaha na hum aapke ek lautey putra hai toh humhare faisle ka niradhar maat kijiye.. dono ko apna ljiye.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "tek hai yuvraj… yaha toh hum sab sambal lengey kintu waha ajhmer mei jantey bhi hai waha kya hoga? Aur waha ke kaidey kanun humhare yaha se behat sakth bhi hai.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "uski fikar aap na karey waha hum sambal lengey.."

Maharaj "tek hai.. mantri jee aap aapni putri ki bidaai kar dijiye.."

Aur waha se chale jaatey hai..

priti aur aru unke peeche jaati hai..

"babasa.. jab nimi di ne apradh kiya toh aap unka sar tak kalam karne pe aa gaye they.. aur aapne keerthi di ko aise hi jaane diya.." priti kehti hai..

"hum majbur hai humhara bas chale toh abhie unka sar kalam kardey.. kintu maharani ne vachan liya hai humse.. aur humne aaj tak aapna vachan nhi todha.." itna kehke waha se chale jaatey hai..

Aru kehti hai.. "priti di.. humhe lagta hai ki behat bada raaz hai joh maasa aur mantri kaka hum sabse chipa rahe hai.."

Aru aur priti soch mei padh jaati hai..

Ajhmer mahal

Rajkumari palak aur shruti chupke se mahal ke gupt dwar se andar aati hai.. aur kaksh mei prevesh karti hai..

"kavin bhaisa se dwar khula rakha nhi toh pata nhi kya ho jaata."

Kaksh ka dwar khulta hai aur sachin aur dushyant andar aatey hai..

"aap dono yaha hai!" sachin kehtey hai..

Palak kehti hai.. "haan bhaisa hum toh kaksh mei hi they..

Dushyant kehtey hai.. "jayie sewika maharaj ko cuchit kijiye ki rajkumari mil gayi hai.."

Sewika jaati hai..

"aapko yakeen hai aap dono yahi thi.."

Palak kehti hai.. "haan bhaisa.. hum dono yahi they.. haina shruti.."

Shruti khabrati hai.. "haan han.. bhaisa.. hum yahi they.."

Maharaj aur baki sab aatey hai.. "aap kaha thi aapne mahal ke bahar humse ijazzat ke begar kadam kaise rakha"

Rajkumari palak kehti hai.. "pitashree.. hum.. toh.. kaksh…"

Maharaj krodith hotey hai.. "aap asatya keh rahi hai.. aap yaha nhi thi.. pehredar ne aapko gupt dwar se aatey hue dekha hai.."

Yeh sunke sabhie heran reh jaatey hai…

Maharani kehti hai.. "putri aap kaha gayi thi.. batayie.. yaha hum sab kinte chinith they aapke liye.."

Palak ko kuch samaj nhi aata "maasa.. wo.. hum.."

Sachin kehtey hai.. "batayie kaha thi aap dono? Aise gupt jaane ki kya avashkta padi aap dono ko.."

Palak kehti hai.. "pitashree hum aapko nhi bata saktey hai.. aap sab intejar kijiye kuch palo mei aap sabko gyat ho jaayega hum kaha gaye they.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "dekhiye rajkumari palak aap aise uljahyie maat seedhe batayie kaha thi aap.. issey pehle hum aapko dhand dey baithey.."

Kabir kehtey hai.. "pitashree jaane dijiyena baachi hai.. nadaan hai…"

Dushyant bhi kehtey hai… "haan pitashree.. muaf kar dijiye inhe… hum aapse wada kartey hai aagey se yeh kisiko bina batayie kahi nhi jayengi.."

Sachin kehte hai.. "dushyant sahi keh rahe hai.. pitashree.. krpiya karke jaane dey.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "Aap sabne issey sar pe chada ke rakha hai.. tek hai.. aakhri baar hum inhe jaane de rahe hai.. aagli baar kuch aisa hua toh hum dhand deke rahengey.."

Aur waha se chale jaatey hai..

Palak todha muskurati hai.. "sukhriya bhaisa.. aapne humhe bacha liya.."

Kabir kehtey hai.. "wo sab chodiye aap batayie kaha gayi thi aap? Aise koi jaata hai? Haan? Hume bata sakti thi na aap…" dhantey hai..

Shruti kehti hai.. "bhaisa hum.. behat hi mehtavpurna kaam se gaye they…"

Sachin kehtey hai.. "shruti aisa kya mehtavpurna kaam tha joh bataya nhi jaa sakta tha.."

Palak kehti hai.. "bhaisa humne kaha na kuch pal mei aapko sab gyat ho jaayega todha dehrya rakhiye.."

Vineet kehtey hai.. "yeh humhe kabhie samaj nhi aati.. chaliye bhaisa.."

Sabhie waha se chale jaatey hai..

Palak sochti hai.. "humhare bahar jaane pe itna krodith hue pitashree rajat bhaisa ke vivah ke baare mei jaane ke baad kya hoga.."

Rani nimisha bahar bhagiche mei hoti hai.. ki tabhie kabir unhe peeche se pakartey hai…

"aap kya kar rahe hai.."

Kabir kehtey hai.. "hum aapni rani ke gale lagh rahe hai aur kya?"

"kintu yaha bhagiche mei kisiki drishti padh gayi toh.."

Ji is samay kisi drishti nhi padegi.. maasa aur pitashree iss samay vishram kar rahe hai… humhare priya sabhie bhratha aapne aapne karya mei vyarth hai.." kabir muskurake kehtey hai..

Nimisha kehti hai.. "aur aapko aapna karya nhi karna hai?"

Kabir kehtey hai.. "humhara karya.. vo toh ho hi jaayega filhal hum aapke saath waqt bithana chahtey hai.. chaliye humhare saath aapko kuch dikhana hai.."

Rajkumar vineet ka kaksh

Vineet kaksh mei prevesh kartey hai..

"sewika jara humhari saheta kijiye humhari yeh dori band dijiye humse ho nhi rahi hai.." roohi samjhti hai ki sewika aayi hai..

Vineet dwar ke bahar dekhtey hai kintu unhe koi sewika najar nhi aati..

"jaldi kijiye humhe bhandar gher mei jaana hai.. bhojan ki vavastha dekhni hai.."

Vineet aagey aatey hai.. aur unki choli ki dor bandey hai.. roohi pehli baar unke chune ko mehsus karti hai.. aur peeche murti hai..

"aap…"

Vineet kehtey hai.. "sewika nhi thi socha hum bhi bandey.." aur aapna saman leke chale jaatey hai..

Roohi muskurati hai…

.

.

.

Rajkumar kabir nimisha ko kaksh mei laatey hai.. aur unhe citra dikhatey hai..

"aati sundar.. hai.. kintu aapne yeh jagah adhuri kyu chodi hai"

Kabir kehtey hai.. "yaha hum aapne hone wale putra ka chitra banayengey… jab ve aa jayengey.."

Rani nimisha ki muskaan kuch pal ke chali jaati hai..

Kabir kehtey hai.. "kya hua? Humne kuch galat kaha."

Nimisha na mei aapna sar hilati hai

"aab aap vishram kijiyee.. hum aatey hai.."

.

.

.

Jodhpur mahal

Keerthi priti ke kaksh mei aati hai..

"priti aap toh humhari sabse priya mitra hai.. humse agar jaane anjane mei koi bhul ho gayi ho toh shyama kar dijiyega.." aur kehke waha se chali jaati hai..

Priti ke netre mei aksh hotey hai..

"humhe shyama kijiyega.. keerthi hum aapse kuch keh nhi saktey.. par aap aapna khayal rakhyiega.. krodith hai aapse rishta nhi todha hai.."

Rajkumar rajat aur keerthi ajhmer ki aur chal partey hai.. jahan aane wale toofan ka samna.. karna hoga..

 **A/n: hmm aagey kya hoga.. no pata.. hehe… t..y…**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/n: thank you my lovely sisters… love u all..here is the chapter.. enjoy and sorry for the delay..**

 **Ajmer mahal..**

Rajkumar vineet kahin jaa rahe hotey hai…

Mantri jee kehtey hai.. "shama kijiye rajkumar kintu aap abhie na jaaye.."

Vineet krodhit hotey hai.. "aapki himmat kaise hui humhe rokhne ki.."

Mantri jee chakit reh jaatey hai..unke his vyavhar se.. "rajkumar hum toh maharaj ke adesh ka palan kar rahe hai.."

Vineet kehtey hai.. "aap.."

Tabhie maharaj aatey hai.. "rajkumar vineet aap aapni tameez bhul chuke hai? Humne adesh diya hai.."

Vineet kehtey hai.."hum tameez nhi bhule hai pitashree.. humhe pasand nhi koi humara marg rokey.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "hum aapko jaane se nhi rokh rahe hai bas keh rahe hai aaj praja walo ko meethai baantni hai aur yeh kaarya aap aur aapki patni ko karna hoga.. kabir aur Kulvadhu Nimisha yeh karya karne ke liye nikal chuke hai aap bhi tayaar ho jaaye aur jaaye.."

Vineet kehtey hai.. "pitashree humhe in sab mei koi dilchaspi nhi hai.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "ussey humhe koi farak nhi parta yeh reet hai aur issey nibhana hoga prajaa ka ashirwad milna bhi jaruri hai.."

Vineet "kintu.."

Maharaj krodhith hotey hai.. "humne kaha na"

Vineet na chahtey hue bhi maan jaatey hai..

.

.

.

Praja ke samaksh sabhie prastut hotey hai…

Roohi aur vineet apne haathon se sabko bhent dete hain.

Baba kehtey hai.. "bhagwaan aap dono ki Jodi salamat rakhey.."

Roohi khush hoti hai…

Dusri aur kabir aur nimisha beth sauptey hai..

"kalyan ho jaldi aapki johli khushiyon se bhare.." amma kehti hai..

Kabir khush hotey hai.. "isski behad avashyakta thi.. ammajee.. kintu humhe nhi inhe.."

Nimisha ki aur dekhke dekhtey hai..

Sabhieko uphar deke mahal ki aur wapas laut aatey hai…

Palak aapne kaksh mein idhar se udhar tehal rahi hoti hai..

Tabhie dushyant waha aatey hai..

"kya baat hai aap itna chintit kyu hai?" unsey puchtey hai..

"kuch nhi bhaisa.. hum toh aise hi.."

Dushyant kehtey hai.. "aap humse asatya keh rahi hai.. batayie kya vichar hai?"

Palak kehtey hai… "bhaisa.. vichar yeh hai ki.."

 _ **Jab tak hum waha khud naa aatey aap kisise kuch nhi kahengi..vachan dijiye humhe..**_

"bhaisa aap nischint rahiye koi vichar nhi hai.. aap jayie…"

Dushyant kehtey hai.. "aap na behad ziddi hai.."

Palak kehtey hai muskurake.. "virasat mei mila hai humhe aapne bhaiyo se.."

Dushyant unke gal khechtey hai..aur chale jaatey hai..

.

.

.

Rajat aur keerthi ajmer ki seema mein pravesh kartey hai..

"hum yaha tak aa gaye hai kintu mahal ki or jaane ki ichha nhi ho rahi" keerthi kehti hai..

"aap chintit na ho.. kya karengey pitashree zyada se zyada humhe mahal se behdhakal kar dengey.. "

Keerthi kehti hai.. "kintu… "

Rajat kehtey hai.. "aap bhaybhit na ho sab kushal mangal hoga.."

Aur ve mahal ki aur prasthan kartey hai..

.

.

.

Rajkumari palak mahal ke dwar ki aur aapni drishti daalti hai..

Shruti kehti hai.. "pallu itna kya drishti daal rahi hai aap"

Palak kehti hai.." offo shanti rahiye shruti.. intejar.. keval intejar.." tabhie unh eek rath mahal ki aur aata dekhta hai.. aur ve muskura parti hai.. "aa gaya.. aa gaya.. aayiee.. humhare saath shighra.."

Aur dono kaksh ke bahar daurtey hue jaatey hai..

Sabhie bhojan ke liye mej pe maujhud hotey hai..tabhie palak daurtey hue aati hai..

Dishyant kehtey hai.. "sambalke itni shigrata se kyu aa rhi hai aap.."

Palak kehti hai.. "woo.. waha.. dw.."

Ussey pehle ve kuch keh paati mantri jee aatey hai..

"maharaj.. shrigi dwar ke aur chalyie.. rajkumar rajat aur unke saath ek kanya bhi hai.."

Sabhie yeh sunke heran reh jaatey hai aur uth partey hai..aur mukya dwar ki aur jaatey hai..

Maharani, roohi, nimisha, palak aur shruti..upar chajha se drishti daaltey hai..

Rajat rath se bahar aatey hai..

"aayie rani sahiba.."

Keerthi.. "jee.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "heran maat hoyie aab aap humhari patni hai.. aur ajmer ki rani.."

Rajat aapni hateli aagey kartey hai aur keerthi aapni hateli rakhke utharti hai..aur dono mahal ke mukya dwar ki aur bhadtey hai..

Maharaj aur baki jenh maujud hotey hai..

Rajat kehtey hai.. "shyama pitashree.. shyama humne aapki anumati ke bina… itna ahem nirney le liya.."

Maharaj kehtey hai… "toh iska arth yeh hai ki aapne humaari chetavani ke pashchath bhi.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "haan pitashree.. humne vivah kar liya.."

Sabko yeh sunke dhakka lagta hai siwaye..palak, kavin ke..

.

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal ke seema ke pass..**

Wilson.. "well now it's time to attack here.."

Angreezi sena pati.. "sir.. khabar baki hai yuvraj akshay maujud nhi hai.. "

Wilson "excellent work..it will be easy for us to attack… get ready.."

.

.

.

Kabir kehtey hai.. "pitashree aap krodith na ho… hum andar chalke vartalap kartey hai.."

Sabhie mukya darbaar ki aur jaatey hai..

"aapne humhari ijjat ka jara sabhi khyal nhi kiya… samaj walo ko jab iski banak bhi lagegi toh kya parinam hoga.."

Maharani kehti hai.. "putra.. aapne humhe sharminda kar diya.. aur yeh kanya hai kaun?"

Keerthi aapna ghunghat upar karti hai sabhie unhe dekhke chakit reh jaatey hai..khas taur se roohi aur nimisha…

"di.. aapka adhikar chine wali keerthi hai…. Humne toh kalpana bhi nhi ki thi iski.." nimisha roohi se kehti hai…

"aur yeh toh ek Raj putri bhi nahi hai.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "pitashree.. inme raj gharane ke sabhie gun hai.. kyuki inki parvarish swayam jodhpur ki maharani ne ki hai…"

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "aap humhe maat samjayie.. samajna aapko chahiye tha.. aur hum yeh vivah kadapi nhi maan saktey.. koi sakshya nhi hai aapke pas.."

"Sakshya hai pitashree" palak kehti hai..

Rajat kehtey hai.. "aap chup rahiye.."

Palak kehti hai.. "bhaisa humhe kehne dijiye.. pitashree.. hum svayam rajat bhaisa aur keerthi bhabisa ke vivah ke sakshi hai.. aur jodhpur ke yuvraj bhi…"

Sabhie heran hotey hai..

Maharani kehti hai.. "aap kya keh rahi hai? Aap.."

Palak kehti hai.. "haan maasa.. aap sabne humse pucha tha na.. ki kis mehtavpurna karya ke liye hum lapata ho gaye they.. yahi karya tha.."

Sachin krodith hotey hai aur unpe haath utha tey hai..

"aap akele mahal ke bahar gayi.. aapki himmat kaise hui.. janti bhi hai.. aap kitna khatra.. hai.."

Rajat chilatey hai "rajkumar sachin aapne haath kaise uthaya aapni behen pe.."

Sachin kehtey hai.. "bhaisa.. jab koi galat karya karta hai toh haath uthana parta hai.."

Palak ke ankh se ashk nikaltey hai aur ve daurti hui aapne kaksh ki aur chali jaati hai..shruti unke peeche jaati hai..

Rajat "kintu unki koi galti nhi thi.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "bas.. aab hum kuch nhi sunengey.. behtar hoga aap aapni patni ko leke yaha se chale jaaye aab aapka yaha koi karye nhi hai.."

Kavin kehtey hai.. "pitashree kripa karke itna bada dand na de.."

Kabir.. "pitashree.. prem karna galat nhi hai.. aur.."

Maharaj kehte hai.. "aap sab aab humhara virodh karengey…"

Mantri jee aatey hai.. "shyama chahtey hai maharaj.. kintu agar aapne rajkumar rajat ko mahal se behdhakal kar diya toh praja kya sochegi.. yaha tak humhare dushman setark ho jaayengi ki humhare rishton ke beech darrar aa rahi hai.. aur iska ve khud labh utha saktey hai.. aurghosna ke anusar rajkumar rajat ka abhishek hona purna hai.. praja ko kya uthar dengey.. aur humpe adhik sawalo ka pahar khada ho jaayega.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "toh aap chahtey hai hum inhe inki galati ke liye shyama kardey.. kadapi nahi.."

Mantri jee kehtey hai.. "maharaj.. kuch praja walo ne inhe aatey hue dekha hai… aap prastiithi ko samjhe.."

Keerthi haath jodhti hai..

"hum aap sabse shyama mangtey hai.. humhara aapsabko kakst dene ka koi irada nhi tha.. humhe yeh maharani ka pad nhi chahiye.. aur na humne rajsuvidha paane ke liye insey vivah kiya.. hum toh bas inse prem kartey hai.. aap joh saza dengey humhe manzor hogi.."

Maharaj kehtey hai… "jab tak hum koi faisla nhi le letey aap dono mahal ke bahar rahengey…"

Itna kehke ve chale jaatey hai..

Rajat kehtey hai.. "maasa.. aap.."

Maharani kehti hai.. "mantri jee dono ka rehne ka bandobast mahal ke bahar raj mehmaan ghar mei kar dijiye…"

Ve bhi chali jaati hai..

Sachin kehtey hai.. "bhaisa aapne behad galat kiya… behad galat…" ve bhi chale jaatey hai..

Dushyant kehtey hai.. "bhaisa shyama kar dijiyega…. Sachin bhaisa ko aap toh jantey hai unka svabhav hi aisa hai..aur aap nishith rahiye aap dono ko khud pitashree aur maasa mahal ke bheetar layengey.. aur haan keerthi bhabisa svagat hai aapka humhare parivar mei.."

Keerthi muskurati hai..

"kintu vo rajkumari palak.."

Kabir kehtey hai.. "hum dekhke aatey hai.."

.

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal..**

Angrez sipahi… mahal ke sipahi ko muchit kartey hai aur andar barthey hai..

Maharani chinith hoti hai..

"sumendra bhaisa.. ajmer mei kya ho raha hoga.. humhe lagta hai humhe sach bata dena chahiye.."

Mantri sumendra.. "nahi maharani.. sahiba.. humne aisa kiya toh janti hai na aap kya hoga.."

"nahi… hum kuch nhi jantey.. hum abhie ajmer maharaj ko patra bejhtey hai…"

Idher..kuki angan mei hoti hai.. aur dekhke chakit reh jaati hai..

"humhe shigri babasa ko suchit karna hoga…"

Ve bhagke..unke kaksh mei jaati hai…

"babasa… humne kuch angrez sipahiyon ko mahal ke bahar dekha.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "aap shighr aapni beheni aur maasa ke saath gupt kaksh mei chip jaayie.."

Kuki.. "kintu.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "jayie.. vilambh maat kijiye.."

Kuki waha se chali jaati hai..aur daasi ko adesh deti hai.. rajkumari areej aur priti ko khojne ka..

Ve ek ghodey ke pass jaati hai..

"aap jald se jald yeh patre pahucha dijiye.. jaayie.." kuki ghodey ko khol deti hai..

Idher priti kin ajar parti hai..kuch angrej shipahiyon par.. aur ve daurti hai.. shipahi unke peeche daurtey hai..

"hey! Stoppp…"

"maasaaa…" priti chialti hai…

Ve ek muchit shipahi ke haath se talvar leke unpe akraman karti hai..aur svayam ka bachav karti hai..

"bhaisa bhi yaha nhi hai.."

Maharani aur mantri jee ko maharaj dundh letey hai..

"Wilson ne humhare mahal pe humla kar diya hai shighra aap gupt dwar ki aur jayie.."

Maharani kehti hai.. "kintu aru, priti aur kuki.."

Maharaj "hum unhe laatey hai..aap jayie.."

.

.

.

 **Ajmer mahal**

Keerthi aur rajat mahal ke bahar mehman gher mei hotey hai..

"humne aapse kaha tha ki aap na le yeh kadam.."

Rajat.. "aap pareshan na ho.. sab aacha hoga.." tabhie unhe ghodey ki awaas aati hai bahar jaake dekhtey hai..

"yeh toh badal hai humhara ghoda.." ve unki aur bhagti hai.. aur unke pass se patre nikalti hai..

Rajat bhi waha aatey hai.."kya baat hai aap itna pareshan kyu ho gayi.."

Keerthi kehti hai.. "Wilson ne johpur pe humla kar diya hai… kuki ne sahayeta mangi hai.."

Rajat heran reh jaatey hai… "humhe shigri pitashree ko batana hoga.."

Aur ve mahal ki aur jaatey hi hai..ki keerthi ghodey pe baithke johpur ki aur chali jaati hai..

"keerthi rukhiye.."

Rajat mahal ked war ki aur jaatey hai..sipahi unhe roktey hai..

"shyama kare rajkumar kintu maharaj ki agya hai aapko pravesh na karne dey…"

Rajat "hum nhi jayengey..kintu yeh patre shigri pitashree ko dijiye aur unse kahiye foran jodhpur sahayeta bheje…"

Sipahi.. "jee"

.

.

.

 **Palak ka kaksh..**

Kabir waha aatey hai..

Palak raksh baha rahi hoti hai..

"behena.."

Palak kehti hai.. "bhaisa aap jayie humne kisise baat nhi karni hai.."

"kintu.. hum.."

Palak krodith hoti hai.. "Aap jayie bhaisaa..humhe akela rehna hai.."

Kabir nirash hoke chale jaate hai..

Aur unhe waha sachin miltey hai..

"sachin mana ki unhone galti ki kintu aapne unpe sabke samaksh haath uthaya behat galat kiya aapne…"

Sachin kehtey hai.. "shayama chahtey hai hum kintu humne chinith hoke.."

Kabir kehtey hai.. "hum jantey hai aap unki suraksha ke liye kiya kintu yeh tarika galat hai samjhane ka.."

Sachin "aap chintit na ho hum unhe mana lengey.."

Tabhie suchna leke sipahi aatey hai..

"rajkumar kabir maharaj ka adesh hai sena ko ikhata kiya jaaye jodhpur mahal pe angrezo ne humla kiya hai… aur waha sahayeta ki jarurat hai.."

Kabir chinith hotey hai.. "hum shighra vayavastha karte hai.. sachin aayie humhare saath.."

.

.

.

Daasi roohi aur nimisha ko suchit karti hai..

Nimisha.. "hey ram jee aab kya hoga.. sabh log waha kushal mangal toh hongey na…"

Roohi kehti hai.. "nimisha.. sab kushal hongey waha.."

Nimisha kehti hai.. "kintu akshay bhi toh waha nhi hai.. behat chinta ho rahi hai humhe.."

.

.

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Priti aur kuki virodh kartey hue aagey bhartey hai…

"aru kaha hai?" priti puchti hai..

Kuki.. "hum jaake leke aatey hai aap gupt dwar ke aur jayiee.."

Kuki..aru ko khojti hai.. aru angrez shipahi se bechne ke liye aapne bistar ke neeche chupi hoti hai..

Aru.. "maasa.. kaha hai aap.. humhe bhaye lagh raha hai.."

Dwar khulta hai aur shipahi andar aata hai..aur khojhta hai..

"I know… you are here… come out… come out.."

Ve pura kaksh khojta hai aur anth mei bistar ke neeche… jhukta hai aur muskurata hai…

 **A/n: hash..ho gaya finally a long chapter.. chalo aab review de doh.. and gyani mata kripa karke review de dey warna aapko vadh karwa dengey hum…**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/n: thank you everyone.. here is the next update**..

Joh firangi sainik hota hai ve aru ko bahar aane ko kehta hai..

"get out.. now.."

Aru behabit ho jaati hai.. aur bahar aati hai..

"now u have to die.. good bye.. young lady.." ve aapni banduk chalane wale hotey hai.. aru aapni ankh band kar leti hai.. aur tabhie chilane ki awaas aati hai…

"aaruuuuuu…" priti dwar pe se chilati hai..

Rajkumari areej aapne netre kholti hai aur uss sainik ko neeche mara hua paati hai.. unke netre se aksh nikaltey hai.. aur ve uss insan ko jor se galey lagati hai..

"di.. aap sahi samay pe aa gayi aur humhare pran bacha liye.. behat behat dhyavad aapka.."

Priti tabhie andar aati hai aur rajkumari areej ko aapni aur khichti hai..

"aru aap tek hai na.. kahi lagi toh nhi aapko.."

"nahi.. hum bilkul surakshit hai.." rajkumari areej muskurake kehti hai..

Rajkumari priti.. keerthi ki taraf mudhti hai.. aur aapne haath jodhti hai..

"shyama kijiyega humhe humne aapko galat samjha.. aapse naraj bhi rahe hum.. shyama kar dijiyega.. hum maafi ke layak nhi hai par aapka hidrey toh adhik bada hai.. shayam kijiye ga.."

Keerthi ke netre se aksh behtey hai.. "nahi yeh aap kya keh rahi hai.. aap toh humhari priya mitra hai.. humse shyama maat mangiye.."

Aur dono ek dusre ke galey laghti hai..

Rajkumari areej muskurati hai.. "aap dono ke beech hi galatfehmiyan dhur ho gayi hum presan huye.."

Keerthi kehti hai.. "yeh samay vyakul nhi hai.. vartalap karne ka.. chaliye shigri humhe kissi gupt sehtan pe chipna hoga.."

Rajkumari priti kehti hai.. "haan chaliye humhe pata hai babasa ne vahi aane ko kaha hai.."

Teeno waha se nikal jaati hai…

Mahal ke gupt dwar pe… sabhie maujud hotey hai.. aur teeno waha aa jaatey hai..

Maharani "keerthi putri aap yaha.. aapko toh.."

Rajkumari areej kehti hai.. "maasa humhare pran inhone ki bachaye hai.. agar yeh sigri waha nhi aati toh hum.. shyad jeevit na hotey.."

Maharani indravati.. "nahi putri aisa nhi kehtey.."

Maharaj.. "aap sab sigri yaha chip jayie.. jab tak hum na kahe aap sab ek bhi swar nhi nikalengey.. aur na hi bahar aayengey.."

Maharaj aur keerthi waha se chale jaatey hai..

"putri.. aapko yaha aapne pran jokhim mein nhi dalne chahiye they…"

Keerthi.. "kakasa.. hum aapne farz se peeche kisi keemat pe nahi hath saktey.."

"kintu hum doh innka kuch nhi kar payengey.."

"aap pareshan na ho ajhmer se sahita aa rahi hai.. sehgri ve log pachuchtey hongey.." keerthi unhe dilasa deke kehti hai.. ki tabhie ek ter deevar pe lagta hai.. "kakasa.. aa gaye ve log.."

Rajat, kabir, kavin, sachin aapni sehna ke saath mahal mei prevesh kartey hai.. aur firangi sehapiyon se yudh kartey hai..

Nelson.. "so you are here to stop me but this time I will win.."

Gupt kamra..

Kuki kehti hai.. "maasa hum bahar jaa rahe hai unki sahita karne.."

Maharani indravati "nhi aap aisa kuch nhi karengi.."

Priti kehti hai.. "maasa sahi kaha kuki di ne.. hum jaa rahe hai.. aur humhari chinta na kijiye.. hum aapni raksha khud kar saktey hai.."

Ve dono talvar aur daal ke saath bahar jaati hai..

Rajat aur nelson ek dusre ke samkashk phirse hotey hai..

"nelson.. tumhare liye uchit hoga ki aapni anya sehna ko leke wapas laut jaao.." rajat unhe.. kehtey hai

Nelson muskuratey hai.. "no.. today I will take over this palace. And defeat you"

Rajat krodith hokey kehtey hai.. "toh aapni mirtyu ko niyota de diya tumne.. aab hum peeche nahi hatengey.."

Aur unke beech jung jari rehti hai..

Idher kuch angrej sipahi gupt dwar ke nikat pahuch jaatey hai..

Areej "maasa.. wo log toh idher hi aa rahe hai.."

Maharani.. "hey ram aab hum kya karengey.."

Tabhie dwar khulta hai.. aur rajkumari areej, maharani aur anya daasi behbit ho jaati hai.. kintu rajkumar sachin aur unke kuch sipahi waha aake unhe bacha letey hai..

"behbit na hoyie hum na.. aap sab humhare saath aayie.. hum aapko surakshit sethan pe le chaltey hai.."

Rajkumar sachin ke saath sabhie bahar aatey hai.. aur ve unhe sukrakshit sethan pe le jaatey hai..

Rajkumari areej kuch dekhti hai.. "rajkumar sambaliye.."

Unhe haath pe var hota hai.. aur ve uss sipahi ko maar gira detey hai..

Maharani indravati.. "putra aap tek toh hai na.."

Rajkumar sachin aapne ghav pe dusra haath rakhtey hai.. "jee maharani sahiba hum tek hai.."

Rajkumari areej dekhti hai.. "arey aapka toh bahet rakt beh raha hai.." ve aapni chunni ka tukra fharti hai.."

Aur unke samaksh jaati hai.. "dekhiye aapna haath.."

Rajumar sachin unhe dekhtey hai.. "nahi hum.."

Par rajkumari areej.. krodhith hoti hai.. "Aap dekhiye.. idher.. kitna rakt beh raha hai.."

Ve jabardasti unke haath pe aapni chunni ka tukra lapeth deti hai.. ve khud nhi samaj pati unhone aisa kyu kiya?

Maharani indravati muskurati hai..

Rajkumar sachin.. krodith hotey hai.. "dekhiye aap humse duri banaye rakhiye.. humhe pasand nhi hai koi kanya humhare nikat aaye.."

Rajkumari areej kehti hai.. "aap behat ajeeb hai ek toh hum yaha aapke ghav pe mehram laga rahe hai aur aap hai ki.. humpe hi krodith ho rahe hai.. aap samjhtey kya hai khudko haan? Hum kanya hai toh kya kamjor nhi hai.. khud ki raksha karna jantey hai.."

Maharani indravati.. "rajkumari areej aap adhik bolti hai.. shant rahiye.. yeh samay nhi hai ladhne ka.."

Rajkumar sachin soch mei padh jaatey hai.. unhe kuch samaran hota hai..

" _aap kabhie kisi kanya ko kamjor maat samajhna.. kyuki kanya ki shristhi ki sabsi badi shakti hoti hai.."_

.

.

.

Idher kuki aur priti bhi unki sahita karne aati hai..

Maharaj "aap dono humne aapne kaha tha na.."

Kuki.. "shyama kijiye pitashree kintu hum aapki sahita.. karna chahtey they.."

.

.

.

Ajhmer mahal..

Rani nimisha.. "humhe behat chinta ho rahi hai.. pata nhi waha ki kya istithi hogi.."

Roohi.. "haan hum bhi yahi soch rahe they.. par humhe vishwas hai rajputon ko vijay jarur prapath hogi.."

Dushyant kehtey hai.. "bhabishree aap dono chinith na ho.. humhe vijay avashya prapath hogi.. dekhiyega aap.."

.

.

.

Jodhpur mahal

Wilsom kuki ko hara detey hai aur unhe uthake le jaatey hai..

"neech.. chodo humhe.." ve khudko bachane ka prayas karti hai..

Tabhie kavin dekh letey hai.. "aap yaha sambalyie hum rajkumari kuki ko bachake laatey hai.."

Wilsom unhe mahal ke dwar se le jaa rahe hotey hai.. ghodey pe..

"humhe chodo warna.. aacha nhi hoga.. aap jantey nhi aapne kya kiya hai.."

Wilsom hastey hai.. "you beautiful lady no one will save you.."

Tabhie kavin godey pe aatey hai..

"rajkumari kuki aap behbit na ho.. hum aapke mitre aa gaye hai"

Ve aapni talvar godey ke pair pe martey hai aur ghoda.. ruk jaata hai… kuki mauka dekhke.. aapne aap ko chuda thi hai..

Kavin unhe dhur kartey hai.. "aap peeche rahiye.. hum dekhtey hai iss dusht ko.."

Wilsom aur uske kuch sipahi kavin se ladhtey hai.. par kavin aache unsabka virodh kartey hai.. wilsom aapni banduk nikaltey hai akhir mei aur unki aur chala detey hai.. kuki behbit ho jaati hai..

"rajumar kavin.." ve cheekh padhti hai..

Kavin peedha mei hotey hai.. par un sabka virodh kartey hai.. akhir mei ve wilsom ko maar giradetey hai.. kuki ki sahita se.. issi beech kavin muchit ho jaatey hai..

Kuki ghabra jaati hai.. "hey ram jee inka kitna rakt beh gaya hai.. aur inhe goli bhi lagi hai.. aab hum kya kare koi nazar bhi nahi aa raha sahita ke liye.."

"rajkumar kavin aapne netre kholiye.. rajkumar.." ve unhe awaas deti hai.. par kavin aapne netre nhi khol paatey..

.

.

.

Akhir mei Nelson ke aadhe se zyada sainik zameen pe hotey hai.. aur rajat ke haath mei unki gardan hoti hai..

Rajat josh mei kehtey hai.. "Nelson.. bas bahut rakh beh chuka hai aapne sipahiyon se kaho.. aapne hatiyar daal dey warna tumhara yeh sish hum kat dengey.." ve talwar ko dabatey hai.. unki gardan pe..

Nelson.. "soldiers.. put down your weapon.. now.."

Sabhie firangi sipahi aapne hatiyaar daal detey hai…

Sachin kehtey hai.. "bhaisa issey iss baar jevat chodna sahi nhi hoga."

Rajat kehtey hai… "sahi kaha apne sachin.. kintu inke pran hum nhi le saktey haan bandi jarur bana saktey hai.."

Nelson "you are doing a big mistake.. tum jevat nhi bachogey.."

Rajat "yeh nirney hum khud karengey.. tum bas aapne sipahi ko wapas bejho warna abhie tumhare pran le lengey aur yeh tumhare baache hue sipahi ke bhi.."

Ve aapne sipahiyon ko adesh detey hai aur sabhie laut jaatey hai.. nelson ko karaghar mei daal detey hai..

Maharani indravati kehti hai.. "kitni nirdosh maaregey.. na jaane kab yeh Andrej humhara desh chodke jayengey"

Kabir kehtey hai.. "jald jayengey maasa.. jald jayengey.. kintu hum inke samne ghutne nahi tekengey.. kisi bhi keemat pe.."

Priti idher udhar nazar dalti hai "maasa humhare kitne sainiko ne aapne pran nichavar kar diye…"

Maharaj prithvi singh kehtey hai.. "kintu kisika balidan viyarth nhi jaayega.."

Kuch pal baad..

Maharani indravati.. "aap sabhie ka behat dhanyavad ki humhari sahita ke liye aap sabhie yaha aaye.."

Kabir kehtey hai.. "nahi maasa aap humhara dhanyavad karke humhe sharminda na kijiye.. yeh toh humhara farz tha.."

Sachin "bhaisa humhe shigri ajhmer ke liye prasthan karna chahiye ratri hone se purva humhe pachuchna hai.."

Priti aapni drishti daalti hai "maasa.. kuki di kaha hai?"

Keerthi ko yaad aata hai.. "haan wo wilsom kuki ka apharan karke le jaa rahe they tabhie rajkumar kavin bhi unke peeche gaye they…"

Maharaj "kya? shigri humne dundhna hoga.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "aap chintith na ho.. rajkumar kavin unke saath hi hongey.. humhara kavin aapki putri ko sehgri wapas le aayengey.."

Maharani.. "aapki baat sach ho jaaye yuvraj.. arey haan kal aapka rajya abhishek hai na.. aap sabhie ko shigri presthan karna chahiye ajhmer ke liye.."

Rajat aur keerthi ek dusre ke taraf dekhtey hai..

Rajkumari areej.. "aapka sukhriya humhari raksha karne ke liye.."

Rajkumar sachin unhe ghusse se dekhtey hai.. aur jaane lagtey hai..

"ek.. mukaan toh de hi saktey hai yaa iski koi jarurat nahi hai keh saktey hai.."

Rajkumar sachin peeche aatey hai "hum jaruri nhi samjhtey.."

Aur chale jaatey hai…

"arrgghhh.. rajkumar kum jhallad zyada lagta hai.." rajkumari areej khudse kehti hai..

.

.

.

Ajhmer mahal

Shruti darbar ki aur badh rahi hoti hai shigirta se.. ki ve kissi se takra jaati hai..

"aah.. dekh nhi saktey ho… nehtreheen hoke chal rahe ho.."

Jis purush se shruti takraya hoti hai.. shrigirta se dhorne lagtey hai..

"Areey.. sunniyee…" shruti chilati hai.. "kitna batameez insan hai.. shayama bhi nahi mangi ek baar phirse takraya toh chodengey nhi.." aur ve darbar ki aur chali jaati hai..

"kakishree.. ek subh samachar hai humhare pass.." shruti maharani kaushalya se kehti hai..

"kahiye shruti putri.."

"humhare bhrata shree ne vijay prapth karli hai aur shrigri ve wapas aa rahe hai… itna hi nahi keerthi bhabisa bhi wapas aa rahi hai.."

Kaushalya.. "ve waha kaise?"

Shruti kehti hai.. "kakishree.. unhe jaise hi jodhpur pe humle ka samachar mila ve waha chal padi aur khud yudh kiya.. yaha tak unhe pran bhi bachaye.."

Dushyant kehtey hai.. "dekha pitashree.. joh khudse pehle parivar aur prajha ke baare mei socho.. wo Rajput kyu nhi ho sakta?"

Maharaj.. "un sabke lautne ka intejar kijiye.. humhe mehtavpurna karya hai hum vo karke aatey hai.." aur maharaj waha se chale jaatey hai..

Maharani.. "shruti.. rajkumari palak.. kaha hai?"

Shruti kehti hai.. "kakishree.. ve abhie tak aapne kaksh mei hai.."

Maharani.. "hey ram.. ziddi kanya hai yeh.."

.

.

.

In Jungle..

Rajkumari kuki.. rajkumar kavin ko ek chotey si hut ke andar le jaati hai…

"rajkumar kripya aapne netre kholiye.. hey ram jee hum kya kare.. pehle humhe rakth rokna hoga.."

Kuki koi kapda dundti hai.. aur ussey kavin ke ghav pe bandh deti hai.. jissey rakth ruk sakey… ve rajkumar kavin ke seene pe sar rakhti hai.. aur chauk uththi hai..

"rajkumarr…."

 **A/n: hash.. finally done..**

 **Toh?**

 **Rajkumar sachin aur rajkumari areej ki beech takraar yuhi rahegi?**

 **Kya rajkumari kuki rajkumar kavin ko bacha paayegi?**

 **Kya rajkumar rajat yuvraj banengey?**

 **Kaun hai joh shruti se takraya?**

 **Many questions.. na.. sawal bhi milengey.. keep waiting.. thank you**


	15. Chapter 15

A/n.. sorry for the delay but was busy with exams...

Rajkumari kuki chinth ho jaati hau..

"hey ram inki toh saansey hi nhi chal rahi hai.. aab hum kya kare .."

Tabhie unhe kuch samaran hota hai... ve unka seena dabati hai.. 3 baar.. aur kavin saans le paatey hai.

"rajkumar.."

.

.

Ajhmer mahal

Sabhie wapas aatey hai vijay hoke..

Kabir maharaj se kehtey hai

"pitashree rajat aur keerthi bhabisa ki shahita ke bina namumkin tha.. aab bhi aapko koi shaq hai ki rajat yuvraj banne ke yogya nhi... aur bhabhi sa iss mahal ki kul vadhu"

Sachin kehtey hai.. "bhaisa aap..."

Maharani kehti hai.. "maharaj unhone rajkumari aru ko bachaya... humhe koi aitraz nhi hai agar keerthi humharey rajat ki vadhu hai..

Maharaj waha se chale jaatey hai...

.

.

.

Rajkumari palak ka kaksh

Dushyant aur sachin aatey hai.. pehredar unhe roktey hai..

"shayama kijiye rajkumar kintu rajkumari ka adesh hai ki koi unke kaksh mei naa aaye.."

Dushyant "aap humhe nhi rokh saktey"

Pehredar "Hum bas aapna karya kar rahe hai"

Dushyant kehtey hai jorse "humne toh kuch nhi kiya humhe doh andar aanr dijiye"

Shruti waha aati hai "bhaisa wo nhi aayegi unhone kaha hai ki jabtak rajat bhaisa mahal wapas na aa jaaye ve kaksh mei kisiko nhi aane dengi aur na kisise vartalap karengi"

Sachin kehtey hai "har kanya ziddi hoti hai chahe wo behen hi kyu na ho"

Dushyant kehtey hai "sachin bhaisa mana ki aapko kanya pasand nhi par aise toh na kahiye koi kanya behat khubsurat aur aachì bhi hoti hai"

Sachin says "haan haan pata hai aapka dil aa gaya hai unpar"

Shruti muskurati hai.. "offo aap dono na chaliye yaha se kakashree ne bulaya hai"

Dushyant kehtey hai "aap unsey keh dijiye hum kavin ko dundhne jaa rahe hai"

.

.

.

Kavin aapne aksh kholtey hai..

Kuki muskurati hai "hum toh darr hi gaye they.. aap tek hai na"

Kavin kehtey hai "haan hum tek hai..." phir ve aapne vastra dekhtey hai..

"aapne humhare vastre ka cheer haran kiya..." kavin kehtey hai

Kuki bolti hai "kya? Humne toh aapke ghav pe maharam lagane ke liye aapke vastra ko todha sa fhada"

Kavin krodith hotey hai "humhe bilkul pasand nhi hai koi bhi humahre vastra ka aisa haal kare.."

Kuki jorse kehti hai "aapka na mansik santulan kharab hai yaha aapki jaan jaane wali thinaur aapke aapne vastra ki padi hai... humhari yahan jaan nikli jaa rahi thi aapko adhmara haalat meo dekh"

Kavin muskuratey "kyu hum toh aapke kuch lagtey nhi"

Kuki unki aur dekhtey hai aur kuch keh nhi paati...

"hum.. wo aap humhare mitra hai.." aur waha se uthke chali jaati hai...

Kavin ko todhi pedha hoti hai aur "aah"

.

.

.

Jodhpur mahal

Maharani indravati "maharaj humhe behat chinta ho rahi hai humhari putri ki.. aap unhe wapas laayie humhare samaksh"

Maharaj kehtey hai "aap chinth na ho hum sehnapati jee ko bejhtey hai unhe dundhne ke liye"

.

.

.

Ajhmer mahal

Darbaar mei..

Maharaj amar singh "humne sabko sabha mei bulaya tha rajkumari kaha hai?"

Shruti kehti hai "kakashree unhone kaha hai ki ve jabtak aapne kaksh se bahar nhi aayengi jabtak ki rajat bhaisa mahal mei pravesh na karle aur aap sab keerthi bhabi sa ko aapna na ley"

Kabir sar hilatey hai "behat jiddi hai yeh larki.."

Maharaj amar singh "hum ek behat mehtavpurn vichar karna chahtey hai aur yaha sabhie ka hona jaruri hai rajkumar vineet.. rajat ko bulayie.. keval unhe..."

Vineet "jee pitashree hum unhe abhie bulake laatey hai"

.

.

.

Mahal ke bahar ek chote se kaksh mei

Vejh jee keerthi ke zakhamo pe marham laga rahe hotey hai..

"rajkumar aap nishchit rahiye ghav jaldi bhar jayengey aap ek doh din vishram karwayiega inhe"

Aur itna kehke ve waha se chale jaatey hai...

Rajat "aap tek hai na"

Keerthi haan mei sar hilati hai "hum swasth hai... aap chinth na ho.."

Vineet halki ki ahaat kartey hai... rajat peeche dekhtey hai..

"vineet aap... andar aayie naa"

Vineet kehtey hai "nhi hum yahe tek hai... pitashree ne aapko bulaya hai keval aapko..."

Aur bina kuch sune ve chale jaatey hai...

Rajat "hum akele nhi jayengey"

Keerthi kehti hai "aapko jaana chahiye humhari khatir jaayie.."

Rajat unki aur dekhtey hai "aap hut bahut karti hai"

Aur rajat mahal ke aur jaatey hai...

Ve darbaar mei upastith ho jaatey hai...

Maharaj amar singh "peeche kuch dino mei joh hua ve behat hi ghambir istithi thi... kuch rishtey humhare ki khilaf ho gaye.. humhare faisley ka virodh kiya... kintu parishithi niyantren mei aane lagi hai... aur hum ek ghosna karna chahtey hai... sabke vichar ke baad... humne yeh faisla liya hai ki... rajkuma rajat ka rajya abhishek nirdharith samay aur din pe hi hoga.. aur nayi kul vadhu ke swagat ki tayari ki jaaye"

Sabhie yeh sunke heran ho jaatey hai.. vineet, roohi, sachin aur nimisha ko chodke sabhie behat prasen hotey hai...

Maharaj jaane lagtey hai ki rajat unse.. kehtey hai..

"pitashree... hum"

Amar singh.. "iska yeh arth nhi ki humne aapko shama kar diya hai.. humne joh kiya aapni praja ke hedh mei kiya.." aur ve chale jaatey hai...

.

.

.

Jungle mein

Kuki wapas aati hai.. "kya hua? Aap"

Phir ve kavin ko muskurata dekhti hai.. aur krodith hoti hai..

"aapko har waqt mazaak sujhta hai.."

Kavin kehtey hai.. "shama yachna.. nahi karengey .."

Ve unhe halka sa khande mei marti hai unki pachkani harkat ke liye...

"aaah.. iss baar sach mei humhe laga" kavin kehtey hai..

Tabhie waha dushyant aa jaatey hai...

"lagta hai hum galat samay pe aa gaye"

Kuki aur kavin chakit reh jaatey hai... aur kuki waha se uth jaati hai..

Dushyant "anth aap humhe mil hi gaye... aap tek hai na.."

Kavin kehtey hai... "haan hum tek hai kintu humhare vastra ka cheer haran ho gaya.."

Dushyant has partey hai.. "aap kabhie nhi sudhar saktey... chaliye aur rajkumari kuki jee aapka behat behat sukhriya inka dhyan rakhne ke liye... "

Kuki "yeh toh humhara farz tha.."

Tabhie jodhpur ke sehna pati waha aatey hai...

"aacha hua aap mil gayi rajkumari mahal mei sabhie chinth hai chaliye..."

Kuki aur kavin ek dusre ko dekhtey hai aur phir aapne aapne rastey ki aur chal partey hai..

.

.

Ajhmer mahal

Sachin kehtey hai.. "dwar kholiye... behena.. hut maat kijiye..."

Palak kehti hai.. "bhaisa humhe aapse koi vartalap nhi karna hai aap jaaye.. hum dwar nhi kholengey"

Tabhie rajat aur kabir waha aatey hai..

Kabir kehtey hai.. "hum presath kartey hai.."

"pari... dwar khol dijiye.. aap humhari baat nhi manengi..."

Palak kehti hai.. "nhi hum kisi ki baat nhi manengey.. aap jaayie.. humhari kisiko nhi padi hai..."

Kabir.."kisne kaha aapse.. humhe andar aane de.."

Palak jorse chilati hai... "naaahiiiii.. aaap nhi aayengey..."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "kabir hum baat kare.."

Kabir "haan aap hi kijiye..."

Rajat... kehtey hai.. "aap bahar nhi aayengi toh humhari sahita kaun karega"

Palak yeh awaas sunti hai.. aur dwar ko kholti hai... aur muskurati hai..

"rajat bhaisaa..."

Aur unse gale lagh jaati hai... "aap aap... aa gaye.. aur bhabisa.. kaha hai.."

Kabir kehtey hai.. "shant ho jayie hum sab batatey hai..."

Kabir sab batatey hai aur palak muskurati hai..

"aap sach keh rahe hai na.. pitashree ne aapko maaf kar diya.."

Rajat "haan haan kar diya.."

Rajat khudke maan mei "humhe shyama karna hum aapko satya kehke phirse dukhi nhi kar saktey.."

.

.

.

Jodhpur mahal

Kuki mahal mei pahuchti hai..

Maharani indravati "aap kushal mangal toh hai na.. kahi kuch hua toh nhi aapko..."

Kuki "nhi maasa hum tek hai... rajkumar kavin they humhare saath unhone humhe bacha liya warna pata nhi hum kis sanket mei fhas jaatey hai.."

Aru kehti hai.. "haan maasa jitna socha tha usse zyada bahadur hai rajkumar sach..."

Priti unki aur dekhti hai...

"mera matlab sabhie... rajkumar.. haina babasa.."

"haan putri.. aab humhe vishwaas hai humne unsey rishta jodhke koi galti nhi ki..."

.

.

.

Ajhmer mahal...

Shruti jald baazi mei kahi jaa rahi hoti hai ki phirse ve kisise takra jaati hai...

"areyyy.." phir uss vyakti ko dekhti hai.. "aap phirse.. humhe aapne jansey mei uljaney ki koshish toh nahi kar rahe ho..."

Vyakti.. "dekhiye.. hum janbujhke aapse nhi takraye... aap humne aisa waise na samjhe... hathiye..." aur ve vyakti chala jaata hai..

Shruti krodith hoti hai.. "arghhh.. yeh sabhie purush ek jaise hotey hai.. huh... agli baar saamne aaya na toh.. haan uska sar kalam kar dungi.."

Aur ve chali jaati hai...

Palak unsey puchti hai.. "arey arey kya baat hai shru itni krodith kyu hai aap?"

Shruti kehti hai.. "kya bataye aapko ek vyakti hai jisse humne pehle kabhie nhi dekha mahal mein.. har baar humse takra jaata hai... huh.."

Palak kehti hai.. "anjan shaksh humhare mahal mei pitashree ko batatey hai kya pata wo humhe hani pahuchane aaya ho.."

Shruti sochti hai... "aapne sahi kaha chaliye kakashree ko batatey hai..."

.

.

.

Angan mein

Nimisha.. "roo aapko nhi lagta ki joh ho raha hai sahi nhi hai.. keerthi hogi humhare jethani.. humhara matlab hai ki.. aapko rajat jethjee ne unke liye tukhra diya..."

Roohi unhe dekhti hai.. "nimisha humhe iss baat se aab koi farak nhi parta.. humhara vivah aab ho chuka hai..."

Nimisha kehti hai.. "aapko takleef nhi hogi.. aapne netro ke samaksh unhe dekhke.."

Roohi.. "nimisha humhe iss baare mei koi vartalap nhi karna hai.. vinti hai aapse.. humhare zakhmo pe namak maat daaliye.."

Aur itna kehke ve waha se chali jaati hai...

Nimisha... "roo suniye toh.."

Kabir yeh sab sunletey hai..

"nimisha.. aap yeh kya keh rahi thi..."

Nimisha kehti hai.. "humne sach hi kaha hai.."

Kabir kehtey hai... "dekhiye joh hua.. wo kismet ka khel tha.. kissi ko dosh dene ki jarurat nhi hai.. galti har insan se hoti hai humse bhi hui thi..."

Nimisha kuch keh nhi paati...

"aur ek baat humhe jald se jald maasa aur pitashree ko bata dena chahiye aapke garvati hone ke baare mein.."

Nimisha turant kehti hai.. "abhie.. kya avasykta hai... humhara matlab hai ki... kuch din ruk jayie uske baad bata dijiyega.."

Kabir.. "tek hai.. kintu hum zyada din tak chupa nhi payengey..."

Aur ve chale jaatey hai...

Nimisha sochti hai.. "hum khudse nazarne nhi mila paa rahe hai.. kaise sach bataye aapko... kintu humhe yakeen hai aap samjengey.."

.

.

.

Rajkumar vineet ka kaksh

Vineet aapne kaksh ki aur badhtey hai.. ki unhe ek meethi si swar sunayie deti hai..

Lagh jaa gale ki

Phir yeh haasi raat ho na ho

Jaane phir iss janam mei

Mulakat ho na hun

Lagh jaa gaale..

Ve aapne kaksh mei jaatey hai... air roohi diye jaala rahi hoti hai...

Humko mili hai aaj

Yeh gadiyaan naseeb se...

Aur ve mudhti hai...

"aap..."

Vineet kehtey hai.. "haan hum aapni talvaar lene aaye they.. waise aap kafi aacha gaati hai.. humne pehle kabhie nhi suni aisi awaas.."

Roohi muskurati hai.. "sukhriya.. yeh toh aise hi"

Vineet chale jaatey hai...

.

.

.

Jodhpur mahal

Yuvraj akshay wapas laut aatey hai..

"babasa.. aap sab kushal mangal hai na... hum yaha nhi they aur itna sab ghatith ho gaya"

Priti kehti hai.. "arey bhaisa.. sab tek hai aap chinith na ho aap laut aaye.."

Akshay "haan humhara karya samapth hua aur hum turant aa gaye.."

Aru... "bhaisa.. aab kab tak aap akant mei jeevan ghuzarengey..."

Akshay samaj nhi paatey.. "matlab aapka..."

Kuki kehti hai.. "matlab yeh ki aab aapko bhi vivah kar lena chahiye.."

Akshay chakit hotey hai.. "arey.. abhie nhi hum.. wo.. humhara matlab hai ki.. humhe nidra karni hai... hum chaltey hai..."

Aur akshay waha se chaley jaatey hai...

.

.

.

Maharani indravati..

"sumendra bhaisaa.. humhe lagta hai humhe maharaj ko satya bata dena chahiye... hum andar hi andar ghutey jaa rahe hai... humne behat nainsafi ki hai..."

Mantri jee "nhi maharani... aap janti yeh satya kitne rishtey bikher dega.. maharaj pe kya betegi... yeh rahsya.. kabhie nhi khulna chahiye... uss kaale kaksh ke rahsya ko gupt rakhna hi hoga.."

Priti aur kuki yeh sun leti hai..

"di.. humhe pata lagana hoga maasa aur kakasa kis rahsya ki baat kar hai.. aur kaunsa kaala kaksh.." priti kuki se kehti hai...

Kuki sochti hai.. "priti aapko yaad hai.. hum bachpan mei khela kartey they.. mahal ki uthar disha mei pehli manzil pe kuch band kaksh hai aur kakasa humhe humesha kehtey they ki yaha na khelo.."

Priti bhi yaad karti hai.. "haan humhe yaad hai.. kahi wahi toh wo rahsya nhi chupa.."

Kuki "hum ratri mei jaake dekengey..."

.

.

.

Raat ko...

Kuki aur priti.. aapne kaksh ke bahar aati hai...

"shh sainik jaag jayengey humhe savdhani se jaana hoga.." kuki kehti hai...

Ve aagey bhartey hai... ki peeche se koi aata hai.. dono mudhtey hai..

"aru aap yaha kya kar rahi hai.."

Aru bolti hai.. "aap dono khudse jasusi kar rahe hai humhare bina.. socha aa jaaye aapke saath.."

Priti.. "offo.. chaliye.. par bina awaz kiye.."

Teeno pehli manzil pe jaati hai...

"yeh sainik toh jagga hua hai aab hum kaise.. jayengey.."

Aru.. "haan hum halki si awaaz kartey hai wo dekhne jayengey.."

Aru halki ki aahat karti hai.. sainik dekhta hai... aur teeno waha se nikal jati hai...

"keval yahi dwar hai jispe taala laga hua hai.. rahsya ismei hi gupt hai.. humhe dekhna hoga.." priti kehti hai..

Kuki.. "kintu chabi kaha hai iski.."

Priti.. "maasa ya kakashree ke pass hogi.. aab kya kare.."

Aru kehti hai.. "humhe pata hai maasa na ek chabi sambalke rakhti hai... wahi hogi.. hum leke aate hai.."

Kuki.. "sambalke jaana.."

Aru jaati hai.. aur kuch pal baad chabi leke aati hai... "mil gayi.. behat muskil se lijiye..."

Kuki.. chabi lagake taala kholti hai... aur teeno dwar kholke andar jaatey hai...

Kaksh kafi purana sa hota hai... purani cheeze hoti hai...

Teeno ki nazar ek purani tasveer pe parti hai jisse dekhke teeno heran reh jaata hai... aur ek dusre ki aur dekhtey hai...

A/N: Haash ho gaya...

Toh kya yeh shuruwat hai rajkumari kuki aur kavin ke pyaar ki?

Kya chupa rahi hai nimisha?

Kya keerthi aur rajat ko wahi samman wapas milega?

Kya dekha teeno ne kaksh mei?

Socho socho...

Review karna na bhulna...


	16. Chapter 16

**A/n: bas mujhe marna maat koi… hehe..**

Kuki kehti hai.. "yeh tasveer.. ismei maasa aur ek aurat hai… kintu yeh tasveer yaha iss tarah se.."

Priti kehti hai.. "is tasveer se humhe koi saksh nhi milega.. ho sakta hai humhe aur bhi kuch mil jaaye yaha chaliye dekhtey hai.."

Teeno kaksh ki charo disha mei dekhtey hai….

Kuki ek baksey ko kholti hai..jismei ek patra hota hai… aur ek chota sa bache ka kangan..

Aru bolti hai.. "humhe yaha se jaana hoga.. sainik wapas aa rahe hai…"

Priti.. "di chaliye… foran…"

Kuki, aru aur priti..kamre ko lock karke bahar aa jaatey hai…

.

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Keerthi.. "humne toh yakeen nhi ho raha hai.. sab maan gaye…"

Rajat unsey kehtey hai.. "maan toh gaye hai.. kintu.."

Keerthi unki aur dekhti hai.. "kintu?"

Rajat kehtey hai.. "vineet, sachin, pitashree humse abh bhi naraz hai.."

Keerthi bolti hai.. "hosla rakhiye sabh tek ho jaayega.. wo bhi maan jayengey.."

Aur dono ek dusre ko gaaley se lagatey hai..

.

.

.

 **Kabisha ka kaksh (kabir and nimisha)**

Nimisha soh nhi paati hai..

"kya hum kabir ko sach batadey.. humse naraz ho gaye toh? kintu asatya ki buniyat pe rishta kabhie kayum nhi hota.. kal sawerey hum unhe bata dengey aab joh bhi ho.."

.

.

.

Agli subah jodhpur mahal..

Maharaj prithvi singh.. "kahiye.. kya khabar hai.."

Sandeshvahak.. "maharaj.. ajhmer se sandesh hai.. ki kal rajkumar rajat ka rajya abhishek hone jaa raha hai.. aur unhone aapko parivar sahit amantrith kiya hai…"

Maharaj presan hotey hai.. "yeh toh behat sukhat samachar hai.. pratith hota hai ki sabne unkey vivah ko swavikar kar liya hai…"

Maharani indravati "yeh toh behat aachi baat hai.."

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal..**

Palak aur shruti maharaj ke pass aati hai..

"pitashree humhe aapko aagaha karna hai.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "kis vishye mei putri.."

Shruti kehti hai.. "kakashree.. ek vyakti hai mahal mei jisse aajse pehle humne kabhie mahal mei nhi dekha… pratith hota hai.. ve koi bahar wala hai.."

Maharaj.. "kya? humhare mahal mei aisa vyakti asambhav…"

Tabhie vahi vyakti aata hai…

Shruti jorse kehti hai.. "kakashree.. yahi hai.."

Maharaj hash partey hai…

Shruti aur palak kuch na samaj paane pe ek dusre ko dekhti hai..

"pitashree aap hash kyu rahe hai..?" palak unsey puchti hai..

Maharaj kehtey hai..

"arey.. aap bhul gayi.. chaliye hum hi bata detey hai… yeh hai humhare priya mitra ke putra.. kartikey kuch dino ke liye humhare samaksh hi rahengey…"

Palak bolti hai.. "shama.. humhe laga aap dhaku.. hai.."

Kartikey kehtey hai.. "aap shama kyu maang rahi hai.. humhara parichay hi aisa kiya gaya hai aapse.."

Shruti ki aur dekhkey kehtey hai..maharaj waha se chaley jaatey hai..

"shruti.. aap bhi na.. ek baar jaan toh leti.."

Shruti kehti hai.. "pallu.. isne bhi toh nhi bataya ki yeh… kartikey hai.. huh.."

Kartikey kehtey hai.. "hum chaltey hai.. rajkumari palak aapki dost jitni khubshurat utni hi nakhrey wali hai.." aur ve waha se nikal jaatey hai..

Shruti krodith hoti hai..aur pass mei ek cheez hoti hai.. wo unki aur fhek ti hai..

"aaah…" kintu vo sainik ko lagh jaati hai..

Palak kehti hai.. "bhagyieee…"

Aur dono waha se bhag jaati hai..

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Rajkumari kuki… wo patra kholke parti hai..aur chakit ho jaati hai… unki ankhon se aksh ghirne lagtey hai..

"maasa aapne itna bada rahsya chipaya.. kya betegi babasa pe aur unlogo pe.. jab satya gyat hoga.. aapne toh niyati hi badal daali…"

.

.

Agle din rajya abhishek ki tayari hoti hai… aur jodhpur se sabhie aatey hai..

Nimisha aur roohi unhe dekhke prasen hoti hai..

"maasa.. aap sabko kushal mangal dekhke humne behat khushi ho rahi hai.. hum aapko bata nhi saktey.." roohi kehti hai..

Maharani indravati.. "hum bhi aap dono ko dekhke khush hue.."

Kuki behat pareshan nazar aati hai…

Nimisha unsey puchti hai.. "rajkumari sahiba… kya baat hai.. aap itni pareshan kyu hai?"

Kuki bolti hai.. "di.. vo.. keerthi.."

Nimisha kehti hai.. "kuki.. aap yaha unse hi milne aayi hai.. ve waha udhar hai jaayie.." krodhith hoke unka haath chod deti hai..

"di.. suniye toh.."

Nimisha jawab nhi deti..

Priti sab dekhti hai.. "nimisha di keerthi se naraz hai.. aur kuki di bhi jabse uss kaksh se lauti hai.. chinith dikh rahi hai.. kya kare hum samaj nhi aa raha"

Dushyant waha aatey hai…

"lagta hai aaj surya udey ne aapni disha badly hai.." dushyant kehtey hai..

Priti unki aur dekhti hai.. "matlab?"

Dushyant.. "joh insan din bhar baatein karta hai itna moan (shant) hai.. aapne toh humhe haan jhallad, akhdu kuch nhi kaha.."

Priti bolti hai.. "humhare kehne se aapko farak todhi padega.. aap kauna aapna vehvar badal dengey…"

Aur ve chali jaati hai..

Dushyant sochtey hai… "inhe kya hua achanak aaj itni rukhi sukhi baatein kar rahi hai.. behat chinith pratith hoti hai.. dushyant aap kyu itna vichar kar rahe hai.. aur bhi behat karya hai aapke pass.."

.

.

.

 **Rajkumari kuki..mahal ki uthar disha ki aur aati hai jahan rajat aur keerthi ka kaksh hota hai..**

"Di…"

Keerthi unhe dekhti hai… aur kuki unhe gaaley se laga leti hai….

"rajkumari kuki aap iss tarah se aksh kyu baha rahi hai.. kya baat hai?"

"humhare aksh ghirne dijiye.. humhe wo rahysa jaana hai… joh rahsya pechan hi badal dega.." kuki unhe kehti hai..

Keerthi samaj nhi paati "kaisa rahsya.."

"nahi wo hum aapko abhie nhi bata saktey.."

Aur ve chali jaati hai… priti sun leti hai..

 **Mahal ke andar..**

Yuvraj akshay… aapni nazrey idher udhar ghumatey hai…

Palak aur shruti..

"shru.. yeh idher hi dekh rahe hai.."

Shruti bolti hai.. "pallu hum aur yeh nhi kar saktey samjhi aap.."

Akshay waha aatey hai..

"namaskar… aap dono ko.."

Palak..kehti hai "aap yaha.."

Akshay kehtey hai.. "haanshruti aapne humhe bulaya hum chaley aaye.."

Shruti bolti hai.. "humne aapko kab bulaya…"

Palak unhe halka sa maarti hai…

"yuvraj akshay.. aap humhare mehmaan hai.. aur humne aapko nhi pitashree.. humhara matlab kakashree ne aapko yaha bulaya hai.. rajkumar palak chaliye.."

Palak shruti ko waha se kheechke le jaati hai..ki tabhie kavin waha unka rasta rokh letey hai..

"yeh joh humne dekha yeh sab kya tha?' kavin dono se sawal kartey hai..

Shruti bolti hai.. "kavin bhaisa.. humhara nhi yeh sab karigari aapki ladli ki hai…"

Kavin boltey hai.. "palak itna mazak nhi kartey.. kyu sata rahi hai unhe.."

Palak bolti hai.. "bhaisa.. hum toh bas maza le rahe hai.. sshhh.. aap yeh rahsya maat batayiega.. warna.. pitashree humhe chodengey nhi.."

Aur teeno chale jaatey hai..

.

.

.

 **Rajat aapne kaksh mei tayar ho rahe hotey hai..**

Vineet aatey hai…

"yeh haar aapke liye bejha hai.. yeh lijiye.."

Haar rakhke vineet jaa rahe hotey hai… rajat unhe rokhtey hai..

"chotey.."

Vineet murtey hai.. "kis haq se aap humhe chotey keh rahe hai.. humhari zindagi toh barbaad kar hi chuke aap aab aur kya chahtey hai humse.."

Kabir waha aatey hai.. "vineet… kisine aapko uksaya nhi tha ki aap roohi bhabisa se vivah karey yeh aapka khudka faisla tha.."

Vineet krodith hotey hai..

"aap toh kuch kahe hi na aapke luye behtar hai.. na rajat bhaisa waha se bhaagtey na hum yeh vivah kartey.. ek bhai ne humhe neecha dikhaya puri sabha mei aur dusre ki wajah se hume samjotha karna pada…" aur itna kehke ve chaltey jaatey hai..

Kabir rajat se kehtey hai..

"rajat aap.. unke shabhdo pe zyada gaur na karey.. wo abhie thoda krodith hai.. samaj jayengey.."

Rajat juthi muskan detey hai…

"kabir.. hum mantey hai humse galti hui hai.. kintu hum aapne bhai ka rukhapan nhi dekh saktey.."

Kabir unsey kehtey hai..

"aap zyada na sochey… sab theek hoga.. chalyie pitashree intejar kar rahe hai.."

Rajkumar rajat ka rajya abhishek ho jaata hai..aur ve yuvraj ghoshit kiye jaatey hai..

Nimisha roohi se kehti hai..

"roo joh adhikar aapke hone chahiye they wo adhikar keerthi ko milne waale hai…"

Kuki bolti hai..

"bas karo nimisha di.. aur kuch na kaho roo di ko…"

Roohi kuki ko jawab deti hai.. "kuki… nimisha satya keh rahi hai… aur aap unka paksh kyu le rahi hai.. aapni beheno ke virudh toh aap ho rahi hai wo bhi ek parayi ke liye.."

Kuki krodhit hoti hai..

"maat bhuliye.. yeh wahi saksh jinke saath bachpan ghuzara hai… vivah se purva aapko gyat nhi tha ki wo kanya keerthi hai.. toh ve sahi thi.. aab gyat hoya toh itni nafrat aa gayi hai aap dono ke mann mei unke khilaf.. ki aap log 21 varsh ka wo prem bhul gayi hai.."

Nimisha unhe kehti hai..

"kuki aap rekha par kar rahi hai.. yeh tarika nhi hai badon se baat karne ka…"

Kuki waha se uthke chali jaati hai..

Aru bolti hai..

"kuki di aap kyu itna pareshan hai.. kripa karke batayie.. humhe.."

Kuki kehti hai.. "Aru humhe ekant mei chod dijiye… vinti hai aapse.."

Aru waha se jaake roohi aur nimisha ke pass baith jaati hai..

.

.

.

Idher akshay palak ke pass aatey hai..

"humhe aapse kuch puchna tha.."

Palak bolti hai.. "puchiye?"

Akshay kehtey hai.. "aap toh rajkumari palak nhi hai.. toh kyu sab aapko rajkumari kehtey hai yaha.."

Palak.. "Wo..wo.. hum.."

Akshay unke kareeb aatey hai..

"aapko kya lagta hai aap hume ullu banayengi aur hum ban jayengey… hum shurwat se jantey they ki aap hi rajkumari palak hai… jis din humne aapko bachaya tha.. hum samajh gaye they.."

Palak chakith reh jaati hai.. "toh aap humhare saath hi khel khel rahe they.. hatiye humhare rastey se.."

Palak unhe dhakka dekey chali jaati hai..

.

.

 **Kukvin (kavin and kuki)**

"aapka ghav kaisa hai aab?" kuki puchti hai…

Kavin "kafi behtar hai kintu aaj aap itni chintit kyu hai…"

Kuki bolti hai.. "nahi.. aisa nhi hai"

Kavin.. "mitra se juth nhi kehtey chaliye batayie kya hua hai…"

Kuki kehti hai.. "yeh sab joh ho raha hai samaj nhi aa raha humhe.. kab sab theek hoga.. khushiyan wapas ayengi.."

Kavin.. "jarur ayengi.. aap nishchint rahiye…"

.

.

.

Sachin aur aru ek dusre se takra jaatey hai…

"aap humesha humhare aagey kyu aa jaati hai.."

Aru kehti hai.. "hum kaha aatey hai niyati hi hume ek dusre ke samaksh har waqt lee aati hai.."

Sachin kehtey hai.. "dekhiye.. aap humse aisi baatien na kijiye.."

Aru bolti hai..unke khareeb aake.. "toh aap hi batayie.. hum kaisi baatein kare.."

Sachin unhe peeche kar detey hai.. "humhare beech kabhie koi rishta nhi ban sakta.. humne na aap mein aur na kisi kanya se matlab hai…"

Sachin jaane lagtey hai..aur aru jorse kehti hai..

"kintu hum aapse prem karne lagey hai…"

Sachin wapas aatey hai..

"humhe nafrat hai prem naam ke shabh se.. kyuki ismei sirf dukh, dard, chhal hota hai… aur kuch nahi.. "

Aru kehti hai.. "yahi wajah hai aap keerthi di aur rajat bhaisa ke rishtey ke khilaf hai.."

Sachin kehtey hai.. "haan.. kyuki aap larkiyan waadey karti hai kintu nibhati kabhie nhi… aur aap humhare kareeb aana ka sochiyega bhi maat…. jaan le lengey aapki.."

Itna krodh dekh aru tuth jaati hai… aur waha se chali jaati hai…

.

.

.

Maharaj amar singh

"mantri jee aap praja ko batayie.."

Mantri jee "jee maharaj.."

"priya ajhmer vashiyon aur amantrith athiti jano.. iss devas ka udeshya keval yuvraj rajat ka rajya abhishek nhi hai.. aaj unka vivah jodhpur ke mantri jee sumendra ki putri ke saath ho chuka hai"

.

.

.

 **Kuch awaaz sunayi deti hai..**

" _ **kya? yuvraj ka vivah ek aisi kanya se joh rajya gehraney se bhi nhi hai"**_

" _ **yeh uchith nhi hai"**_

" _ **asambhav"**_

" _ **maharaj hum aapke iss nirney se sehamat nhi hai.."**_

.

.

.

Keerthi bhi waha maujudh hoti hai dulhan ke libaz mein..

Yuvraj akshay kehtey hai..

"kyu uchith nahi hai? Ve humhare saath humhare mahal mei badi hui hai humhare parivaar ka hissa hai! Ahem baat veer yodha bhi hai.."

Rajat kehtey hai..

"hum unse prem kartey hai.. aur humhari patni wahi banengi.."

Prajavasi..

" _ **nahi asambhav hai yeh.. kadapi nahi.."**_

" _ **hum jantey hai aisi kanyayie ko.. behat chaturayi se.. fhasa leti hai.."**_

Rajat krodith hotey hai..

"aap sab jaisa samaj rahe hai waisa kuch nhi hai.."

.

.

Kuki kehti hai..

"maasa itna sab ho raha hai aapki aankhon ke samaksh aap aab bhi moan hai.. satya kahiye.."

Maharani indravati unhe dekhti hai

"kaisa satya?"

Kuki aapne pass se wahi kangan nikalti hai aur unhe dikhati hai..

"hum aapka aur kakasa ka rahsya jaan chuke hai.."

Maharani indravati chakit reh jaati hai…

"vinti hai aapse satya keh dijiye.."

Maharani indravati..

"maharaj hum keerthi ko aapni putri mantey hai.. kahi bhi likha nhi hai ki ek mamuli kanya rajya gehrane ki kul vadhu nhi ban sakti…"

Samjahne ke baad prajha maan jaati hai… aur phir chali jaati hai..

Maharaj amar singh..

"shruti putri aap rajkumari palak ko unke kaksh mei leke jaaye.."

Palak "kintu pitashree..hum"

Maharaj unhe dekhtey hai..aur dono chale jaatey hai…

Nimisha krodith hoti hai..

"dekhiye keerthi aapke karan humhe kya kya sunna pada.."

Sachin boltey hai..

"pitashree.. rajat bhaisa aur inki harkat ke karan aaj praja ne kayi sawal khadey kiye humhare samaksh.."

.

.

Kuki kehti hai..

"bas… behat hua… hum vinti kartey hai.. band kijiye.."

Maharaj amar singh.. "putri.. aap shant rahiye.."

Kuki kehti hai.. "nahi babasa.. hum shant nhi reh saktey.. jab aapko satya gyat hoga toh.. aap bhi shant nhi rahengey…"

Priti kehti hai..

"maasa 22 varsh purana rahsya sabko bata dijiye.. humne aapke aur kakasa ke beech joh vartalap hua tha sab suna tha.. bata dijiye satya.."

Maharani indravati…

"bolyie maasa kyu aap haar baar keerthi ka paksh leti hai…"

"har koshish karti hai.. unhe bachane ki.. itna prem.. kyu? Humse bhi zyada… bolyie maasa..aap aapna koi gunah toh nhi chupa rahi.."

Maharani indravati kuki ko thappad marti hai..

"chup rahiye.. satya sunna chahti hai aap toh suniye satya… keerthi humhai aur maharaj ki putri hai… humhara hi rakth behta hai unke khoon mein… humne hi unhe mantri jee ko saupa tha.."

Yeh sunke sabhie heran aur chakith reh jaatey hai…

Maharaj prithvi singh..

"yeh aap kya keh rahi hai maharani…"

Maharani.. "shyama kar dijiyega humhe.. kintu satya yahi hai.. humne aur bhaisa sumendra ne aapne bachche aapas mei badal diye they.."

Kuki, mantree jee ko chodke sab heran reh jaatey hai…

Maharaj "kya?itna bada aphradh! Kintu kyu? Uthar dijiye humhe…"

Maharani indravati kehti hai..

" _ **maharaj.. humhari priya behen ne mantri jee se vivaah kiya.. aapne swayam unka vivah karaya.. unki iccha thi ki unki santan… ho toh ve ek putri ho.. humhari teesri santan.. jab garb mei thi.. humhari behen padmavati bhi garbvati hui.. aur mahal ke uss kaale kaksh mei humhare santano ne janam liya.. humhe putri hui thi aur padmavati ko ek putra hua tha.. aapki bhi icha thi ki aapko uthar adhikari miley.. isliye humne humhari santano ko ek dusre ko saup diya tha… kintu iska dhand bhi humhe mila.. humhari behen ki iccha purna nhi ho paayi.. kuch hi varsh mei ve mirtyu ko prapth ho gayi.. aur sabke hidh ke liye humne aur bhaisa ne yeh rahsya ko gupt hi rakha… kintu hum bhul gaye ki hum kisiko adhikaro se vanchith rakh rahe hai.. humhe shama kar dijiye"**_

Maharaj yeh satya sunne ke baad…

"maharani.. aap janti hai humhe kabhie kanya ya balak mei antar nhi kiya… phir bhi aapne.."

Maharani bolti hai..

"humne toh aapni behen ki iccha puri ki… humhe ve behat priya thi.."

.

.

Aru kehti hai..

"iska arth humhe joh tasveer prapth hui thi wo aapki aur maasimaa kit hi.."

Kuki bolti hai…

"haan.. aur ve patre joh maasa ne babasa ko likha tha rahsya ke baare mei… joh kakasa ne nhi dene diya.. wo humne padh liya aur humhe satya gyat ho gaya.."

Akshay indravati ke pass aatey hai..

"maasa…. Aapne joh kaha..wo asatya hai na…"

Indravati khamosh rehti hai…

Akshay samaj jaatey hai aur… waha se chaley jaatey hai…

"putra akshay humhari baat suniye.."

Kintu akshay nahi suntey aur wahan se chale jaate hain…

.

.

Keerthi ko kuch samaj nhi aata…

Maharaj prithvi singh..

"issi samay jodhpur prasthan kiya jaaye.."

Maharaj amar singh "maharaj hum samaj saktey hai… hum abhie intejam karwatey hai.."

.

.

Nimisha waha se aapne kaksh mei chali jaati hai..jahan kabir aatey hai..

"kya hua afsoos ho raha hai aapko.. aapne shabdoh pe.."

Nimisha aksh bahati hai..

"kabir hum.."

"ab aapko keerthi ka satya gyat ho gaya toh pal bharmei sab nafrat sampath… hum manyush aise hi hotey hai… janti hai aapse humne prem kiya tha.. islyie kyuki aap yeh sab nahi dekha karti thi…"

Nimisha unhe gaaley se lagati hai…

"kabir.. humhe maaf kar dijiye… humse bahut badi galti ho gayi…"

Kabir muskuratey hai.. "aapko aapki galti ka ehsaas ho gaya yahi kafi hai.. maafi aap keerthi se mangyie ga.."

Nimisha kehti hai.. "hum unki baat nhi kar rahe hai.."

Kabir "toh phir"

Kabir unki taraf dekhte hain…

" _Ye aap kya keh rahi hai Nimisha…saaf saaf kahiye baat kya hai!"_

 _._

 **chingaaree koee bhadake,**

 **to saawan use buzaaye**

 **saawan jo agan lagaaye,**

 **use kaun buzaaye?**

Nimisha kabir ko dekhti hain…

"kabir.. humne aapse asatya kaha.. hum.."

.

.

Par ve keh nahi paati…Kabir unke haath pakadte hain…

" _Nimisha, aap hune bataiye baat kya hain….aap jaanti hain, hume aapki aakhon mein aansu bardasht nahi hote…"_

 _._

 _._

 **A/N: Okay…here I end….**

 **Ek sachchai jo chhupi thi ab tak…aa gayi hai sabke saamne…**

 **Kya hoga Yuvraj Akshay ka faisla? Kya Ajmer ki praja keerthi ko kulvadhu ke roop mein sweekar karegi?**

 **Kya Rajkumar Vineet ki narazgi jo Rajkumar Rajat aur Kabir ki taraf hai wo kam hogi? Kya ve Rajkumari Roohi ko ek patni ka adhikar denge?**

 **Rajkumari Nimisha ne kaunsa asatya keh diya?**

 **Stay tuned to know more!**

 **Take care!**

 **Please R &R!**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hello…back with next chapter…..**

 **Thank you for all the reviews….Here's the next chapter.**

 **Happy Reading!**

" _Nimisha, Aap hume bataiye ki kya baat hai, aap jaanti hain, hume aapki aankhon mein aansu bardasht nahi hote."_

 _._

ve aapni aankhein band karti hai aur aksh tapaktey hai…..

" _hum.. ..hum garbhvati nhi hai.. humne yeh asatya isliye kaha taaki hum aapse vivah kar sakey.."_

Kabir unhe khudse alag kartey hai…

" _kya kaha aapne?"_

Nimisha kehti hai….." _hum.. garbhvati nhi hai.."_

 _._

 _ **CHingaari koi bhadke…**_

 _ **Toh Saawan usey bujhaye…**_

 _ **Saawan jo aag lagaaye…**_

 _ **Usey kaun bujhaye….**_

Unke pairon tale zameen khisak jaati hai…

" _Itnaa Badaa jhooth!"_

Wo nimisha ko dekhte hain…

 **patazad jo baag ujaade,**

 **wo baag bahaar khilaaye**

"" _humhare iss naye rishtey ki buniyad itne bade jhooth pe khadi hui hai.. aapne socha nahi ek baar bhi jab aapke parivar waalo ko yeh satya gyat hoga toh unpe kya betegi.. haan? Socha aapne!"_

Nimisha kuch kehne ki kosish karti hai aur unka haath pakadti hain…

" _kabir hum.."_

Kabir peeche hat jaate hain…

"" _humhare kareeb bhi maat aayiega.. hum abhie aapke parivar waalo ko kuch bata nhi saktey kyuki haali mei ek rahsya unhe pata chala hai… aapke liye behtar hoga.. aap bhi aapne jarurat ka saman ley.. aur unke saath jodhpur laut jaaye.."_

Nimisha yeh sunke heran reh jaati hai…

"nahi kabir hum…"

 **jo baag bahaar mein ujade,**

 **use kaun khilaaye?**

Kabir krodhit hokar kehte hain…

" _bas! Aab aur nahi… jayie aap… abhie… issi waqt… aapse nahi kaha jaayega toh hum keh dengey unhe aap kyu jodhpur jaa rahi hai.."_

Aur ve kaksh se baahar chale jaate hain…

 _ **hum se mat poochho kaise,**_

 _ **mandir tootaa sapanon kaa**_

 _ **logon kee baat naheen hai,**_

 _ **ye kissaa hain apanon kaa**_

.

.

Kabir aatey hai..

"babasa.. nimisha bhi aapke saath jodhpur aa rahi hai iss samay unka aap logo ke saath hona zyada jaruri hai.."

Maharaj "jaisa aap tek samjhe.."

 **koee dushman thhens lagaaye,**

 **to meet jiyaa bahalaaye**

Sabhie… aapne rath mei baith jaatey hai..nimisha jaane se pehle kabir ki aur dekhti hai.. kintu kabir waha se chale jaatey hai…

 **manameet jo ghaanw lagaaye,**

 **use kaun mitaye?**

 **Jodhpur pahuchne ke baad..**

Maharaj krodith hotey hai..

" _maharaj humhari baat sunyie.. toh.. hum aapse… shama.."_

Maharaj unki aur dekhtey hai krodh bhari nigaahon se..

" _kis galti ki shama.. aapne apradh kiya hai.. aapne kisi aur ka adhikar kisi aur ko de diya.. aapne toh dono ki pehchan hi badal di.. humne iss baat se krodith nhi hai ki akshay humhare putra nhi hai iss baat se krodith hai aapne santane badal di.. arey nhi milta uthar adhikari.. putra hi mehtva nhi hota.."_

Maharani.. "hum jantey hai kintu yeh samajh praja.. uska uthar adhikari mangti hai.. aur joh hum aapko nhi de sakey… humhari behen se ek putra ko janam diya.. wo bhi toh humharey parivar ka hissa thi.. isliye unse humne unka putra maang liya aur aapni ek putri unhe saup di.."

"aapne nahi socha jab yuvraj akshay ko yeh pata chalega toh unpe kya beetegi…. keerthi pe kya beetegi… aapne ek shan ke liye yeh kalpana bhi nhi ki.."

Maharani kehti hai.. "hum nahi chahtey they yeh rahsya kisse samaksha aaye.. kintu na jaane kaise.. humne joh kiya bhavishya ka sochke kiya.."

Maharaj "aapne toh niyati hi badal di..hum aapko iss apradh ke liye kabhie shyama nhi karengey… aur mantri jee aapko bhi.."

Itna kehke ve waha se chale jaatey hai…

.

.

.

 **Nimisha ka kaksh..**

" _kabir hum jantey hai humne aapse asatya kaha kintu kya yeh ek asatya humhare prem se bhi badhke hai.. humhe aapne galti sudharne ka aap ek mauka nhi dengey humhe… humhe vishwaas hai aap humhe lene sweyam aayengey…"_

.

.

 _ **Ajmer Mahal**_

Keerthi ko sabhie baatein smaran hoti hai..

" _humhari putri hai… humne bachpan mei aadla baadli kar di thi.."_

Roohi waha aati hai..aur unke kande pe haath rakhti hai…

" _hum.. aapse.. shyama…"_

Par keerthi unhe gaaley se laaga leti hai..

" _roo dekho na… aaj humhe itna bada rahsya pata chala.. hai.. humhari kakisa hi humhari masa hai.. hum.. yeh satya savikar nhi kar paa rahe hai… ek pal mei aisa lag raha hai humne paake bhi bahut kuch kho diya…."_

 _._

" _aap shant ho jaayie.. hum jantey hai yeh sab samaj pana khatin hai.. kintu aab satya se bhaag nhi saktey hum.. humne toh bas akshay ki chinta ho rahi hai.. kya beet rahi hogi unpe…."_ Roohi kehti hai..

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Maharaj amar singh..

" _aaj joh hua aacha nhi hai.. iss tarah se ek rahsya samaksh aaya… samdhi jee se aisi apeksha nhi thi.."_

Maharani kaushalya.. _"maharaj.. satya kabhie chipta nhi hai kabhie na kabhie toh samne aata hi hai.. aur ek rahsya toh iss mahal mei bhi hai…"_

Maharaj "maharani..humne aapse kaha hai kitni baar ki uss baare mei baat na kare toh behtar hoga.."

Maharani bolti hai.. "satya toh aap bhi nhi chupa paayengey.. adhikar hai humhare putro ka satya janne ka…"

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "kyu aap ek sukhi parivar ko bikherna chahti hai…"

Maharani.. "nahi hum bikhertey rishton ko bachane ki baat kar rahe hai.. isse pehle vilambh ho jaaye.."

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal..**

Aru kehti hai..

"humne toh vishwaas nhi ho raha hai maasa aisa kar sakti hai.."

Kuki "humhe bhi nahi..pata nhi akshay bhaisa kaha chale gaye hai.. behat chinta sata rahi hai unki.."

Priti… "ve aa jayengey…" priti aru ki aur dekhti hai.. "kya baat hai aaj aap kuch keh nhi rahi hai?"

Aru "nahi sab tek hai… hum aatey hai.."

Aur ve aapne kaksh mei chali jaati hai…

 **Ajhmer mahal..**

Dushyant abhyas kar rahe hotey hai… ki unhe priti ki chaavi najar aati hai…

"dushyant yeh aapko kya ho gaya hai.. unke baare mei sochna band kijiye…"

Kavin waha aatey hai…

"jab insan ka dhyan kahi aur ho toh laksha chuk hi jaata hai"

Dushyant.. "kya matlab hai aapka?"

Kavin boltey hai.. "dushyant… bhaisa… hum aapko aache se jantey hai aur samajtey bhi hai… aap manlijiye.. jisse aap bhagtey hai na wahi aapke peeche parchayi banke aati hai.. yahi nhi.. aapko prem ho gaya hai.."

Dushyant… "Aap na chup rahiye..samjhe… humhe aisa kuch nhi hua hai… aaj bechari chintith thi.. isliye.. hum soch rahe they.."

Kavin muskuratey hai.. "aap kab itna sochne laagey… baat maan lijiye humhari.." aur phir cahle jaatey hai…

.

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Kuki aapne kaksh mei hoti hai… aur sochti hai..

"aap aise chinith aachi nahi lagti.."

"aap yaha…" kuki bolti hai..

"aapne humhe yaad kiya hum chale aaye.. humhara khayal aapko sata raha tha na.."

"aap.. nhi aap toh humhe aache mitra hai.. jab bhi hum musibat mei hotey hai aap humhari saheta kartey hai.." kuki sapasht kehti hai..

"toh aap aapni aankhein band kijiye.. aur mehsoos kijiye.. aapso kya nazar aata hai… joh bhi aapko najar aayega.. wahi aapka bhavishya hoga… aur aapka sacha prem.."

Kuki aapni aankhein band karti hai…

Unhe kavin ke saath betaye pal najar aatey hai..mele wala drishya, jungle wala drishya… ve aapni ankhein kholti hai.. aur aapne samaksh kisiko nhi paati…

"kaha gaye.. humhari kalpana thi.. shayad hum sach mei unsey prem karne lagey hai.."

.

.

.

 **Ajhmer seema ke par..**

Nelson..

"okay so these people ruined our victory on jodhpur.. now we will show them.."

Ek sipahi kehta hai.. "par wo log humnse kafi badi sena ke saath hai"

Nelson "no we are not gonna fight..we will snatch a precious thing from them.." aur wo hass partey hai..

.

.

 **A/N: Okay…here I end….**

 **Nimisha ne satya toh keh diya, kya ab kabir aur nimisha ke raaste alag ho jayenge?**

 **Maharaj Amar Singh aur Maharani Kaushalya kaunsa rahasya chhupa rahe hain…**

 **Kya Dushyant aur Kuki ke mann mein prem ke beej foot chuke hain….**

 **Aur Nelson….kaunsi cheez ki baat kar raha hain….**

 **Jaane ke liye…stay tuned….**

 **Tata…!**

 **Please Read and Review …**

 **Take care!**


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Okay…I'm back with an update….

Thank you to all those who reviewed….ab aage….

Happy reading..

 **Ajmer Mahal mein**

Ratri mein..palak aapne kaksh mei hoti hai..

"itna bada satya.. shruti… yuvraj akshay pe kya beet rahi hogi? Aur ve toh abhie tak mahal bhi nahi pachuchtey.."

Shruti kehti hai.. "palak.. ve sahi hongey.. unhe kuch samay toh chahiye.. satya ko svikar karne ke liye…"

Kartikey "haan rajkumari palak aap chintith na ho.. aur aab aapko soh jaana chahiye kafi ratri ho gayi hai.."

Shruti.. "aap humhe na bataye toh hi behtar hai.."

Kartikey.. "yeh kya baat hui aapne bachpan ke mitra se baat karney ki.."

Shruti unhe samaran karti hai.. "aap mitra palak ke hai humhare nahi.."

Kartikey boltey hai.. "kyu hum usse bhi khaas hai kya aapke liye?"

Palak muskurati hai… "aap dono na nirney le lijiye… aap dono humhari samasya ka hul nikalne aaye hai ya aapni iss natkhat baaton ka hul.."

Shruti.. "palak aap inhe kahiye yaha se jaaye.."

Palak krodith ho jaati hai.. "aap dono hi humhare kaksh se bahar jaayie…"

Rajkumari palak dono ko kaksh se bahar nikal deti hai..aur sainik unke adesh pe dwar band kar detey hai..

Kartikey aur shruti ek dusre ko dekhtey hai..

"aap na shant nhi reh saktey they… aapke karan humhe bhi bahar kar diya unhone.."

Kartikey virodh kartey hai.. "kintu humhe kya kiya.. aap hi koi na koi vikalp khoj leti hai.. humnse jung karne ki…"

Shruti krodith hoti hai.. "arghh.. aap na.. hatiye.. humhare marg se.." aur ve waha se chali jaati hai..

Palak "yeh dono bhi na ek balak ki tarah jhagartey hai..humne yuvraj akshay ko kitna sataya humhe tab buran hi laga.. toh aaj kyu lagh raha hai.."

Bahar unhe kuch aahat sunayi deti hai..

"yeh kaisa swar tha.. shruti aap hai kya waha..?"

Phirse wahi aahat sunayi deti hai.. "hum hi dekhtey hai.."

Sainik dwar kholtey hai..aur ve bahar dekhti hai.. yeh roshni kaha se aa rahi hai…

Sainik "rajkumari jee kripa aap na jaaye hum dekhtey hai.."

Palak "tek hai aap dekhiye"

Sainik waha se chale jaatey hai..

.

.

.

Shruti aapne kaksh me jaa rahi hoti hai..

"arey.. hum toh aapna kangan palak ke kaksh mei hi bhul aaye.. le aatey hai.."

Ve wapas palak ke kaksh ki aur jaati hai… kaksh ka dwar khula hota hai…

"yeh dwar khula kaise hai? Aur pehredar kaha hai?"

Ve andar jaati hai kintu palak unhe waha nhi milti..

"hey ram yeh itni ratri ko kaha gayi?"

Kartikey aatey hai..

"aap yaha?" shruti unse puchti hai..

Kartikey kehtey hai..

"haan hum aapne kaksh ki aur jaa rahe they ki humhe ek sainik murchchit mila humne sandeh hua isliye hum dekhne aaye"

Shruti.. "palak bhi kaksh se gayab hai.. chaliye dundhna hoga unhe.."

Dono shrigri… se unhe dundhtey hai..aur kuch sainik ki sahita se…

Kartikey.. "kafi ratri hai.. sawerey hum maharaj ko bata dengey.. "

Shruti.. "aapka mansik santulan kharab ho gaya hai… humhe unhe abhie batana hoga.."

Kartikey "dekhiye iss shen unhe jagrit karna sahi nhi hoga sawerey bata dengey"

Shruti… "hum abhie jaa rahe hai.." aur ve chali jaati hai..

.

.

Agli subah

Sabhie..nastey ke liye ekkartrith hotey hai..

Maharani "keerthi kaha hai?"

Rajat aatey hai..

"maasa unhe todha sa bukhar hai isliye ve vishram kar rahi hai.."

Maharani "kintu bhojan..hum unke kaksh mei bhijva detey hai.."

Maharaj.. "aur humhari pyaari rajkumari kaha hai? Aur shruti dono hi najar nhi aa rahe hai humhe"

Vineet kehtey hai..

"kuch nadan harkatey kar rahi hongi dono.. aur karya hi kya hai unhe.."

Kavin.. "vineet bhaisa.. saab sab aapki tarah ukhdey toh baith nahi saktey"

Dushyant… "kavin.. bhojan kartey samaj.. bola nhi kartey"

Kavin krodh se unhe dekhtey hai…

"hum jaake unhe bulake laaatey hai.." sachin kehtey hai..

"sachin ve aapse rusht hai.. hum jaatey hai.." kabir boltey hai..

Kabir jaatey hai..ek daasi unhe milti hai..

"rajkumar.. waha kaksh ke bahar shruti mohchit hai.."

Kabir "kya?"

Aur shigrita se waha jaatey hai..

Shruti ko hosh aata hai..

"shruti aap tek hai na? aape sar pe yeh chot" kabir unhe kehtey hai..

"bhaisa.. vo ratri mei hum kakashree ke kaksh mei aur jaa rahe they… aur" ve phirse mochit ho jaati hai…

"shruti.."

Ve unhe godh mei uthake kaksh mei le jaatey hai..

"shrigri hi vedh jee ko bulayie…"

Kabir sochtey hai..

"shruti yaha hai toh palak kaha hai?"

.

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Kuki nimisha ke kaksh mei aati hai..

"di.. humhe na aapse kuch kehna hai.."

Nimisha bolti hai.. "kahiye na.."

"di.. aapko jab kabir jijashree se prem hua tha? Toh aapko kaise pata chala?"

Nimisha.. "kintu aaj achanak yeh sawal?"

Kuki "di batayie na.."

"hmm.. hum unki kalpana kartey they.. unke baare mei socha kartey they… ankhein band kartey they toh wahi najar aatey they humhe.. phir ehsas hua humhe unse prem hai.."

Kuki chakit reh jaati hai..

"haila… di iska matlab humhe bhi unsey prem ho gaya hai.."

Nimisha unki aur dekhti hai.. "kisse?"

Kuki bolti hai.. "nhi wo.. aab kya bataye aapko.. janti hai jab unki saansey rukh gayi thi humhe laga humhari rukh gayi hai.."

Nimisha.. "aap rajkumar kavin ki baat kar rahi hai na!"

Kuki sharma jaati hai..nimisha.. "arey wah.. toh aap unse izhar kar dijiye.."

"nahi kabir jeeju ne aapse izhar kiya tha na toh hum bhi chahtey hai ki kavin humhe pehle izhar karey.."

Nimisha kabir ka naam suntey udaas ho jaati hai..

"di humhe samaj nhi aaya ki… kabir jeejashree ne aapko achanak kyu humhare saath bejha"

Nimisha uth jaati hai..

"kuki hum kaise bataye aapko… vo.. humse ek bahut badi galti ho gayi hai.."

Kuki bolti hai.. "kaisi galti di?"

Nimisha.. "aap humse wada kijiye.. ki aap humse naraj nhi hongi.."

Kuki.. "hum aapse kabhie naraj ho saktey hai kya? kahiye.."

Nimisha unhe satya bata deti hai..kuki heran reh jaati hai..

"yeh aap kya keh rahi hai.. itna bada a satya.. keval unse vivaah karne ke liye.. aap janti bhi hai.. babasa…"

Nimisha.. "nahi unhe abhie satya nhi bata saktey hum.. haali mei unhe ek rahsya gyat hua hai yeh aur bata diya toh unki sehat.. prabhavit ho sakti hai.."

.

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Kuch samay baad shruti ko hosh aa jaata hai..

Maharani kaushyla.. "putri.. yeh sab kaise hua aapke saath?"

Shruti.. "kakisa wo ratri mei hum aapke kaksh mei aa rahe they.. uchit baat batane ke liye kintu kisine humhare sar pe jorse var kiya.. aur hum vahi mohchit ho gaye.."

Roohi.. "kintu aisi kya baat thi ki aap itni ratri ko aayi?"

Shruti "vo bhabisa..kal ratri mei palak ke kaksh mei hum they aur kuch pal baad hum chaley gaye they.. kintu hum aapna kangan lene jab wapas aaye toh kaksh ka dwar khula tha aur pehredar aur sainik dono lapata they.. palak bhi aapne kaksh mei nhi thi.. humne unhe behat dundha mahal mei nhi miley.. isliye hum kakasa aur kakisa ko suchit karne aa rahe they.. kintu.." aur ve roh parti hai..

Sabhie heran reh jaatey hai..

Maharani.. "aap vishram kijiye.. hum unhe dundh lengey.."

Aur ve kaksh ke bahar aati hai..aur maharaj aur sabko ki puri baat batati hai..

Kabir.. "maasa.. aap chinith na ho ve mil jaayengi hum sab khojtey hai.."

Kintu mahal mei koi nishan nhi milta..sabhie ke khojne ke baad..

Kartikey waha aatey hai..

"rajat bhaisa… humne puri ratri khoja aur humhe kuch jankari hasil hui hai!"

Rajat "kya pata chala?"

"bhaisa.. mahal ke bahar ek lohe wale ne kuch sipahiyon ko dekha tha aisa laga kisika intejar kar rahe they.. mahal ke andar se kuch log bahar aaye.. aur kuch mudra di gayi unhe… aur phir ratri mei jiss samay rakumari palak lapata hui kuch log mahal ke andar pravesh hue… aur kisika apaharan karke le jaane lagane.. usne rokhne ka prayas kara.. kintu buri tarah se zakhmi ho gaya.."

Sabhie chakit reh jaatey hai…

"humhari putri…" maharani kehti hai..

Roohi unhe sambalti hai..

"maasa.. shant ho jaayie kuch nhi hoga.. mil jaayengi ve..hosla rakhiye"

Vineet dekhke prasen hotey hai…

Keerthi kehti hai..

"humhare kuch guptchar hai joh aksar jodhpur aur ajhmer ki seema ke par rehtey hai.. unlogo se kuch jankari shayad prapt ho sakey…"

"toh aap untak sandesh pahuchayie.. shrigre" maharani kehti hai..

"haan maasa.. hum abhie pahuchatey hai.."

Keerthi sochti hai..

"yeh sab kya ho raha hai.. ek ke baad ek khabar…"

.

.

.

 **Jungle mein..**

Palak ko hosh aata hai..

"kaun hai aap? Chodiye humhe..mahal jaana hai wapas.."

Nelson..hash partey hai.. "princess.. u will go to mahal but ours.."

Palak.. "dusht chodo humhe.. humhare bhai tumhe chodengey nahi.."

Nelson.. "kabhie pakar nhi payengey humhe.."

"bachaoo… koi hai? Saheta karo humhari…"

Palak aapne aapko chudane ki koshish karti hai..kintu nhi chuda paati.. tabhie nelson ka rath.. rukh jaata hai.. palak muskurati hai..

"yuvraj.."

Nelson.. "wapas laut jaao aapni salamti chahtey ho toh.."

Akshay boltey hai..

"eh firangi.. hum Hindustani yudh karke marna jantey hai kintu wapas lautna nahi.. chodo unhe.."

Nelson.. "sainiko.. arrest him.."

Akshay aur engrez sainik ladh partey hai..

Akshay ko sabhie gher letey hai… par tabhie ther chal jaatey hai..

"yuvraj akshay humhe kaal sehna se hai.. unke adesh pe.. humne khoj shuru ki.. aap rajkumari palak ko leke jayie.. hum inse nipatey hai.."

Akshay..palak ko rath se uthartey hai.. aur dono bhagtey hai..

"yeh kaal sehna?" palak puchti hai..

"keerthi ki sehna hai.. aap aise mauke pe hi sawal puchna nahi chodti" akshay krodh mei kehtey hai..

.

.

.

Nelson..

"no.. I cant lose.. I want both..go and find.."

Kuch sainik ussi disha mei jaatey hai..

"yuvraj hum thak gaye hai aur nhi daud saktey hai.."

Akshay.. "hum yaha nahi rukh saktey.. humhe daudna hi hoga.."

Ve dono daudhtey hai..kuch pal baad.. chip jaatey hai..

"aap mahal kyu nahi lautey? Sab aapke lie kitne chinith they"palak unse puchti hai..

Akshay kuch jawab nhi detey…

"yuvraj… hum aapse baat kar rahe hai.."

Akshay unki aur dekhtey hai..

"hum yuvraj nhi hai.."

Palak "aap aisa kyu keh rahe hai? Hum jantey hai ek satya aapko gyat hua hai! Kintu aap ek yuvraj hai..uthar adhikari hai aap.."

Akshay jorse kehtey hai…

"hum koi uthar adhikari nahi hai… hum ek sahdaran.. insan hai… jisse yeh sadan kisi aur ka chen ke diya gaya hai.. samjhi aap…"

Palak.. "hum.. samajhtey hai aap pe kya beth rahi hai.. hum aapse kuch kehna chahtey hai.. hum.. aapse…"

Akshay boltey hai.. "hum jantey hai aap kya kehna chahti hai.. kintu aap ek baar samaj lijiye.. joh swapn aap dekh rahi hai vo kabhie pura nhi hoga… hum aapse nafrat kartey hai samjhi aap.. har ek uss insan se jisne humhe katsht diye.. humhare saath fareeb kiya.."

Aur ve waha se jaane lagtey hai..

"kintu humne kya kiya aur.. ve log toh aapse prem kartey hai.."

Akshay chilatey hai.. "Sab ek dikhawa… katputli nhi hai hum..humhara jodhpur se na waha ke logo se koi vasta.. hai aur aapse bhi.. humne insaniyat ke naati aapki raksha ki.. aab aap aapne mahal wapas laut jaayie.." aur ve chale jaatey hai..

Palak aksh bahati hai unki baatein unke..aur jorse kehti hai

"haan jaa rahe hai kabhie nhi aayengey aapke pass wapas.. aap satya se dhur bhaag rahe hai.. kayar hai aap kayar… ek satya 23 varsh ki khushi ke aagey kuch nhi hota.. jaayie aap hum khud aapni raksha kar saktey hai.."

Aur ve aapni disha mei chali jaati hai..

Akshay aapni ankhein band kartey hai..

"humhe shyama kijiye hum aapka hridey iss tarah se nhi todhna chahtey they.. kintu hum aapke layak nhi hai.. prem kartey hai aapse…" ve unki payal aapne pass se nikaltey hai.. "kayar nhi hai hum.. par jispe humhara adhikar nhi hai wo hum kaise sawikar karley.."

.

.

.

 **Jahan kuki, dushyant, kavin, priti ko prem ka ehsas hota hai..nimisha, aru, palak, akshay, kabir, sachin ke prem ke beech takraar ho jaati hai… roohi, vineet jaha kareeb aa rahe hai.. rajat keerthi ke kushal jeevan mei pareshani samapth nhi ho rahi hai! Kya rishtey kid or ek dusre se judh paayengi?Ya kaache dhago ki tarah bikhar jayengi?**

 **A/n: kya sab sad sad.. I know..maine kaha tha na ek aisa point aayega.. ki sab dukhi hongey… toh socho aagey kya hoga.. socho.. socho…**

 **Plz R &R!**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/n: thanks to those who reviewed..**

 **And cookie jet di.. congrats aapne 101 ka shagun kiya iss story ko… hehe.. aur haan aapki demand iss chapter pe puri hogi.. :P**

 **Peacock and frootie- thanks..**

 **Here we go…**

 **Jungle**

Palak aksh bahatey bahatey.. ghane jungle ki aur pahuch jaati hai… aur kaanta chubh jaata hai..

"ahhh.. maasa.."

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Kaushalya "putri.." ve cheek parti hai..

Roohi "maasa kya hua?"

Kaushalya maharani "meri putri.. usne mujhe pukara.. unhe leke aayie.. abhie.."

Roohi "maasa aap shant ho jaayie…"

Tabhie kabir waha aatey hai..

"kabir.. khoj paaye aap unhe?"

Kabir kehtey hai "maasa aap shant ho jayie hum aapse wada kartey hai hum aapni behen ko kuch nhi hone dengey unhe kahi se bhi dundh ke layengey"

Kabir, vineet aur rajat chale jaatey hai..

Vineet jaane se pehle..

"aap maasa ka dhyan rakhiyega.." ve roohi se kehtey hai..

"aap niscith hoke jaaye.. rajkumari palak avashya mil jayengi.."

Aur vineet chale jaatey hai..

.

.

.

 **In jungle**

Palak pair mei chuba kata nikalti hai.. aur uthne lagti hai.. ki tabhie charo aur se talvar unhe gher leeti hai.. palak upar dekhti hai aur chakit reh jaati hai..

Nelson muskuratey hai.. "well well look who I found! Where is that guy kaha hai wo?"

Palak kehti hai.. "mujhe nahi pata.."

Ve miti (soil) haath mei leti hai aur unki aankhon ki aur uchalti hai..

Ek sipahi ki talvar ghir jaati hai aur haath mei le leti hai..

"eh.. Firangi.. nari hun toh yeh arth nahi ki kamjor hun.."

Ve unse aapna bachav karti hai...

.

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Nimisha aapne kaksh mei hoti hai.. aur aapne aur kabir ke vivah ki tasveer ko nihar rahi hoti hai..

 _ **Flashback**_

" _ **bhaisa.. wo wala jumka dikhayie.."**_

 _ **Dukhandar dikhata hai… ve sheeshe mei dekhti hai.. unh eek chavi nazar aati hai.. joh ishare se mana karti hai..**_

 _ **Nimisha dusra dekhti hai.. aur chavi muskan deti hai.. issi tarah ve maang teeka.. bhi leti hai.. peeche mudhti hai toh wo vyakti waha se jaa chuka hota hai..**_

 _ **Roohi "nimisha.. kya hua?"**_

 _ **Nimisha.. "kuch nahi.. chalo.."**_

 _ **Kuki aati hai.. "di.. dekho kitna sundar mela hai.. chalo.. waha kuch teekha khatey hai.."**_

 _ **Ve aagey bhartey hai… tabhie nimisha ko ek khubsurat.. ghagra choli najar aata hai..**_

" _ **bhaisa iska moul kya hai?"**_

 _ **Dukandar.. "kaisi baat kar rahi hai rajkumari hum aapse moul lenga iska.. kadabhi nahi.."**_

 _ **Nimisha.. "Arey hum aapko dengey.."**_

 _ **Tabhie koi unke haath se ghara choli chen le jaata hai..**_

" _ **chor.."**_

 _ **Kabir.. unhe pakar letey hai..**_

" _ **arey.. saare aam chori kartey ho.. dhand milega.."**_

" _ **shyama kijiye… aagey se nahi karengey.."**_

 _ **Kabir unhe chod detey hai.. aur nimisha ko ghagra choli de detey hai..**_

" _ **yeh lijiye.."**_

 _ **Nimisha.. "behat behat sukhriya.. aapka"**_

 _ **Kabir kehtey hai.. "sukhriya kis baat hai humhara farz tha yeh.."**_

 _ **Aur chale jaatey hai.. nimisha unhe dekhti hai.. "Arey yeh toh wahi they.. suniye"**_

 _ **Par kabir lapata ho jaatey hai.. "na jaane kaun they yeh.. naam bhi nahi pucha humne.."**_

 _ **Kuch dino baad..**_

 _ **Ussi mele mein.. Kabir aur nimisha phirse ek dusre se takra jaatey hai..**_

" _ **aap.." nimisha kehti hai..**_

 _ **Kabir kehtey hai.. "waise aap.. Humse baar baar takra jaati hai.. Kahi hum aapko pasand toh nhi aa gaye.."**_

 _ **Nimisha chakit reh jaati hai.. "jee.."**_

 _ **Kabir muskuratey.. "jee matlab haan.."**_

 _ **Nimisha turant kehti hai… "nahi humne kab kaha.."**_

 _ **Kabir.. "abhie toh aapne jee kaha.."**_

 _ **Nimisha.. kehti hai.. "jee ka matlab haan nahi hota.."**_

 _ **Kabir muskuratey hai..**_

" _ **hum toh aise hi khel rahe they.. waise aapne aapna naam kya bataya.."**_

 _ **Nimisha kehti hai.. "humne kab aapna naam bataya.."**_

 _ **Kabir.. "toh aab bata dijiye.."**_

" _ **rajkumari nimisha.. jodhpur ki.."**_

 _ **Kabir.. "oh toh aap humhari padosi hui.. hum rajkumar kabir… ajhmer ke.."**_

 _ **Tabhie aru waha aati hai..**_

" _ **di aap yaha kya kar rahi hai.. chalyie humhe chalna hai babasa naraz ho jayengey nhi toh.."**_

 _ **Aru unhe le jaati hai..**_

 _ **Kabir jaatey hue dekhtey hai..**_

" _ **ek doh teen.."**_

 _ **Aur nimisha peeche mudhke dekhti hai.. kabir muskuratey hai..**_

" _ **kabir aap yaha kya kar rahe hai chalyie.. humhe chalna hai.." rajat waha aake kehtey hai..**_

 _ **Kabir kehtey hai.. "haan.. chaliye.."**_

 _ **Flashback khatam..**_

Kuki waha aati hai.. aur nimisha ke kandey par haath rakhti hai..

"di…"

Nimisha murti hai.. "haan…"

Kuki bolti hai.. "chalyie.. khana kha lijiye.. "

Nimisha "kuki aaj sab mejh pe ek saath nhi?"

Kuki udhas hoke kehti hai.. "nahi di.. aaj sab aapne kaksh mei hi bhojan grehan kar rahe hai.. babasa maasa se behat rusht hai.. aur maasa akshay bhaisa ko leke cintith hai abhie tak ve wapas lautey nahi hai… aur aap itna maat sochyie aapke liye aur hone wale balak ke liye hanikarak ho sakta hai.."

Nimisha.. aksh bahati hai.. aur aapna haath kuki ke haath mei rakhti hai..

"humhe aapse kuch kehna hai.."

Kuki "haan di kahiye na.."

"hum.. vo kabir.. humhara matlab ki.. humse ek behat badi galti ho gayi hai.. kuki.. wo.. hum.."

Aur ve unhe sab batati hai.. aur kuki heran reh jaati hai…

Tabhie waha maharani aur aru aati hai..

"kya kaha aapne?" maharani krodh mei aake kehti hai..

Kuki aur nimisha dwar ki aur dekhti hai..

.

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Roohi maharani ke pass baithi hoti hai… tabhie vineet aatey hai.. aahat hoti hai..

Roohi unhe krodh walli aankhein dikhati hai..

"shh.."

Vineet.. ishara se maafi mangtey hai aur bahar intejar kartey hai..

Roohi kuch dher baad bahar aati hai..

Roohi unse puchti hai.. "kuch pata chala rajkaumari ke baare mein?"

Vineet kehtey hai.. "abhie tak nhi bhaisa sachin.. gaye hai unhe dudhne... maasa ki tabiyat kaisi hai.."

Roohi kehti hai... "behat katinayi se unhe nidra aayi hai... aapki aahat se be uth jaati isliye aapko humnr bahar intejar karne ko kaha..."

Vineet kehtey hai... "gustaki ke liye shyama chahtey hai... aur... sukhriya.. bhi aap maasa ka itna khayal rakh rahi hai.. itna aab honey ki bavjudh.."

Roohi unse kehti hai..

"bhaley hi aapne humhe aapni patni hone ka adhikar nhi diya.. par hum hai toh iss mahal ki kul vadhu.. aur humhare.. kuch kartaviye hai joh hum mirtyu tak nibhayengey chahe wo patni dharam hi kyu na ho... aur aap humhara dhanyavaad karke.. kumse kum... humhe.. apmanitith toh na kijiye.. agar aap humhe patni hone ka darja nhi de saktey..."

Itna kehke.. ve waha se chali jaati hai... vineet heran reh jaatey hai unki baatein sunke... aur sochne lagtey hai...

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Maharani indravati nimisha ke nikat aati hai...

Nimisha ghabra jaati hai...

"maasa... hum..."

Par tabhie... maharani unpe haath utha deti hai...

"itna bada asatya kaha aapne.. keval jamaisa se vivah karne ke liye..." jhorse kehti hai... "janti bhi hai aapne kya kiya... isliye... jamaisa ne aapko yaha bejha haina..."

Nimisha aankhein nhi mila paati...

"aab najre maat churayie... svym aapne haatho se aapne aapne jevan samapath kar diya... pehle se yaha.. itni vipati hai aur ek aur... yeh sab humhara dosh hai.."

Nimisha kehti hai... "nahi masa aisa na kahiye... humhare pass koi vikalp nhi tha.. prem kartey they hum unseey... "

Maharani kehti hai... "yeh prem... manushya se kya kya karwa baith tha hai... 25 varsh pehle humne bhi aapni behen ke prem mei andey hoke.. itna bada apradh kiya tha... aur aab aapne.."

Priti kehti hai.. "maasa shant ho jayie... kripa karke.. aapki sehat bigadh jaayegi..."

Maharani.. "yaha hum akshay ko leke chinith hai.. aur aab yaha aap... wo toh jamaisa.. hai jinhone kuch kaha nhi... warna.. humhari kya ijjat reh jaati... samdhi jee ke samne.."

Maharaj waha aake kehtey hai... "joh rahsya sabke samaksh waha iss prakar aaya hai usse bhi kya ijjat reh gayi hai humhari unke samne..."

"maharaj wo hum.."

Maharaj.. "bas humhe kuch nhi sunna... sab sun chuke hai hum..."

Mantri jee waha aatey hai...

"maharaj.. ek suchna deni thi aapko"

"kahiye..."

"yuvraj akshay ko dundhne mei hum asafal rahe hai aur yeh prapt hua hai ki... kisine ajhmer ki rajkumari ka apaharan kar liya hai.."

Sabhie yeh sunke.. heran hotey hai...

Maharani kehti hai...

"hey ram.. yeh vipta..."

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Keerthi aapne kaksh se bahar aati hai.. aur rajat se takra jaati hai..

"aap kaksh se bahar kyu aayi? Aapko vishram karna hai chalyie"

Keerthi unka virodh karti hai.. "arey.. kintu.. waha.."

"shh.. humhe kuch nahi sunna.. chalyie… andar.."

Ve unhe jabardast andar le jaatey hai..

"rajat aap humhari baat sunyie… humhara jana jaruri hai.."

Rajat kehtey hai..

"aapko kya lagta hai hum aapni behen ko dundh nahi saktey?"

Keerthi kehti hai.. "nahi.. humhara vo matlab nahi hai.. maasa.. ko jaurarat hai humhari.."

Rajat boltey hai.. "jee nahi.. unke samaksh.. bhabisa hai.. vedh ne aapko vishram ke liye kaha hai.. chalyie.."

Keerthi.. "kintu.."

Rajat "kintu prantu kuch nahi.. humhe phirse unhe khojne jaana.. hai… chalyie.. leth jaayie.."

Keerthi "Aap bahut hut kartey hai.."

Aur ve leth jaati hai… aur rajat waha se chale jaatey hai…

.

.

.

 **Jungle**

Kavin, dushyant aur kabir..

Dushyant.. "bhaisa.. humne uthar disha mei dekh liya.. kintu koi najar nahi aaya humhe…"

Kabir ko kuch awaas sunayi deti hai..

"yeh dwani kaisi? Chalyie.. uss aur dekhtey hai.."

Unhe waha kuch sipahi ghayal miltey hai..

"aap?"

"hum.. kaal sehna se.. hai.. wo.. firangi.. uss aur.. gaye hai rajkumari jee ke peeche.."

Kabir kehtey hai.. "hum aapka ehsaan nahi bulengey… aapne humhari behen ki sahita.. karne ki koshish ki.."

Teeno uss disha ki aur jaatey hai…

 **A/n: hash.. finally done with it…**

 **Toh Kabisha wapas se ek ho payengey?**

 **Kya vineet mana payengey roohi ko?**

 **Kya sab dundh payengey rajkumari palak ko?**

 **Kaha hai yuvraj akshay?**

 **Don't worry sis.. ismei aap log ho toh.. next mei continue.. hoga.. usmei jarur hongey.. hehehe…**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/n: shyama chahtey hai itni dheri se aane ke liye..kintu todha vyast hai hum.. joh log iss katha ke patre hai ve kripa karke aapna review yaha dey..**

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Shruti keerthi ke kaksh mei aati hai bhojan leke…

"bhabisa.. lejiye bhojan kar lijiye.."

Keerthi kehti hai..

"maasa aur baki sabne bhojan kiya?"

Shruti udas hoti hai.. "nahi bhabisa.. unka swasth kharab hai.. ve vishram kar rahi hai.. aapka bhi swasth tek nhi hai aap kar lijiye…"

Keerthi unhe kehti hai.. "humhara maan nhi hai.. aapse kuch kaam hai.. aap karengi.."

Shruti kehti hai.. "haan avashya kahiye na.."

Keerthi unhe kehti hai..shruti chakit reh jaati hai…

"bhabisa.. aap"

Keerthi aapna haath rakhti hai.. "humhare liye.."

Shruti kehti hai.. "aap bilkul pallu ke jaise hai… wo bhi humhe aise uksati hai.. chaliye.."

Keerthi muskurati hai.. "Aapki pallu ko wapas leke lautengey.."

Shruti unhe galey se lagati hai… "jaldi se wapas aayega.."

Shruti..khidki.. se.. dupatton ko.. rassi banake.. neeche fhekti hai… waha badal pehle se hi maujudh hota hai…

Keerthi..aapne vastre.. badal leti hai.. aur waha se neeche chali jaati hai..

"sambalke.."

Keerthi unka sukhriya karti hai..aur waha se chali jaati hai.. "chal.. badal.."

Shruti bolti hai.. "kanha.. jee.. raksha kijiyega.."

Priti aur kuki mahal mei aatey hai…

Roohi vineet se krodith hoke..aapne kaksh mei jaa hi rahi hoti hai ki wo unn dono se milti hai..

"aap dono yaha?"

Priti kehti hai.. "haan di.. maasa ne humhe yaha bejha hai.."

Kuki bolti hai.. "keerthi di ki bhi toh sehat aachi nhi hai aap akele kaise sambalogi.. isliye aapki saheta ke liye hum aa gaye.."

Ve unn dono galey se lagati hai..

"nimisha aur aru kaisi hai?"

Priti kehti hai.. "di.. wo.."

Kuki bolti hai.. "di.. aru nimisha di ke saath hai aap chintith na ho.."

.

.

.

.

 **Jungle**

Kavin dushyant aur kabir..uss disha ki aur jaatey hai..

Kavin ko najar aata hai…

"bhaisa.. yeh dekhiye yeh dupatta choti ka hai.."

Kabir dekhtey hai.. "chaliye shigri.. issi disha ki aur jaatey hai.."

Teeno wahi jaatey hai..

Unhe kuch angrez sipahi ghayal padey dikhtey hai..

Dushyant "bhaisa..yaha bhi koi najar nahi aa raha.."

Kabir.. "hum nirash nahi ho saktey.. aagey bartey rahiye.. humhe avashya milengey.."

.

.

.

Keerthi aapni sehna ke saath jungle mei aati hai..

Nadi ke kinarey unhe ek vyakti dikhta hai..

"suniye aapne aas pass kissi.. kanya ko dekha hai... bhagtey hue.."

Vo vyakti murta hai..keerthi unhe dekhke heran reh jaati hai..

"akshay.. aap.."

Akshay kehtey hai.. "aap yaha..."

Keerthi kehti hai.." yuvraj.. aap kaha they sab cintith ho rahe hai aapke liye... mahal wapas laut jaayie.."

Akshay chilatey hai.. "asambhav.. hum waha wapas nhi jayengey.. na ab hum yuvraj hai aur na waha kisike saath humhara koi sambandh hai.."

Keerthi jorse kehti hai "mastaksh toh tek hai na aapka..kya keh rahe hai.. aap ek lautey.. uthar adhikari hai.. kakasa ke.."

Akshay boltey hai.. "bas kijiye.. satya aap janti hai kya hai... humhara koi haq nhi hai... joh humhara hai nhi uspe hum aapna haq nhi jama saktey..."

Keerthi "akshay hum samjtey hai yeh rahsya jaanke jitna achamba aapko hua hai utna humhe bhi hua hai..yeh satya savikar karna katin hai.. kintu.."

Akshay beech mei bol detey hai.. "kintu satya yahi hai.. humhara koi sambandh nhi hai... aapse na jodhpur ke rajya parivar se.."

Keerthi unhe thappad maar deti hai..

Unhe unke kandey se pakarke jhatkti hai.. "aap.. jantey hai kya keh rahe hai aap.. haan? Nhi chahiye humhe kuch... khush hai hum... joh bhi humhari pehchan hai.. 24 varsho ka tyaag..sne.. aap ek pal mei samapth nhi karsaktey hai.. smajhe aap.."

Akshay unka haath hatatey hai.. "keh diya aapne aur humne maan liya.. nahi lengey... aapka sathan kintu mahal wapas nhi jayengey"

Akshay jaane lagtey hai..keerthi kehti hai.. "ruk jayie.. akshay.. aapko maasa ki saugandh"

Akshay ruk jaatey hai... keerthi unke pass jaati hai..

"maat jaayie.. hum sabko chodke.. jab humhare aur rajat ke rishtey se koi sehmat nhi tha aapne humhara saath diya.. aapko malum tha ki nimisha.. aur rajkumar kabir ek dusre se prem kartey hai.. aapne hi unhe ek kiya.. phir.. aap kyu jaa rahe hai.. aapne socha hai aapke jaane se sabpe kya betegi... hum aapse prathna kartey hai wapas laut aayie.."

Akshay unhe dekhtey hai..tabhie waha kaal sehne ke kuch log aatey hai..

"ranisa.. uss taraf chalyie.. hum abhas hua hai.. shayad rajkumari palak waha ho sakti hai.."

Keerthi .. "akshay.."

Akshay aapna muh modh letey hai..aur keerthi waha se chali jaati hai…

.

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Rajat keerthi ke kaksh mei aatey hai..

"kiru.. kaha hai aap?"

Ve unhe kahi najar nhi aatey hai..

"yeh kaha gayab ho gayi"

Ve kaksh ke bahar jaake dekhey hai..par kahi najar nhi aati..

Tabhie shruti was se jaa rahi hoti hai..

"shruti.."

Shruti.. "jee bhaisa.."

"aapne aapki bhabisa ko dekha kaha hai?"

Shruti khabra jaati hai.. "bhaisa.. wo bhabisa.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "kahiye shruti kaha hai?"

Shruti unhe sab bata deti hai..rajat hehran reh jaatey hai..

"kya? aapne unhe jaane kaise diya? Unki sehat kharab thi.."

Shruti.. "bhaisa.. hum bhabisa ko kaise mana kartey.. "

Rajat.. "hey bhagwaan.. humhe kamse kam bata deti.."

Roohi, priti aur kuki waha aatey hai..

"iss bichari ko kyu dant rahe ho.. wo kisiki kabhie sunti hai kya?"

Rahat kehtey hai.. "bhabisa.. kintu.."

Kuki bolti hai.. "jijasa… aapne socha ki waha unke bhaisa aur aapki behen musibat mei hai wo baithi rahengi.. kabhie nhi.."

Rajat "han hum jantey hai..par iss tarah se gayi hai woo.. humhe jaana hoga.."

Vineet.. "hum bhi aatey hai.."

Rajat unhe kehtey hai.. "nahi aap yaha rahiye.. kisika mahal mei hona anivarya hai.."

Rajat chaley jaatey hai..

Vineet.. "aap.." roohi ki aur dekhke..

Roohi.. "pri.. kuki.. chaliye maasa ke kaksh mei.."

Ve teeno chali jaati hai..

"yeh toh sach mei humse rusht hai.. par humhe itna bura kyu lagh raha hai…"

.

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Nimisha aapne kaksh mei hoti hai..

Aru waha aati hai.. "di.. chaliye.. mele mei chaltey hai…"

Nimisha bolti hai.. "nahi humhara maan nhi hai.."

Aru bolti hai.. "hum jantey hai di… mele mei aapko jana behat pasand haii.. chaliye na.. todhi dher ke liye.. aapko aacha lagega aur humhe bhi.."

Nimisha.. "hut na kijiye aru.."

Aru unhe jabardasti kheecke le jaati hai..

"chaliye chup chap.."

Mele ve ghum rahe hotey hai..

"aru.. kabir humhe shyama karengey na.."

Aru kehti hai.. "avashya di.. ve aapse behat prem kartey hai.. ve aapko avashya shama kar dengey… ve rajkumar sac.." aru ruk jaati hai..

Nimisha kehti hai.. "aap kuch keh rahi thi rajkumar sa.. kya?"

Aru.. "kuch nahi di.. chalyie.. dekhiye waha kuch khaatey hai.."

Nimisha sochti hai.. "yeh kya keh rahi thi pata lagana hoga.."

.

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Shruti aapne kaksh mei hoti hai..

"yeh bhabisa ne bhi na humhe kis vipta mei daal diya hai.. kakisa ya kakashree ko pata chal gaya toh humhari kher nhi"

Karthikey aatey hai.. "Aap khudse vartalap kar rahi hai..aapki mansik istiti bhigar gayi hai kya?"

Shruti unpe krodith hoti hai..

"Aap humhare kaksh mei kya kar rahe hai..hum pehle se yaha chintith hai upar se aap aa gaye humhe aur pareshan karne.."

Karthikey.. "dikhiye hum jantey hai mahal mei joh kuch ho raha hai aacha nhi hai.. kintu iss tarah se baithe ne kuch hoga nahi.. hum toh yuhi aa gaye they"

Aur ve waha se chaltey jaatey hai..

.

.

 **In jungle**

Kabir, kavin, dushyant ko itna kojne ke baad kuch prapth nhi hota…

Idher..keerthi aur unki sehna ke haath kuch nahi lagta… rajat waha aatey hai..

"aapko kisne kaha tha yaha aane ko.."

Keerthi kehti hai… "hum aapni marzi ki kartey hai samjhe.. aap.. humhe dudhna hai aur sawal jawab nahi.. chaliye.."

Rajat kuch keh nhi paatey aur dono khoj shuru kar detey hai..

.

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Maharani aapne netre kholti hai..

"maasa.. aap tek hai na.." roohi cintith hoke puchti hai..

Maharani kehti hai… "hum tek hai.. kintu humhari putri kaha hai? Batayie na aab tak ve najar kyu nahi aa rahi hai?"

Roohi bolti hai.. "maasa aap chintith na ho.. wo avashya mil jaayengi.. sab unhe khoj rahe hai.."

Tabhie priti aur kuki waha bhojan ke saath aati hai..

"maasa aap bhojan kar lijiye.. aapne kafi samay se kuch nhi gehren kiya hai.."

Daasi bhojan unki aur laati hai..maharani kehti hai..

"nahi.. humhara maan nhi hai.."

Priti kehti hai..

"kakisa aap bhojan nahi karengi toh aapka swasath aur vuprith ho jaayega.."

Maharani hut (zidh) pe rehti hai..

"hum nahi khayengey.."

Kuki sochti hai..

"tek hai kakisa.. aap agar bhojan nahi karengi toh hum sab bhi nahi karengey.."

Priti..bhi unka saath deti hai..

"haan kakisa.. hum toh atithi hai koi pareshani nahi.. hum bhojan nahi karengey.. toh ismei koi vipta nahi"

Roohi bhi kehti hai.. "haan maasa.. aur phir humhe maat kehiyega.. ki humne aapko bhojan nahi diya aur aapke atithi ko bhi.. hum toh keh dengey aapki putri ko jab ve lautengi.. ki maasa ne bhojan nhi kiya toh hum sabne bhi nahi kiya.."

Maharani kehti hai..

"humhare karen humhare balak bhukey nhi rehene chahiye.."

Roohi kehti hai.. "Aur maa bhukey rahe balak bhojan gehren kaise kar saktey hai.."

Maharani muskurati hai…

"aap sab behat hut kartey hai aacha dijiye"

Maharani bhojan kha leti hai..priti, kuki aur roohi muskurati hai..

"hum abhie aatey hai maasa.. priti kuki aap inke nikat hi rahiye.."

Roohi kaksh ke bahar jaati hai..ve bhandar gher ki aur badh rahi hoti hai ki koi unhe kheech leta hai.. ve cheekne wali hoti hai ki uss vyakti ka haath unke muh par hota hai..

"aap swar maat nikaliyega.. humne joh bhi kaha uske liye hum aapse shyama chahtey hai.. humhara kehne ka arth ve nahi tha na aapko kisi prakar ki shathi pahuchane ka.. aap kuch keh kyu nhi rahi hai?"

Roohi kul bolne ka prayas karti hai..aur phir vineet ko abhas hota hai unka haath roohi ke muh pe hota hai.. ve aapna haath hatatey hai..

"shyama"

Roohi "humne kaha tha na aapse iss baare mei humhe aapse koi vartalap nhi karni hai..aur na hi aapse.."

Aur ve chali jaati hai..

Vineet "kintu suniye toh.."

.

.

 **In jungle**

Ratri ka samay ho jaata hai..

Sabhie ek hi jagah ikatrith ho jaatey hai..

"itna khojne ke baad kuch haath nhi aaya.. kahi hum galat disha toh nhi khoj rahe hai.." kavin boltey hai..

Keerthi kehti hai.. "nahi hum sahi jagah khoj rahe hai.. kyuki unn angrez sipahiyon ka ajhmer ki sehma par karne ka ek yahi vikalp hai.."

Kabir sochtey hai.. "haan aap sahi hai bhabisa.. kintu ve log kahi ajhmer ki sehma par kar chuke hongey aab tak.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "kabir.. apaharan ki khabar milne ke baad hi humhe kuch sehna ko ajhmer ki sehma ke par bejh diya tha sachin ke saath.. unka asambhav hai yaha se bahar jaana"

"kuch na kuch toh joh humse chuth raha hai.." dushyant kehti hai..

"kafi ratri ho gayi hai humhe mahal wapas jaana hoga.. kal sawere hum phirse aarambh karengey.." kabir kehtey hai..

Rajat boltey hai.. "kintu.. kabir hum..:

Kabir kehtey hai.. "Aap sab jayie..hum kuch sipahi ke saath ratri ko yahi kojh karengey.."

Kabir hut karke sabko wapas bejh detey hai…

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Sabhie wapas aatey hai… aur maharaj ko suchith kartey hai asawalta pe..

Dushyant angan mei baithe hotey hai..

Priti unke samaksh aati hai..

Dushyant.. "Aap yaha.."

Priti kehti hai.. "haan wo humhe nidra nahi aa rahi thi isliye yaha aa gaye kintu aap yaha kya kar rahe hai rajkumar akhdu?"

Dushyant kehtey hai.. "humhe bhi nidra nahi aa rahi thi.. hum cintith hai rajkumari palak ko leke.."

Priti aapna haath anjaane mei unke haath pe rakh deti hai..

"hum samaj saktey hai.. kintu aap nishcith rahiye unhe kuch nahi hoga ve wapas laut aayengi.."

Dushyant unhe dekhtey hai aur priti aapna haath hata leti hai..sharam ke maare..

"aap janti hai ratri itni andheri kyu hoti hai?" dushyant unse puchtey hai..

Priti kehti hai.. "haan ratri mei surya devta vishram kar rahe hotey hai.."

Dushyant kehtey hai.. "nahi.. agar ratri nhi hogi toh sawera kaise hoga? Dono ek dusre pe nirbhar kartey hai.."

Priti bolti hai muskurake.. "jaise.. ek jeevan saathi dusre saathi pe nirbhar karta hai.."

Dushyant unhe dekhtey hai..

.

.

.

Kavin bhandar gehre mei aatey hai..

"bhojan ke liye kuch milega ya nahi pata nahi.."

Ve khojtey hai… phir unhe yaad aata hai..

"bhojan toh.. har sawere naya banta hai.."

Kuki waha aati hai..

"aapko bhojan ke sewa aur kuch nahi sujhta mitra.."

Kavin palat ke dekhtey hai..

"rajkumari kuki aap humara haal dekhiye.. sawere se hum aapni behen ko kojh rahe they.. ekant mei baithe bhi nahi hum.."

Kuki bolti hai.. "jee jee rajkumar humhe sab pata hai.. aapne kuch karya kiya hai.. isliye humne.."

Ve kapde se dhaki hui taal laati hai.. "humne aapke liye rakha hua tha…"

Kavin muskuratey hai.. "aap toh humhare baare mei behat aache se janti hai.."

Kuki kehti hai.. "Aab aapko bhojan nhi karna hai.."

Kavin boltey hai.. "karna hai na.."

Kavin wahi baith jaatey hai..aur bhojan aarambh kartey hai.. kintu ruk jaatey hai..

Kuki..puchti hai.. "kya hua?"

Kavin boltey hai.. "hum kaise kha saktey hai humhari behen ne kuch khaya hoga ki nahi.."

Kuki unhe samjati hai.. "unhe aacha nahi lagega agar unhe pata chala unki wajah se unka yeh aati sundar bhai bhooka rahe.."

Kavin muskuratey hai aur khaa letey hai.. "kya? aapne humhe aati sundar kaha"

Kuki.. "jee haan.. aap khayie.."

.

.

.

 **In jungle..**

Kabir wahi vishram kar reh hotey hai..banaye hue kaksh mei.. unhe nimisha ke saath bitaye hue pal yaad aatey hai..

"kyu kiya aapne aisa nimisha.. hum aapse kitna prem kartey hai.. aap janti hai.. hum koi na koi rah nikal letey… kintu itna bada asatya… hum khudko uske liye doshi maan rahe they ki humse yeh apradh kaise ho gaya.. kintu.. samaj nahi aa raha humhe.. maasa aur sabko kaise bataye.. iss satya ke baare mein.."

 **A/n: okay so I tried to include everyone in it..**

 **So… kya akshay wapas jayengey?**

 **Kabtak roohi vineet se naraz rahengi? Kya vineet ko ehsas hoga?**

 **Kavin-kuki, dushyant-priti iss vipta mei kareeb aa jayengey?**

 **Nimsiha aur kabir ke rishtey ka kya anjaam hoga?**

 **Kya palak milengi?**

 **Shruti aur karthikey ki ann bann prem mei badal jaayegi?**

 **Baane rahe mere saath..**

 **Tab tak alvida..**

 **Phir milengey aagle adhyay mein**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/n: here is the update.. enjoy reading…. Hehe.. :P**

Agli subah kabir aapni kojh phirse aaarambh kartey hai..

Mahal mei.. rajat dushyant aur kavin bhi nikal jaatey hai...

Vineet sachin ki sahita karne ke liye.. ajhmer seema ki aur jaatey hai...

Keerthi nikal rahi hoti hai ki maharani waha aati hai.

"maasa wo hum"

Maharani kehti hai.. "hum jantey hai aap rajkumari ki kojh ke liye jaa rahi hai.. aap pe bharosa hai humhe aap unhe dundh layengi"

Keerthi halka sa muskurati hai aur unse ashirwad leti hai.. aur chali jaati hai...

.

.

 **In jungle..**

Sabhie kojhna aarambh kartey hai kintu.. asafal hotey hai...

Kabir "humhe aabas ho raha hai humse bhat badi bhul ho rahi hai.."

Tabhie ek sainik aata hai..

"yuvraj.. rajkumar vineet ka sandesh hai ki sabhie ajhmer seema ki aur turant prasthan karey"

Sabhie jaatey hai keerthi ko chodke...

Rajat kehtey hai.. "kiru chaliye"

Keerthi kehti hai.. "aap chaliye hum aatey hai.."

Rajat chaley jaatey hai..

Keerthi wapas se uss nadi kinare jaati hai..

Ve dekhti hai yuvraj akshay nadi ke kinnare baithe hotey hai aur unke haath mei payal hoti hai...

"akshay..."

Akshay murtey hai.. "aap phirse hum nhi aayengey.. jayie aap"

Keerthi kehti hai.. "tek hai aapko nhi chalna toh maat chalyie kintu jiski yeh payal hai unhe toh dundhne mei humhari sahita kar saktey hai aap"

Akshay chakit reh jaatey hai..

"kya? Ve abhie tak mahal nhi pahuchi?"

Keerthi unhe mana karti hai...

.

.

 **Ajhmer sema**

Sabhie waha pahuchtey hai aur chakit hotey hai.. waha ka nazara dekhke...

Mantri jee "yuvraj.. wo"

Rajat, kabir, kavin, dushyant.. unki dkehtey hai joh ghayal hotey hai..

"kya hua mantri jee? Yeh sab? Vineet aur sachin kaha hai?"

Mantri jee kehtey hai..

"rajkumar vineet ko goli lagi hai aur rajkumar sachin bhi ghayal hai.."

Sabhie chakit reh jaatey hai...

Kabir puchtey hai.. "yeh sab kaise hua?"

Mantri jee unhe sab bata detey hai aur sabhie chakit reh jaatey hai...

Akshay neeche zameen pe ghir jaatey hai.. keerthi unhe sambalti hai..

"akshay..."

Akshay boltey hai.. "yeh sab humhare karan hua.. humne unke akela jaane diya... hum aapne aap ko kabhie shyama nhi kar payengey.."

Keerthi unhe galey se lagati hai..

"nhi.. ismei aapki koi apradh nhi hai.. aapne toh prayas kiya tha unhe bachane ka.. chalyie.. mahal chalyie.."

Akshay boltey hai.. "nhi hum kahi nahi jaayengey.. kahi nhi.."

Kabir boltey hai.. "yuvraj akshay hut na kijiye.. mahal laut jaayie.. aapki avashyakta hai waha"

Akshay khadey hotey hai "nhi.. hum nhi jayengey.. keh diya humne.. toh keh diya.."

Akshay waha se nikalney lagtey hai.. ki peeche se unpe koi var kar deta hai.. akshay wahi muchit hoke ghir partey hai.."

Kavin chakit hotey hai..

"bhabisa.. yeh aapne kya kiya.."

Keerthi kehti hai.. "aab inke netre jodhpur mahal mei khulengey.. shyama kijiyega akshay kintu humhare pass yahi vikalp tha.."

Rajat boltey hai.. "kabir aap sachin aur vineet ko mahal leke jayie.. unka ilaj hona jaruri hai.. kavin dushyant baki sabka bhi intejam kijiye.."

Kabir boltey hai.. "aap bhabisa ke saath yuvraj akshay ko jodhpur pahuchayie.."

Sabhie aapne karya ke liye nikal jaatey hai...

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Ghayal rajkumar vineet aur sachin ko.. mahal mei laya jaata hai...

Roohi unhe dekhke heran reh jaati hai..

"itna rakth beh raha hai.."

Kabir kehtey hai.. "bhabisa vedh ko bula liya hai.. aap chintith na ho"

Vedh aatey hai aur dono ka ilaj kartey hai..

Roohi ke aankhon mei ashq hotey hai..

Kuki bolti hai.. "di.. kuch nhi hoga jijasa ko.."

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Keerthi aur rajat.. akshay sahit mahal mei prevesh kartey hai...

Maharaj unhe dekhke behat presan hotey hai...

"putra.. kya hua inhe."

Maharani aati hai.. aur unke sar pe aapna haath rakhti hai..

"mera putra.. yeh muchit kyu hai? Aur hey bhagwaan yeh rakt" joh unke haath pe aa jaata hai..

Keerthi bolti hai.. "kakisa.. humhe inhe yaha lana ke kiye karna pada.."

Nimisha aur aru bhi aa jaatey hai..

"akshay bhaisa.. iss avastha mei kaise?" nimisha bhi sawal karti hai..

Rajat boltey hai.. "hum aapko sab batatey hai.. pehle inhe inke kaksh mei bejh dijie aur inki marham pati karwa dey"

Mantri soumendra.. "hum leke jaatey hai.."

Akshay ko kuch sainik ki sahita se leke jaatey hai...

Rajat aur keerthi unhe sab batatey hai...

Aru sachin ko leke pareshan ho jaati hai...

Maharaj "hey ram yeh kya anisth ho gaya.."

Maharani bolti hai.. "Na jaane maharani kaushayla ka kya haal hoga.. ek balak ke dhur hone ka ghum humse behtar kaun samaj sakta hai.."

Keerthi unke kandey pe haath rakhti hai..

"maasa.. aap akshay ko samjayie humhe kuch nhi chahiye ve bas jaaye na yahase.."

Nimisha kehti hai.. "hum unhe samjha dengey.. humhe aapse nehtavpurna baat karni hai.."

Keerthi bolti hai.. "kahiye.."

Nimisha keerthi ko sab bata deti hai unhe aapne kaksh mei le jaake.. aur keerthi heran reh jaati hai..

"nimisha.. aapne itna bada asatya kaha.."

Nimisha kehti hai.. "hum kya kartey aap hi batayie... humnee joh kiya humhare prem ko paane ke liye kiya.."

Keerthi.. "hum samaj saktey hai.. aap chinth na ho hum kabir devarsa se baat karengey.. ve aapko lene avashya aayengey

Nimisha unhe galey se laga leti hai..

Aru waha aati hai...

"keerthi di.."

Keerthi murti hai.. "haan bolyiee.."

Aru unhe kuch deti hai.. "di yeh aap rajkumar sachin ko pehna dijiyega aur yeh shiv mandir ka prasad unhe de dijiyega ve avshya tek ho jayengey"

Keerthi muskurati hai.. "hum de dengey..."

Rajat aur keerthi waha se chale jaatey hai.. kintu keerthi kuch lene wapas jaati hai..

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Vedh kaksh se bahar aatey hai..

"humne unki goli nikal di hai ghav kafi gehra hai.. unke sudh mei aapne ka intezar karna hoga.."

Roohi kaksh mei prevesh karti hai.. aur vineet ki aur dekhti hai.. unhe unke saath bitaye hal lamhe yaad aatey hai.. chahe ve kadve ho ya meethey..

.

.

Dushyant aapne kaksh mei sabhie vastu idher udher fhektey hai krodh mei.. priti waha aati hai..

"rajkumar dushyant yeh kya kar rahe hai aap?"

Dushyant jorse kehtey hai.. "aap hi batayie aur kya kare hum... haan? Humhari prajey ho gayi.. maasa ko kya boley jaaake aab"

Priti unhe kehti hai.. "kya aapke krodh karne se sab tek ho jaayega.. haan?"

Dushyant "toh kya kare hum aap hi batayie.."

Priti bolti hai.. "aapko sabko sambalna hai.."

.

.

Kavin aapne kaksh mei hotey hai.. aur ve aapne vastre ko dekh rahe hotey hai.. kuki waha maujud hoti hai..

"janti hai aap yeh poshaq humhe behat priye hai.. kyuki yeh humhari choti si rajkumari ne swayem aapne haathon se humhare liye.. banayi thi.."

Kuki unke samne aati hai..

"kavin aap.. ve laut aayengi.."

Kavin unhe seene se laga letey hai..

"aapki baat satya ho jaaye.. "

.

.

Keerthi aur rajat nimisha ke saath wapas laut aaatey hai...

Nimisha kehti hai.. "kabir humhara mukh tak nhi dekhna chahtey hai.. aap humhe mahal le aayi"

Keerthi kehti hai.."iss samay unhe aapki jarurat hai.."

Teeno mahal mei prevesh kartey hai...

Nimisha kabir ko khojti hai.. aur unhe rajkumari palak ke kaksh mei paati hai..

"maasa se kya kahe hum.. kaise unhe satya kahe.."

Nimisha unke kandey pe haath rakhti hai... aur kabir murtey hai.. unhe dekhke heran reh jaatey hai..

Krodh mein "aap yaha kya kar rahi hai.. jayie.. yaha se"

Nimisha bolti hai.. " kabir aap humpe krodh kar lijiye hum aapse kuch nhi kahengey par humhe yahase jaane ko na kahiye.."

Kabir boltey hai.. " aapne humhare saath vishwasghat kiya hai.. humhare bharosey ko chur chur kar diya aapne.."

Nimisha.. "aisa na kahiye kabir.. ek mauka de dijiye"

Kabir boltey hai.. "mauka de dey kya aapko mauka dene se humhare aur vineet ke rishtey sudhar jaayengey.. haan? Humne kuch sapne deke tey.. wo aapne ek pal mei hi bikher diye.."

Keerthi waha aati haj.. "sapne phirse sajaye saktey hai"

Kabir.. "bhabisa aap nhi janti inhone.."

Keerthi kehti hai.. "hum sab jantey hai... rajat bhi humhare liye sabke khilaf gaye they aur humse vivah kiya... jab sab unhe moaf kar saktey hai toh aap inhe kyu nahi.."

Kabir kuch bol nhi paatey hai..

"bhabisa.. rajat bhaisa ne kuch astaye nhi kaha.. tha.. par inhone.."

Keerthi kehti hai..

"kya ek asatya aapke prem se ucha hai?"

Nimsiha.. "rehene dijiye keerthi hum wapas jodhpur laut jayengey kuki aur priti ke saath.."

Nimisha aksq bahatey chali jaati hai aur keerthi unke peeche jaati hai.

.

.

Shruti aapne kaksh mei hoti hai aur palak ke sath bitaye lumhe yaad karti hai...

"kyu humne aapko ekant mei choda.. apne hut karke humhe na bejha htoa toh yeh sab na hota.."

Ve unka aur palak ka citra dekhke aksh bahati hai...

"aapke bina humhe behat ekantpan lagta hai.."

Kartikey waha aatey hai.. "Aap dukhi na hoyie.. ve laut aayengi.."

Shruti unpe krodith hoti hai.. "yeh sab aapke karan hua hai... na uss ratri aap humse ulajtey na humhe palak unke kaksh se jaane ko kehti.. humhe akela chod dijijye.. kripa kijiye humpe..."

Kartikey waha se chale jaatey hai..

.

.

Rajat aur keerthi ka kaksh..

"humne aapne hi bhai ke sar pe var kiya.."

Rajat unhe samjhatey hai.. "aapne joh kiya unke bhale ke liye hi kiya.."

"aapko lagta hai wo dubara waha se bhagengey nhi.. bachpan se jantey hai hum unhe.. behat hut kartey hai.."

Rajat kehtey hai.. "iss baar aisa nhi hoga.."

Keerthi "haan.. aur yaha… hum palak ko wapas nahi laa paaye.. kitna preyas kiya par.."

Rajat "humne preyas kiya tha.. hum toh bas soch rahe hai maasa ko kaise batayie.."

.

.

Ratri ke samay.. rajkumar vineet ka kaksh

Roohi unke nikat hi baithi hoti hai..

Unhe nidra aa jati hai aur ve aapna sar bistar pe rakhke soh jaati hai..

Kuch pal baad.. unhe halki si aahat sunayi deti hai.. ve aapne nain kholti hai.. aur vineet ko bistar pe nahi paati hai.. ve idher udher dekhti hai aur uth jaati hai..

Vineet.. dwar ke aur badh rahe hotey hai..

"sa… aap kaha jaa rahe hai?"

Vineet kehtey hai.. "humhare marg se hat jayie.."

Roohi bolti hai.. "aapka ghav gehra hai aap nhi jaa saktey.."

Vineet tek se khadey nhi ho paatey aur ghirne lagtey hai.. roohi unhe pakar leti hai…

Roohi krodith hoti hai..

"haalat dekhiye aapni.. kahi na jaa saktey hai.. chalyie.."

Vineet kuch kehna chahtey hai.. par keh nhi patey unke ghav ki pida ke karan.. aur roohi unhe wapas unke bishtar pe le jaati hai..

Unhe jal deti hai.. ve unhe vo kada de deti hai joh ved ne diya tha.. unhe peene ke liye jisse unhe nidra aa saktey..

.

.

.

Keerthi aur nimisha sachin ke kaksh mei aatey hai..

Sachin "bhabisa aap yaha.."

Nimisha bolti hai.. "kaisi hai aapki sehat.."

Sachin.. "pehle se behtar hai.."

Keerthi bolti hai.. "Wo toh hohni thi aapke galey mei shiv jee ki murti ka kunda joh hai.."

Sachin dekhtey hai.. "yeh humhe kab?"

Nimisha ne kaha "yeh humhari behen.. aru ne aapke liye diya hai… taki aap salamat rahe.. aur koi anch na aaye aap pe"

Sachin heran reh jaatey hai…

Keerthi.. "chalyie nimisha.. inhe aaram karne detey hai.."

Sachin sochtey hai..

"kahi humne koi galti toh nahi kardi.."

.

.

 **Agli subah…**

Maharani kaushayla vineet ke kaksh mei aati hai…

"putra.. yeh sab kaise hua? Batayie na.."

Vineet kehtey hai.. "maasa.. hum.. wo.."

Kabir "maasa.. inhe vishram karne dijiye.. hum aapko batatey hai na.."

Rajat boltey hai.. "nahi kabir aab kabtak satya chipayengey.. maasa ko satya batana hi hoga.."

Maharani.. "aap sab aisi uljhi baatein na kijiye.. kya baat hai.."

Sachin aagey aatey hai unke haath mei ek vastu detey hai..

Maharani uss vastu ko dekhti hai.. aur heran reh jaati hai..

"yeh.."

.

.

(something happened…. Will be shown in future chapter)

Ussi shyam..

Nimisha kabir ke pass aati hai…

"kuki aur priti… wapas jodhpur jaa rahi hai aur hum bhi unke saath jaa rahe hai.. khayal rakhiyega aapna.."

Nimisha, priti, kuki ke saath rath mei baith jaati hai… aur jodhpur ke liye rawana hoti hai..

Rajat krodith hotey hai..

"kabir kaisi hut hai yeh aapki… kyu aap saza de rahe hai.. rok lijiye unhe.."

Kabir boltey hai.. "bhaisa.. kripa karke aap humse iss baare mei aur vartalap maat kijiye.."

Rajat waha se chaley jaatey hai..

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal..**

Yuvraj akshay aapne netre kholtey hai..

"rajkumari… palak.."

Aru waha hoti hai..

"bhaisa.."

Akshay aas pass dekhtey hai..

"keerthi ne humhare sar pe var kiya aur humhe yaha le aayie.. aru hatiye.."

Aru bolti hai.. "bhaisa.. maat jayie humhe chodke…"

Maharaj aur maharani aatey hai..

"putra.. itna krodh.. aap humhare putra hai aur rahengey.. aapni iss maasa ko chodke maat jayie.."

Akshay boltey hai.. "maasa… humhe jaane de.."

Maharaj kehtey hai.. "aap jana chahtey hai na toh jaayie.. kintu usse pehle humse yudh kijiye… humhe harake aap jayie.."

Akshay kehtey hai.. "aap yeh kya keh rahe hai.. aapse yudh hum kalpana bhi nahi kar saktey iski.."

Aru bolti hai.. "aap maat jayie na.. humhe aapki jarurat hai.."

Akshay "Tek hai hum nahi jayengey.. aap logo ko chodke.."

.

.

.

 **3 saal bad**

2 saal beth gaye.. sab kuch badal gaya iss dauran… na mahalo mei pehle jaisi raunak hai.. aur manoranjan.. dono jagaha khatorta aa gayi hai…

Jodhpur mahal.. saza hua hota hai.. sabhie idher udhar karya kar rahe hotey hai…

"jaldi jaldi karya kijiye.. itne saal baad koi khushi iss mahal mei aayi hai.."

Sewika "jee rajkumari.. aap nischit na ho.."

Ve rajkumari.. ek kaksh mei jaati hai..

Waha koi sajh sawar raha hota hai..

"aap kitni khubsurat dikh rahi hai.. humhari nazar hi na lagh jaaye aapko.."

Dulhan muskurati hai…

"akshay bhaisa kaha hai?"

Rajkumari kehti hai..

"hongey wahi.. aur kaha.."

Dulhan kehti hai.. "aajke din bhi.."

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal..**

"arjun arjun…" kehti ek ishtri mahal mei pukar rahi hoti hai..

"aapne kahi arjun ko dekha?" ve kissi dasi se puchti hai..

"jee nahi.."

"aab kaha dundey unhe hum.."

Ek aadmi.. katorta se kehta hai…

"jaldi se karya kijiye samjhe koi vilambh mahi.. shigri humhe nikal na hai jodhpur ke liye"

Wahi ishtri yeh dekhti hai

"3 varsh mei sab badal gaya…"

 **A/n: hash done…**

 **Aisa kya hua?**

 **Kaun hai arjun?**

 **Aur kiska vivah ho raha hai?**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/n: shama chahte hai itna vilambh hua.. kintu tabiyat ne saath nahi diya.. humhara… enjoy reading…**

 **Cooki jet di.. aap review kare.. :/**

"offo.. yeh baalak kahi dikh nhi rahe hai humhe.."

Unhe ek baalak ka swar sunayi deta hai.. ve uss kaksh mei jaati hai.. uss kanya ko aapne godh mei utha leti hai..

"arey arey niyati itna krodith kyu ho rahi hai aap"

Tabhie waha uss kanya ki maa aati hai..

"roo yeh ekant mei thi"

Roohi.. "hum toh aa hi rahe tey.."

Keerthi kehti hai.. "koi na sambalyie isse.. aur aapne arjun ko kahi dekha hai?"

Roohi kehti hai... "haan humne unhe kavin devarsa ke kaksh mei jaate hue dekha tha"

"hey bhagwan aur hum unhe mahal ki charo disha mei dundh rahe hai"

Keerti waha se chali jaati hai

.

.

Kavin aapne kaksh mei tayar ho rahe they… unki anguti lapata ho jaati hai..

"arey humhari anguti kaha gayi.."

Kintu unhe kaksh mei koi dikhayi nhi deta… ve aapni dusri anguti lene jaatey hai.. ki wo bhi koi le leta hai..

"arey.. yeh bhi lapata ho gayi.. koi nahi.. pehle hum baki abushan pehen letey hai.."

Kavin dekhtey hai.. sab khali hota hai..

"yeh kisiki harkat hai.."

Tabhie unhe kisike muskane ka swar sunayi parta hai..

Kavin aapne bistar ke neeche dekhtey hai..

"Aaha.. yaha chipa hai humhara chor"

Ek 2 1/2 varsh ka balak.. chipke.. muskura raha hota hai..

"chalyie bahar aayie…"

Balak aapne sar na mei hilata hai..

Rajat waha aatey hai..

"kavin aap abhie tak tayar nhi hue.. kitna samay lagayengey aap.."

Kavin kehtey hai.. "bhaisa.. hum toh ho hi rahe tey kintu ek chor humhae abushan leke chip raha hai.."

Rajat bistar ke neeche dekhtey hai..

"arjun.. aapne phirse shararat ki… chalyie.. bahar aayie.."

Arjun bahar aata hai.. aur daud ke dwar ki aur chale jaata hai.. waha keerthi aa jati hai aur unke peeche chip jaata hai..

"aayie.. behat bigarke rakha hai aapne inhe.."

Keerthi bolti hai.. "humne nhi bigada.. balak hai.. shararat toh karega.. hi… har koi aapke jaise shant todhi hota hai.."

Kavin muskuratey hai..

Rajat unki aur dekhtey hai.. "aap kya muska rahe hai.. aab tayar ho jayie…"

Keerthi arjun ko leke chali jaati hai..

"aap bhi na.. kitni baar kaha hai saath raha kijiye.."

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Maharani aati hai..

"Aarey aap teeno yaha vartalap kar rahe hai.. shigri.. singhar kijiye.."

Dulhan kehti hai..

"maasa.. akshay bhaisa?"

"humne.. soumendra bhaisa ko bejha hai wo unhe le aayengey.."

Tabhie ek daasi aati hai "maharani.. sabhie tayari ho gayi hai.."

"aacha.. hum aate hai"

Maharani chali jaati hai..

"nimisha di.. 3 varsh ho gaye kya kabir jijasa aapko abh bhi shyama nhi karengey"

Nimisha kehti hai

"priti.. jaha prem hota hai na waha narazgi bhi hoti hai.. rahi baat unke pass ya unse dhur rehenki.. isse farak nhi parta.. prem toh wo humse karte hai aur humesha karte rehenge"

Priti muskurati hai…

Aru sochti hai..

"aaj hum jijashree se mangke rahenge.. aur ve humhe mana nahi kar sakte"

.

.

Sabhie baraat ke saath jodhpur mahal pahuch jaate hai... aur sabka swagat maharaj aur maharani karti hai...

"nani.. humhe bhi tilak lagao.. hum tabse (sabse) chole (chote) hai"

Sab muskura parte hai

"haan nanhe rajkumar aapko bhi tilak lagate hai hum"

Maharani arjun ko bhi tilak karti hai..

"aayie jamaisa aapka swagat hai"

Mahal mei pravesh karne ke prastach... sabhie mandap ki aur jaate hai...

Roohi kehti hai..

"kaisi hai aap nimisha?"

Nimisha unhe jawab deti hai..

"jaise 3 varsh pehle kabir humhe chod gaye tey waise hi hai..."

Roohi "aap ek baar unse baat kijiye.. yahi samay hai.."

Nimisha kabir ki aur dekhti hai joh mandap ki tayari mei vyast hote hai...

"aapko lagta hai ki wo humse vartalap karna chahenge"

Roohi unke haath apne haath mei leti hai..

"ve aapse naraz hai unhone aapko apne jeevan se toh ruksat nhi kiya hai.. humne dekha hai unhe teen varsh.. jitna aap unke liye tarap rahi hai wo bhi utna hi aapke liye tarpe.. hai.. ek humhari khatir unse vartalap kijiye.."

Nimisha aapna sar haan mei hilati hai..

Roohi muskurati hai..

Kuki waha aati hai..

"aap dono yaha kya kar rahe hai chalyie unhe leke aana hai..."

Teeno kuki ke saath kaksh mei jaati hai..

Keerthi waha hoti hai..

"behat khubsurat lagh rahi hai aap.. humhari hi nazar na lagh jaaye aapko"

Priti "are nahi di.. inhe kisiki nazar nhi lagh sakti.. yeh khud dusro ko naraz lagati hai.. " has ke kehti hai..

"arey priti kyu sata rahi hai.." roohi kehti hai...

"koi na di.. inka samay bhi aayega.. tab hum inhe dekh lenge.." areej kehti hai...

Priti "di.. wo akhdu rajkumar hai.. vivah aur wo.. bas sapna hi dekh rahe hai hum.."

Keerthi "arey priti.. aisa maat sochyie.. pehle sachin devarsa ka vivah hoga tabh hi toh baki doh bhaiyo ka hoga... kyu kuki"

Kuki muskurati hai.. "offo di.. aap bhi humhe chedne lagi aru ke jaise... humhe aap sabko batana hi nhi chahiye tha.."

Priti.. "aur nhi toh kya.. huh.."

Aru kehti hai.. "aap dono aapni prem kahani baad mei baya karna abhie humhe chalna hai shigri chalyie.."

Nimisha kehti hai.. "hum sabse zyada inhe shigarta hai inke vivah ki.."

Aru muskurati hai... aur sabhie vivah ke liye mandap jaate hai... aru rok jaati hai..

"ab kya hua?" kuki puchti hai..

"emm.. akshay bhaisa aa gaye.."

Priti aur kuki ek dusre ki aur dekhte hai..

"aa jayenge aap chalyie.." roohi unka ishara samajke kehti hai..

Toh sabhie mandap ki aur jaate hai...

Roohi sochti hai..

"yeh akshay aaj ke din toh na jaate"

Sachin aur areej ke vivah ki rasmei shuru ho jaati hai...

Pandit.. "kanyadan ke kiye pita aage aaye..."

Maharaj aate hai.. aur kanyadan karte hai..

Vivah samparn ho jaata hai...

Nimisha sochti hai.. "ab vivah bhi ho gaya.. humhe unse milna hi hoga.."

Kabir kehte hai..

"pitashree hum dekhke aate hai prastan karne ki tayari hoyi ki nhi.."

Nimisha "yahi samay hai unse milne ka.."

Kabir waha se chale jaate hai..

"maasa hum aate hai.."

Maharani.. "shigri aayega"

Nimisha chali jaati hai...

Kabir sab sahayak ko kehte hai "yeh sab vyanjan iss rath mei rakh dijiye"

Nimisha waha aati hai..

"kabir humhe aapse behat jaruri baat karni hai.."

Kabir kehte hai.. "iss samay hun vyasth hai.."

"hum jante hai aap vyasth nhi hai.. bas humhe dikhane ke liye kar rahe hai..."

Kabir krodith hote hai...

"hum apke jaise nhi hai.. joh koi bhi karya.. asatya kehke kare..."

"asatya asatya asatya... bas yahi aapko najar aa raha hai.. humhari bahvnayo ki aapko koi kadar hi nhi hai..." nimisha bhi chila parti hai

Kabir unhe waha se le jaate hai... aur ek kone mei jahan koi maujudh na ho..

"bhavnaye.. aapne humhari bhavnaye ki kadar ki... haan aapne vaade kiye te kuch humse.. sab nibhaye aapne kintu ek asatya ki buniyad par..."

"kaha humne asatya.. kisne humhe majbur kiya.. issi parivaar ne... joh humhara vivah... aapne bhai se karwane jaa rahe te.. aapne majbur kiya humhe.. aapke prem ne... humhe laga aur koi samjhe na samjhe.. aap humhe samjenge kintu nhi.. aapne kya kiya humhe chod diya humhare mayke.. har kisise galti hoti hai.. jab unhe shyana kiya jaa sakta hai humhe kyu nhi..." unki ankhei sehem jaati hai...

Kabir kehte hai...

"3 varsh janti hai aap lamba samay hota hai... jis pal humhe apki sabse zyada avasyakta thi aap humhare kareeb nhi thi.. ek baar bhi aap mahal nhi lauti... humse aapse rusth tey par aapko kis baat ki hut thi.."

Nimisha kehti hai..

"aapne hi kaha tha ki aap humhara mukh tak nhi dekhna chahte..."

Kabir kehte hai..

"humhare kehne se kya hota hai.. aap humhari sunti nhi hai.. toh iss baar kaise aapne humhari baat maanli.."

Nimisha.. "wo hum.. aapne humhe roka bhi nhi..."

Kabir kehte hai...

"aapke pass jab humhare presan ka utar aa jaye uss din aap mahal aa jaayega.."

"humne bahut kuch khoya hai teen varsho mei... aab aur kuch khone ki himmat hum mei nhi hai.."

Itna kehke ve waha se chale jaate hai... nimisha krodh mei pass mei gamla gira deti hai aur chali jaati hai...

.

.

Nimisha jaa rahi hoti hai ki ve kavin aur kuki ko ek saath dekhti hai..

Kuki.. "aap humhe de rahe hai ya hum maasa ko bulaye"

Kavin "himmat hai toh leke dikhayie humhare haath se"

Kavin bhagte hai aur kuki unke peeche daudti hai.. nimisha unhe dekhke muskurati… aur andar mandap mei chali jaati hai..

"kavin.. dejiye humhe.."

Kavin.. "leke dikhayie.."

Kuki krodith hoti hai.. "offo.. aab toh hum aapse leke hi rahengey.."

Kavin aapne haath upar kar lete hai… aur kuki uchal ke unke haath se le leti hai.. kavin ka balance bigarta hai.. aur ve gir jaate hai saath mei kuki bhi unke upar gir jaati hai… dono ek dusre ko dekhte hai… kuki ki julfe unke mukh pe aati hai kavin aapne daaye haath se unhe kaan ke peeche karte hai.. aur kuki ko dekhte rehte hai..

.

.

Dushyant aur priti bhi waha tehal rahe hote hai…

"yeh kya ho raha hai waha?"

Priti dekhti hai.. aur dushyant ko taane marti hai..

"joh yaha hona chahiye wo waha ho raha hai.. mana ki aap akhdu.. krodith rehne wale rajkumar hai har koi aapke jaisa todhi hoga.."

Dushyant unki aur dekhte hai…

"aapka kehne ka matlab hai hum aapse prem nhi karte.."

Priti kehti hai.. "soh pratichat nahi karte aap.. aapne kabhie humse kaha.. nahi na.. humne aapne prem ka izhaar aapse kiya tha.. huh." Aur ve waha se chali jaati hai..

"yeh kavin bhi na.. humesha baat bigar dete hai.." dushyant kavin ko kosne lagte hai..

Dushyant priti ke peeche jaate hai… "rajkumari priti humhari baat toh sunyie.."

Dushyant unka haath pakad ke unhe rokh lete hai..

"mana ki hum majnu.. aur baki sab aashiq ke jaise nhi hai.. lekin jaise hai aapko waise hi humne apnana hoga.. humne yeh sab kabhie socha nahi.. lekin haan aap mei kuch baat hai.. jisse hum na chahte hue bhi aapki aur chale aaye.. hum aapke saath hi sampurn jeevan vyakul karna chahte hai.."

Priti muskurati hai.. "hum toh bas aise hi keh rahe te taki aap aapne hride ki baat humhe keh sake.. soh aapne kehdi.."

Dushyant chakit reh jaate hai.. "kabhie kabhie aap ek dum balak ke jaise ban jaati hai.."

Arjun waha aate hai…

"dush.. chachu.. hum balak hai.. aul aap inn shree (ishtri) ke saath tya tal lahe ho? Dadasa se shikat (shikayat) kal (kar) dunga mai.."

Priti muskurati hai…

Dushyant.. "arjun.. yeh humhari mitra hai.. aao hum aapko ladoo dete hai.."

Wo arjun ko waha se le jaate hai…

.

.

Kavin "priya.. mana ki hum sundar hai aap humhe nazar naa lagaye iss tarah ghur ke.."

Kuki.. unhe halka sa marti hai.. "aap phir shuru ho gaye.."

Kavin.. "hum kaha shuru huye.. aap hi humhare upar giri hai.."

Kuki dekhti hai.. aur khadi ho jaati hai..

"shyama chahte hai.. kintu humhari itni keemti vastu aapke samaksh thi.."

Kavin.. "haan keemti.. wo toh hum aapse baat karna chahte tey isliye aapki keemti vastu le aaye.. waisa aisa kya khaas hai ismei.."

Kuki kehti hai.. "khas hai.. yeh vastu humhe behat priya hai.. maasa ne hum sabhie beheno ko diye tey.. ek dusro ko jode rakhne ke liye.."

Kavin "Aacha.." unhe kuch samaran ho jaata hai aur ve udas ho jaate hai…

"kya hua? Aapka mukh murja kyu gaya?"

Kavin kehte hai.. "aap janti hai.. rakshabandan aane wala hai.. aur 3 varsh se hum bhaiyo ki kalayie pe rakhi nahi bandi.. na shruti ne aur na palak ne.. uss ek hadse ne humhare parivar ko bhiker ke rakh diya.."

Kuki kehti hai..

"hum samaj sakte hai.. rajkumari palak ke jaane ke baad shruti pe kya beeti hogi.. akhir ve unki sabse priya mitra thi.."

"haan aapne sahi kaha.. jis din humne unhe khabar di.. unhone mahal chod diya.. humhe dono ki bohot yaad aati hai.."

Kuki unke haath pe haath rakhti hai..

"aaj aapke anuj ka vivah hua hai.. toh khushiyon ne darwaze pe dastak di hai.. dekhyiega sab aacha hoga.. aab"

Dushyant aur arjun aate hai..

"chole chachu bhi shree (ishtri) ke saath hai.. chole (chote) rajkumar ko koi puchta nahi"

Kavin has parte hai.. arjun ko godh mei utha lete hai…

"arey mere chote rajkumar chalyie hum aapke saath khelte hai"

Dushyant aur kavin arjun ke saath chale jaate hai…

.

.

.

Sabhie mandap mei wapas aate hai… bhojan ka karya samapth ho jaata hai..

Mantri jee..

"putra sachin aur putri aru aap dono bado ka ashirwad lele.."

Dono bado ka ashirwad lete hai..

Kabir.. "Arey na.. humhare pair na chuyie.. kahiye kya chahiye aapko.."

Aru kehti hai.. "jijasa.. kya hum aapni behen ka jeevan wapas maang sakte hai.."

Kabir kehtey hai.. "hum kuch samjhe nahi.."

Aru nimisha ki aur bharti hai aur unka haath pakad ke leke aati hai..

"humhari behen ka jeevan aap hai.. aur kya aap wo unhe lauta nahi sakte.."

Maharani indravati..

"Aru aap yeh kya keh rahi hai.."

Kabir kehte hai..

"humne kisise jeevan nahi liya hai.. jis din humhe humhare sawal ka utar mil jayega uss din aapki behen aur humhari patni mahal wapas aa jayegi.." itna kehke ve waha se chale jaate hai..

.

.

Vineet roohi ke samaksh aate hai..

"kaha thi aap.. sambalyie inhe.."

Vineet niyati ko unhe de dete hai.. aur bina kuch sune waha se chale jaate hai..

Keerthi.. "roo.. yeh.."

Roohi kehti hai.. "roj ka hai keerthi.. chodo.. na aab aadat ho gayi hai humhe.. janti hai humhe laga tha 2 varsh purva joh hua.. wo shayad unke hride mei humhare liye kuch bhavnaye thi.. kintu wo toh bas…"

Niyati rone lagti hai..

"hum abhi aate hai.." roohi niyati ko leke chali jaati hai..

Rajat waha aate hai..

"kya baat hai aap aise pareshan kyu hai?"

Keerthi kehti hai..

"humhe aisa laghta hai hum layak nhi hai inn sabke.."

Rajat krodith hote hai.. "Aisa kyu keh rahi hai.. kya hua?"

Keerthi bolti hai..

"teen varsh mei kitna kuch badal gaya.. rishte judne ki bajaye aur ulajte gaye.. hum kuch kar bhi nahi sake.. sab humhare netro ke samaksh hua.."

Rajat kehte hai..

"keerthi.. jeevan mei jabtak katinayian na ho.. wo jeevan nahi kehlata… hum jante abhie yeh samay humhare viprith nhi hai.. kintu yakeen hai humhe ek din sab kushal mangal hoga.."

Rajat unke aksh pochte hai..

"aab aksh na bahayie… varsho baad ek utsav aaya hai.. khushi se manayie.."

.

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal ke pass..**

Ek ghar mei..

Ek aadmi aata hai..

"aaj rajkumar sachin ka vivah ho raha hai.. aaj toh aapko shamil hona chahiye tha.."

Wo ishtri.. joh bhojan bana rahi hoti hai..

"hum jante hai unka vivah hai.. kintu.. hum wapas nahi jayenge.."

"Shruti.. teen varsho baad koi khushi ki kiran aayi hai.. iss tarah na.." ve aadmi unhe samjata hai..

"humne keh diya na bas keh diya.. hum mahal mei kadam bhi nahi rakenge.."

.

.

 **Jodhpur**

Bidaai ke samay aa jaata hai.. sabhie aru ko vida karte hai

Priti aur kuki unhe gale se lagati hai..

Aru kehti hai.. "maasa aur babasa ka khayal aap dono rakhna.. aur akshay bhaisa ko bhi sambal lena.. aur nimisha di ko bhi.. jante wo kehti nahi hai.. par wo ratri ko aksha bahati hai"

Ve doli mei baith jaati hai.. sabhie aapne aapne rath mei baith jaate hai.. aur ajhmer ke liye prasthan karte hai..

Nimisha kabir se puchti hai..

"jaane se pehle aapna sawal toh bata dijiye.."

Kabir muskurake kehte hai..

"aap toh kafi samajdhar hai.. mastak bhi kafi chatur hai aapka.. khud samaj jayie.. sawal hum aapko bata chuke hai.."

Aur ve bhi chale jaate hai..

Aru ko kuch roshni si nazar aati hai kuch dher baad.. ve bahar.. parda hatake dekhti hai..

"rukyie…"

 **A/n: yaha samapth hota hai..**

 **Toh kyu shruti mahal ke bahar reh rahi hai?**

 **Kaha hai yuvraj akshay?**

 **Kya kabisha ek ho payenge?**

 **Vineet aur ruhana ke beech kya sab tek hai?**

 **Aru aur sachin ka vivah ho gaya aisa kya dekha unhone?**

 **Keep waiting.. thank you please review…**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/n: thankyou sisters.. I am glad u all are enjoying it..**

 **Kuki di – will try to get everyone happy at the end :P**

Aru bahar aati hai aur uss vyakti ko dekhke muskurati hai..

"akshay bhaisa.. aap kaha tey aaj ke din bhi aap"

Akshay unhe chup kara dete hai..

"shyama chahte hai.. kintu apke jaane se pehle ek baar aapko dekh liya.. khush rahiye.."

Aru kehti hai.. "kya aaj hum aapse kuch maange.."

Akshay "haan avashya.."

Aru says.. "chod dijiye waha jana.. apki sehat ke liye sahi nhi hai.."

Akshay muskurate hai..

"jayie sab aapki rah dekh rahe hai.."

Akshay waha se mahal ki aur chale jaate hai aur aru wapas...

.

.

 **Ajhmer**

Vyakti.. aata hai. "shruti.. ve log ajhmer ki seema pe aate honge.."

Shruti krodith hoti hai..

"vivek aapse kaha na humne ki humhe nahi janna kuch..."

Vivek.. "kintu aap apne aksho ko kaise rokengi.. kitna bhi krodith hole aap"

Shruti deewar ki aur apna mukh kar leti hai.. "aap humhe ekant mei rehne de"

Vivek waha se chale jaate hai..

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Nimisha kaksh mei hoti hai..

"aru bhi chali gayi.. aur yeh kabir ki paheli humhe samaj nhi aati..."

Nimisha sochti hai... kuki waha aati hai..

"di chalyie bhojan kar lijiye"

Nimisha kehti hai.. "kya hun itni bure hai ki humhe ek mauka bhi nhi mil sakta.."

Kuki "nahi di aisa nhi hai.. aap aisa na kahiye.. dekhna kabir jijasa ko apni galti ka ehsas ho jayega.. aur ve swaym aapko lene aayenge"

Nimisha kehti hai.. "satya.."

Kuki haan mei apna sar hilati hai.. aur nimisha ko gale se laga leti hai..

.

.

 **Ajhmer**

Sabhie rath ajhmer seema mei pravesh karte hai. Praja dono aur swaghat ke liye hoti hai..

Unhi mei shruti apne mukh chupaye hoti hai aur sabko jaate dekhti hai..

Vivek kehte hai.. "aise chipke dekhne se aacha hai aap unke samaksh jaaye.."

Shruti krodith hoti hai aur vivek chup ho jaate hai..

.

.

Aru grah pravesh karti hai...

Keerthi unka swagat karti hai..

"ajhmer ki manjiri rani aapka swaghat hai.."

Aru aur sachin mahal mei pravesh karte hai...

Maharaj "ratri ko bhojan ka bandobast kiya jaaye praja vasiyo ke liye sabhi ko amantrith kiya jaaye..."

Mantri jee.. "jee maharaj"

Roohi kehti hai.. "aru chalyie maasa ka ashirwaad le lijiye.."

Aru aur sachin unke kaksh ki aur jaate hai... pehredar dwar kholte hai...

Roohi kehti hai.. "maasa dekhiye kaun aaya hai?"

Maharani "aa gaye aap log..."

Sachin aur aru unke pair chuke unse ashirwad letey hai..

"kushal mangal raho.."

Maharani dekhti hai...

"aur sachin putra tumhari priya behen kaha hai usse apne saath nhi laaye?"

Sachin "maasa.. uss hadse ko hue varsh beth chuke hai.. wo aab wapas nhi ayengi.."

Aru kehti hai.. "maasa.. wo aa jayengi.."

Maharani "kab? Itne marg se hum intezar kar rahe hai.. dekhyie unhone kaha tha ki unhe laal ghagra choli chahiye humne apne haatho se tayar bhi kar liye isse.."

Sachin waha se chale jaate hai... aur kabir se takra jaate hai..

"kya hua aap aise kyu bahar aaye?"

Sachin kehte hai.. "toh hum kya kare bhaisa.. maasa ko iss kadar hum nhi dekh paa rahe.. humhari ek choti si bhul ne.. sab khatam kar diya..."

Kabir "nahi.. sachin.. aisa na kahiye.. joh hua usmei kisika dosh nhi tha.. sab niyati ka khel"

.

.

 **Maharani ka kaksh**

Keerthi kehti hai..

"maasa yeh bahut hi pyaari hai.. humhari rajkumari ismei behat khubsurat lagegi.."

Maharani.. "haan unse kahiye jaldi aaye.."

Aru kehti hai.. "maasa hum aa gaye hai na ve bhi jaldi aa jayengi.."

Roohi.. "maasa aap vishram kijiye.. hum sab chalte hai.."

Sabhie unke kaksh se chale jaate hai...

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Nimisha maharani indravati ke samaksh hoti hai..

"maasa.. aru pagh phere ke liye ayegi.. na aur 3 devas baad rakshabandan hai toh uske prashasth hi usse wapas bejenge"

Indravati kehti hai.. "apka vichar sahi hai putri.. avashya aisa hi hoga"

Nimisha kehti hai.. "maasa chalyie tayari karte hai.."

Nimisha chali jaati hai..

"aru ke saath aapko bhi aapke sasural jaana hoga nimisha" maharani sochti hai..

Kuki talvar baazi ka abhyas priti ke sang kar rahi hoti hai...

"di ek presan puchu aapse?" priti unse kehti hai..

Kuki bolti hai.. "aap abhyas mei dhyan dijiye.. warna humse haar jayengi"

Priti unse talvar baazi karte hue..

"di.. chodiye na.. ek presan keval"

Kuki "puchiye"

Priti "wo.. rajkumar kavin hai na meri joh saheli hai wo unhe pasand karti hai.. toh kya hum kakashree se kahe unke rishte ke baare mei?"

Kuki sunke heran reh jaati hai.. aur aur apni talvaar neeche kar leti hai..

Priti unka mukh dekhkr halkasa muskurati hai..

Kuki krodith hoti hai..

"pri.. rajkumar kavin unhe pasand nhi karte.."

Priti unse puchti hai.. "aap kaise keh sakti hai ho sakta unhe wo pasand aa jaye akhir ve itni khubsurat rajkumari hai.."

Kuki khudko dekhti hai.. aur udhas hoti hai.. priti unhe peeche se gale lagati hai..

"di.. aapse zyada khubsurat nhi aur mai toh bas shararat kar rahi thi.."

Kuki unhe peeche karti hai..

"pri.. aap nhi sudhregi.. rukhiye batate hai aapko"

Priti waha se bhaag jaati hai...

"maza aaya aapka mukh dekhke.."

Kuki chilati hai.. "chodenge nhi aapko"

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Roohi pratiksha ke vastra badal rahi hoti hai..

"bas ho gaya.."

Daasi aati hai..

"rani badi vadhu ne bulaya hai bhojan ki vavsta ke liye.."

Roohi.. "aacha hum aate hai chalyie.."

Roohi pratiksha ko palne mei leta ke chali jaati hai..

Pratiksha ka ek khilona ghir jaata hai.. ve usse pakarne ke liye.. daaye aur.. jaati hai.. aur palne se... girne wali hoti hai ki tabhie vineet aa jaate hai aur unhe godh mei le lete hai..

.

.

"kya kar rahe tey aap abhie ghir jaate toh.."

Roohi waha aati hai.. vineet unhe dekhke krodith hote hai..

"aap laparwah kaise ho sakti hai.. wo bhi humhari putri ke liye.. hum waqt pe na aate toh na jaane kya ho jaata.."

Roohi muskurati hai.. vineet bolte hai

"aap muskura rahi hai..?"

Roohi kehti hai.. "chalyie.. kumse kum aap iski fikar hai.."

Vineet pratiksha ko palne mei letha dete hai...

"uss ratri joh hua.. wo isliye tha kyuki hum apne hosh mei nhi tey.. wo parishithi hi aisi thi.."

Ruhana bolti hai.. "kintu aap iss baat ko jhukla nhi sakte hai ki pratiksha aapki putri hai.. aur kuch jimedariya hai aapki.."

Vineet bolte hai.. "hum jante hai humhari jimedariya.. aap humhe maat batayie.."

Ve waha se chale jaate hai.. roohi kehti hai..

"uss ek ratri ne humhe apki patni hone ka adhikar diya aur maa banne ka saubhagya.. aap kab tak nakarte hai hum bhi dekenge.."

.

.

Ratri mei sabhie prajya vashiyo ki daawat ka prabandh kiya jaata hai..

.

.

 **Shruti ka nivas**

Vivek "ajhmer ke sabhie prajyavasi jaa rahe hai humhe bhi jana hoga.."

Shruti kehti hai "aap jayie.. hum nahi jayenge.."

Vivek "kintu aap nhi jayengi toh hum kya karenge.."

Shruti "Aap hut kyu karte hai.. jayie aap"

Vivek "Aap bhi toh hut kar rahi hai.."

"vivek jee aap nahi jante.. ki hum uss mahal mei nahi jana chahte jana khushiya nahi bas unka mukhota hai.."

Vivek kehtey hai.. "itne varsh ke prashasth ek ayojan hua hai yaha.. aur aap unke parivar ka hi sadasya hai aapko bhi unn khushiyo ka hissa banna chahiye.. apni priya mitra behen palak ke liye.."

Shruti sochti hai.. aur daawat ke liye chali jaati hai.. vivek khushi se naach parte hai..

.

.

Shruti mahal mei pravesh karti hai.. varsho baad..

"kitne waqt beth gaya kintu sab waisa hi hai.."

Arjun unse takra jaate hai..

"aley.. aley.. shyama kijiye aljun ko… apke vastre gande ho gaye.."

Shruti unhe dekhke muskurati hai..

"koi baat nahi putra.."

"aapne apna mukh tyu chupaya hai?" arjun unse sawal karte hai..

Keerthi waha aati hai..

"arjun bas aab aur na dauriye.. kitne log hai yaha.. aaj koi shararat nhi.."

Arjun kehte hai..

"maasa yeh.. tekho (Dekho) yeh shree (ishtri) ne kina bada dala hai.."

Keerthi dekhti hai.. par cehra nhi dekh paati..

"shyama kijiye arjun ki wajah se aapke vastra kharab ho gaye.."

Shruti kehti hai.. "koi baat nhi.. hum chalte hai.."

Shruti waha se nikal jaati hai..

Keerthi sochti hai.. "yeh swar kahi suna sa lagta hai.."

Shruti chupke se.. sachin ke kaksh mei ek tofha rakh deti hai aur chali jaati hai..

Daawat ke samapth hone ke baad.. sachin aur aru kaksh mei aate hai..

"yeh uphar.. kisne rakha?"

Aru uphar kholti hai aur usmei kanha jee ki murat hoti hai..

"aati sundar hai.."

Sachin dekhte hai.. "aati sundar toh hai kintu yaha kisne rakha?"

Aru kehti hai "apki subhcintak likha hai.."

"hum aapse mehtabpurna baat karna chahte hai.."

Aru unke haath pe haath rakhti hai..

"hum jante hai aap kya kehne wale hai.. prem kiya hai aapse toh samajte hai aapko.. aap behfikar rahiye humhari aurse koi dabav nhi hoga aap par.."

Sachin muskurate hai..

"aapne sahi kaha tha har ek kanya ek jaisi nhi hoti.. sukhriya humhara saath dene ke liye.."

.

.

.

Agli subah aru pegh phere ke liye jodhpur ke liye rawana ho jaati hai.. aur 3 divas tak wahi rehti hai.. rakshabandhan wale din..

Nimisha krodith hoti hai..

"maasa.. akshay bhi aaj ve kaise bhool sakte hai itna mehtav purna din.. aane dijiye hum baat hi nhi karenge.."

Kuki, priti, keerthi, roohi, aru bhi waha maujud hote hai..

"bilkul bahut karli unhone apni manmani aab nahi.." roohi kehti hai..

Keerthi "sahi mei unki kuch jimedariyan hai.. yuvraj hone ke naate ve unse peeche nhi hut sakte.."

Maharani "Aap hi unhe samjayie.. humhari sunte nhi hai.. khamosh.. gumsum.. yuhi.. idhar udhar nikal parte hai.. mahal mei toh jaise atithi aate hai waise hi aake chale jaate hai.."

Priti "maasa.. aab unhe humhari baat manni padegi warna jeevan bhar baat nhi karenge unse.."

Kuki bolti hai.. "aur babasa.. aap kuch kehenge nhi.. samjhe.."

Maharaj kehte hai..

"aaj na hum unpe krodh karenge.. na kuch kahenge.. aaj aap sabh hi sambalyie"

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Maharani darbaar mei aati hai..

"putra kabir, rajat"

Rajat kehte hai.. "maasa aap yaha kuch chahiye aapko?"

Maharani kehti hai "nahi.. yeh sachin kavin vineet dushyant kaha hai?"

Kabir aur rajat ek dusre ki aur dekhte hai..

"maasa ve log angaan mei hai.. koi karya tha humhe kahiye?"

Maharani.. "haan karya toh hai.. aaj rakshabandhan hai.. chalyie bulake layie unhe.."

Kabir jaate hai… aur sabhie toh bulake laate hai..

Maharaj "maharani.. kaushalya.. aap janti hai na ki rajkumari.."

Maharani kehti hai… "maharaj.. aaj rakshabandhan hai.. aur unhe aana hoga.."

Sachin bolte hai.. "maasa.. wo aa jayengi.. aap vishram kare.."

Maharani… "aur shruti kaha hai? Jabse palak gayi hai shruti toh mahal mei dekhti nhi hai.. jayie bulayie unhe.."

Rajat sochte hai.. "maasa hum aapko kaise samjaye.."

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Aru kehti hai..

"kitna samay ho gaya hai aur akshay bhai aaye nahi abhi tak"

Tabhie akshay waha aate hai..

Nimisha"akshay yeh samay hai aane ka? Aaj jante hai kaunsa divas hai aaj?"

Akshay sochte hai..

"haan jante hai aaj rakshabandhan hai.."

Priti "akshay bhaisa aapko yeh samaran raha ki aaj rakshabandhan hai kintu.. aapne mahal aana samara nhi raha aapko"

Keerthi "aur nhi toh kya? aap aru ke vivah mei bhi sammalit nhi hue.. aur aaj rakhi hai.. itna vilambh.."

Akshay kehte hai.. "Arey.. aap sab humpe krodith hote rahenge ki humhe bhi kuch kehne denge.."

Kuki bolti hai.. "haan bolyie.. hum sun rahe hai.. kintu aapne kuch aisa ya waisa kaha na.. toh hum aapse baat hi nhi karenge.."

Roohi "kuki akshay ko bolne toh dijiye.."

Akshay "hum keh rahe tey.. hum jante hai ki aap sab humhare itne varsho se vehvar se behat chinith rehte hai.. kintu hum kya kare.. aaj aap sab humse joh mangengi wo denge"

Roohi "ek baar vichar kar lijiye yuvraj akshay.."

Akshay.. "isme kya vichar karna.. hum apne vachan se peeche nhi hatte.."

Roohi "behtar hai.. aab aap kripa karke aasan gehran kijiye.."

Akshay baith jaate hai.. aur roohi unka tilak karti hai… aur unhe rakhi bandti hai..

"kahiye kya de hum aapko?"

Nimisha kehti hai.. "abhie nahi akshay.. pehle hum sab aapko rakhi bandle.. aisa na ho aap bhaag jaaye.."

Roohi ke baad nimisha, keerthi, areej, kuki aur priti.. unhe rakhi bandti hai…

Akshay kehte hai.

"aab kahiye na"

Priti aage aati hai..

"toh yuvraj akshay singh suryavanshi aaj aapko humhari kuch baatein manni padegi.."

Nimishi "jee haan aap humhe vachan dijiye.. ki aaj se aap uss jagah kabhie nhi jayenge.."

Akshay sunke heran hote hai..

"nimisha yeh aap kya keh rahi hai.."

Nimisha "aapne humhe vachan diya hai joh hum mangenge wo aap denge.."

Roohi "jee haan.. aur dusra vachan.. ki aap apne har davitya ko nibhayenge"

Keerthi kehti hai "tesra vachan.. aap yuvraj hone ka har farz aada karenge"

Kuki "jee aur aap hum sabhie beheno ke priya wo akshay bhai lautayenge joh 3 varsh purva tey"

Aru "haan aur akhri vachan jin rishto mei khatas aayi hai unhe phirse sunehra karne ka har prayas karenge"

Akshay maharani indravati ki aur dekhte hai…

Roohi "aap aise maasa ko na nihare.. chalyie.. vachan dijiye.."

.

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal**

Maharani "vineet jayie ek baar palak ke kaksh mei dekhke aayie ve aayi ki nahi.."

Vineet kehte hai..

"maasa.. koi nahi aayega na shruti na palak.."

Kabir "shant ho jayie vineet.."

Vineet bolte hai..

"kaise shant ho jaaye hum.. bolyie.. ek bhool aur sab samapth ho gaya.. koi rakshabandhan nhi hoga yaha"

Tabhie ek swar aata hai..

"apne apna vachan nhi nibhaya kintu aap ek behen ko uska kartavya purna karne se nahi rok sakte"

Sabhie dekhte hai.. prasen bhi hote hai unhe waha dekhke..

Kavin uss vyakti ke nikat shigirta se jaate hai

"aap.. humhe vishwas nhi ho raha aap yaha aayi hai.."

Ve unhe gale se laga lete hai..

Vyakti.. "kaise hai aap rajkumar kavin…"

Kavin peeche hut jaate hai..

"shruti.. aap"

Rajat "shruti.. aap yaha.. aap nhi janti aapko dekhke hum sab kitne prasen hai.."

Shruti "yuvraj rajat.. prasen toh hum bhi hai ki humne iss mahal mei wapas aane ka dusshas kiya.."

Dushyant unse sawal karte hai "shruti.. kya aap purva mei ghate vakya ko bhula nhi sakti?"

Shruti jawab deti hai… "kya aap bhula sakte hai?"

Maharani kaushayla.. "shruti.. aise apne bhaisa se koi baat karta hai kya? chalyie.. shyama mangyie.."

Shruti kehti hai.. "maasa humhe aap shyama kar dijiye.. kintu humne koi gustaki nhi ki.."

Maharani "dekhyie koi nahi.. aab apne bhaiyo rakhi bandiye aayie.."

Maharani unhe pakad ke le jaati hai…

"aur aap sabhie chalyie khade hoyie.."

 _ **Kabir sochte hai..**_

" _ **shruti.. pehle hum kaha na humne.."palak jorse kehti hai..**_

" _ **nahi.. pallu pehle hum"**_

 _ **Ve dono aapas mei ladh parti hai..**_

 _ **Kabir "Arey aap dono shant ho jayie.. shruti aap kavin se shuru kijiye aur palak aap rajat se.."**_

 _ **Palak "bhaisa.. athbuth.. chalyie shruti.."**_

Shruti rajat ko rakhi bandthi aur phir baki sabko..

Ve jaane lagti hai.. rajat unhe rokhte hai..

"aise khali na jaye…"

Shruti wapas aati hai..

"yuvraj rajat aur unke anuj.. manga unse jaata hai joh vachan purna karne ki shamta rakhte ho.. 3 varsh pehle aapne humhe vachan diya tha wo toh purna nahi kar paaye.. toh hum kis adhikar se aapse tofha le.."

Sachin kehte..

"shruti.. aap iss tarah.. humhara tiraskar nhi kar sakti.."

Shruti "tiraskar nahi kar rahe hai hum aur agar aap sab humhe kuch dena hi chahte hai toh.. humhe humhari priya mitra lauta dijiye.. aur rajkumar kabir.. iss mahal ki kul vadhu ko wapas le aayie.. taki kuch khushiyan iss mahal mei wapas aa sake.."

Ve waha se chali jaati hai…

Vivek unhe dekhke muskurate hai.. aur shruti chali jaati hai..

"humhari yojna safal huyi.. shigri dekhyega sab aacha ho jayega…"

.

.

Jungle mei

"shigri.. sab vavasta kijiye.. humhe.. akhraman karna hi hoga ajhmer mei.. we have to rule the city"

 **A/n: hope u all liked it..**

 **Toh kya yuvraj akshay sabhie sharte manenge?**

 **Toh kya kabir nimisha ko wapas mahal layenge?**

 **Shruti kya wapas apne tute rishto ko wapas jodengi?**

 **Kya hua tha roohi aur vineet ke beech?**

 **Keep waiting..**

 **And sorry for delay.. :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/n: namaskar..ab yeh katha apne antim padav par hai.. kripya sabhie aapna suhjav de..**

Shruti mahal ki aur dekhti hai..aur 4 varsh purva gatith baatein ka samaran karti hai…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _Vineet maasa ko kehte hai.._

" _maasa.. humne preyas kiya tha unhe bachane kintu.. ve log unhe le gaye.."_

 _Maasa krodith hote hai._

" _aise kaise.. aap itne anuj milke apni ek behen ki raksha nhi kar sake.."_

 _Kabir.. "maasa.. hum.."_

 _Maasa.. "kya aap... ab tak ve le gaye honge humhari putri ko kahi dhur.."_

 _Shruti sabse preshan karti_

" _kaise.. aap logo ne humse vachan diya tha aap pallu ko leke ayenge kintu apne apna vachan nahi nibhaya"_

 _Sachin.. "shruti humne presyas kiya tha kintu..."_

 _Shruti "kintu aap asafal rahe... bhaisa..dekhiye kakisa ka swasth"_

 _Kabir.. "shruti bas aap apni seena lang rahi hai.."_

 _Shruti.. "hum apni seema nahi lang rahe hai.. kabir bhaisa.. joh apni ek behen ki raksha nhi kar sake.. ve iss bhumi ki raksha kaise karenge.."_

 _Sachin krodith hote hai..aur unpe haath utha dete hai..._

" _aap maat bulyie ki aap bas ek daas hai.."_

 _Rajat chilate hai.. "sachin.. kya keh rahe hai aap... shant ho jayie.."_

 _Shruti muskurati.. "bolne dijiye.. aacha hua aapne humhe samaran karwaya hum kaun hai.. hum yaha nhi rahenge.. aur kabhie iss mahal mei kadam nahi rakhenge"_

 _Kavin krodith hote hai.._

" _nahi shruti aap nhi jaa sakti... aap bhi hum sabko ekant mei chodke nhi jaa sakti..."_

 _Shruti.. "nahi humhara yaha aab koi nahi... kis adhikar se rahe yaha.. hum jaa rahe hai.."_

 _Keerthi.. "shruti maat jayie.. apki jarurat hai humhe.."_

 _Shruti kehti hai.. "nahi bhabi sa.. hum yaha nhi reh sakte.. vinti hai aapse humhe na roke.."_

 _Ve waha se chali jaati hai..._

 _Maharani... "shruti rukhiye.."_

 _Kintu shruti chali jaati hai..._

 _._

 _._

 _Kuch mahine baad..._

 _Rajat aur keerthi kaksh mei hote hai..._

 _Keerthi "rajat humhari sehna ne har jagah khoj ki kintu kahi kuch prapt nhi hua..aaj humhe aisa lagh raha hai ki.. hum yuvraj ki patni hone ka farz aada nhi kar paa rahe hai..."_

 _Rajat "nahi..aap aisa na sochiye.. aapne sampurn preyas kiya kintu.. wo nelson.. na jaane kaha jaake agyat ho gaya hai.. aur iss samay aapko apne swasth ka khayal rakhna hoga.. aur aane wali santan ka bhi.."_

 _Keerthi unhe gale se lagati hai.._

" _haan.. apne sahi kaha.."_

 _._

 _._

 _Areej keerthi ke aathve marg mei aati hai..._

" _di.. aapko apna khaas dhyan rakhna hoga.. humhe nahne rajkumar joh aane wale hai..."_

 _Roohi puchti hai.._

" _aapko kaise pata ki aane wala rajkumar hai.."_

 _Aru kehti hai.. "di.. humne kaha hai na.. isliye chota rajkumar hi hoga..."_

 _Keerthi has parti hai.._

" _aap bhi na.. joh bhi ho.. naam toh socha hai.. agar kanya hui toh annupama aur balak hua toh arjun"_

 _Roohi.. "arey waah.. ek marg aur intezar hai.. aru jayie haldi wala dudh le aayie"_

 _Aru kehti hai.. "jee hum abhi laaye"_

 _Aru rasoyi ghar ki aur jaati hai... aur rajkumar sachin se takra jaati hai..._

 _Sachin "aap humhare marg mei kyu aati hai..."_

 _Aru bolti hai.. "hum aapke marg mei nhi aate.. humhe todhi gyat tha ki aap iss rah pe aane wale hai.."_

 _Aur ve waha se chali jaati hai..._

 _Iss tarah sachin aur aru... ek dusre ke kareeb aa jaate hai..sachin presan hote hai jiss tarah aru keerthi aur maasa ka khayal rakhti hai..._

 _Ek divas_

 _Vineet abhyas karte hai..talvar baazi ka... kabir ke sang..._

 _Kavin... "waah.. kabir bhaisa apse behtar talvaar baazi ka hunar kisi yodha mei nahi..."_

 _Vineet waha se chale jaate hai..._

 _Ratri ke samay..roohi unka intezar kar rahi hoti hai..._

" _kitna samay ho gaya abh tak aaye nahi..."_

 _Tabhi ek sainik aate hai aur unhe kuch kehte hai..roohi daurte hue jaati hai..._

 _Dekhke heran reh jaati hai.._

 _Vyakti girne lagte hai..ki roohi unhe pakad lete hai..._

" _sambalyie khudko.."_

 _Ve unhe kaksh mei le jaati hai isse pehle koi unhe dekh le..._

 _Vineet ruhana ko peeche karte hai.._

" _aap jayie.. humhe kisike sahare ki avashya nahi hai.. ek haare hue vyakti se dhur rahiye"_

 _Roohi unse kehti hai.._

" _aap kaisi baatein kar rahe hai.. aur aapne madira liya hai.."_

 _Vineet kehte "janti hai aap..rajat bhaisa.. godha bhagane mei pratham hai.. kabir.. talwar baazi mai.. sachin humnse adhik sochte hai.. dushyant aur kavin dono hi praja ki sewa karne mei pratham aur hum humesha ki tarah.. kuch nahi kar paate.. aur humhari palak.. humhare karan wo bhi dur ho gayi humse.. nahi kar paaye hum unki raksha.. nakarak hai hum na karak" ve apne gutno pe aa jaate hai…_

 _Roohi unke samaksh aati hai.. "aap aisa kyu soch rahe hai.. har vyakti ke andar koi na koi hunar hota hai aur aapke andar bhi hai bas aapko apni antaraatma mei jhakna hoga.. aur kaun kehta hai aap nakarak hai.. humhare liye nahi hai.. bhale hi aapne humhe apni patni hone ka darja nahi diya kintu humhare pati toh aap ban chuke hai wo bhi saath janmo ke liye.."_

 _Vineet unse shama mangte hai.. "humhe shama kar dijiye hum aapko koi khushi nahi de sake.." vineet tut jaate hai roohi unhe gale se laga leti hai.._

" _aap chalyie uthiye.."_

 _Ve unhe bistar pe letha deti hai..aur waha se jaane lagti hai.. vineet unka haath pakad lete hai.._

" _humhe ekant mei chodke na jayie.. akele padh gaye hai hum.."_

 _Roohi wahi ruk jaati hai..aur ve dono iss dauran nazdik aa jaate hai.. sab bhulake.._

 _Agli subah..vineet ko hosh aata hai.. aur roohi ko apne samaksh soya dekh chakit reh jaate hai.. aur waha se chale jaate hai.._

 _Uss ratri ke baad roohi aur vineet ke beech koi vartalap nahi hota..vineet unse dhur bhaagne lagte hai.._

 _._

 _._

 _Kuch divas baad..rani keerthi ko dard hote hai.. aur sabhie vyakulta se intezar karte hai.. tabhie daasi khabar leke aati hai.._

" _rani keerthi ko putra hua hai.."_

 _Sabhie sunke presan hote hai.._

 _Kavin "rajat bhaisa..mubarak ko.. aapko.."_

 _Rajat muskurate hai.. "dhanyawad aapko bhi mubarak ho.."_

 _Aru kehti hai.. "humne kaha than a putra hoga.."_

 _Sachin bolte hai.. "pehle nanhe rajkumar se milyie toh sahi"_

 _Roohi balak ko leke bahar aati hai.._

 _Dushyant kehte hai.. "Arey..dekhyie inka mukh bhaisa jaisa hai.."_

 _Kabir bolte hai "nahi..bhabisa jaisa hai.. kesh hai rajat jaise."_

 _Roohi bolti hai "Aree aap log aise jhgra na kare..balak roh padega"_

 _Roohi arjun ko rajat ke haath saup deti hai.._

 _Kabir ko kuch samaran hota hai aur ve waha se chale jaate hai..roohi unke peeche jaati hai.._

" _rukhiye.. aap iss tarah waha se kyu chale aaye?" roohi unse puchti hai.._

 _Kabir unhe jawab dete hai.._

" _bhabisa.. jiss prakar rajat presan hai arjun ko leke hum bhi presan tey jab nimisha ne humhe kaha ki wo garbvati hai kintu jab unhone kaha ki vo ek asatya tha toh humhare sapne humhari umeedein.. sab bikhar gayi.. ek shen (pal) mei.."_

 _Roohi bolti hai "kya aap unhe wapas bulake iss asatya ko satya mei nahi badal sakte?"_

 _Kabir unki aur dekhte hai.._

" _nahi bhabisa nimisha ne mamta ka sahara liya humse vivah karne ke liye.. humhare aur vineet ke beech daarar bhi aa gayi issi karan.. hum unhe shama nahi karenge.. unhe ehsaas hona chahiye ki unhone kya kiya hai.."_

 _Roohi ko achanak chakar aane lagte hai.. "hum.. wo." aur wo girne lagti hai..kabir unhe sambal lete hai.._

" _bhabisa.. bhabisa…" ve zorse kehte hai.._

 _Kabir unhe uthake unke kaksh mei le jaate hai..aur turant vedhko bulate hai.. vineet waha aate hai.._

" _kya hua?"_

 _Kabir kehte hai.. "vineet bhabisa humse vartalap kar rahi thi ki unhe chakar aaya aur ve behosh ho gayi"_

 _Tabhie vedh bahar aate hai.._

" _aapko inka khaas khayal rakhna hoga rajkumar.. rani peth se hai.."_

 _Kabir sunke presan hote hai..aur vineet ko gale se laga lete hai.._

" _vineet behat behat mubarak ho aapko.. hum khush hai ki aap sab bhulake.. aage badh gaye.. aur bhabisa ko sache mann se apna liya.."_

 _Rajat, dushyant waha aate hai.._

" _haan vineet.. mere karan aapko roohi bhabisa se vivah karna pada.. aur aapne aaj sabit kiya ki majburi mei bane rishte ek na ek devas atut ban jaate hai.. aur prem ho jaata hai.."_

 _Vineet mann mei sochte hai.._

" _aap sab joh samaj rahe hai aisa nahi hai wo toh uss ratri ki ek bhool thi.."_

 _._

 _._

 _Jodhpur mahal_

 _Maharaj "yuvraj akshay kaha hai?"_

 _Priti kehti hai "babasa..ve mahal mei rehte kaha hai.."_

 _Kuki bolti hai "haan babasa..khudko humse aur mahal se itna dhur rakhte hai ki ratri ko aate hai aur surya uday se pehle hi chale jaate hai.."_

 _Maharani.. "pata nahi kya ho raha hai.. pehel nimisha ne itna bada anarth kar diya… ki jabse aayi hai apne sasural wapas nahi lauti aur yeh akshay humse dhur hote jaa rahe hai.. na jaane kab sab sahi hoga.."_

 _Kuki "maasa hosla rakhe sab sahi hoga.."_

 _Tabhie ek samachar vahak samachar leke aate hai.._

" _maharaj rani keerthi ne rajkumar ko janam diya hai aur rani roohi bhi garbvati hai…"_

 _Yeh samachar sunke sabhie kitne presan hote hai.._

 _Priti "dekha maasa kitna subh samachar aaya..hai hum abhi kakasa se kehte hai ki pure jodhpur mei meethayi de"_

 _Kuki bolti hai "haan priti chal hum bhi aate hai aapke saath"_

 _Aur wo dono chale jaate hai.._

 _._

 _._

 _Nimisha "kitna aacha hai roo bhi ab maa banne jaa rahi hai.. vineet deevar jee ne unhe apna liya.. aur ek kabir hai.. kyu nahi samajte wo joh humne kiya unke liye kiya unke saath rehne ke liye kiya.. nahi karte toh aaj humhara kuch aur hi hota.. yahi sahi toh yahi sahi hum bhi dekenge kab tak aap humse rusth rehte hai"_

 _._

 _._

 _Akshay ke haath se rakth beh raha hota hai.._

 _Maharani unke haath pakadti hai chinith hoke "yeh itna rakth kaha jhgra karke aaye hai aap"_

 _Akshay krodh mei apna haath peeche le lete hai.._

" _humhare liye vyakul hone ki koi avyashkta nahi hai aapko"_

 _Maharani kehti hai.. "hum nahi honge toh kaun hoga? Aapki maasa hai hum.."_

 _Akshay bolte hai "maasa ka arth janti hai… aapne itna bada raaz chupaya humse..koi maa apne putra se uski pehchan nahi chipati.."_

 _Maharani "putra..dekhiye.."_

 _Akshay "aab humhe kuch nahi sunna hai..aapke aur humhare beech joh deewar hai na usse ab koi todh nahi sakta… aap khud bhi nahi.."_

 _Aur ve waha se chale jaate hai…_

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Akshay apni beheno ki aur dekhte hai..

"jaisa aap sab kahe hum aapko vachan dete hai ki hum apne yuvraj hone ka farz nibhayenge aur apna har kartavya bhi kintu hum aapko yeh vachan nahi de sakte ki humhare bigde hue kuch rishte sambal jaayenge"

Areej unse kehti.. "lekin akshay bhaisa.. aap"

Maharani indravati kehti hai "rehendo putri..kisipe dabav nahi daalte.. aab apna shagun le lijiye"

Akshay sabhie ko tohfe de dete hai..

.

.

 **Jungle**

Ek sainik kehta hai "sarkar aapko yakeen hai ki maharaj aapki baat maan lenge"

Vyakti "avashya maan ni padegi..aur nahi maane toh mere pass hukum ka ikka bhi hai.."

"sabko tayar karo.. it's time to attack.."

Vyakti aapni sehna ke saath ajhmer sema ki aur bharta hai..

.

.

Shruti aksh bahate hue apne kaksh aati hai..

Vivek "aap kyu khudko kashth de rahi hai.."

Shruti kehti hai "aap nahi samaj sakte..ek pal mei unn logo ne humhe paraya kar diya…"

Vivek "aapko kya lagta hai aapka yeh vehvar dekhke unhe kasth nahi hota hoga? Unke hride mei peeda nahi hoti hogi.."

Kavin waha aate hai..

"shruti.."

Shruti mukh modh leti hai..

"hum jante hai aap rusth hai aur aapka haq banta hai.. kintu aaj rakshabandhan aur shagun diye bina hum aapko jaane nahi de sakte te.. isliye yeh yaha dene aaye hai"

Shruti bolti hai "humhe kuch nahi chahiye aapse"

Kavin rakh dete hai…

"ek baat kahe.. wo aisi paristithi thi ki har koi aapna vivek kho chuka tha.. shayad aap bhi.. ek baar khudko humhari aur rakhke dekhiye.. sochiye unn bhaiyo pe kya beethi hogi.. jinki aankho ke samaksh yeh sab hua.."

Aur ve chale jaate hai..shruti wapas mudhti hai aur tofha dekhti hai..

Unka maanpasand ghagra choli maujud tha..

Vivek kehte hai.. "ek baar soch lijiye.. aur wapas chali jayie.. itni bhi kya narazgi.."

.

.

 **Ajhmer mahal..**

Ghayal sipahi pravesh karta hai..

"yuvraj.. yuvraj.. angrezi sehna ajhmer seema mei pravesh kar rahi hai.. raksha kare raksha kare"

Rajat sunke heran reh jaate hai..

"hey bhagwaan ek aur sankat.."

 **A/n: toh ab kya hoga?**

 **Sabhie rishto ki dor wapas majbut ho payegi?**

 **Dekhte hai..**

 **Gonna end it within next 2 chapters.. so please everyone do review..**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/n: kripa karke review kare jinhone nhi kiya hai anyatha hum iss katha ka ant nahi batayenge…**

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Akshay jaane lagte hai.. keerthi unke peeche jaati hai..

" _Akshay sunyie rukyie"_

Akshay ruk jaate hai..

" _kahiye ab aap kaunsa vachan lena chahti hai humse"_

Keerthi kehti hai _"hum koi vachan nahi lena chahte balki aapko kuch samjhana aur dikhana chahte hai"_

Aur ve unhe waha se leke jaati hai…

.

.

Arjun mantri jee ke saath khel rahe hote hai..

" _nanasahib… humhe paklo"_

Mantri soumedra _"arey putra.. aap toh behat furti se daud rahe hai.. nanasahib nahi daud sakte itna"_

Keerthi akshay ko waha leke aati hai..

" _akshay.. arjun humare pita ko nanashib bulate hai.. kyuki unhone humhe pala humhe siksha di.. ek bahadur yodha banana mei pura sahyog diya humhe kisi vastu ki ya maasa ki kami mehsoos nahi hone di.. humare liye yahi humare pita hai.. jaise inhone humhe apni khudki santan se badhkar prem kiya waise hi kakisa ne aapko kiya.. itna kasht uthaya humare karan inhone.. agar yeh chahte toh apna putra wapas paa sakte tey aur humhe ek garelo kanya bana sakte they kintu nahi… inhone kabhie dusra vivah nahi kiya aur humhe itna kabil banaya ki hum khudki raksha kar sake aur dusro ko bhi.. toh hum kaise ek pal mei inka nanasahib hone ka adhikar chen lete.. usi tarah aap kaise ek maa se unka putra cheen sakte hai.."_

Akshay unhe gale se lagate hai..

" _aap bahut aachi hai.. lekin hum nahi hai.. hum murkh hai.. kuch samajhte nahi…. krodh mei itna kuch kar diya humhe ki samaj nahi paaye.. aap sahi kehti hai hum kaun hote hai kisika adhikar chenne wale.. joh humhe sehna chahiye tha wo aapne saha.. hum wo sab wapas nahi lauta sakte hai.."_

 _Keerthi kehti hai "hum jante hai.. aur satya manyie hum apni pehchan mei khush hai.."_

Maharaj waha aate hai..

" _yuvraj.."_

Akshay unki aur dekhte hai aur unse shama mangte hai..

" _humhe shyama kar dijiye babasa.. humne itne varsh aapsabko nirash kiya aur bahut takleef di sabse adhik maasa ko.. kaise hum unse shyama mange"_

Maharaj unke kande par haath rakhte hai..

" _putra.. ek maa apne putra ki aankho mei ashq dekhti hai na toh khud ashq bahane lagti hai.. aap jayie aur unhe hyrde se lagale… jayie"_

Akshay waha se chale jaate hai aur maharaj keerthi ke sar pe haath rakhte hai..

" _humhe aap pe garv hai putri.. humhara arjun humhe nana sahib kahein ya nanakakasahib…. rahenge toh humhara ansh hi.."_

Keerthi _"hum apne pitashree ka adhikar aapko nahi de sakte shyama kijiyega humhe.."_

" _hum samajte hai putri.. aur humhe iska afsos nahi hai.."_

Arjun waha aate hai..

" _nanakaka chalo.. na aap bhi khelo.."_

Maharaj muskurate hai _"haan putra chalo"_

.

.

Maharani akshay ke chitra ko dekh rahi hote hai..

" _putra peeda hoti hai aapke iss vyavhaar se"_

Akshay waha aate hai.. aur gutno ke bal baith jaate hai.. haath mei chadi liye..

" _putra yeh kya kar rahe hai aap?"_

Akshay kehte hai _"maasa.. bachpan mei jab hum koi gunah karte te toh aap humhe issi se maara karti thi.. kintu hum itne varsho se joh karte aa rahe hai wo toh paap hai.. lijiye saza dijiye humhe.."_

Maharani unhe uthati hai.. aur chadi fhek deti hai..

" _nahi putra aapne koi paap nahi kiya.. humhe hi aapko sab bata dena chahiye tha.."_

Akshay sar na mei hilate hai..

" _aapko nahi batana chahiye tha maasa.. aapse adhik humhe prem koi nahi kar sakta.. aap hi humhari maasa hai aur hum dua karenge har janam aap hi humhari maasa bane"_

Ve unhe gale se laga lete hai…

Priti, kuki, nimisha, roohi, aru yeh dekhke muskurati hai..

" _chalyie aab ashk na bahayie.. abhie toh aapko priti aur kuki ko vida karna hai.."_

Priti aur kuki andar aate hai..

Priti _"maasa dekh rahi ho akshay bhaisa ko bahut shighrata hai hume yaha se bejhne ki.."_

Kuki kehti hai akshay ki aur dekhke _"Aur nahi toh kya priti.."_

Akshay kehte hai _"Arey humhara matlab tha ki aap dono ka vivah bhi hona hai.. waise maasa wo rajkumar kavin aur dushyant hai na unn dono se hi inka vivah kara dijiye.. waise bhi prem ko vivah ke bandan mei bandhna hi sahi hai.."_

Kuki aur priti heran hoti hai.. nimisha aur roohi andar aa jati hai..

Nimisha _"are humhe pata nahi tha ki priti bhi prem karne lagi hai chote devarsa ko.."_

Priti kehti hai _"bhaisa aap humpe nighrani kare hue the"_

Akshay muskurate hai _"kya kare jiski itni khubsurat aati sundar behene ho uss bhrata ko satark toh rehna hi padega"_

Roohi _"akshay hum prassan hai aapko wapas iss tarah dekhkar.. sadev aise hi rahna"_

Areej kehti hai _"haan akshay bhaisa… aur phir priti aur kuki di ke vivah ke baad aapka bhi toh vivah karna hai.."_

Akshay bolte hai _"hum vivah nahi karenge"_

Nimisha kehti hai " _kintu akshay.. rajkumari palak toh"_

Akshay beech mei keh dete hai _"jeevit hai aur agar nahi hai bhi toh bhi hum kisi aurse vivah nahi karenge"_

Aur ve waha se chale jaate hai…

Keerthi jaane lagti hai maharani unhe raukti hai..

"putri.. jabse aapko satya gyat hua aapne humse thik se baat nahi ki"

Keerthi muskurati hai "aapne joh kiya bhale aap aur humhari maasa ke nazron mei sahi faisla tha.. kintu hum aapko kabhie shyama nahi kar payenge.. humhe shyama kijiyega kakisa.. hum bhale sabke samaksh aapko maasa kehte hai kintu ab nahi.. humhe aapse koi shikayat nahi hai kintu hum aapko shyama nahi kar payenge aur aapko maasa nahi keh payenge.. humhare liye humhari maasa padmavati devi hai.. aur humhare babasa soumendra singh.. yahi humhara astitva hai.."

Keerthi itna kehke waha se chali jaati hai.. maharani ke ashru bahate hai..

"aap chahe humhe maasa kahe ya kakisa bas aap humhare nikat hai yahi humhare liye kafi hai.."

Akshay aangan mei hote hai.. Rajkumari palak ki paayal unke pass hoti hai..

" _kaash hum uss dauran aapko yun akela na chodte toh aaj aap hum sabke samaksh hoti.. laut aayie.. aapke bina sab adhura sa lagta hai.."_

.

.

Maharani maharaj se vartalap karti hai..

" _maharaj kyu na hum putriyo ke saath ajhmer chale.. priti aur kuki ke vivah ka prastav lekar.. maharani kaushalya iss vivah se swasth ho jaaye shayad"_

Mahraj kehte hai _"thik hai maharani.. aap chale jaaye aur akshay priti aur kuki ko aapne saath le jaaye.. humhe yaha mehtavya purna karya hai.."_

Maharani _"jaisa aap behtar samjhe.."_

Sabhi ajhmer ke liye prasthan karte hai..

" _nanasahib.. aap arjun se milne aayenge na arjun ke mahal"_

Soumendra " _haan putra avashya ayenge"_

Keerthi _"chalyie arjun vilamb ho raha hai.."_

Sabhie rath mei baith jaate hai… aur ajhmer ke liye nikal padhte hai…

.

.

 **Ajhmer**

Rajat aur kabir.. ajmer seema pe aate hai.. aur pehredaaro ko ghayal dekh chakit reh jaate hai..

Kabir kehte _hai "yeh sab.. dushmano ne ajhmer mei pravesh kar liya hai.. satark rehna hoga aur suraksha ka prabandh karna hoga.."_

Rajat sehmati mei _"haan kabir.. aur jarurat parne pe yudh ke liye bhi.."_

Mantri jee _"yuvraj.. ajmer se sabhie raniya nikal chuki hai aur saath mei jodhpur ke yuvraj akshay, rajkumari kuki aur rajkumari priti bhi hai.."_

Rajat _"hey bhagwaan.. kabir hum mahal wapas jaate hai.. kuch sena ko yaha bhejte hai ..unko surakshit mahal pahuchane ke liye.."_

Kabir sar hilate hai " _shigri jaayie.. tab tak hum inn sabko vaidyashala bejhna ka prabandh kare hai.."_

Rajat ghode pe savar wapas mahal ki aur jaate hai…

Mahal pahuchne ke uprant.. ve sabhi ko suchit karte hai..

" _kavin aap shigri hatiyar gupt karkhane se laake surakshit sthan pe rakhiye taki samay aane pe hum unka prayog kar sake"_

" _jee bhaisa"_

Kavin kuch sipahiyo ke saath chale jaate hai..

" _dushyant.. mahal ki sabhie mahilayo ke sukraksha ka daitvya aapka hoga.."_

Dushyant _"jee bhaisa aap nishchit rahiye.. hum abhie jaate hai.."_

Dushyant bhi chale jaate hai..

" _sachin aap sabhie sena ko ikatrith kijiye.. aur har parisithti ke liye tayar rahiye.."_

Sachin bhi chale jaate hai..

Rajat vineet ko kehte hai _"aaj aap humhari sahayeta kerenge humhare sehnapati banke.."_

Vineet _"bhaisa aap.."_

Rajat unke kande pe haath rakhte hai _"bharosa hai humhe aap pe.. ….aaj aap hum sabka margdarshan karenge.."_

Vineet _"bhaisa.. shukriya iss bharose ke liye.. hum aapko nirash nahi karenge"_

.

.

Ajmer seema…..

dushyantt waha aate hai kuch shipahi ke saath.. rath bhi waha pahuch jaate hai..

Akshay ko shaq hota hai..

" _kya baat hai jeejasa aap sena leke Yahan.."_

Kabir kehte hai.. _"yuvraj ajhmer mei kuch dushmano ne pravesh kiya hai kripa karke aap apni maasa ke saath wapas laut jaaye"_

Akshay kehte hai _"yeh aap kya keh rahe hai.. hum wapas kaise jaa sakte hai.. kuch varsh purve jab humpe sankat aaya tha toh aapne humhari sahayeta ki aur aaj humhari baari hai.. hum abhie suchna bejhte hai.. aur jodhpur ki sena ko ikartith karte hai.."_

Keerthi bhi aati hai.. _"haan.. aur humhari kaal seena bhi.. hum sabke rehte kisi mei itna sahas nahi ki humhare rajya pe kabja kar sake.."_

Dushyant kehte hai.. _"kintu bhabhisa.. humhara daitvya hai aapki aur baki sabki suraksha isliye shigri kijiye mahal mei pravesh karna hai humhe.."_

Sabhie mahal ki aur chal padte hai..

Mahal mei pravesh karne ke dauran.. sabhie apne rath se utharte hai..

Nimisha ka pav fisal jaata hai.. kabir unhe sambal lete hai..

" _sambhalke.. har samay hum nahi honge aapko bachane"_

Arjun dono ko dekhte hai.. aur rajat se sawal karte hai..

" _pitashree.. yeh.. aise tyu hai.."_

" _putra yeh hai aapki kakisa hai.. apke kabir kakasa ki patni.."_

" _pal dono ladh kyu rahe hai?"_

Rajat muskurate hai..

" _aap shararte karte hai.. toh aapki maasa aapse rusht ho jaati hai na waise hi aapke kakasa rusht hai aur aapki kakisa unhe manane ka prayas kar rahi hai jaise aap apni maasa ko manate hai"_

Arjun sar hilate hai.. _"aacha.. hum samaj gaye.."_

Keerthi waha aati hai.. _"chalyie arjun ab koi shararat nahi.."_

.

.

Vivek kehte hai..

" _shruti khabar mili hai ki ajhmer mei dushman aa gaye hai shayad humla hoga.."_

Shruti _"kya? kaun hai humlavar kuch gyat hua?"_

Vivek kehte hai _"nahi kintu yuvraj rajat ne sabhie sena ko ikartith hone ko kaha hai.. hum jaa rahe hai.."_

Vivek chale jaate hai.. shruti sochti hai..

" _hey Krishna humhare parivar ki raksha karna.."_

.

.

sachin kehte hai..

" _aap sabhie har ek khone mei jayie.. chaukanna rahe.. kisi bhi sadan mei koi ghambirta na ho.."_

Kuch vyakti mahal ki aur badh rahe hote hai..

Vineet aur kuch sehna ke saath unhe rokte hai..

" _thahariye.. aapka pariche? Aap bina humhari anumati ke ajmer mei pravesh hue hai iska anjam nahi jante kya aap?"_

Vyakti joh ki sabka sardar lagta hai kehta hai _"jante hai gustakhi ke liye shyama kintu hum toh aapke faide ki baat ke liye aaye tey"_

Vineet kehte hai _"kya praman hai ki aap humhe koi shati nahi pahuchana chahte"_

Vyakti kehta hai _"aap humhe jach sakte hai humhare pass koi hatiyaar nahi hai"_

" _aakhir aap chahte kya hai?"_

Vyakti _"yeh hum maharaj prithvi singh jee ko ya yuvraj ko hi batayenge"_

Vineet kehte hai

" _inn sabki jach karke inhe andar bejha jaaye darbaar mei"_

Mahal ka mukhya dwar khola jaata hai.. aur sabhi pravesh karte hai darbaar mei..

Maharaj prithvi singh _"pratham aapna parichay dijiye"_

Vo vyakti aapne cehre se parda hathata hai..

" _I am david… rajasthan ke sabhie rajya mai rule karta hun.. kintu jodhpur aur ajhmer ko rule nahi kar paya… your majesty allow us to rule the both cities"_

Maharaj krodith hote hai..

" _eh firangi.. bhale hi baki sab rajyo ne tumhare aage sar jukha diye ho kintu hum aisa nahi karenge.. chahe humhare pran hi kyu na nikal jaaye.."_

" _hey.. mai yudh nahi karna chahta hun.. vartalap mei aap maan jaye toh it would be good for you, me and your citizens.."_

Rajat kehte hai

" _humhe aapka parastav savikar nahi hai.. aap jaa sakte hai.."_

David muskurate hai..

" _okay then.. toh get ready for war.. aata hun aapni sehna ke saath.. ek baar yaha rule karlu.. toh jodhpur khud ba khud haath aa jayega"_

Aur vo apne sipahiyo ke saath wapas laut jaate hai..

" _rajat.. vineet.. kabir yudh ki tayari kijiye…"_

Kaal sehna aur jodhpur sehna bhi waha pahuch jaati hai…

.

.

Sabhie yojna ke anusar har disha mei fhel jaate hai..

David apni sehna ke saath aata hai..

" _akraman"_

Kabir ishara karte hai.. aur teero se gupt jagah se akraman hota hai

Angrez fauj ka ek sipahi

" _sir.. where it is coming from?"_

David krodh mei _"let's move aage badho"_

Shruti apni khidki se dekhti hai..

" _yudh aarambh ho chuka hai.."_

Angrez fauj mahal ke dwar ke sameep aa jaati hai…

Sachin aur kavin sehna ke saath maujud hote hai.. aur yudh karte hai.. mauka milne par.. david.. apne kuch siphaiyo ki sahita se khol dete hai.. aur mahal mei pravesh karte hai..

Sabhie yudh karna aaramabh kar dete hai..

Kuki aur priti.. bhi sahayeta ke liye aage jaati hai..

Dushyant kehte hai _"Aap waha naa jaaye khatra hai.. bhaisa ne aap sabki suraksha ka daitvya humhe saupa hai"_

Priti unse kehti hai _"aur humhara babasa ne sikhaya hai har musibat mei aapno ka saath nahi chodna chahiye.. hum itne kabil hai ki hum yudh kar sake"_

Priti aur kuki chale jaate hai..

Dushyant maharani, roohi, nimisha, aru aur arjun aur niyati ko gupt aur suraksith istan pe le jaate hai..

" _aap sab yaha suraksith hai.."_

Arjun kehte hai _"dushu chachasa aap jaaye hum sabpe nigrani karenge koi bahar na jaaye"_

Dushyant dwar band karke… chale jaate hai yudh mei sammalit hone ke liye…

Arjun puchte hai..

" _kakisa hum bhi jayenge"_

Roohi kehti hai "putra abhi aap baalak hai jab aap bade ho jayenge tab aap jayiega"

Arjun _"kintu humhe bhi sahayeta karni hai…"_

Nimisha bolti hai…

" _putra aap sahayeta kar toh rahe hai hum sabki suraksha.."_

Arjun muskurate hai..

" _haan… aap sab kahi maat jaana.. arjun ke netre aap sabpe hai"_

.

.

Bahar sabhie yudh kar rahe hote hai..

Shruti mahal mei pravesh karti hai aur sammalit ho jaati hai..

Rajat kehte hai… _"shruti aap jayie yaha se khatra hai"_

Shruti kehti hai _"bhaisa.. hum aap sabko chodke kahi nahi jaane wale.. aapse hi siksha li hai humne"_

.

.

David se vineet yudh kar rahe hote hai.. dono mei kafi ladai hoti hai.. anth mei david ki gardan vineet ke haatho mei hoti hai.. aur talvaar unki gardan pe..

" _yahi yeh yudh samapath kar denge hum.."_

David kehte hai " _stop!"_

Rajat kehte hai.. _"david aapne pran priya hai toh wapas laut jaao apni bachi sehna ke saath anyatha koi bhi jeevat nahi reh paayega"_

David muskura parte hai…

" _you.. maroge toh tum log.. aur phir rule hum karenge"_

Vineet unki gardar jorse dabate hai..

" _iss samay tum humhari qaid mei ho.."_

Tabhie ghode pe ek vyakti aata hai..

" _qaid mei toh humhare tumhari sabse priya vastu hai"_

Sabhie uss aur dekhte hai aur uss vyakti ko dekh chakit reh jaate hai..

 **A/N: Okay…yeh hai kahani ka naya bhaag…kaisa laga?**

 **Kaunsi vastu hai David ki qaid mein? Jise dekh ke sab hairan ho gaye…?**

 **Stay tuned..**

 **Please R &R!**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/n: hehe.. back again dear sisters please do leave a long review.. it is gonna end soon..**

Kavin kehte hai.. _"nelson.."_

Nelson muskurate hai _"hello.. pehchan liya tum logo ki naak ke neeche se tum logo ki behen ko kidnap karke le gaya tha mai"_

Akshay krodith hote hai aur unke samkash jaate hai..

" _dushth… aaj hum tumhare pran le lenge"_

Ve unhe maarne lagte hai.. par ruk jaate hai jab nelson unhe ek vastu dikhate hai..

Kabir akshay ke nikat aate hai aur vastu ko dekhte hai.. phir akshay aur kabir nelson ko dekhte hai joh muskura rahe hote hai..

" _is alive"_

Shruti sunke presan hoti hai…

" _kaha hai?"_

David kehte hai..

" _leave me.. prince vineet warna you know"_

Vineet unhe chod dete hai..

David kehte hai..

" _toh maharaj lets make a deal aap humhe ajmer denge aur hum aapko aapki putri"_

Maharaj prithvi singh _"asawikar hai humhe.. hum aapni putri ke liye puri praja ko kasth de de aisa humhara zameer izazat nahi deta.. bharat maate ke liye aisi soh putri kurbaan"_

Kavin kehte hai _"pitashree kintu.."_

Maharaj unhe krodh se dekhte hai..

Rajat kehte hai _"ajmer aapko kabhie prapat nahi hoga.. aur chaar varso se hum jee rahe hai unke bina toh aage bhi jee lenge"_

Nelson _"don't be so cruel.. bechari 4 varsho se humare pass hai imagine.. just.."_

Akshay kehte hai.. _"nelson.. jaao.. na hum tumhe ajmer denge aur tumhare netro ke samaksh hum rajkumari palak ko tumhare qaid se chudayenge yeh humhara vachan hai tumhe"_

Nelson _"dekhte hai.. ek ratri ka samay hai aap logo ke pass vichar karle varna kal isse bhi bada maha yudh hoga.. na tum logo ko tumhari priya rajkumari palak milegi aur na yeh rajya rahega.. everything will be booom"_

Nelson aur david apni sena ke saath chale jaate hai.. aur pass jungle mei hi ratri ka bandobasth karte hai..

.

.

Shruti kehti hai..

" _rajat bhaisa.. pallu unke qaid mei hai jeevat hai wo.. kripa karke unhe wapas le aaye.. na jaane kis haal mei hai.. itne varsh vinti kar rahe hai le aayie unhe"_

Rajat kehte hai _"aapki tarah hum bhi chahte hai ki iss mahal ki raunak wapas aa jaaye.. kintu hum uske liye aapne iman se deshdroh nahi kar sakte"_

Shruti krodith hote hai.. _"aap humse prem hi nahi karte.. koi parwah nahi aapko unki na humhari.."_

Maharani waha aati hai _"shruti.. kuch nahi hoga unhe.. humne aapse kaha tha na.. kuch nahi hoga unhe.. putra aap yudh karenge aur vishwas hai humhe aap sab humhe nirash nahi karenge.. yudh mei vijayi honge"_

Keerthi kehti hai _"haan aur aaj ratri hum pata lagane ka prayas karenge ki palak kaha hai? Hum samajh gaye hai ve unhe apni dhal banake kal yudh mei ayenge kintu hum aaj ratri unhe surakshith le aayenge"_

.

.

Sabhie yojna bana rahe hote hai.. aur aapne karya pe lagh jaate hai..

Keerthi aur rajat.. apni kaal sena ki saheta leti hai godhe pe sawar hoke nikal jaate hai.. aur ravan ki lanka mei ghus jaate hai..

Keerthi _"badal.. aap wapas mahal jaaye.. chipke se.."_

Badal laut jaata hai… keerthi aru rajat apni kojh prarmbh karte hai..

Ek kaksh mei ve dekhti hai david aur nelson jashan kar rahe hote hai..

Nelson _"well kal jeet humhari hogi.."_

David _"haan avashya hogi.. waise agar wo log agree kar jaaye toh kya hum unhe unki princess lautange"_

Nelson has parte hai _"no ways.. kabhie nahi asambhav.. itni khubsurat girl ko koi kaise lauta sakta hai.."_

Rajat krodith hote hai.. keerthi unka haath pakad leti hai..

" _we kidnapped her because unn logo ne Wilson ko maara aur mai badla liya aur jeevan bhar they have to pay for it"_

David _"don't worry sir.. tomorrow we will capture all of them and rule here.. and send the girl away"_

Keerthi and rajat chale jaate hai..

" _apne inni haatho se inke pran lenge hum.."_

Keerthi kehti hai _"shant ho jaaye.. iska arth yeh hai ki rajkumari palak yahi hai khojna hoga savdhani se"_

.

.

Akshay waha aate hai.. aur khoj karte hai.. dhur kahi unhe ek gohra gadi nazar aati hai jiske charo koi angrez sipahi pehra de rahe hote hai..

Akshay sochte hai _"in sabki chavni toh uss aur hai toh phir yeh yaha iss prakar"_

Akshay nikat jaate hai.. aur sabhie sipahiyo ko muchit kar dete hai.. gohra gadi pe vastra dhaka hua hota hai ve uss vastra ko hatate hai.. aur chakit reh jaate hai..

" _palak.."_

Ek pinjra jaise hota hai jisme palak hoti hai.. ve aapne netre kholti hai aur akshay ke nikat aati hai..

" _yuvraj akshay.. humhe yaha se nikalyie.." ve rone lagti hai.. "nikalyie humhe iss andhkar se bahar.. aur nahi sehen hota humse"_

Akshay kehte hai _"Aap vyakul na hoyie hum aapko nikalenge"_

Ve kuch khojte hai kintu uss binjre ko nahi todh paate..

" _yuvraj.. rehne dijiye nahi khulega"_

Akshay apna sar pinjre ke upar rakhte hai..

" _shyama kar djijye humhe itne varsh.. aap ki yeh dasha.."_

Palak kehti hai _"jante hai aap hum aapne pran ussi samay tyag dete jiss samay aapne humare prem ko savikar nahi kiya.. aur jab bhaisa humhe bacha na sake.. kintu kahi na kahi humhe yakeen tha ki hum aapse aur sabse avashya beth karenge kintu yeh nahi pata tha ki itne varsho baad bhi iss tarah hum aapke samaksh aayenge"_

Akshay ne netro mei pani aa jaata hai..

" _aapke har ek katre rakt ki saugandh hai humhe iss nelson ko aisa dandh denge ki purna janam lene se pehle soh baar kalpana karenge.. unn 4 varsho ke alagaav ki saugandh aapko sahi salamat wapas layenge"_

Palak kuch sipahiyo ko iss aura ate dekhti hai..

" _akshay.. aap jayie.."_

Akshay kehte hai _"nahi hum kahi nahi jaa rahe"_

Palak kehti hai _"Akshay jayie angrez sipahi yahi aa rahe hai jayie aapko humhari saugandh"_

Akshay waha se chale jaate hai..

Nelson waha aate hai sabko muchit dekh chakit reh jaate hai..

" _who the hell did this"_

Akshay rajat aur keerthi ko bhi jaane ke liye kehte hai..

" _akshay aap yaha.."_

Akshay kehte hai _"vartalap vishtar mei hogi shigri chalyie yaha se"_

Sabhie mahal ki aur laut jaate hai..

Areej kehti hai _"akshay bhaisa aapko mili rajkumari palak?"_

Akshay kehte hai _"haan aru humne unhe dekha"_

Dushyant puchte hai _"toh aap unhe saath kyu nahi laaye?"_

Keerthi kehti hai _"Arey akshay aapne bataya kyu nahi hum unhe le aate saath.."_

Akshay _"Aap sab shant ho jayie.. humne preyas kiya tha kintu hum uss pinjre ko khol na sake…"_

Kabir puchte hai _"arth?"_

Aur ve sab unhe batate hai..

Maharaj _"hum sar kalam kar denge unka…"_

Vineet kehte hai.. _"pitashree humhe aisi yojna banana hogi ki kum se kum shti pahuche humhari sena ko bhi aur hum humhari behen ko bhi surakshit laa sake"_

Kavin bolte hai _"ek yojna hai.. jis samay hum yudh kar rahe honge.. ussi samay koi vyakti palak ko qaid se azaad karke laa sakta hai.."_

Rajat kehte hai _"itna aasan nahi hoga jitna aap samaj rahe hai behat shatir hai ve log.. kuch aur hi yojna banana hogi humhe.. kyuki agar kal humne unhe nahi bachaya toh hum unhe sadev ke liye kho denge"_

.

.

 **Jungle**

Nelson pinjra kholte hai aur palak ko bahar nikalte hai..

" _kaun aaya tha"_

Palak ghabra jaati hai

" _humhe nahi gyat"_

Ve unhe thappad maarte hai… _"tell me who was it"_

Kintu ve muchit ho jaati hai.. _"guards take her away.. aur aise gupt istan pe chupana ki koi khoj na sake"_

David aate hai.. _"yeh Rajput bahut shatir hai.. yaha tak aa gaye"_

Nelson kehte hai.. _"kal mirtyu hogi.. aur sabse pehli mirtyu hogi rajkumar vineet ki.. he is leader for this war.. he will die first then.. yuvraj.."_

.

.

Kavin aapne kaksh mei hote hai.. aur koi darwaza khat khatata hai.. kavin dwar kholte hai..

" _arey aap yaha"_

Kuki unke hridye se lagh jaati hai…

" _kal yudh hoga.. aur humhe nahi pata iska anjaam kya hoga.. humhara mann machal raha hai"_

Kavin kehte hai _"humhe kuch nahi hoga.. aur aab toh sab waise hone wala hai jaisa hum chahte hai.. humhari behen wapas aa jayengi kal.."_

Kuki kehti hai _"hum bhi yahi chahte hai kintu humhe aisa abhas ho raha hai jaise kal kuch anhoni hone wali hai…"_

.

.

Dushyant aur priti angan mei hote hai..

" _jante hai aaj ek pal ke laga humhe ki kahi yudh mei hum aapko kho na de"_

Dushyant kehte hai _"asambhav jabtak aap humare saath hai humhe kuch nahi ho sakta aur aap jaisi adhik bahadur kanya ho humare saath toh mirtyu se kaisa behbit hona"_

Priti unke mukh pe haath rakhti hai _"aap bhi na ashubh baatein karte hai.. ek baar yeh yudh samapth ho jaaye phir sab kushal mangal hoga sab saath honge"_

Dushyant _"haan.. bas kal koi vipta na ho aur humhara parivar kushal ho"_

.

.

 **Sareej ka kaksh**

Sachin areej ke samaksh aate hai.. unke netro mei aksh dekhte hai

" _yeh kya aapke netro mei ashru? Aap toh aisi nahi thi"_

Aru kehti hai _"haan isse adhik behbit bhi hum kabhie nahi hue.. aapno ko khone ka bhaye... jante hai pechli baar jab jodhpur mei akraman hua tha toh humhe laga ki sab samapth ho gaya aur aaj aisa lagh raha hai jaise kal ka yudh hum sabke jeevan mei toofan layega"_

Sachin kehte hai _"aisa kuch nahi hoga.. hum sab vijayi honge avashya.."_

" _hum bhi yahi chahte hai ki aap hi vijay ho"_

.

.

Roohi niyati ko nidra kara rahi hoti hai..

 _ **Hmm.. Nind pari lori gaye**_

 _ **Mann jhulaye palana**_

 _ **So jaa mere lalana**_

 _ **So jaa mere lalana**_

 _ **Mithe mithe sapno me**_

 _ **Kho jaa mere lalana**_

 _ **Nind pari lori gaye**_

Ve niyati ko apni godh mei le leti hai..

 _ **Tune mere madbhare**_

 _ **Sapno ko rang dala**_

 _ **Tune mere madbhare**_

 _ **Sapno ko rang dala**_

 _ **Teri dono aankho me**_

 _ **Duniya kaa ujiyala ujiyala**_

 _ **Tu jo hanse jhilmilaye dipmala**_

 _ **Nind pari lori gaye**_

 _ **Mann jhulaye palana**_

 _ **So jaa mere lalana**_

 _ **So jaa mere lalana**_

 _ **Mithe mithe sapno me**_

 _ **Kho jaa mere lalana**_

 _ **Nind pari lori gaye**_

Niyati sakun se soh jaati hai apni maa ke hydre se.. roohi unhe palne mei leta deti hai..

.

.

Shruti vivek ke saath hoti hai..

" _vivek aapne satya kaha tha ki humhe humhari mitra avashya milegi.. kintu kal sab sahi hoga na"_

Vivek kehte hai _"Avashya hoga.. hum sab mein ekta hai aur jab ekta hoti hai na toh koi usse prajaye nahi kar sakta.."_

" _haan sahi kaha aapne.. kakisa ko bhi humne inte varsh baad muskurate hue dekha.."_

Vivek _"ratri behat ho gayi hai aapko nidra le leni chahiye subhratri"_

Shruti kehti hai "shubhratri"

.

.

 **Agle divas**

Sabhie yudh ke liye tayar hote hai.. aur sabka tilak karte hai..

Arjun kehte hai _"nimila (nimisha) kakisa aap kabi chachu ka tilak kijiyena.."_

Kabir kuch keh nahi paate… nimisha unka tilak karti hai..

Sabhie yudh ke liye ekatrith ho jaate hai.. udhar nelson sena ke samkash.. aa jaata hai..

Kavin kehte hai _"kabir bhaisa humne prajya vashiyo ko gupt marg se jodhpur mei bejh diya hai.."_

Kabir _"behat badhiya.. aab kisiko koi shati nahi pahuchegi.. aap sab mahila us gupt kaksh mei jayie turant"_

Sabhie chale jaate hai..

Kavin kehte hai _"nahi kuki aaj aap nahi aapko humhari saugandh hai.."_

Kavin kuki ko rok lete hai jisse wo naraz hoti hai..

Priti ko dushyant rok lete hai..

" _aapko humhari maasa aur baki sab ki raksha karni hogi"_

Priti kehti hai _"behtar hai.. kintu aap apna khayal rakhiyega"_

Dushyant chale jaate hai..

.

.

Mahal ke bahar barud se humla kiya jaate hai..

Keerthi apna mukh dhak ke.. apni kuch kaal sena ke saath.. palak ko khojne jaati hai..

Keerthi ko wahi gohra gadi dekhti hai kintu usmei koi nahi hota hai..

" _kahi aur chipa diya hai unhe.. kintu kaha?"_

Ve wapas jaati hai.. aur khoj karti hai.. kintu kahi khoj nahi paati..

" _asambhav.. ajmer se bahar nahi jaa sakte seema pe toh kadi suraksha hai.."_

Ve mahal ki aur wapas jaati hai..

.

.

Maharaj prithvi singh nelson se yudh kar rahe hote hai..

" _nelson wapas laut jaao.. anyatha tumhari mirtyu nishchit hai"_

Nelson kehte hai _"no you are gonna die"_

nelson phir vineet se yudh karne jaate hai.. aur kisiko ishara karte hai.. roohi gupt khidki se dekh rahi hoti hai.. aur unka dhyan ek vyakti pe jaate hai.. roohi gupt kaksh se bahar jaati hai daurte hue..

Nimisha kehti hai " _roo rukhiye"_ kintu roohi nikal jaati hai.. David gupt waar vineet ki aur karte hai.. kintu usse pehle roohi unke samne aa jati hai..

Virodhi sena ke is gupt waar se Vineet ko bachate bachate Roohi ghayal ho jaati hain. Vineet unhe dekh kar ghabra jaate hain.

" _roohi.. shigri aayie sahiya kijiye"_ vineet chilate hai..

Roohi ko tatkal Mahal le jaaya jaata hai. Maharani Kaushalya unhe is avastha mein dekh kar ghabra jaati hain. Turant raaj Vaidya ko bulaya jaata hai. Raktstrav ke kaaran Roohi behosh ho jaati hai.

Raajvaidya unka ilaaj karte hain par atyadhik raktstrav ki wajah se raaj vaidya chintiit ho jaate hai. Maharani kaushalya ke puchne par ve unhe sab kuch batate hain aur kehte hai ki dawaiyon ke asar par sab kuch nirbhar karta hai. yeh sunkar sab chintit ho jaate hai. Vineet kaksh se bahar chale jaate hai.

.

.

Maharani kaushalya Roohi ke paas hi hoti hain, jab Areej nanhi Niyati ko lekar unke kaksh mein aati apni maa ko dekhkar rone lagti usey shaant karne ki koshish karti hain. Is nanhi se aawaz ke asar se besudh Roohi hosh mein aane lagti hai. Maharani Areej se baad mein aane ke liye kehti hain. Lekin Roohi unhe mana karti hai aur Niyati ko apni goad mein le leti hai. Unhe aise dekhti hain jaise wo aakhiri baar apni bitiya ko dekh rahi ho. Unki aankhon se ashq behne lagte hai. Roohi Areej ko dekhti hain …

 _Aru, Niyati ko yahan se le jaiye. Aur isey yahan mat toh jo hum chahte hain wo bhi nahi kar payenge."_

Areej kuch samajh nahi paati…Ve Roohi ki ore dekhti hain…

" _ye aap kya keh rahi hain didi, isey dekhiye na kitna ro rahi hai. isey aapki zarurat hai."_

 _._

Roohi Niyati ko dekhti hain….

" _Haan jaante hain, lekin jo sach hum jaante hain, usse isey door hi rakhna chahte hain. Aur hum jaante hain aap sab kabhi isey hamari kami mehsus nahi hone denge. Ab jaaiye….agar yeh hamare saamne rahegi toh hamare praan bhi nahi nikal paayenge."_

Areej kuch nahi kehti par ve Niyati ko lekar bahar chali jaati hai. Roohi ki aankhon se ashq behne lagte hain. Maharani kaushalya raj vaidya ko bula leti hain. Ve phir se roohi ko dekhte hain , lekin chinta ki lakeerein phir se unke chehre pe dikhti hain…Roohi unki taraf dekhti hain…

" _Kya baat hai Vaidya ji….aap chintit kyun hai?"_

Raaj Vaidya kuch jawab nahi de paate kyunki ve jaante they ki jo kuch Roohi ke sath hua, jo chotein unhe lagi hai, ve jaanleva unki ore dekhti hai…

" _kya baat hai Vaidya ji, aap jo kehna chahte hai, kahiye. Koi aapse kuch nahi kahega. Waise hum jaante hain ki ab hamare paas zyada waqt nahi hai…"_

Vaidyaraaj unhe dekhte hai. Ve muskarati hain… Tabhi Maharani kaushalya wahan aati hai….

" _Yeh aap kya keh rahi hai Roohi?"_

" _Maa sa, yahi sach hai."_

Maharani kaushalya Raaj vaidya ko dekhti hai aur wo sar jhukate hue wahan se chale jaate hai.

Maharani Kaushalya Roohi ke paas baithti hain….unki aankhon mein ashk hote hain….Ve Roohi ke haath apne haathon mein le leti hain aur kehti hain….

" _Hume kshama kijiye Rajkumari…..Ajmer ke is raajgharane ki kulvadhu hokar bhi humne aapko sivaye takleef aur apmaan ke kuch nahi diya."_

Roohi unki ore dekhti hain….

" _Maasa, galti aapki nahi hain. Galti toh haalaat ki hain. yeh kya kam hai ki aapke ek bête ne mera haath chhoda, toh duje ne thaam liya. Aur jo hum chahte they wo toh hume mil hi gaya."_

Maharani Kaushalya kuch nahi keh paati. Roohi phir se unki ore dekhti hain….

 _Maa Sa, humne aaj tak aapse kuch nahi maanga. Par aaj maangna chahte hain. kya aapki ijazat hai?"_

Maharani unko dekhti hain… _"Kya baat hai ? kya chahti hain aap?"_

" _Maa Sa , hum chahte hain ki aap Niyati ki parvarish karein. Hum jaante hain, aapse behtar sanskaar unhe koi nahi de skta. Aur Rajkumar Vineet se…..unhe aap kuch nahi kahengi. Unki jagah koi bhi hota toh wo bhi yahi karta jo unhone kiya. Yahi kya kam hai ki unhone hamari aur hamare maata pita ki izzat ko dhumil hone se bacha liya. "_

Maharani Kaushalya kuch keh nahi paati aur unhe gale se laga leti hain. Ve Roohi ko vishram karne ke liye kehti hain aur svayam unke liye bhojan ka prabandh karne chali jaati hain.

.

.

Nelson krodith hote hai..

" _no.."_

Vineet krodith hote hai " _peth peeche vaar karne wale_.." unhe talvar se ghayal kar dete hai.. kuch sipahi unhe gher lete hai.. vineet unse larte hai..

Nelson waha se nikal jaate hai _"enough.. aab lana padega"_

Nelson mahal se bahar jaate hai.. aur ek sadan se rajkumari palak ko laate hai..

" _bhaisaa…"_ palak chilati hai..

Sabhie uss aur dekhte hai..

Nelson _"bas bahut hua.. ab anth hoga.. yeh rajya humhara hoga ya phir iski mirtyu.."_

Akshay kehte hai.. _"nelson chod dijiye inhe"_ akshay kadam barate hue kehte hai..

Nelson kehte hai _"hey stop.. warna"_ talvaar ko gardaan pe dabate hue..

Akshay ruk jaate hai.. keerthi upar se teer chodti hai aur talvar nelson ke haatho se gir jaati hai.. palak unhe dhakka deti hai aur akshay ki aur daurti hai... david krodh mei aake.. chaku fhekte hai.. palak akshay ke hridye se lagh jaati hai..

" _aap swasth toh hai na.."_

Akshay apna haath unki kamar pe rakhte hai aur chaku dekhte hai.. palak neeche girne lagti hai.. akshay unhe pakad lete hai..

" _rajkumari.."_

 **A/N: Okay…here we end….ab dekhna yeh hai ki aage kya hoga…**

 **Kya ajmer sena apni rajkumari ko bachaane mein safal hogi?**

 **Kya hoga yuddh ka parinaam?**

 **Jaane ke liye…jude rhiye…**

 **Sayonara!**

 **Please R &R!**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/n: thank you for your feedback.**

 **Aru- hehe.. Hum itna aacha nahi likhte hai.. Joh aate hai mann mei likh dete hai..**

 **Arzoo- shyama kijiye.. Kintu yeh adhyaye parne ke baad aap humhe maaryega maat..**

 **.**

 **.**

Dushyant waha aate hai _"pari.. pari netre kholyie"_

Dushyant unhe uthake tatkaal mahal le jaate hai dusre kaksh mei.. jaha raaj vadya unka ilaaj karte hai..

Maharani waha aati hai.. apni putri ko is avasta mei dekh pareshan ho jaati hai..

" _hey bhagwaan yeh sab kya ho raha hai itne varso baad humhari putri humhe mili wo bhi is avastha mei.."_

.

.

Akshay nelson pe talvaar se vaar karte hai.. vineet bhi unpe vaar karte hai… anth mei talvaar unke aar paar kardete hai.. aur wahi nelson apne pran tyag dete hai..

.

.

Kabir aur rajat.. david ka samna karte hai.. unki hi banduk se unpe vaar karte hai..

David kehte hai _"shyama.. shyama"_

Rajat aur kabir unhe jaane dete hai..

" _jaao apni sena ko leke wapas laut jaao"_ kabir unhe kehte hai..

Rajat aur kabir wapas murte hai… david banduk apne haath mei lete hai aur nishana rajat ko banate hai..

Kavin chilate hai _"rajat bhaisa.."_

Rajat murte hai.. aur goli unke kande pe lagh jaati hai.. david dusri baar vaar karte hai kintu maharaj beech mei aa jaate hai.. aur talvar unke aar paar kar dete hai…

Sachin maharaj ke nikat jaate hai..

" _pitashree"_

Sachin kehte hai.. _"yeh aapne kya kiya?"_

Rajat, kabir unke samkash aate hai..

" _pitashree apne yeh kya kiya chalyie aapko ilaaj ki avashkta hai"_

Maharaj kehte _hai "nahi putra.. nahi.. humhara samay.. aa" unki sanse deemi hone lagti hai "humhari aayu samapth.. aapko ab yeh raaj paat sambalna hai.."_

Kavin aur dushyant waha aate hai.. maharaj unhe dekhke muskurate hai..

" _aur.. inn do naadanon ka vivah bhi karna hai.. aur.. rajkumari ka bhi.."_

Rajat _"pitashree nahi aap aise nahi jaa sakte aapko abhie palak ka kanyadan karna hai.."_

Maharaj kehte hai _"uske liye aap hai aur aapke anuj hai.. apni maasa ko sambhal lena.. aur kehna unse ki hum unke samaksh hi rahenge.. har pal.."_ unki saansein tez hone lagti hai.. _"vachan dijiye humhe.."_

Rajat kehte hai _"vachan dete hai aapko.."_

Maharaj kuch keh nhi paate.. unki aatma unka shareer chod deti hai.. wo mirtyu ko prapt hote hai.. sabhie rone lagte hai..

" _pitashree"_

Maharani waha daurti hui aati hai..

" _maharaj.. maharaj.. rajat kya hua aapke pitashree ko?"_ rajat kuch keh nahi paate…

Maharani phir kabir ki aur dekhti hai _"kya hua? Bolyie"_ kabir sar jhukake rone lagte hai..

" _maharaj!"_ maharani kaushalya cheekh parti hai…

Vineet ko samaran hota hai ve waha se chale jaate hai.. yudh ki samapthi hoti hai.. vijay bhale hi rajputon ki hui kintu joh ghatith hua jeevan bhar wo wapas nahi aa sakta…

.

.

Roohi ke asvastha hone ka samachar pa kar Keerthi, Kuki, Priti , areej sab unke kaksh mein aate hain. Keerthi unke sirhaane baithti hain….

" _Yeh sab karne ki kya zarurat thi ? Wo aaghat apne upar lene ki kya zarurat thi aapko?"_

Roohi muskarati hain….

" _Agar hum vilambh karte toh bahut vilambh ho jaata keerthi Aur hum aise kaise hone de skte they."_

Kuki kehti hain….

" _haan toh iska matlab yeh nahi ki aap aisa kuch karengi. Didi, wo yuddh tha….agar kuch ho jaata toh?"_

 _."haan, kuki thik keh rahi hain….dekhiye kya haalat bana li aapne apni."_ Priti bhi unke paas baithte hue kehti hain.

 _Roohi muskurati hain…._ " _jo hona tha, wo toh ho hi chukka hai. Bas aap log apna dhyan keerthi aap…..aap Arjun ke saath Niyati ka bhi khayal rakhiyega."_

Keerthi vismit si unko dekhti hain…..

" _yeh aap kya keh rahi hain…..arjun ko toh aap hi sambhalti hain na…jaldi thik ho jaiye, phir sambhaliye dono ko."_

" _ab toh yeh karya aapka hai keerthi. "_ Roohi unki ore dekhte hue kehti hain…

Tabhi wahan Vineet aate hain. Niyati ro rahi hoti hain. Keerthi, kuki, aru aur priti jaane lagti hain….tabhi roohi kehti hain….

" _keerthi, Niyati ko apne saath le jaiye. Aur haan uska khayall rakhiyega. "_

Keerthi Niyati ko saath lekar chali jaati hai. Vineet Roohi ke samaksh aakar baith jaate hain aur unki ore dekhte hain….

Vineet- _yeh aapne Niyati ko bhabhi sa ke saath kyun bhej diya?_

Roohi- _Kyunki ab hum usey nahi sambhal payenge aur hum nahi chahte ki aapke aur hamare beech ki doori ka asar pade._

Vineet _\- aapne dekha nhi wo kaise ro rahi thi….usey samabhal leti aap! Waise bhi aapke sparsh matra se wo shant ho jaati hai._

Roohi- _Usey sambhalna sirf meri zimmedari nahi hai Rajkumar, aapki bhi hai. aur abse aapko yahi karna hain. hum ummeed karte hain ki aap hamari putrid ko uska adhikar zarur denge._

Vineet kuch bol nahi paate. Tabhi Roohi ki saansein tez hone lagti hain. Vineet unhe paani pilakar lita dete hain….Ve unki ore dekhti hain….

" _hum jaante hain aapke paas hamari baaton ka koi jawab nahi hum yeh bhi jaante hain ki yeh rishta aapki majboori tha. Toh aaj hum apni saanson ke saath hi is rishte ko khatam kar denge. "_

Vineet unhe dekhte hain….ve ek lambi saans lete hue kehti hain…..

" _Us raat jo kuch bhi hua, wo ek bhool thi. Aapne toh sirf usey ek bhool maan kar bhul diya par Us ek raat ne hume zindagi ki saari khushi de di. Aapki patni hone ka adhikar, maa banne ka saubhagya…haan, ek raat ke liye hi sahi…..hum is gharaane ki Kulvadhu toh ban gaye the….sampurna ho gaye they …hum jaante hain wo bhi aapne apni marzi se nahi ….lekin hum chahte hain ki hamari putrid ke saath aisa na ho. Ummeed hain aap uske saath aisa kuch nahi karenge. Wo aapki putri hain. Usey itna pyaar dijiyega ki usey apni is maa ki yaad na aaye. Aur han…..(unke saansein tez hone lagti hain…) Aur….aur usey uski maa ke jitna kamzor bhi mat banaiyega ki wo kisi se kuch keh na sake. Apni tarah banaiyega taaki wo sabko bata sake ki wo kya chahti hain. Bas yahi chahte hain….hamari aakhiri ichcha…yahi hai…."_

Aur isi ke saath unka shareer dheela pad jaata hain. Vineet unhe dekhte reh jaate hain aur unka haath thaam kar rone lagte hain.

Priti andar aati hai aur roohi ko dekh rone lagti hai..

" _nahi di…aap hume chodke nahi jaa sakti.."_

Maharani indravati aati hai.. _"roohi putri.. putri.."_

Kuki bhi rone lagti hai _"di.. aap aise kaise jaa sakti hai.. hum.."_

Kuki nimisha ko gale laga leti hai..

Nimisha kehti hai _"kuki.. bas..bas….roiye met. roo kahi nahi gayi wo yahi hai hum sabke samaksh.. humare hridye mei sadea ke liye.."_

.

.

Roohi aur maharaj ka anthimsanskar kiya jaata hai.. dono parivar behad kathin paristithi se guzar rahe hote hai.. ek rajya ne apni putri khoyi toh ek ne apna raja..

Maharani padmavati ke haath mei niyati hoti hai

" _iss nanhi si jaan ke sar se maa ka saaya chin gaya.."_

Keerthi niyati ko apni god mei le leti hai..

" _nahi.. inki parvarish hum karenge.. humne vachan diya hai roohi ko aur hum vo vachan avaashya nibhayenge"_

.

.

 **Ek maah baad**

Kabir kehte hai _"rajat.. pari ke swasth mei koi sudhar"_

Rajat kehte hai _"haan.. vaidya raaj jee na kaha hai jald hi unhe hosh aa jayega"_

Dushyant bolte hai _"bhaisa unhe pitashree ke baare mein kaise suchit karenge hum?"_

Rajat kehte _"koi unse iss vishay mei kuch nahi kahega. samay aane pe unhe gyat kara denge hum"_

.

.

Niyati roh rahi hoti hai.. keerthi unhe shant karane ke prayas kar rahi hoti hai..

Arjun aate hai.. _"maasa niyali loh lahi hai.. aap isko dudh doh na"_

Keerthi kehti hai _"haan arjun hum laane jaa rahe hai aap inka dhyan rakhiye"_

Arjun sar hilate hai.. keerthi jaati hai arjun niyati ko hasane ki koshish karte hai..

" _hmm.. kabi chachu aur nimila chachi ke beech miltra (mitrta) kalana hai"_

Arjun ko nimisha dikhti hai.. ve chip jaate hai.. niyati ke haath se khilona le lete hai jisse niyati rone lagti hai..

" _shyama kalo pal yeh kalna padega" a_ rjun bistaar ke neeche chip jaate hai..

Nimisha ko niyati ke rone ka swar sunayi deta hai.. ve kaksh mei aati hai aur niyati ko godh mei le leti hai..

" _aley nahi rote nahi.."_

Kintu niyati shant nahi hoti..

.

.

 **Vineet ka kaksh**

Kabir aate hai _"vineet humhe aapse vartalap karni hai behad jaruri"_

Vineet kehte hai _"kahyie"_

Kabir kehte hai _"vineet ek maah purva joh ghatith hua usse hum badal nahi sakte.. niyati abhie keval dedh (1 and half year) ki hi hai.. aur unhe maa ki avashykta hai.. isliye hum sabka sujhav tha ki aap agar dubara vivah.."_

Vineet krodith hote hai _"kabir bhaisa.. aapne socha bhi kaise.. aapko lagta hai hum apni putri ka khayal nahi rakh sakte? Nahi chahiye humhe unke liya maa.. hum roohi ki jagah kisiko nahi de sakte.. aur hume nasihat dene se purva aap aapna rishta sambhaliye.. jaayie aap"_

Kabir waha se chale jaate hai.. ve rajat ke kaksh ke nikat hote hai.. unhe niyati ka swar sunayi deta hai… aur ve kaksh mei aate hai..

" _arey niyati itna kyu roh rahi hai?"_

Nimisha kehti hai _"pata nhi kabir hum jab aaye tab bhi yeh aisi hi roh rahi thi.."_

" _hmm.. lagta hai inhe dudh chahiye"_

Nimisha kehti hai _"jab balak ko bhuk lagti hai toh wo iss tarah nahi rote"_

Kabir bolte hai _"haan ho sakta hai toh phir avashya inhe kuch chahiye"_

Kabir aas pass khilona dekhte hai aur niyati ko dete hai..

Niyati le leti hai aur chup ho jaati hai..

" _dekha kaha tha humne.. inhe dudh nhi chahiye"_ nimisha kabir se kehti hai..

Kintu niyati phirse rone lagti hai.. kabir muskurate hai _"lo.. inhe bhook hi lagi hai.. dudh chahiye inhe"_

" _hum abhie leke aate hai"_ kabir rasoyighar jaate hai aur leke aate hai..

Kabir nimisha ko dete hai aur dono milke niyati ko chup kara dete hai..

Arjun bistaar ke neeche hasne lagte hai..

Kabir arjun ko kaan pakad ke bahar nikalte hai..

" _aap yaha chipke kya kar rahe hai?"_

Arjun kehte hai _"chachu chachi aapne niyati ko chup kala diya"_

Keerthi waha aati hai _"Arey waah nimisha aapne inhe dudh pila diya.. hmm.. ab humhe lagta hai aap dono ko bhi sochna chahiye"_

Kabir nimisha ek dusre ki aur dekhte hai..

Arjun bahar chale jaate hai..

Keerthi kehti hai _"jis wajah se aap dono juda hue they wahi aap dono itne kareeb le aaya.. aap dono apni hut chod de aur ek ho jaaye… kyuki aap dono ek dusre ke bina adhure hai.."_

Keerthi Niyati ko lekar chali jaati hai..

Nimisha jaane lagti hai kintu kabir unka haath pakad lete hai..

" _maat jaayie"_

Nimisha ke netro mei ashk hote hai _"humhe jaane dijiye.."_

Kabir kehte hai _"hum nahi chahte aap jaaye.. humhe aap wapas chahiye aur joh asatya aapne kaha usse satya kijiye"_

Nimisha unki aur mudhti hai aur unke hridye se lagh jaati hai..

" _behat prem karte hai aapse.. phir kabhie humhe apne se juda na kijiyega"_

Kabir bhi kehte hai _"kabhi nahi"_

.

.

Shruti apne kaksh mei hoti hai..

Vivek waha aate hai.. _"shruti.."_

Shruti unki aur dekhti hai aur kehti hai _"Arey.. vivek aayiena.."_

Vivek _"hum aapse kuch kehna chahte hai"_

Shruti muskurati hai _"hum bhi aapse kuch kehna chahte hai.. itne varsh aapne humare liye joh kiya uske liye bahut bahut shukriya.. aapne humhe humhara parivar lautaya.. aap humhari sahayeta nahi karte toh hum aapne baalpan mei na jaane kya kar baithe.."_

Vivek _"hum aapse kuch maange toh aap humhe dengi"_

Shruti sar hilati hai _"haan haq banta hai aapka"_

Vivek kehte hai _"jis prakar itne varsh aapne humhara khayal rakha.. ek mitra ke naate.. kya aap jeevan bhar humhari patni banke kar sakengi"_

Shruti heran reh jaati hai..

" _vivek aap yeh.."_

" _hum jante hai ki aapko prem mei koi vishwas nahi hai.. kintu hum yeh bhi jante hai ki humare liye aapse adhik priya patni koi ho nahi sakti.. hum sadev aapke mitra rehenge.. agar aapne inkaar kar diya toh.. kintu humhe sabse zyada prashansa hogi ya kahiye humhara saubhagya hoga.. agar aapko hum apni patni ke roop mei apnya.. humhe aapke uttar ki pratiksha rahegi"_

Vivek itna kehke waha se chale jaate hai…

.

.

" _ **tum bhi marogi aur tumhara parivar bhi.."**_

" _ **no one will come to save you.."**_

" _maasa…"_ jorse chilake.. jag jaati hai..

Maharani kaushalya _"putri.. aapko hosh aa gaya.."_

Palak unhe dekhti hai.. aur hridye se laga leti hai aur rone lagti hai..

" _maasa.."_

Maharani _"nahi putri.. sab kushal hai hum hai yaha aapke samkash.. "_

" _humhe laga hum aap sabse kabhi mil nahi payenge.."_

Peeche se swar aata hai _"aise kaise laga aapko?"_

Palak uss aur dekhti hai..

Kavin waha hote hai.. _"janti hai kinta yaad kiya humne aapko.. aapke bina humhara mann hi nahi karta than aye vastra lene ka.."_

Palak muskurati hai _"bhaisa aisa kyu aap shruti ke saath jaake pasand kar lete"_

Kavin kehte hai _"Wo bhi toh nahi thi.. toh batayie kaise lete.."_

Palak sochti hai.. _"4 varsh.. bahut kuch ho gaya na.. keerthi bhabisa, roohi bhabisa aur nimisha bhabisa ke balak bhi ho gaye honge.. batayie na humhe sab gyat karna hai"_

Maharani kehti hai _"putri abhi aapka swasth puri tarah se kushal nahi hua hai.. aap vishram kare.. chalyie kavin"_

Maharani kavin ko waha se le jaati hai..

Sabhie unka haal chal gyat karne aate hai.. kintu maharaj aur roohi nahi..

Palak sochti hai _"pitashree aur roohi bhabisa nahi aaye.."_

Shruti waha hoti hai.. _"pallu kya sochne lagi?"_

Palak kehti hai _"shru.. pitashree aur roohi bhabisa nahi aaye.. wo kaha hai?"_

Shruti unki aur dekhti hai..

 **A/n: hum toh bhaag liye.. Humhe jutey chappal parne wale hai..**

 **Please R &R!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/n: thanks for your reviews.. Second last chapter yeh raha.. Kripa karke lamba review kare..**

Shruti ke pass uttar nahi hota..

"hmm.. wo.. kakasa.. hum.."

Arjun waha aate hai.. "shruli buasa.. yeh taun hai?"

Shruti muskurati hai.. "putra yeh aapki buasa hai rajkumari palak.."

Arjun kehte hai "Aacha.. aap hai toh kaha te aap janti hai dadisa aapko kitna yaad karti thi"

Palak muskurati hai "shruti yeh toh rajat bhaisa jaise lagte hai unke putra hai na.."

Shruti haan mei sar hilati hai..

"shyama kardo nanhe rajkumar.. ab hum aa gaye hai na.. milke sabko satayenge"

Dushyant "lo.. ek kum tha ki aab aap bhi.. palak pehle apna swasth aacha kijiye samjhi aap"

Palak kehti hai "bhaisa hum kushal hai abhi dikhate hai"

Palak bistaar se uthne ka prayas karti hai kintu girne lagti hai dushyant unhe sambal lete hai..

"haan wo toh dikh raha hai humhe" krodith hote hai..

Palak "bhaisa.."

Areej waha aati hai "ab aap aise na udaas hoyie chalyie haldi wala dudh pee le"

Palak kehti hai "nahi bhabisa humhe nahi peena.. "

Areej kehti hai "soch lijiye warna aap apne sachin bhaisa ko janti hai unhe gyat hua aur krodh aaya toh kya hoga.."

Palak unke haath se le leti hai aur pee leti hai..

Sabhie muskurate hai..

"bhabisa ek baar humhe swasth hone dijiye.. phir dekhna.."

Aru kehti hai "dekh lenge.. chalyie vishram kijiye.."

"kintu humhe pitashree se milna hai unhe bulayie na"

Sachin waha aate hai "palak aate hi apne hut karna shuru kar diya.. chalyie chup chap vishram kijiye.."

Palak bistar pe leth jaati hai.. aur sochti hai "sab humse kuch chupa rahe hai.."

.

.

Vineet apna aur roohi ke vivah ka chitra nihar rahe hote hai.. unke saath bitaye lamhe yaad aate hai aur unki akhri baat..

 _ **Us ek raat ne hume zindagi ki saari khushi de di. Aapki patni hone ka adhikar, maa banne ka saubhagya…haan, ek raat ke liye hi sahi…..hum is gharaane ki Kulvadhu toh ban gaye the….sampurna ho gaye they …hum jaante hain wo bhi aapne apni marzi se nahi ….lekin hum chahte hain ki hamari putri ke saath aisa na ho. Ummeed hain aap uske saath aisa kuch nahi karenge. Wo aapki putrihain. Usey itna pyaar dijiyega ki usey apni is maa ki yaad na aaye.**_

Vineet KeeRa ke kaksh mei jaate hai..

"kya hum andar aa sakte hai.."

Rajat kehte hai "haan avashya aayie vineet"

"bhaisa kya aaj raat hum apni putri ko apne samaksh rakh sakte hai.."

Keerthi niyati ko palne se uthati hai..

"aapki hi putri hai yeh humse pehle adhikar aapka hai ispe hum toh bas apna vachan nibha rahe hai"

Vineet niyati ko kodh mei le lete hai.. aur waha se le jaate hai..

Rajat kehte hai "keerthi… ab niyati hi unke jeene ka sahara hai.. aur hum jante hai ve kabhie dubara vivah nahi karenge"

Keerthi unki aur dekhti hai..

"kabir ne unhe baat ki unhone inkar kar diya"

keerthi kehti hai "humhe gyat tha.. aur hum prasen hai aur roohi bhi hogi ki joh wo chahti thi wo hone jaa raha hai"

.

.

Maharani apne kaksh mei hoti hai dushyant aate hai

"maasa yeh kya aap aise pari ne dekh liya toh?"

Maharani kehti hai "kabtak putra unhe satya gyat ho hi jayega.. aaj kyu nahi.."

Dushyant kehte hai "maasa aap janti hai na vaidya raaj jee ne kaha tha kisi bhi parakar ka jhatka dena unki sehat ke liye gambir ho sakta hai.. unhe hum kaise yeh dukh bhara samachar de ki pitashree aur roohi bhabisa sadav ke liye humse dhur chale gaye"

Palak joh kavin ke sahare kadhi hoti hai dwar pe sunke heran reh jaati hai aur muchit ho jaati hai..

"palak.."

Maharani aur dushyant mudhte hai.. aur unke samaksh jaate hai..

"kavin aap inhe yaha.. kyu laaye?"

Kavin kehte hai "yeh hut kar rahi thi inhe maasa ke kaksh mei jaana hai isliye hum.."

Maharani kehti hai "aap inhe yaha laayie.. shigri.. aur vaidya raaj ko bualyie"

Dushyant unhe leta dete hai..

Vaidya raaj aate hai..

"humne kaha tha na koi aisi baat na kare jisse inki mastishk pedabav na ho"

Dushyant kehte hai.. "vaidya raaj jee humne satarkta rakhi thi kintu.. yeh.."

Maharani kaushalya "vaidya raaj jee meri putri ko kuch hoga toh nahi"

Vaidya raaj jee "maharani humne inhe jadi buti de di hai.. ghav bhi bharne lage hai.. shigri hi yeh swasth ho jayengi.. kintu aap satark rahe ki inke mastishk pe zyada dabav ho.."

Vaidya raaj jee chale jaate hai..

Maharani kehti hai "putra aap apne kaksh mei jaaye hum yaha rukte hai.."

.

.

 **Jodhpur mahal**

Priti aur kuki akshay ke kaksh mei aate hai..

Akshay unhe dekhte hai..

"aap dono iss tarah muskura rahi hai? Kuch toh hai!"

Priti kehti hai "jee haan.. rajkumari palak ko hosh aa gaya hai.. aur unka swasth bhi aacha ho raha hai.."

Akshay "kya? aapko kaise pata?"

Kuki kehti hai "Arey akshay bhaisa inke premi hai na humhara arth rajkumar dushyant unka patra aaya tha.. usmei hi sab unhe likha"

Priti sharma jaati hai.. "aap bhi na.. akshay bhaisa jaayie aap kal unse mil lijiyega.."

Akshay "haan hum kal hi jaate hai"

.

.

Agli subah akshay ajmer ke liye rawana ho jaate hai..

 **Maharani ka kaksh**

Palak apne netre kholte hai.. shruti unhe sirane bithati hai..

"aap kushal hai na?"

Palak krodith hoti hai aur unka haath hata ti hai..

"itna mehtav purna satya aapne humse chupaya.. aapne nahi balki bhaisa bhabisa maasa sabne"

Aur ve rone lagti hai.. "pitashree.. hum unse mil bhi na sake.."

Shruti unhe hridye se laga leti hai..

"pitashree.. aur bhabisa.."

Nimisha waha maujud hoti hai..

"palak.. humne aapse satya isliye chipaya taki aapke swasth pe asar na pade.. hum sab aapko wapas nahi kho sakte te"

Palak unki aur dekhti hai.. "bhabisa.. aap toh kuch kahiye maat.. aapne itna bada asatya kaha aur kabir bhaisa ko kasth diya.."

Nimisha unka haath aapne haatho mei leti hai

"aapka naraz hona jayas hai.. aap humhe saza de kintu aap pehle kushal ho jaaye"

Palak apna haath hatati hai aur jorse kehti hai.. "nahi hona humhe kushal.. aap nahi janti 4 varsh kaise bitaye hai humne.. pratiksha ki iss pal ki jab sab humare samaksh honge.. hum sabko apne hridye se lagayenge.. kintu humhe kya gyat tha ki hum pitashree aur roohi bhabisa ko kho denge.. antim baar unhe dekh bhi na sake hum.."

Shruti kehti hai.. "pallu hum aapko kaise samjaye.. aapko hosh nahi tha.. behat gambhir haal tha aapka.. kakasa aur bhabisa.."

Palak chilati hai "jaayie.. humhe ekaant mei rehna hai.. jaayie aap dono yaha se.."

Shruti aur nimisha chali jaati hai..

Palak sochti hai..

" _ **pitashree.. aapko chodke hum kahi nahi jaane wale.."**_

" _ **putri.. hum sadev aapke samaksh rahenge.. vachan hai humhara.."**_

" _ **jis prakar baki sab humhari behenein hai ussi prakar aap bhi humhari behen hui.. aur jis prakar hum sabko salah dete hai aapko bhi denge"**_

" _ **hmm.. waise humhara bhai todha natkhat hai kintu aap hai na unhe sudhar lengi.."**_

" _ **aapke bhaisa jaise bhi ho.. hum unki patni hai aur har koshish karenge unke kush rakhne ki"**_

Sab samaran karke ve rone lagti hai..

"pitashree.. aapne apna vachan nahi nibhaya.. aur bhabisa.. aab hum kisse aapke bhai ki shikayat karenge"

Dupahar ke bhojan ka samay ho jaata hai..

Rajat kehte hai.. "pari ne bhojan kiya?"

Keerthi kehti hai "nahi unhone ratri se kuch nhi khaya hai.. sabse rusht hai wo aur subah se roye jaa rahi hai.. kisiko kaksh mei aane nhi de rahi"

Sachin kehte hai "aise kaise.. unka swasth pehle se hi kharab hai.."

Aru kehti hai "sachin aap krodith na ho.. unhe achanak itna bada satya gyat hua hai.. unhe samay dijiye.."

Mantri jee aate hai..

"yuvraj.. jodhpur se yuvraj akshay aaye hai.. aur rajkumari se bhenth karna chahte hai.."

Kabir kehte hai "aap unhe andar bulayie.. hum abhi aate hai.."

Nimisha ko udas dekhte hai kabir..

Kabir puchte hai "aap thik hai?"

Nimisha bolti hai "haan.. hum akshay se milke aate hai"

Arjun aate hai daudte hue..

"pitashree.. buasa na dwar nahi khol rahi arjun ko dant diya"

Rajat kehte hai "aapki buasa humse naraz hai na toh isliye aap abhi waha na jaaye chalyie bhojan kar lijiye"

Rajat unhe khila dete hai..

Dushyant "humhe bhook nahi hai hum baad mei kar lenge"

Dushyant, kavin, sachin chale jaate hai.. kabir akshay se milne jaate hai..

.

.

Akshay "nimisha.. palak kaisi hai?"

Nimisha kehti hai "akshay kal ratri unhe roohi aur pitashree ke baare mei gyaat hua aur subah se ve apne kaksh mei roh rahi hai.. humse bhi naraz hai wo.. aur aap toh jante hai unki sehat ke liye sahi nahi hai.. ratri se kuch khaya bhi nahi unhone"

Akshay kehte hai.. "hum unse baat karte hai.."

Kabir waha aate hai.. "haan ab aap hi unhe samjayie humhari toh wo sun hi nahi rahi hai.."

Akshay unki kaksh ki aur jaate hai..

"nimisha aap palak ki baat ko leke chinith hai.."

Nimisha kehti hai.. "kabir sahi kaha hunhone humhari wajah se aapko katsht hua.. hum sach mei bure hai.."

Kabir kehte hai "nahi nimisha aisa nahi hai.. wo bas humse behad prem karti hai aur unhe ek dum sab kuch gyaat hua toh krodh toh aayega hi unhe.. aap chinith na ho wo aapse zyada der naraz nahi reh payengi.."

Nimisha "kabir.. humhe nahi lagta wo humhe shyama karengi"

Kabir muskurate hai "avashya karengi.. bhale wi aapse krodith rahe kintu shyama avashya karengi.. aur agar aap unke hridye se lagh jaaye na toh phir chodengi nahi aapko"

Nimisha "hum bhi chahte hai ki sab bhulake hum phirse sab aacha karde"

.

.

 **Palak ka kaksh**

"dwar kholyie" akshay pehredaro se kehte hai..

"shyama kare kintu rajkumari ka adesh hai ki kisiko jaane na diya jaaye"

Akshay kehte hai "hum jante hai kintu aap kholyie humhe rajkumari ne bulaya hai.."

Pehredar dwar khol dete hai.. akshay andar aate hai..

Palak unke dekhti hai.. "Aap.. yaha.. jaayie.. humhe nahi milna aapse"

Akshay unke nazdik aate hai…

"dekhyie khudko kya haal bana liya hai.. swasth kyu aur kharab kar rahi hai apna.. itne prayas ke baad wapas aapko yaha laaye hai.. aur aap hai ki"

Palak rone lagti hai unke hridye se laghke…

"hum kya kare.. ratri ko soh nahi paate hum unn 4 varsho ke baare mei sochke.. vo kaal ratri.. sab humhe satate hai.. aur phir pitashree aur roohi bhabisa…"

Akshay unka mukh apni aur karte hai. Aur unke aksh pochte hai..

"hum jante hai ki aapke saath joh hua wo galat tha.. aur wo bhi niyati ka ek khel tha.. mirtyu jeevan humare haatho mei nahi hai.. in kathinaiyon ko par humhe karna hoga.. taki jeevan sundar ho sake.. aapke pitashree bhi aapko dekh rahe honge aur aapko aisa dekh kya wo khush honge"

Palak apna sar hilati hai na mei..

"jitna dukh aapko hai uthna hum sabko bhi hua tha.. aur sochyie aap aise karengi toh aapke parivaar ka kya hoga.. jinhone aapki 4 varsh pratieksha ki.. hmm?"

Rajat, kabir, vineet, sachin, kavin aur dushyant waha aate hai… akshay waha se chale jaate hai..

"pari.. humne vachan diya tha pitashree ko ki kabhie aapke aankho mei ashru nahi aane denge.. kintu hum nahi kar paaye apna vachan pura" rajat unse kehte hai..

Palak unka haath pakad ke kehti hai "nahi bhaisa.. aapne prayas kiya kintu hum hi hut karte hai na.. aapne apna vachan nibhaya"

Sachin kehte hai "haan aap hut mei khudko peeda deti hai aur humsabko vyakul karti hai.."

Palak muskurati hai "toh aap humhe dant laga dijiyega.. jaise purva mei kiya karte tey"

Sachin unhe hridye se laga lete hai…

Kavin kehte hai.. "aap sab aise ashru baha rahe hai humhe bilkul aacha nhi lagh raha.."

Dushyant kehte hai "haan.. aapko toh bhuk lagi hogi"

Palak muskurati hai "Aap sabne bhojan nahi kiya?"

Kabir kehte hai "aapke bina humne kabhie bhojan kiya hai bhala?"

Palak kehti hai "pehle bolte chalyie humhe bhi bahut bhuk lagi hai.."

Vineet kehte hai "toh chalyie bhojan ke liye"

Sabhie bhojan ke liye chale jaate hai..

Nimisha palak ko parosti hai..

Kabir kehte hai.. "palak nimisha wo.."

Palak unki aur dekhti hai krodh mei "Aap kuch maat kahiye"

"humhe gyaat hai inhone kya kiya hai aur inhe saza hum denge"

Nimisha kehti hai "saza de dijiye pehle bhojan kar lijiye"

Palak kehti hai "pehle aap humhari saza sunyie.. aapki saza yeh hai ki aapko arjun ke liye bhai ya behen dena hoga shigri hi.."

Nimisha unki aur dekhti hai… khushi se..

"aapne humhe shyama kiya.."

Palak kehti hai "hum aapse naraz tey nahi.. krodh mei na jaane kya keh gaye.."

Sabhie bhojan karte hai..

Maharani kehti hai..

"aab sab thik ho raha hai… toh humne the kiya hai ki rajat ka abhishek karke.. unhe maharaj goshith kar diya jaaye.."

Kabir kehte hai "haan maasa aur waise bhi ajmer ko avashyakta hai.."

Rajat kehte hai "nahi maasa.. hum yuvraj hi sahi hai humhe maharaj nahi banna.."

Vineet kehte hai "bhaisa.. pitashree bhi yahi chahte te.. aur praja ka bhi sochyie unhe bhi toh samrat chahiye"

Rajat unki aur dekhte hai sochte hai..

Maharani kaushalya kehti hai "putra ab humhe bhi rajmata ban jaana chahiye.. humse yeh adhikar aap nahi le sakte.."

Rajat kehte hai "jaisi aapki marzi maasa.."

.

.

Angan mei kuch dher baad.. palak baithi hoti hai akshay waha aate hai..

"aap yaha humse milne aaye tey?" palak unse puchti hai

Akshay "haan aaye te.. itne varsh janti hai humne kaise bitaye.."

Palak muskurati hai "jante hai nimisha bhabisa ne bataya.."

Akshay "aapki yaad aati thi toh ek apki kimti vastu ko nihar lete te"

Palak unhe dekhti hai "kya?"

Akshay unki payal nikalte hai..

Palak "yeh aapke pass thi humhe laga humne isse kho diya"

Akshay "jab aapne shararat kit hi shruti ko rajkumari palak banaya tha uss waqt yeh aapke paav se nikli thi humne rakhli.."

Palak muskurati hai.. "aab de dijiye humhe"

Akshay neeche jhukte hai aur palak apne lehenga upar karti hai.. akshay paav mei wo payal pehna dete hai..palak muskurati hai..

Vivek apne bhavan mei hote hai..

"arey humhari katar nahi mil rahi.. kaha rakh di"

Ve idhar udhar khoj rahe hote hai.. kintu prapt nahi kar paate..

Tabhie kisike haath mei hoti hai vivek dekhte hai..

"shruti aap yaha"

Shruti kehti hai "Aap shayad bhul gaye humhari suraksha ke liye hi aapne humhe saupi thi"

Vivek bolte hai "haan samaran hua humhe sukhriya" ve katar unse le lete hai..

"waise aap yahi lautane aayi thi humhe?" vivek unse sawal karte hai

"nahi.. hum yeh kehne aaye te ki aap behat aache mitra hai.. aur humhe samajte bhi hai.. aur humhe koi aitraaz nahi hoga agar hum aapki patni banke aapke saath rahe"

Vivek presan hote hai "aap satya keh rahi hai!"

Shruti haan sar hilati hai..

Dushyant waha aate hai "Arey vivek sahab aise kaise.. dheeraj rakhyie.."

Vivek "rajkumar dushyant aap…"

"jee haan hum dekhiye hum aapni behen aapko aisa nhi saupenge.. vivah ke baad hi yeh yaha ayengi abhi hum inhe yaha se le jaa rahe hai.."

Dushyant shruti ko le jaate hai…

.

.

 **Sareej ka kaksh**

Aru kehti hai "humhe di ki behat yaad aa rahi hai.. Unke bina adhura sa lagh raha hai sab"

Sachin unki aur dekhte hai "bhabisa hum sabke saath hai unki yaadein hai.. Aur aapne hi toh kaha tha ki wo sabke hridye mei basti hai.. Toh wo kaha jaa sakti hai?"

Aru kehti hai "haan par hum beheno mei se joh jagah unki thi wo koi nahi le sakta.. Unka sneh, takleef sab unke saath chala gaya kintu niyati.. Apni maa ke bina kaise?"

Sachin bolte hai "Wo akeli kaha hai? Unke pass aap hai keerthi bhabisa hai sab hai aur maasi bhi toh maa jaisi hoti hai aur humhe yakeen hai vineet bhaisa unhe khush rakhenge aur adhik prem denge.."

Areej sar hilati hai aur unhe hridye se laga leti hai..

.

.

 **5 varsh baad**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N: sab kuch thik hone laga hai…..**

 **Yuvraj Rajat ka rajyabhishek…**

 **Kabir-Nimisha ki nayi zindagi ki shuruaat…**

 **Shruti ne kiya Vivek se vivah sweekar….**

 **Vineet ne jaana apni patni ka mehetva…..apni patni ko diya vachan nibhane ke liye wo hain taiyar..**

 **Aur palak akshay ki dooriyan mitne lagi hain….**

 **Ab kya hoga…5 varsh beette waqt nahi lagta…..**

 **.**

 **Dekhte hai…kya hota hai….:D**

 **Please R &R!**


	29. Last Chapter

****A/n: here is the last update.. And kindly review everyone at least those who are part of it!****

 ** **5 varsh ke baad****

Rakshabandhan ke samay..

Rajmata kaushalya "mantri jee shigiri hi sabko bulayie.. vilambh ho raha hai"

Mantri "jee rajmata abhi bulate hai.."

Mantri jee jaane hi wale hote hai ki sabhie pravesh karte hai..

"aa gaye sab.."

Palak "maasa.. hum sabse pehle aaye hai.. toh hum hi pehle rakhi bandenge haina?"

Tabhie shruti kehti hai "jee nahi hum pehle bandenge"

Rajmata "offo aap dono ka kya kare hum.. jaise karte aaye hai waise hi karenge.. chalyie sabko bitayie pehle"

Sabhie baith jaate hai..

Palak pehle rajat aur keerthi ko rakhi bandti hai..

"samrat wale bhaisa… hum aapse sabse keemti tofha lenge"

Rajat kehte hai "avashya joh aap chahe wo denge aapko"

Shruti kavin ko bandti hai..

"bhaisa aap akele akele humhari sabse choti kuki bhabisa ko kaha chod aaye" shruti sawal karti hai

Kuki waha aati hai "shyama kijiy vilambh ho gaya.."

"koi baat nahi bhabisa.. aap aayie"

Kuki baith jaati hai aur shruti unhe bhi rakhi bandhti hai..

"bhaisa humhe na aagle varsh ek nanha sa bhatija chahiye"

Palak aur shruti muskurate hai..

Kuki sharma jaati hai..

Kavin kehte hai "aap dono na kuch zyada hi natkhat ho gayi hai.. chalyie diya aapko.."

Kuki unke kaan mei bolti hai "aapko kaise pata putra hoga.."

Kavin kehte hai "nahi hoga toh uske agle varsh phir kar lenge.."

Kuki "Aapko hum baad mei dekhte hai.."

.

.

Palak phir kabir aur nimisha ko rakhi bandti hai..

"nimisha bhabisa.. humhara nanha neerav kaha hai?"

Nimisha kehti hai "wo arjun ke saath khel raha hai"

Palak kehti hai "Aacha.. hmm.. toh bhaisa.. chalyie humhara tofha djijye.."

Kabir unhe tofha de dete hai..

.

.

Shruti dushyant aur priti ko rakhi bandti hai..

Priti unhe unka tohfa deti hai..

"nahi bhabisa.. humhe toh waisa hi tofha chahiye jaisa hum.."

Dushyant unhe moan kara dete hai.. "samaj gaye.."

Shruti muskurati "bhaisa aapka akhdupana gaya nhi abhi tak priti bhabisa aap kaise jhel leti hai inhe"

Priti kehti hai "kya kare aab hridye inhe diya hai toh jhelna toh padega hi.."

Sabhie hash parte hai..

.

.

Palak vineet.. ko bandhne aati hai par wo nahi hote

"Arey vineet bhaisa kaha hai?"

Rajmata kehti hai "putri unhe baad mei band dijiyega.. chalyie baki ko bande.."

Palak sachin aur areej ko bandti hai..

"aru bhabisa mere yeh sachin bhaisa na behat nakchade vyakti hai.."

Aru kehti hai "hanji jante hai.. kintu andar se naryal hai ek dum naram.."

Palak "bas aab inki tareef aur na kijiye humhara tofha dijiye.."

Sachin unka kaan pakadte hai.. "tofha toh kal aap humse le chuki hai na.."

Palak "aah bhaisa.. aacha aacha thik hai.. kaan toh chodiye.."

Sachin unka kaan chod dete hai.. unke samaksh ek kanya hoti hai joh muskura rahi hoti hai..

Palak unhe dekhti hai "Aapko bada anand aa raha hai.. sayukta.. itni nanhi si hai aap"

Sachin kehte hai "kya kare.. aapne hi bigad ke rakha hai 2 varsh ke balak ko.."

.

.

Sabko rakhi bandne ke baad.. rajmata kehti hai..

"abhi karya purna nhi hua hai.. aapsabko apne bhai ko rakhi nahi bandni kya.."

Nimisha kehti hai..

"haan avashya.. kintu ve aaye toh sahi pehle.."

Priti kehti hai "aayenge hi.. akhir nayi naveli dulhan ko lene joh aana hai unhe.. pegh phere ki rasam ke baad"

Palak "kya bhabisa.. aap bhi.. arey hum bhul hi gaye hum vineet bhaisa ko rakhi bandke aate hai.."

Rajmata kehti hai "haan aur niyati ko bhi bulake laayega unhe bhi toh arjun aur neerav ko rakhi bandhni hogi.."

Palak jaati hai.. arjun aur neevan ek dusre ke saath bhaag daud ka khel khel rahe hote hai..

"arjun aapne niyati ko dekha?"

Arjun kehte hai "haan buasa.. niyati vineet kakasa ke saath abhas kar rahi hai.."

Palak abhas ghar ki aur jaati hai..

Vineet "aur balse.. aap kar sakti hai.. chalyie.."

Niyati.. talvaar baazi sikh rahi hoti hai..

"aah.." unhe lagh jaata hai..

Vineet unke samaksh aate hai.. "arey.. kya hua?"

"pitashree wo humhe lagh gaya.."

Vineet kehte hai "kinti baar kaha hai satarka se kariye.. chalyie baki hum kal sikhenge"

Vineet niyati ko leke bahar aate hai..

"bhaisa aap mil gaye.."

Vineet "kya hua?"

Palak kehti hai "aapko gyat nhi aaj rakhi hai.."

Niyati kehti hai "buasa.. pitashree ko kuch gyat hi nhi rehta humhari wajah se.. hum na arjun bhaisa aur neerav ko rakhi bandke aate hai"

Niyati daudke chali jaati hai.. vineet kehte hai..

"sambalke niyati.."

Palak vineet ko rakhi bandti hai…

"ab aap shruti se bhi bandwa lijiye warna humse jhagra karengi.."

Vineet chale jaate hai…

.

.

Akshay mahal aate hai..

Nimisha "aa gaye aap.. chalyie baithiye rakhi bandni hai aapko.."

Kuki kehti hai "Arey di humhari bhabisa ko toh bithayie inke samkash"

Palak waha aati hai.. "aa gaye hum.."

Palak akshay ke nikat baith jaati hai..

"aab aap sada ke liye humhari ho gayi.." akshay unke kaan mei chupke se kehte hai

Palak muskurati hai "haan.. jante hai.. aur dehrye rakhiye… jodhpur mei jitna marzi chahe.. prem bhari baatein kar lijiyega.. yaha nhi.."

Keerthi kehti hai.. "laila majnu.. aapka ho gaya toh kya hum shuru kare.."

Dono moan ho jaate hai..

Nimisha sabse pehle rakhi bandti hai.. phir keerthi, phir aru, kuki aur priti..

Kuki kehti hai "akshay bhaisa aapse tofha toh humhe mil chuka hai 8 divas pehle.. aapne humhe bhabisa dedi.. toh aab aapse kya mange hum.."

Priti bolti hai "Arey haan.. kuki di wahi joh humhari nanand ne humse manga tha.."

Palak chakit reh jaati hai..

"kya? nahi wo aapko nahi mil sakta hai.. asambhav.." aur waha se bhaag jaati hai.. sabhi hasne lagte hai.. akshay kuch samaj nahi paate hai..

"arey aap sab aise kyu hash rahe hai.. aisi kya baat hai?"

Nimisha unke kaan mei kehti hai..

Akshay sar hilate hai.. "Aacha.." phir samajte hai.. "kya? itni shigrta kya hai.. sabar rakhiye.. kuch varsho baad hmm.."

Aur ve waha se chale jaate hai…

.

.

Vineet aapne kaksh mei hote hai.. niyati waha aati hai..

"pitashree waha sab bahar hai aur aap kaksh mei.. chalyie na sabke samaksh"

Vineet kehti hai "nahi putri.. hum aapka hi intezaar kar rahe te.."

Niyati unke samaksh aake baith jaati hai..

"pitashree aapse ek preshan kare hum.."

Vineet kehte hai "haan avshya kijiye"

"aap maasa se behat prem karte tey"

Vineet muskurate hai.. "aaj hum aapko satya batate hai.. nahi hum aapki maasa ko prem nhi karte te.. unka aur humhara vivah majburi thi… kintu haan aapki maasa humhe prem karti thi.. aur humhe iska ehsaas unke jaane ke baad hua.. hum unhe wo nahi de paaye jiski wo haqdaar thi.. hum aache pati kabhie ban nahi paaye.." unke ankho mei ashru aa jaate hai.. "humhe nhi pata hi hum unka vachan purna kar paa rahe hai ki nahi.. bas hum ek aache pita banne ka prayas kar rahe hai.."

Niyati unke ashru pahuchti hai..

"nahi pitashree.. aap behat aache pita hai.. aur pati bhi rahe honge.. isliye toh maasa aapke saath rahi.. haina.. aur aap kabhie humhe unki kami mehsus nahi hone dete.."

Ve unhe hridye se laga lete hai.. "maasa jaha bhi hongi hum dono ko dekh rahi hogi.. aur khush hongi ki aap aur hum khush hai.."

Vineet niyati ki pith thaptapate hai.. "haan niyati.."

.

.

Palak dwar pe khadi hoti hai aur unke ankh mei ashru aa jaate hai.. ve chali jaati hai waha se..

Keerthi rajat aur arjun saath haste hai.. angan mei..

Kabisha neerav ko bhojan karane ka prayas karte hai..

Sareej apni putri ko sulane ka prayas karte hai

Vineet niyati ko har khushi dete hai joh wo roohi ko nahi de paaye..

PriYant bhi khush hote hai ek dusre ke saath

KuVin kabhie jhagrte hai toh kabhie muskurate hai..

ViShru bhi kushal hote hai..

 ** _ _ **Yeh sab dekhke palak muskurati hai..**__**

 ** _"_** ** _ _ **chahe kinti bhi paristithi utpan ho.. parivaar saath ho toh har muskil ka haal nikal sakta hai.. jeevan mei utar chadav toh aate hai.. kisika janam hota hai toh kisiki mirtyu.. kintu isse jeevan ruk nahi jaata.. kuch prem kahaniya puri hoti hai toh kuch adhuri reh jaati hai.. yeh thi inn doh parivar ki kahani.. jahan prem hai, samman hai akrosh hai akelapan bhi hai par ek dusre ka sahara hai aur har kisike pass jeene ki wajah hai.. lekin yeh kahani yahi samapth nahi hoti yaha se shuru hota hai inke jeevan ek naya adhyay khushiyo ka.. lalan poshan ka.. rajya ki sewa karne ka aur har yudh mei vijay paane ka.."**__**

 ** **A/n: so here I end it.. Hope you all liked it.. :) kindly leave a long feedback... Thanks aasta lavista.. Alvide.. Sukhriya.. Take care.. Be blessed all the sisters.. Love you all.. Hope you all enjoyed reading it...****


End file.
